Dinosaur King: Project I
by Harold Godwinson
Summary: 5 months had passed since the Arendelle war between the D-team and the Alpha gang. New friendships are forged, and a new alliance is born. But little do our heroes know that a new darkness is rising to take the entire Earth, with a savage pair of biological weapons. Now Elsa, Anna, and all their friends and family must come together to banish this darkness forever... or die trying
1. Intro theme

**Dinosaur King Project I opening theme**

(AN: Play the trailer music for frozen 2)

(The pteranodon trio and Flia soar over Arendelle castle as the sun rises)

(Max Runs along side Elliot with Chibi Chomp in front of them and Sugi Behind them as he slashes a fire card on his dino holder)

(Rex and chibi ace run along side Kristoff and Sven while Zoe and chibi Paris run along side Anna and Olaf as they slash the cards of Tank and Spiny)

(Elsa looks over her kingdom with her eyes closed and hands on her heart, she opens them as fire shoots out of Terry's eyes and does his pose in a fire dimension with a roar)

(The space pirates ship hovers over the castle as Elsa and Spectre bow to each in respect)

(Elliot and Elsa slide a wedding ring on each of their forth fingers while standing under an alter as they hug and kiss)

(Sugi pounces and slashes at Maximus while viciously growling and Sabers bared)

(Spiny stands in a river and roars at the Alpha gang which then fall in the water)

(Catapults launch boulders at an Advancing Brontikens)

(Paris and Terry fire Natures blessing and Magma blaster)

(Elsa and Pyro stand side by side and glance, before they look back out toward a gigantic battle in a great autumn valley surrounded by mountains)

(The title of the story appears out of the sun in a clear blue sky)

(The D-team are given their new dino bracers as Max looks behind himself and slashes his axe across)

I made a slight change to the opening theme as soon as I saw the trailer for frozen 2, I'm completely excited for November now! See ya!


	2. Return to Arendelle

**Return to Arendelle**

 _May 3rd_

 _Arendelle Castle_

 _Elsa's Diary_

 _Five months, that's how long it has been since Arendelle came under siege from the horrid man Dr.Z and his minions. But also how long we have been allies and friends with the young but determined D-team and their creatures... They're leader, the red Tyrannosaurus that I've now come to know as Terry has not only inspired me, but I've also come to know as a brother in the short time we've known each other. A large fire spewing reptaillion brother, who has helped me gain a deeper understanding of my powers, and how to lead a people. The guardians of Arendelle and us have been keeping in touch ever since those fateful days under the siege of the alpha gang, and I hear much has happened while they were gone. Rex's origins has been revealed to have apparently come from the future, and has taken place as his father as 'Dinosaur King' and how the dinosaurs and people of japan now have an age of human and dinosaur living together as one people. Something Elliot, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and my cousin in the german kingdom of Corona would want to be part of, I myself wish to see this one people, and experience it... But we all have our own duties to the people of Arendelle, however at this point in time isn't a bad thing. Two days ago Elliot, myself and Sugi went off to my Ice castle on the North Mountain, or as people on his side would call Ice magic peak. He... he asked me to marry him on the balcony while the sun was setting. I couldn't contain myself, at first came shock than tears, which worried Elliot to bits and I saw the concern in his eyes. But I then yelled that I will marry him. It was the greatest thing to happen in my life. We made love that night and came home the next morning. And we've been inseparable ever since..._

Elsa put down her pen at that point, just as the door to her study opened up and Anna's head poked in "Is this a good time to come in Elsa?" She asked with a smile

"Of course Anna, please come in" Elsa called, allowing her sister to step into the room, and take a seat in front of the desk

"So what're you writing in the diary?" Anna asked while leaning over

"Just how much has happened in the past since the thaw. Including the events that happened at Christmas" Elsa shuddered slightly in fear at that last sentence, a memory that made Anna lose her smile for a moment

"I don't think everyone in the whole kingdom will ever forget about that... thank goodness Max and the rest of the D-team were there at the time" She pointed out, it was at that moment though Elsa suddenly remembered something.

"Oh that reminds me, Anna! Guess who's coming to the wedding" Elsa exclaimed, handing Anna a letter for her to read. Only for her to need to do a double take with an agape jaw and a beaming smile to reform on her face

"No way!" Anna shouted in joy "They're coming back!" She squealed, leaping over Elsa's desk and wrapping her in a hug, only to face plant the floor a second later, having the force of her leap literally tip the queens chair over backward with both of them on the floor before Elsa could react. "Ow..." Anna groaned

"Yes.. ow" Elsa replied, rubbing the back of her head

 **(Intro Theme)**

The D-kids, now Including Rod and Laura were indeed traveling to Arendelle, though not by the D-labs teleporter or Reese's plane, but rather with the help of Spectre and the pirates Sheer, Foolscap and Gavro with their time machine, with the kids families, and the all the dinosaurs on board. While on the ship Rex was finally able to see his mother for the first time in 12 years, albeit while she was still unconscious on the bed from her wounds. Gavro in this particular moment was looking through one of the outside view screens in his quarters, watching a particular flock of birds flying by, while holding his chin in thought.

"Watching all the pigeons playing 'who gets the pigeon nest first'?" Foolscap suddenly asked, snapping his brother out of his thought as the big brute of a pirate turned to look at him

"Huh? those aren't pigeons they live in the city" Gavro replied

"It's a figure of speech you dolt"

Gavro looked back at a view screen while saying "It's hard to tell what birds they really are. Or where they're going"

"Gulls heading to china, parrots heading to the arctic, Who cares?" Foolscap mocked, before asking "How long until we reach that kingdom the D-team told us about?" He asked

"Last time Sheer and I checked the computer, it said we're 4 hours away, and with how fast the ship can move it could be any minute now!" Gavro exclaimed, right when he said that however a loud roar echoed through the ship

"Huh?" They both said, and went to see the comotion

 **DK**

Said commotion was actually a brawl between Terry and Guru in the ships largest room, with Chomp, Pari, Ace, Tank, Ally and Spiny watching from the sidelines. Coal called in sick so the ultimate champion took it upon himself to train the red tyrannosaur. The main reason is because the Ampelosaurus saw the end of the fight Terry had with Torch, and wanted to see if it was Terry's time to become the new fire champion.

"Keep your tail and maw on the offence" Guru advised the red T rex, having bashed tails with him, "It becomes much easier to win a battle using all your weapons nature provided you with, as well as your move cards" He continued, now charging at Terry at full speed, only for him to dodge and bite into his neck.

"Did you know never just charge at your opponent like that?" Terry mocked, only to get whipped in the head by the ampelosaur's tail tip, and then coming after that

"Don't-" Left tail bash to Terry's head and turn facing him "get-" left swing from Guru's head, making Terry dizzy "over-" Guru rears up on his hind legs " _confident!_ " And slams his front feet onto his opponent, knocking the T rex on to his side and causing him to roll into a wall

"Ooooo..." Chomp groaned

"pff, yikes" Paris added, both along with Ace and Spiny having watched the brawl from the start

"Am I glad to not be his enemy" Spiny commented, amazed by his trainers skill and power

"That. would be an understatement" Ace added, not even he had seen Terry go down so effortlessly. Guru walked up to Terry just he found the strength to get back on his feet, although now looking wary and tired.

"I guess I deserved that, didn't I" Terry assumed about before during the fight.

"It wasn't a case of whether you deserved it or not. It was a case of you being cocky and assuming you have the advantage too early on, and paying the consequences for it. Remember to not ever underestimate you're opponent in a battle. Or it could lead to tragic results for thy self" Guru advised the tyrant lizard, just as a hissing sound echoed throughout the room, revealing the too male pirates entering the room.

"So tell us, what's with all the roaring and slamming?" Foolscap asked.

"Guru and Terry were having a brawl, so my bro could receive some training until Coal gets better" Chomp replied.

"So far Guru has really put the work on him too, none of us had seen him go down so fast in any battle" Paris added, still utterly mind blown.

"Well excuse me! It's not like I wasn't going to stand much of a chance from the start!" Terry snapped at them, feeling like a fool.

"I'm not so sure about that babe, you probably would more then any of us" Ally commented,

"How do you mean?" Tank asked

"If Terry could stop that huge fire scorcher Torch used during that giant battle in Sanjo city-" It was at that moment The Allosaurus went up to her lover and started to rub her body along his "Who's to say he wouldn't put _anyone_ in their place" She finished, with a wink at her lover, making Terry blush for the first time in a long time.

"If you will all excuse me now, I must rest before we arrive at the kingdom his majesty told us about" Guru said, before Zoe walked into the room and called him back to his card.

"There you all are!" The pinkette exclaimed, walking up to Paris and laying a hand on her snout "I was wondering where you all are, we're very close now!"

"You mean close to Arendelle now?" Ace asked, with a small amount of excitement in his words

"Yep!" Zoe replied with a smile

 **DK**

A little while later with everyone on the bridge and the D-teams Dinosaurs in their chibi forms

"Coordinates confirmed, welcome to kingdom of Arendelle" Jonathon announced, with the monitor now showing the castle.

"It looks like a nice place" Dr. Drake commented, with his wife nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I always wondered what this place had to offer." Dr. Owen added

"Well dad, I can say now Arendelle is one of the best places we visited so far, right guys?" Rex said to Max and Zoe, who nodded in response.

"But it probably would've been better for all of us if Grandpa and Seth never tried to take over the place during christmas. Sorry guys" Laura said in a mono tone, with her brother laying a comforting hand on her shoulder

"It's alright now Laura, I'm just glad everything in the end worked out for us to become friends" Max told her. It was then though Rex looked over to Spectre, who was holding his chin in thought

"Something on your mind about the place boss?" Sheer asked him

"Well, I will say for such a low tech place, it does take me by surprise" Spectre said

"You've yet to meet the queen guys" Rex replied to him, now fully facing him too "And Spectre call me crazy, but something tells me you and her are going to get along quite quickly, you have lot in common" Right when the Dinosaur King finished that sentence a beeping noise sounded off

"Looks like we're about to find out. We seem to be getting a transmission on an unknown frequency according to the ships computer" Foolscap said from his side of the controls, Max, Rex and Zoe looked at each other with a grin

"You thinking who I'm thinking?" Max asked his bestie and girlfriend

"Mmm-hmm" They both replied with a nod

"I say lets hear it" Rex declared

"Agreed, put it through to the D-teams Dino holders." Spectre ordered, Foolscap nodded in acknowledgement and after a few flips and switches, a very familiar face face with tan brown hair appeared on Max's holder, making the three gasp in happiness.

"ELLIOT!" Zoe squealed

"D-team! Great to see you guys again! Where are you?" Elliot asked in a serious tone, making the smiles on their faces disappear

"Eli, we're just arriving, what's going on?" Max asked urgently, directing Sheers senses over to them

"Elsa just called in a state of emergency around the whole kingdom, there's a _massive_ flying object up in the sky and none of us know what to make of it!" Elliot said. However he got a response he didn't expect

Laughter at his worries, which made him look on in shock... but then the realization seeped in.

"That's you guys in that thing... isn't it" Elliot asked rhetorically, with a look on his saying 'really'.

"Hahaha! You bet it is" Max replied with a thumbs up.

" _Oh jesus_ , what have you done?..." Elliot groaned, face palming himself for his idiocy, how could he miss something like that? He did hear the news of Rex being born in the future "Thanks for the heads up, now we have a stampede of humans to calm down, _thank you very much._ " Elliot muttered the last part

"So how have things been Elliot?" Rex asked

"Why don't you come down yourself so we may talk face to face?"

 **DK**

Barely 5 seconds after beaming down from the ship. Every man, woman and child of the kingdom surrounded the guardians of Arendelle with cheers, yells and clapping of joy and welcome, as little children screamed and jumped with flailing hands to have their human saviors attention on them from Terry's back, as well as the dinosaurs. Max, Rex and Zoe all waved where they could from the tyrant lizard's back, but with all the excitement it was hard to keep up. Thankfully the crowd had opened a path taking them straight to to the castle gates, which opened up upon their arrival

And there, standing at the castle doors with two welcoming smiles, was Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

At the sight of the kingdoms monarch and next hair in line, Terry and the other dinos bowed in respect, allowing the D-kids to dismount him. "Welcome back to Arendelle, guardians. A big welcome back indeed" Elsa said walking up to the young protectors of the kingdom with Anna skipping in her step

"It's an honour to be here once again, your highness" Terry said formally, still in a bow, until Elsa gestured him and the rest to rise

"How have things been since December?" Max asked

"Much better" Anna started, giving the kids a brief but firm and warming hug "Especially, between two certain people" She said, with a beaming smile on her face, looking over in Elsa's direction who grew a sight blush on her face

"Yeah, we heard about that" Rex said, also with a smile

"Congratulations to both Elliot and you, your majesty" Ace added, smiling the best he can

"Could I be the DJ at the wedding when the time comes?" Spiny asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Arendelle was one of very few places on Earth that hasn't been modernized with the rest of the world, earning him a bonk on the head from his lover Tank.

"Spiny!" She exclaimed

" _Anyway..._ Where is Elliot right now?" Paris asked, surprised no one had seen him yet

"Oh yeah, I was actually going to ask him how he managed to connect to my dino holder" Max commented, looking down at the said device

"Elliot did that?" Elsa asked, genuinely curious on her fiance's actions

"Yeah, we were on the bridge on that ship wh-" Zoe started, pointing up at the pirates ship, but was then immediately interrupted by the Princess, who had a look of utter shock on her face

"Hey, woah, woah, woah, woah, wait!... that!... is a _ship!_ " She asked, now the one pointing up at said object with an agape jaw. Even Elsa had eyes as wide as saucepans.

"If it is Anna-" A new voice sounded off, turning everyone's attention to the gate, where they saw the hunters of Arendelle, walking through the gate "Then I've truly seen just about everything" Elliot finished, dismounting Sugi, who gave a croon in greeting to her dinosaur friends. Elsa marched up to her soon to be husband and immediately pulled him into a kiss, albeit a brief one, since they now have guests "As for your question before D-team, Arendelle has been slightly modernised since you were last here, the kingdom now has it's own internet, phone signal, you name it"

"That would explain it" Chomp commented

"Princess Anna" Rex asked, gaining her attention "Wasn't there someone else that were in a relationship with?"

"Oh yeah" Chomp suddenly realised "It was some kind of muscular human with blond hair, right?"

"If you're talking about my lover Kristoff, he should be back soon." Anna answered, Right when the kingdom's butler, Kai came walking out of the doors, who gave a greeting nod to the dinosaurs

"Your majesty" He called over to Elsa "I have the guardians and their families rooms ready as per your request" He bowed

"Excellent work Kai, thank you. Now all we need is your families here D-team and then we can show you to your rooms" Elsa said, with a beaming smile

"We'll make the call to them now" Max said in reply to this, bringing out his dino holder

 **DK**

 _Elsewhere_

Ursula, Zander and Ed walking in a foggy forest at that particular moment

"How the heck did we get stuck with this search, couldn't Dr.Z just order the alpha droids to do it?" Ursula asked

"Well it was either go for more dinosaur cards or keep having to put up with 'em, don't you remember why we're out here?" Zander asked the greenette.

 _Flashback_

 **"SCREW THEM!" Dr.Z yelled at the top his lungs, on a rampage through the entirety of Zeta Point. It wasn't long before the news of Seth's demise reached his ears, and sure enough "SCREW THE D TEAM! SCREW ARENDELLE! SCREW THE SPACE PIRATES!"**

 **"Umm... Dr..?" Ursula asked carefully, with the two men hiding behind her**

 **"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD! EITHER YOU COME TO ME WITH A NEW DINOSAUR CARD, OR DON'T COME BACK AT ALL!" He Yelled**

 _End of flashback_

"Yeah either he kill us or we get away from him with Brontikens and the others" Said Ed, showing the four all too familiar cards of the Apatosaurus and his compatriots.

"Better than having Pyro with us, otherwise he may as well just eat us the moment we let him out" Zander added

"Yeah I suppose you're right, now lets go and find another card before the Dr misses us too much" She said, walking ahead of the boys, encouraging them to start walking again too

"Yeah, and the sooner we leave the better, this place gives me the heeby jeebies" Zander added, which in response Ed looked to him and said

"That's not a word you say often" Right when he said that, something fell from the cliff and into a bush, it rolled out and revealed itself to be a capsule. It opened up just like all those before it, and out came six cards, two greys and four orange, all with the wind tattoo, as such a small gust of wind picked them up and allowed them to glow white.

A little further on

"So what do you think, split up and call each other up when we find something, or stick together?" Zander asked Ursula, as the trio just came up to a fork in their path, one leading down hill deeper into the jungle, the other leading up a rocky path towards the mountains.

"How about we-" Ursula's sentence got cut of with a roar that made them all freeze in shock, and they all turned to see the culprit, seeing not one, but two dinosaurs.

The first one was a medium sized carnosaur, around the same size as Ace, with a long narrow mouth full of sword-shaped teeth and an interesting colouration of grey and purple going in a horizontal line from nose to tail, with long arms ending in a trio of small flexible claws, with a great long tail excellent for smacking it's enemies with. Meet the dinosaur, Eustreptospondylus.

The second one was a lot like the the first one as in being a carnivore, only this one was bigger a looked much meaner, with its primary colours of dark grey and gold with with white markings on it's head crest, back and tail, with it's own maw filled with teeth and powerful three clawed arms, perfectly adapted for attacking large game. Enter, Sinraptor

Both gave another loud roar that sent the trio screaming up into the tallest tree they could find, with both predators trying to jump as high as they can to grab them

"Zander, what the heck is trying to eat us!?" Ursula asked hurriedly in panic

"Uhhh, Sinraptor, a-a-a-and Eustreptospondylus!" Zander finished with a yelp, the Sinraptor just skimming his foot with it's top lip

"Just hang on to something, I'll get us out of this!" Ed exclaimed, pulling out his alpha scanner and retrieving Gigas's card

 **"ALPHA SLASH! FLAME UP TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

The wind dinos felt the earth shake and turned around, seeing the albino rex behind them and pawing the ground preparing for a fight. "Helloo!" Gigas roared, charging and ramming the Sinraptor head on, making her fly back into the cliff face.

[Sister, are you okay!?] The Eustreptospondylus exclaimed at the sight of her hunting partner

[Focus sister!] The Sinraptor replied, just before Gigas whack her sibling in the face with his tail and made the purple and grey huntress fly in and crash next to her [Follow me, quickly!] She quickly said, having quickly pull herself and sibling and the both of them running away further up hill.

"Don't just stand there Gigas, get after them!" Ursula said, now climbing down from the tree with Zander and Ed in tow

"Relax, I'll get them bitches" Gigas replied cockly, before giving chase.

 **DK**

Gigas chased the sister huntressess to the summit of the tallest mountain peak, only to find himself skidding to a stop at a cliffs edge and the two simply vanishing. "Where'd you sluts go?" Gigas muttered to himself, sniffing and tasting the air.

 _Snap!_

The rex quickly snapped his head to the breaking sound of a branch snapping, and then wondered to the source of the sound, away from the edge. Once again he sniffed the air around him, but now he pick up three scents instead of two, and came to a stop "So you squaw bitches have a friend with you now? Good, that'll make things easier to find you cowards" Gigas's taunt was answered by a roar, but instead of seeing his primary targets, a large red tail smack him in the face and sent him sprawling through a line of trees before coming to a stop right in the alpha gangs path, who's eyes went wide in surprise. Gigas too had a look of shock on his face, before his eyes narrowed in vengeance and lept back to his feet "Terry!" Gigas roared in the direction the tail came from, though not seeing him.

"Yeah?" Terry called back casually, taunting him.

"I know that was you!" Gigas roared again, just then though something tapped his shoulder, and he turned around. Only to see Spiny give him a punch in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"Hehehehehe, naughty me" Spiny giggled, before disappearing back into the trees.

"How are the brats biggest dinosaurs doing that!?" Ursula yelled in frustration

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A voice asked from behind the three, who all turned to see non other than Elliot and the new dinosaurs on either side of him

" _You! You_ _'re_ the one behind this!?" Ursula asked him in shock

"I am" He replied

 _40 minutes ago_

"Another dinosaur has appeared" Max notified everyone in the courtyard, looking down at his dino holder.

"How do you know?" Anna asked

"The Dino holder, that's how, it's what allowed us to locate Iduna and Adgar the last time we were here" Paris explained, just as Elsa walked up and examined the device in Max's hand

"So where's the signal coming from?" The queen asked the brunette

"Looks like beyond the North mountain" Max replied

"I'll go" Every eye in the castle court yard turned to look at the hunter of Arendelle with a look of shock on their face "Come on you guys, you've already done enough for people around the world, including here and Japan. Think of it as returning the favour" In response to this Elsa walked over to him and took his hands to her heart with worry in her eyes

"Elliot don't do this, you can't possibly handle a dinosaur alone! What if that huge long necked one turns up with the alpha gang!?" She pleaded with him, with fear

"You'd be surprised actually you're majesty" Elsa turned her attention over to Chomps voice, and turned toward the yellow Triceratops. "Last time we were here, he and Sugi took on two of their dinosaurs alone and whooped their hides doing it, even sending them flying tails over heads" He ended with a laugh.

"Just..." Elsa started again,looking back at her fiance "...take one or two of them with you... please" She ended in a shaky voice, resting her head against his.

"Terry and Spiny" He immediately said.

Spiny "Me?"

Terry "Sure"

"You two, Max and Zoe are with me, if the area is the one I think it is, we could have some fun" Elliot said, with a smirk on his face

 _Present_

"You listen up you brat! Nobody makes fools of the alpha gang and gets away with it!" Ursula yelled at Elliot with a raised fist, before grabbing her alpha scanner and a card

 **"ALPHA SLASH! LET'S GO MAXIMUS!**

The alpha triceratops landed immediately and then roared at him "This is the last time you interfere with our plans boy!" And then charged at them. Elliot's answer to this. A sharp high pitch whistle, a signal for something in the trees that made Gigas's eyes go wide

"Ohh no... Maximus above you!" Gigas yelled at her, just as Sugi landed in front of her and roared her loudest within a pouncing position, making the Triceratops screech to a stop

"WHOA! WHAT THE-!?" Maximus yelled, just as the feline pounced at slashed at air while roaring, she landed at the dinosaur's side and then leapt to her back, making her go into a jumping frenzy "AHHHH! GET IT OFF!" Elliot could barely stop himself laughing at the scene. A massive reptilian beast scared shitless by something not even half her size, even the wild dinos couldn't stop some humour filled growls at the sight.

"Alright, enough of this! Spectral Punisher!" Ursula yelled in fury, slashing the move

"Go, magma blaster!" Ed added. Both dinosaurs fired their attacks, with Sugi roaring at Elliot in fear to warn him to run. The Sinraptor and the Eustreptospondylus wrapped their bodies around to protect him, but just then a path of fire and water shot from the right straight into the enemy attack, acting as a shield.

"Huh?" Elliot wondered

"Hey!" Max called, diverting his and the wild dinos attention over to him, who now had Zoe and their dinos "Is this going to be a repeat of last time?" The brunette called over

"Nah, this ones yours" Elliot replied, before whistle Sugi to abandon her attack on Maximus, and flee

"You ready for this Zoe?" Max asked his girlfriend

"Let's do it babe!" She replied in determination

"Ultimate-!" Max began

"Aqua-!" Zoe continued

"FIRE!" They finished together. Terry erupted in fire and charged with Spiny right alongside him with a tidal wave behind him and geysers leading in a path towards their targets, their elements mixing as they did. They rammed the alpha dinos head on, and were immediately carded on impact.

"Gah!" The alpha trio gasped as Terry and Spiny roar in victory.

"Perfectly executed" Elliot said to himself smirk as Max and Zoe cheer. It was right there though that the Sinraptor roar while glowing white, "Huh?" They all said, as the black and gold predator charged at the larger theropods. And then started running in a circle around them

"What's she doing?" Spiny wondered as the Sinraptor picked up the speed, soon a tornado began to form, and Terry then looked on in shock

"She's using tornado tooooooooooss!" Terry yelled as they both started to spin and get thrown into the air.

"Terry/Spiny!" Max and Zoe yelled in worry for their partners. The sinraptor then stop by her sibling's side and both glowed white... before shooting off the ground at an inhuman speed towards the still airborne D team dinos

"OH NO!/THIS IS GONNA HURT!" Terry and Spiny yelled, as they were both grabbed, and then spun back into the earth, with a force so powerful they made a crater in the ground, with both instantly carded.

"What kind of move was that...?" Elliot asked to himself, before noticing who was running towards the cards

"We're coming Terry hang on!" Max yelled as he and Zoe rushed towards the crater

"Not. So. Fast!" Ursula threatened as she pulled out a gun, making the two of them stop and tense in horror. "Listen here you brats! Either we take that T rex and Spinosaurus card... or the both of you recieve a hole in your heads!" She threatened again. Before something violently shoved her to the ground, where she was then came eye to eye with Elliots duel bladed sword, making her scream in fright

"We're coming Ursula!" Zander and Ed yelled to her, only for them to stop in their tracks, seeing Sugi suddenly in front of them and growl menacingly.

"Guys, Where'd the dinosaurs go?" Max asked his team mates, now holding Terry and Spiny's card, and seeing no sign of the wild dinos anywhere

"They must've sodded off, while the rest of us was busy" Elliot guessed, before glaring back at Ursula "Now as for you, I believe her majesty queen Elsa banished all alpha gang members including the three of you, right?" He said

"This isn't Arendelle, is it?" Ed wondered

"Not the city, no. But these mountains are within the kingdoms boundaries." Elliot explained, making the trio all pale in terror "So, we're going to have a word with the queen about this"

 **DK**

It was four forty five in the afternoon by the time they arrived home. The alpha gang were put into their shared cell without their scanners, the guards were put on five hour shifts of guard duty to keep an eye out for the still roaming dinosaurs and all the guests had finally been shown to their rooms. For now, everyone was in the castles tea room, having a merry time catching up. Before Anna spoke a very specific question

"So Rex, how does it feel being a king?" She asked.

"Honestly... I could do without it" He replied, earning a small friendly laugh from everyone

"You'll get the hang of it Rex, we believe in you" Elsa replied with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Queen Elsa" He replied with his own smile

"By the way 'King Rex'" Anna joked, earning a chuckle from the kids and their dinos "Our cousin, princess Rapunzel and her husband, will be coming over for the wedding in a few days, and Olaf-" She continued, hugging said snowman "and I were wondering if Elliot and you guys would like to see her at the docks when they arrive tomorrow" She finished

"I'll come along" Zoe said immediately

"I'll pass" Max said, confusing Zoe and the royals "Sheer said Coal's back to herself and wants to take the rains of training Terry again"

"Who are Sheer and Coal?" Elliot asked, with a quirked brow

"Coal is a dinosaur, whose dinosaur _kind_ is called Carcharodontosaurus, and is the current champion of the fire types" Tank replied

"Car-Cer-what-saur?" Anna asked, completely flabstagated

"I'm sure they can explain Anna" Elsa reasoned with her sister, before turning back to the kids "And this 'Sheer' person?"

"That would be me" A new voice from the window sounded, turning all head to said direction and seeing the female pirate hovering outside. Anna yelped in fright and landed on her backside, Elsa stretched out her hand preparing her powers, Kristoff grabbed his pickaxe, and Elliot aimed his long bow

"Sheer, you idiot! Don't scare people like that!" Ace yelled, Sheer only chuckled in amusement, before landing in the tea room and tucking in her wings

"Nice to meet you too your majesty, hope I didn't interrupt anything" She addressed to Elsa kindly, who slowly lowered her hands, and nodded to her

"You're Sheer?" Elliot asked in an untrustworthy tone of voice, still pointing an arrow at her and ready to let fly at a moments notice

"I am. Now as for why I am here, my boss asked for my friends and I to have a look around to see if there was any trouble happening in your neighbourhood, so I decided to stop by and introduce myself to you all" She replied and addressed them all, before noticing Anna giving her eyes as wide as saucepans, and gave a friendly giggle at the sight "Yeah, not your average human am I" She said to her

"I'll say!" Anna exclaimed "What in Goodness's Earth _are_ you!?"

"Anna, you know that's no way to talk to a guest" Elsa scolded

"Anyway. Why'd you really come by Sheer?" Ace asked the space pirate

"Because, there's something on the ship that the you and the rest of the team may want to see" She answered grimly

 **DK**

Said something on the pirates ship was actually the Sinraptor and Eustreptospondylus from before, only this time they were covered in horrid bloody gashes along their flanks, with the Grey and purple predator having a broken arm and scars on her face, and the black and gold hunter having a ripped claw and three smashed ribs. The sight of this made Elsa gasp with her hands on her mouth, while everyone minus the pirates, the dinosaurs, Rod and Laura looked on in horror at the sight. "What... what happened to them?" Paris asked anyone who could hear her, still in shock at the sight. Before anyone else could answer, a certain voice that Elsa and Anna recognised with dread sounded

"We found them like this... Any later they surely would've died" Torch answered, pushing a trough of water towards the injured dinosaurs, then moved to ease the Sinraptor to her feet

"It's... it's you" Anna observed in shock, while trembling. Which was then answered by Guru, Beta, Ally and Spectre walking over with medicine, large blankets and bandages

"Now isn't the time to explain Princess, we must see to the wounded first" Beta answered, using her mouth to throw one of the blankets to cover the Eustreptospondylus's body

[Thank you all, I wish we can repay you] The Sinraptor said, who then felt eyes on her, and turned her attention to see Elliot looking at her, and laid a hand on her snout

"You can start repaying them by getting some much needed rest, from what you two went through today you need it more then anything" He replied, and began stroking her. The Sinraptor was shocked at how this strange human understood her so flawlessly, but was no less grateful for his support

[Thank you human. I don't know how you understand me... but we're grateful you're here... and I... I'm sorry we tricked you and you're friends from earlier today] She told him, casting her eyes down in shame.

"Hey now, that's all water under the bridge. We'll take good care of you now" He replied with an encouraging smile on his face. _What kind of creature on gods green earth could do this to you?_ He thought grimly

 **DK**

"Let us out of here! My skin is going orange!" Ursula yelled for the umpteenth time. shaking at the cell bars

"Ursula, you need to calm down, you're only going to hurt yourself doing this" Zander reasoned with the greenette

"Yeah, and it's starting to get old" Ed added, before quickly noticing his fatal mistake as Ursula stormed up to him and was about to murder him. But then the sound of a whirring noise sounded from the back wall of their cell "huh?" They all went. suddenly a perfect large square opened up in the cobblestone wall, and revealed the one who caused the hole to appear

"D.R.O.I.D?" They all said in joy

"Shh-shh-shh-Shut up!" The pink alpha droid whisper-yelled at the trio, who then threw their retrieved alpha scanners, with all cards present "I didn't sneak on board you craft for nothing!" He exclaimed, as his eyes glowed orange and one of the alpha jets turned up "Now best we all get on board while the coast is clear" the trio wasted no time in hopping on board, and after D.R.O.I.D put up a hologram of the wall over the hole they came from, to stop the rescue from being too obvious, he too boarded the jet, and soon they blasted off back to Zeta point, where Dr.Z was waiting

 **Next time**

 **Elliot: Do you know what attacked you?**

 **Rapunzel: It's so good to be back Elsa, I'm so happy for you two!**

 **Pyro: I regret to inform you that Seth, is dead**

 **Stranger: Is that so?**

 **Zoe: SHOW TIME SPINOSAURUS!**

 **Max: GO TRICERATOPS! ROAR!**

 **Brontikens: Who are you?**

Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas everyone! Welcome to the sequel of Arendelle tundra, Project I! :)

I've racked my brain over and over to find the best way to start this story without giving too much away, and I thought what better way then a classic dinosaur rescue mission with twist

With that said though, my original plan was to start off light, fluffy and romantic here and there, and then gradually go darker, but at the last minute I decided to save that for the next chapter.

Along with that, yes I'm adding a bit of tangled _and_ frozen into the Dinosaur King world, along with the one and Only Elliot takkar, my very proud OC, and of course Sugi will play a part in this sequel. I'm sure many people will be excited to hear that, Disney fan forever

I should probably mention how excited I am to write further into the story, as I have a certain plot in mind that would make Seth's black T rex from the series look like a joke. Now I know I might get some nasty comments saying that, but it's true in my mind, not that I don't like Seth's creations, I've just seen scarier that's all

I'll also be adding some good ol' disney songs into the mix too, so hope you all don't mind.

So with that said, merry christmas, and a happy new year to everyone

Peace! :)


	3. Royalty and Evil

**Royalty and Evil**

 _Arendelle, once a peaceful magical kingdom, full of joy and life... is now a wasteland. Where the castle once stood, standing tall and imposing, now no more than a pile of ruble on fire... Everywhere Elliot looked, he saw burning buildings, the corpses of the ones he loved, or cared about... the D team and their dinosaurs, their families, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Sugi..._

 _Elsa_

 _All dead before his eyes. He just stands their looking over the people he held dear to him... with an emotionless expression on his face, but holding severe pain, loss and heartbreak on the inside..._

 _Evil cackling laughter softly fills his ears, as a figure in a dark cloak and hood slowly approaches and stops a few feet behind him "Takkar..." The figure addresses Elliot, with a hidden grin on his mug "Arendelle has fallen... Everyone you cared about, including the Dinosaur King, and that worm the Snow Queen, now lay in pools of their blood... I'll give you a choice. Bow before your new master... or die with your family..." He finished._

 _After five seconds however "Never..." Elliot growled, before facing the figure and drawing his Khopesh and Katana "Darkness like yours rises... only to die to the light" He told his enemy with determination in his voice, making the figure loose the smirk on his face, and raising his hand_

 _"So be it..." He whispered before snapping his fingers. The wall behind him burst open as a hellish screechting roar bursts from a suitable hellish dinosaurian creature, it charges, and the last thing Elliot sees is a mouth full of jagged pure white teeth before his world goes black._

"NO!" Elliot screamed with a sudden jump, frantically looking at his surroundings, finding himself in his fiance's room and bed. A pale hand on his shoulders makes the 20 year old man face a wary eyed, yet more concerned then tired Elsa, who then moves her hands to cup her lovers cheeks

"What is it Elliot? What's wrong?" She asked, the tiredness gone from her voice. In response to this, Elliot exhales heavily and rests his head on shoulder, allowing his soon to be wife wrap him in a hug.

"It.. it was... just a bad dream" He said in a shaky voice, slowing wrapping his arms around her midsection, returning the embrace. For 5 minutes the two of them sat there not moving or speaking, silently telling each other 'don't let go', wanting this moment to never end, but in the end, they let go of each others and made eye contact

"Do you want to talk about it?" The Queen asked him.

"That may be for the best" The hunter reluctantly replied, before beginning his dream "It was strange but... horrible. Arendelle had fallen, up in flames even. Everyone I knew and cared about, you, the D team, Anna... everyone, all dead before my eyes." As Elliot spoke, Elsa continued to repress the urge to cover her face with her hands "I heard laughing, and a voice from behind me spoke, telling me to either kneel before him... or perish" Elsa gasped at that, surely it's not like her king to kneel before anyone who brings death wherever one goes, right?

"What did you do?" She asked, hoping things would get better

"I refused. I turned to face the source of the voice, who turned out to be a person in a dark cloak and hood, I drew my weapons, and challenged him, and do you know what his answer was?" Elsa shook her head to his question "He raised his hand, and bursting out from a wall behind him was..." He trailed off

"Was what?" Elsa encouraged

"A monster..." Elsa gasped again at your answer "It happened too fast to get a good look at it, but one thing I did see was a mouth full of horrid teeth, jagged all over the place... before the killing bite shocked me back into the land of the living" He said, finishing his tale

 **(Intro theme)**

The morning sun was just starting to shine over Zeta Point as Pyro and his mate Yeager walked through the halls lining the Alpha Gang's base, after having bid a good morning to one another they informed D.R.O.I.D to meet them in the control room. There's someone they need to talk to. They arrived in the control room a few seconds later, where the pink alpha droid was waiting by the controls themselves "Are you sure you want to talk to _him_?" D.R.O.I.D asked the Acrocanthosaurus.

"This is something we must do, if we are to win this war, we must enlist all our allies now" Pyro replied, staring into the blank monitor screen

"Do it" Yeager told the droid, who nodded in acknowledgement, and soon after pressing a few buttons, a figure appeared on the screen

" _Yes?_ " The figure asked the pink dinosaur, with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"I regret to inform you, that Seth is dead." Pyro told his contact immediately, already getting straight to the point.

"Is that so?" The stranger asked, to which Pyro and Yeager nodded slowly in response "Tell your wannabe mate and that bucket of bolts to leave us" He told him, D.R.O.I.D was first to roll out while angrily muttering to himself about the insult, but Yeager in response gave a savage growl

"Control yourself Yeager, we will speak at a later time" Pyro told his mate firmly yet reassuringly, to which the clone megalosaurus gave him a look that silently said 'Dare him to insult me again so I can rip him to shreds', before shooting the stranger one last glare before leaving

"I am right to assume, that this _very unfortunate_ event, was not by accident" The figure asked Pyro.

"You would be correct in that assumption. The main cause of Seth's downfall was the spawn of his brother. Rex Ancient... the new self proclaimed dinosaur king" Pyro replied.

"One _boy,_ couldn't've _done_ this, _alone!_ " The figure growled in anger

"He is not alone. Amongst him are two other humans around his age, a male and female. They lead a vast herd of dinosaurs, including the champions of each of the six elements, who in a battle in Japan eventually overpowered my pack." The Acrocanthosaurus told him

"I sense that's not all..." The figue guessed

"The young humans and their families and dinosaur allies do have two other allies that may peak your interest" Pyro replied

"I'm listening"

"Far to the north near the arctic circle resides a human female and her kingdom. I assume you are familiar with one Queen Elsa of Arendelle, along with her right hand, Princess Anna?" Pyro asked him. The figue grew a smirk on his face at this revelation

"How interesting. Yes my friend, I am familiar with that witch... It's all over the news that, that ice powered whore is to be married to a wild man in the very near future _hahahahahahahaha!_ " The figue cackled like a maniac, and even Pyro struggled to press down a chuckle from his throat "Anyone else I should know about?"

"Dr Ancients old friend... the chosen guardian of Seikatsu, Spectre and the space pirates. They have finally showed themselves after years of hiding, and now fight alongside the D team and the king wherever they go" Pyro informed him. A growl was the figue's response, before giving another dark laugh, and removing his hood.

"Bring Dr Z and his accomplices and then come to my hidden camp in Colorado with your pack... and you and I will then decide what to do, about how to eliminate the supposed Dinosaur King... Project I, has already made it's first strike, and now I wish for you to bare witness to the coming carnage" Figure told Pyro, who gave a sinister mental smirk at what's to come

"I'm on my way" Pyro replied before turning to leave, but the figure had his fingers crackle with a mix of fire and purple electric energy, making the acrocanthosaurus stop and glance back at him.

"Pyro... my disappointment in you cannot be over stepped..." Pyro grew ever so slightly fearful at that sentence "That is why you and I will be working much more, closely... from now on" The figure warned Pyro while pointing a finger at him, with a scowl on his face. Pyro nodded in understanding, and then the figures face was gone from the monitor, allowing Pyro to leave the room with slightly tense muscles.

"You sure you're not afraid of him?" Pyro turned his attention to his right, who then came face to face with The Professor

"There's a difference between me fearing him, and only me being aware of what he is capable of, even I am wise enough not to over step him" Pyro told the Megaraptor "Have you seen Yeager?"

"Last I saw her, she was leaving in quite a stroppy mood. I'm guessing she got insulted" The Professor replied, making the super alpha dinosaur sigh in aspiration "I'll take that as a yes"

"Let us move past this Professor and come with me, we have work to do" Pyro told his first lieutenant. before both walked off to find Brontikens, Pyro needed to talk to him on what's to come.

 **DK**

Meanwhile in Arendelle, everyone had just finished a luxurious breakfast when Kai had told everyone that a ship flying the flag of Corona was on the horizon. Anna, Zoe and Spiny were now waiting at the docks for the Princess's ship to be moored while everyone else went to do their own deeds, three of which were Elliot talking to the newly named Violet the Eustreptospondylus and Leah the Sinraptor about yesterday's event, Terry sparring with Chomp on the pirates ship with Paris watching from the sidelines, and Elsa getting on with some paper work on some trade documents.

"Sooo, what's this Princess Rep-something like exactly?" Spiny asked the Arendelle princess

"Well, she's a lot like Max actually, optimistic, full of life and determination, I think they'll get along really quickly" Anna explained, looking at the chibi Spinosaurus as she spoke, but then looked back to see her cousin's ship being moored at the harbour

"And it looks like we're going to find out very soon" Zoe commented, with Anna nodding in agreement. Just then the ship finally got moored, and a gangplank was set down over the gap between the ship and the harbour. At that moment Zoe finally got see the one and only Princess Rapunzel of Corona, with her traditional pink dress and her long braided flower patterned golden hair in full glory.

"Welcome to Arendelle once more, Princess Rapunzel" Anna said formally, while bowing in respect, something Zoe and Spiny were quick to follow up on

"Oh come on Anna, don't tell me you forgotten we're family!" Rapunzel exclaimed, at which moment Anna giggled like a child and both royals threw their arms around each other, throwing around many words of joy and happiness of seeing one another again

"It's so good to see you again!" Anna exclaimed

"So good to see you too!" Rapunzel threw back, before her husband, the ex outlaw Flynn Ryder now Prince Eugene Fitzherbert came and intervened

"Alright you two, brake it up, brake it up. Where's my welcome hug?" Eugene complained playfully, to which Anna gave another giggle and wrapped her arms around her cousin in laws shoulders, when suddenly a little squeak was heard from Rapunzel's hair

"Hi Pascal!" Anna said, nuzzling the Chameleon as soon as he made his way to her shoulder

"Ooo! A lizard!" Spiny's voice exclaimed like a child, before leaping at Anna trying to get at the tiny morsel with snapping jaws, making Pascal squeak with a fright

"Ahhh!" Both royals screamed, with a worried 'whoa' from Eugene.

"Spiny no!" Zoe exclaimed, rushing and using both her arms to grab the trouble maker before serious harm could be done "That's not yours!" She scolded the spinosaurus

"Sorry" He sheepishly replied, looking down in embarrassment. Anna thought this would be a good time to introduce the two of them, seeing the startled yet confused looks on her cousin face

"Punzie, Eugene, this is lady Zoe Drake of Japan and her friend Spiny, they are two of the guardians I included in the letter I sent you" Anna explained, The blondes face lit up in realization, while Eugene and Pascal gave confused looks

"Nice to meet you your highnesses, sorry about the ruckus a moment ago" Zoe spoke for the both of them while giving another bow

"Pleased to meet you too, we've heard a lot of good things about you" Rapunzel smiled in reassurance

"Hey uh, why's your husband and the snack I'm not allowed to eat giving us those looks?" Spiny asked, making all the girls turn to said man and lizard, before the corona princess gave him an encouraging elbow to his midsection

"Don't be rude Eugene, at least say hello. "Rapunzel told him

"Well I would but... talking of the guardians, I was expecting something a lil'... well" Eugene trailed off

"Bigger, sir?" Zoe finished for him

"Yeah that, from what Anna's letter told us about you and your friends. No offence" Eugene replied

"We can show you no one's mistaken, can't we Spiny?" Zoe said to her friend, bringing out her dino holder

"Let's do it!" Spiny cheered, before getting recalled into his card

"Huh?/What in the-?" Both corona royals said

 **"DINO SLASH! SHOW TIME SPINOSAURUS!"**

After going through his transformation dimension, Spiny appeared right before the three royals and Chameleon with a roar. While Anna and the rest of the people nearby were in awe at his size, Eugene was gob smacked, evident by his slacked jaw, and Rapunzel yelped in fright, scrambling and wrapping all limbs on to her husbands back, while trying to make herself look as small as possible, and peeking her super wide eyes over his shoulders, while pascal gave another frightened squeak and camouflaged himself on the princess's dress.

"Now what d'ya think?" Spiny asked Eugene.

"Amazing" Rapunzel answered for her husband, before Spiny got recalled

"Hang about, where'd he go now?" Eugene asked, before Zoe walked up to him and presented his card

"He's in the card, and I don't like to sound bad when I say this, but in simple words, he's under my control" The pinkette explained

"That's unbelievable, and you have how many of these creatures!?" Rapunzel exclaimed, releasing her husband in doing so, just as the pinkette released Spiny in his chibi form again.

"From what Elsa and I saw, a whole herds worth, but we were too caught up in a rather joyful moment to remember anyone's name" Anna explain though a bit sheepish at the end, making Zoe give a happy giggle at the magical moment

 _Flashback_

 **"Cos when we're together" both pairs of siblings sang again with an "together" from most of the other dinosaurs to echo them**

 **"It's a holiday every night" Max and Zoe in harmony sang, while holding each other and looking into each others eyes.**

 **"And when we're together-" Chomp and Terry sang, as the trike powered up final thunder to make the arc of lighting bolts shoot up at the branch points of the tree "When the season's bright" when the bolts struck they made the entire tree sparkle even more rather than electrocuting the entire thing**

 **"I don't need the bells to ring (Anna: I've no need for bells)" The girls sang, as the princess gave Elsa the doll of Olaf, allowing her to coat it in and Ice made Christmas star**

 **"I'll know when it's here (Chomp: I'll know when it's here)" Terry going up in tune and Chomp sang. Just as Olaf climbed on to Gertie's head for the final verse as Elsa gave him the star**

 **"Cos when we're together" Olaf sang, star in hand as the Seismosaurus slowly began to lift her head**

 **"I could stay forever" Elsa and Terry sang**

 **"And when we're together" Chomp and Anna sang, just as Olaf placed the star at the top of the tree and slowly began to lower** **down**

 **Olaf" It's my faaaavoriiite-" He sang, as he stood back on the ground in front of Elsa, as the D-team and royals all joined hands and the their dinosaurs laid down for the final words of the song**

 **"Tiiiiiime.. Of yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaarrrr..." The 13 of them sang together, bringing the song to an end, making the Christmas tree glow light enough to illuminate the entire room.**

 _End of_ _flashback_

"We heard about that too" Eugene commented, "I didn't believe it at first, but now, I'm actually kind of jealous"

"I wished we were there two now" Rapunzel added, with a pout that could rival Anna's, making the two other girls giggle for the second time that day.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, on the space pirates ship.

"Do you know what attacked you?" Elliot asked Leah, with Guro and Beta by his side

[I couldn't tell you for sure, it all just, happened so fast we couldn't get a good look at it] The Sinraptor replied, still laying on the floor from her wounds

[That's what makes no sense] Violet commented, causing all eyes to shift to her [There's been no dinosaur that could ever move as fast as us, let alone too fast for us to see... it just so.. wrong] She explained, still in shock from what happened the day before, making Leah nuzle her younger sister in comfort

"Can you at least recall how you got ambushed the way you did?" Guru asked the two of them

[I sort of can, but not much... it was after we ran off after taking down that Spinosaurus and T rex] Leah answered

 **The huntresses stop running from the battle scene a few miles back, panting heavily**

[Because the world is so much different compared to the Jurassic period, we didn't know who to trust at all, other than ourselves. So we stopped for a moment to rest and catch our breath before we start finding new hunting grounds]

 **Both siblings catch their breath back, and were about to move on when they heard the sound of a snapping branch cought their attention. They sniffed the air and cought an unusual scent**

[We were about to look for territory when we cought the scent of something moving about in the trees around, we assumed it was just a mammal of some sort so we paid it no mind... till we heard a sound, unsettling] Leah shivered at the memory

"What sound?" Elliot asked them

[It was like a pair of growls, but sounded like... stuttering as well] Violet answered

 **The sisters catch the sounds of said stuttering growls, one high pitched and sounded a bit like the hiss of a snake, the other, more deeper and sounded much, much bigger. And suddenly, a loud screeching roar**

[And then... there was a roar, and those, things attacked us]

 **The sisters now lie on the ground, barely alive, with horrible bloody gashes and bleeding scars all over their bodies. While standing above them, a great beast with a mouth full of jagged teeth covered in the blood of it's enemies**

[And then... I remember one of them speaking, while we were too wounded to do anything]

 **"You won't die here..." the beast said slowly "We don't like it when our toys break..."**

 **"At Least... not too soon" The second, smaller creature said, before she gave a dark chuckle. And then they turned around, and left them to bleed**

"How strange, but fortunate for you. You're lucky whatever attacked you did not give the killing bite" Beta said

[That's what I'm most curious about] Violet told the Acrocanthosaurus

"It's most likely... whatever attacked you was maybe a show of force... or maybe, a warning, a signal for the beginning of something more... sinister" Guro thought out loud, holding a hand to his chin. _But for what?_ He thought to himself

"Mr Takkar" Elliot turned to the sound of Foolscap's voice at the door, having by now gotten to know the rest of the pirates, including Spectre. "I think your fiance is wanting you back in the castle now"

 **DK**

As soon as Elliot was beamed back into the castle, he was immediately pounced with a hug from the Princess of Corona, and a greeting croon and nuzzle from Sugi, both of which were now in the dining hall of the castle, where the rest of the gang, minus the parents were having lunch

"Well well well, now this is a surprise" The human hunter of Arendelle said, looking at his soon to be cousin in law

"I was actually about to say myself it's wonderful having you and Eugene back with us Rapunzel" Elsa added, while leaving her seat to join with her fiance

"It's so good to be back Elsa, I'm so happy for you two!" The younger blonde woman exclaimed, wrapping the two of them into another hug, making everyone else smile at the affectionate scene.

"So how long is it till wedding day exactly?" Max asked the Queen

"Only 4 days now, Anna, Kristoff, Elliot and myself wanted to invite all our friends and family over early so everyone had a chance to settle in and get comfortable" Elsa told the brunette, now released from her cousin's hug and allowed herself to sit at the table.

"Princess Anna, may I ask you something?" Terry asked the redhead

"Of course" Anna replied to the T-rex

"I know it might be a little late to ask this, but. What exactly is a wedding?" He asked her

"Well, a wedding is a special event where two people, no matter the gender, commit themselves to one another and vow their devotion and loyalty to each other for the rest of their lives with all kinds of people watching. Everyone from everywhere in Arendelle or otherwise are going to be watching Elliot and Elsa say these things to each other in front of the whole kingdom, and become the husband and wife they both deserve to be for each other" She told him, somewhat proudly but more in glee and excitement then in pride.

"That actually sounds really sweet" Terry said to her in response to this revelation. The thought of him and Ally doing something similar to that in front of the entire herd made his heart flutter, maybe he should convince Chomp, Ace and Spiny to do the same with Paris, Beta and Tank

"Also on a more romantic note..." Anna whispered in Terry's ear something that some people do for the ones they love most, and while he's not the romantic type, what he was told made something click into his head. He now knew the perfect way of showing Ally just how much she meant to him these days, and he knew someone other than himself would want to take part in it for the sake of a certain grass type dinosaur. But before he could think on it more, one of the castle guards just came busting through the door.

"Majesties!" She exclaimed, addressing Elliot and the royal sisters "The Alpha gang's cell is empty!"

"It's what?" Elliot asked in shock

 **DK**

"How is this even remotely possible!?" Anna started with a yell "They can't of just opened the the cell and get away, the castle had the guards all over the place!" She finished, allowing Kristoff to wrap an arm around her shoulders to allow her to take calming breaths

"I wish we knew highness" Captain Malcolm told her, before turning to Elsa "I can call forth the army if you deem us to go after them right away your majesty" He told his queen with pride in his voice

"No, knowing how advance their technology is compare to us their long gone now" Elsa declared, with Elliot nodding in agreement, right before another guard came running at full speed

"Your majesty! The slit throat bandits are attacking the villages in the hills again!" He told Elsa hurriedly.

" _Motherfuckers..!_ " Elliot growled dangerously, before turning to captain Malcolm and pointing a finger towards the jail exit "Tell your men to ready the war machines and mount their horses because this ends here!" He told the male captain, who nodded before rushing off with the other guard to rally the others. Right when Elsa turned towards the D team

"D-team" She addressed the young guardians and their dinos "I know you've already done so much, but once again innocent people need the guardians of Arendelle to protect them... will you please help my kingdom once again?" She asked them, with concern in her voice

"With pleasure" Max replied with a smirk and a raised fist

"It'll be our honour" Terry added with determination

"Hold on a minute guys" Rex suddenly said, making everyone, minus Ace look to him in confusion "Before we go, I would like to know something since you asked us to go with Elliot and the guards. Why do you need us to help the guard deal with some bandits?" The Dinosaur king asked the Snow queen

"That's actually a really good question" Rapunzel commented, while raising an eyebrow at her cousin.

"That's what Elliot decided to call them" Kristoff started before continuing "They're like a little army of heavily armed marauders that pillage and plunder the poor villages both in the kingdoms boundaries and the northern high fells where Elliot comes from."

"They rob the villagers of everything valuable to them, every last crumb of food and crops, every last drop of water, clothing, everything. The villages they rob depend on us to protect them and either retrieve what they own, or resupply them with all the things they need. If nothing is done, those that they rob, eventually freeze in the cold winter nights, or starve and thirst to death..." Elsa told them in a tone of sadness and helplessness.

"These marauders like Kristoff said, come heavily armed, and he doesn't exaggerate on that either. They are equipped with old military grade equipment, including war machines, and even catapults" Elliot added, making the d team go wide eyed with a gasp

"Catapults!?" Zoe screeched

"This sounds like alpha gang all over it" Chomp growled.

"But babe, they use dinosaurs, not old fashioned weapons like that... unless" Paris trailed off with a thinking face

"They have someone supplying those weapons" Ace theorized "I say we go with Elliot and maybe capture one of these bandits for questioning"

"Agreed" Everyone else in the D team said

"Then it's settled" Max declared, before turning to Elliot and Elsa "Elliot, we're all coming with you to stop these marauders, and nothing anyone else says is going to stop us" He told him in determination, making Elsa and Anna smile at them, with a grin from the wind warrior.

"I take it you have transportation?" Elliot asked rhetorically, his grin unwavering. Max's answer, bringing out his dino holder

"Ready Chomp?"

"You bet buddy!" Chomp said, before he got recalled

 **"DINO SLASH! GO TRICERATOPS! ROAR!**

Chomp ended up in the courtyard once he was done with his transformation, where the rest of the guard and Captain Malcolm greeted him with welcome smiles from the women and grins from the men, all sixteen of which atop nine horses and three brand new war machines. The Triceratops also saw an all to familiar Saber tooth cat and gave each other a nod in determination of what's to come, and then lowered his body to allow the rest of the team on his back, while Elliot mounted his feline friend. "Alright, captain, we all here?" He asked Malcolm.

"Affirmative sire, we wait only on you" The captain told his soon to be king, allowing Elliot to join him and his horse at the front of the line, while Max and his team agreed to stay at the back so they don't frighten the horses too much

"Okay everyone!" Elliot called out to the guardians and the men "Ride out!" He yelled, and with a roar form Chomp and Sugi, everyone went charging out of the open gates, and out of the town into the forest

"Giddy up Chomp!" Zoe and Paris yelled in excitement

"Ya hoo!" Spiny also yelled in the heat of the moment. Little did they know, there were several eyes watching the moment from an invisible ship in the sky

"Hey, that looks like a lot of fun" Spike Taylor commented to his wife, who were accompanied by the pirates, Rod, Laura and Reese watching the view screen.

"Looks kind of serious if you ask me honey" Aki told him, who watch the screen in front of her with a concern for the children's safety, even with Chomp at his full size

"I wouldn't worry too much" Spectre reassured her "If something bad were to happen, we'd know about it before they would and we could give the children a warning. Saying that however, Sheer" He addressed his lieutenant, who stood at attention at her calling "I wish for you to observe the battle from above. If anything happens you are to let Jonathan and I know about it immediately"

"You got it" Sheer saluted, and then flew up into a hatch in the ceiling

 **DK**

"First you say you found two dinosaurs! And then you tell me you didn't bring back either of them!?" Dr Z yelled at the alpha trio, making them back up in fright

"Well. You see-we were-" Ursula started trembly before

"BAH I WASN'T REALLY ASKING!" The Dr screamed while flailing his fists and trowing a tantrum, making the trio huddle in a corner of the room, before turning to Gigas and the other alpha dinos who lowered their heads in shame "And you three, time and time again you keep coming back with zero victories! And where has Brontikens gone off to!?" He yelled at them.

"Last I saw him he went off to train-" Maximus started

"WHO ASKED YOU!? You're the one who shited thyself because of a little pussy cat using you as a climbing frame! Why do I bother keeping all of you around!?" His tantrum was cut short by the roar of an Acrocanthosaurus, and turned to see Pyro, Brontikens in his full size and The Professor coming through the door.

"All we need do is wait Doc, because pretty soon, you'll be up to the brim in victories" The professor told him

"Pyro and Brontikens, what's he talking about?" The doc asked the duo in curiosity

"Come with my pack and us to Colorado with the other three and your accomplices and you'll get the answer to all our problems" Pyro told him

"Colorado?" The trio replied

"What for?" Dr Z asked

"Get us there, and we'll show you" Pyro told him. The Dr's confusion at this request seemed odd, but shrugged it off as he knows there must be a reason for it

"Well Alpha gang you heard him, ready the alpha carrier for transportation to the U.S.A" The Dr ordered his team

"We're on it" They saluted

 **DK**

It was a few hours into the afternoon by the time the trio and dr Z's alpha jet landed in the area Pyro specified, which turned out to be a small abandoned ranch at the foothills of the rockies with a medium sized cabin and an old shed where supposedly the ranchers kept their horses and livestock, why Pyro wanted the gang and all their dinosaurs here the 4 had no idea, which is why they had summoned the pink acrocanthosaurus the moment they stepped outside the jet, along with Brontikens in his full size.

"Okay Pyro, what is going on?" The Dr asked him

"We're here looking for someone who can potentially give all the chances you need to strike back at ancient and the D team once and for all. But first we need to give the owner of this place a code phrase of a sort." Pyro answered to the Dr

"You serious? someone actually lives in this horrid place?" Ursula asked in shock

"This 'horrid place' is my home old lady" A new voice spoke, turning all heads to a new human none except Pyro had seen before. He was around 6 feet in height, had brown eyes and greying bushy mustache that covered his entire top lip. He wore a black cowboy styled overcoat with a red shirt underneath, with a hat very similar to Spike, except his was larger and greyish-white instead of brown, wore white riding trousers and black riding boots with spurs on the back of them.

As a response to this stranger calling Ursula an old lady though

"I HEARD THAT!" She screamed, and sprinted towards him before Zander and Ed could hold her "YOU THINK YOUR SOME NEW YORKER IN WILD WEST CLOTHING YOU GET THE-!" Her raging rant was cut short when the old man pulled out a revolver and shot the ground near her feet, making her and the boys yelp in fright and immediately raised their hands in fright.

"Back you go, cowpoke..." He growled, Ursula nodded in a rush, and slowly walked backwards towards the rest of the gang. With that taken care of, and Dr Z not really doing anything but glaring at the man, the apparent outlaw then shifted his focus the present dinosaurs. "Can I help you, pinkie pie?" he asked Pyro, with astonishingly no trace of fear in his voice, Pyro growled at the chosen nickname before saying

"Do you agree that any spawn of ancient is a stain to the master's plan?" A little moment passed after the question was asked. Before a grin plastered itself on the strangers face and then dark chuckling following soon after, while putting his his gun back in it's holster

"Follow me gentlemen... and old lady" He said, making Ursula wanting to bash his brain out again. He then pulled out a small square remote from his pocket and pushed the large button in the middle of it, with a rumble a large rectangular shaped piece of the ground opened up directly in front of them and a path leading under ground had revealed itself. The company followed the stranger under ground into a wide passage vast enough for even Brontikens to have some head room.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Zander asked the man

"Patience my friend, patience" He responded, just before leading everyone around a corner in the tunnel, and coming face to face with a large iron door. the man went up to a panel by the side wall and inserted the password, when at that moment the door slowly slid open, and what Dr. Z and the alpha trio saw made them gasp in shock.

Before them stood what looked to be an underground lair mixed with a laboratory, with a large circular hole full of water big enough for twenty futabasaurus' sitting in the middle and a simulated forrest lining the sides. Where the gang stood right now was on a large platform looking over it all, before it suddenly began to descend down towards the simulated prehistoric jungle.

As they descended, Dr Z and the trio could just make out another platform hovering over the water, with what seemed to be a strange glowing see through bridge, this one however was circular and much smaller, with what looks like a large throne with black diamond shining from two spikes that stretched outwards. The lift eventually came to a stop, and the supposed outlaw walked forward, before stopping at the bridge leading up to the thrown, before lowering on one knee

"Master, you have a guest" The man said. A dark chuckle filled the room, and the throne slowly turned 190 degrees, and the same hooded figure from both Pyro's transmission and Elliots nightmare now sat before the alpha gang, resting his hands on black fur skinned arm rests

"Pyro. I see you have heeded to my request" The hooded man said with a toothy smirk on his face

"As instructed..." Pyro responded while slightly bowing, Confusing Brontikens and the Alpha gang in doing so, while the figure arized from his throne

"Dr Z I assume?"

"Yes...?" The Dr said nervously, he didn't like the look of this one bit, it was then that the stranger shifted his gaze over to the largest dinosaur in the room

"And you must be Brontikens..." He said, with a hint of satisfaction in his voice, something that made the apatosaurus feel uneasy at the situation

"Who are you...?" He responded, the figure chuckled again before answering

"I cannot reveal much now I'm afraid... however, rest assured that we are on the same side"

"And... how would we know that?" Ursula asked warily and slowly, making the figure turn to her

"Because, my friends because... we have a common enemy" He said, while only needing to say two names to answer any questions that spring fourth "Queen Elsa of Arendelle... and Rex ancient the Dinosaur King"

 **Elliot: Search for any villagers that may have tried to find shelter**

 **Malcom:** **You over there, are you okay?**

 **Hans: Tell your fiance and Anna I'm back. And more prepared then ever!**

 **Sheer: No...!**

Presenting Project I Chapter 2!

I know most of you will be saying 'Where's the dinosaur battle?' Well I'll just quickly say now that this chapter is mainly to bring in a few characters that will all play critical roles in the chapters to come, including a couple more (One of which is Hans obviously) that will be very familiar to hopefully all of you.

Along with that, I'm most of you will be guessing the two characters I just introduced in this chapter, for the one with the revolver if my description of him wasn't great, think of Micah Bell from Red Dead Redemption 2, which I highly recommend everyone to play if you have a Playstation 4 or an Xbox One, I guarantee you won't be disappointed. As for the hooded one on the throne neer the end, and the monster creatures that attacked Violet and Leah, please do not spoil it for anyone else if you have already guessed

With noting else to say, it's time for this sick, tired and struggling lad to go to bed

See ya around!


	4. Dino Tears

**Dino Tears**

The moment Elliot, the D-team and the guard captain arrived on the hill overlooking the targeted village, looks of shock and despair went through their faces. Usually, the thieves the future king informed the children about were known for taking all the food, water, clothing and livestock of each settlement, and then leave. But this was worse then that.

The entire village had been destroyed. Huts were completely ransacked, the fields were destroyed and barely trace of anyone living here could be seen. Elliot lead the congregation down towards the ruins, with Chomp and his passengers not far behind, yet as they moved closer, nothing had changed in the gloomy sight that laid before them.

"Elliot I thought you said those thieves only take the resources from a village, not completely waste them" Rex said to the wind warrior, who just looked around the ruined settlement

"They don't... this isn't like them at all" Elliot responded to the Dinosaur king, before bringing a couple of fingers to his lips and letting a sharp whistle fill the air. The D-team was confused to what was meant to happen before suddenly seeing a bald eagle and a peregrine falcon land on his shoulders, the very same ones that showed in Sugi's battle with Gigas and Armatus. "Captain Malcolm" Elliot called, with the said man riding his horse up to his side "Take Trixie and your half of the group left of the village with one of the war machines, recover any resources that the thieves may have missed" He told him, while gesturing the falcon on to Malcolm's outstretched arm, before turning to the head female guard "Captain Amia" He then called, with the experienced woman immediately standing to attention on the second war machine "Take your half of the group and Javelin right, search for any villagers that may have tried to find shelter. If any of them were to die, we'd be seeing corpses." The female gave a nod in understanding to his reasoning "To everyone else! Secure a wide perimeter and venture on ahead. The D-team and I will gather everyone back here when it's time to depart, you're all dismissed" He stated, the guards all gave a nod, and went into their separate groups.

"So...how can we help?" Max said to Elliot

 **(Intro theme)**

Elliot had Max return Chomp to chibi form with the other dinosaurs, and then asked them to follow him through the village away from the guard

"So, what are we doing exactly?" Zoe asked Elliot

"Looking for clues miss Drake, something that can hint us on what really happened here" He responded, whilst Sugi gave a growl a moved away to search in a different direction. Meanwhile Sheer kept a steady eye in the sky, looking down at the congregation with confused mindset

 _This is all very odd... what could've really happened here and where are all the_ _people?_ She thought to herself

"You said these thieves use catapults right?" Max asked

"Yes, along with war beasts, using animals native to my birth region of the high fells, and I don't mean your average horse. You'd know if they were here if you saw wheel tracks or large round footprints" Elliot confirmed, while glancing down to the ground while walking along

"Well whoever was here, they must've been a different group if these slit throats you mentioned don't completely ransack settlements like this, there's absolutely nothing here" Paris observed

"Paris is right, maybe we should-"

"Shh!" Ace suddenly hissed, cutting Zoe off and causing everyone to stop in in their tracks. For a moment silence filled the air, which confused them all at first

Then...

A sound...

Soft... full of sadness

Crying...

"You hear that?" Terry whispered

"I think we all do" Elliot replied to Terry, before walking ahead to find the source of the sound beyond the village outskirts.

"Who do you think that can be?" Tank asked

"I don't know. Stay here, I'll find out" Elliot said to the group, before Sugi reappeared at his side and followed him onward

Sugi and Elliot followed the sound towards a cave in the wall face over looking the village, where by now they could clearly hear the sound of a wailing girl, like a infant wanting it's mother. However the problem was because the sound seem to be coming from every where it was to hard for the ear to pinpoint the hiding place where the person may be hiding.

"Think you sniff her out girl?" He asked the Sabre cat, who nodded before preceding deeper into the darkened space, sniffing the air as she went, while her bond brother followed with a lantern in hand. "Hello?" He called out, making the sobbing come to a stop with a soft gasp "Whoever you are, please come out. Whoever attacked you, we're not them. We won't hurt you" He finished softly, letting the cave walls carry the echo of his voice. A shift in the rocks to his left drew his attention, as he sharply turned, making Sugi do the same with a growl. Then slowly but surely, a girl barely looking older then 8 years of age, with dirty brown hair, hazel green eyes and wearing a beige torn dress, holding a teddy in her arm. At the sight of her, Elliot gave a shocked gasp.

It's the same girl that Seth shot.

His breathing grew shaky as he kneeled down, dropped his lantern opened his arms "Rosy...!" He called out softly. For a moment she stood there with teary eyes, then dashes for Elliots arms, dropping her teddy on the way. They embraced, with Rosy's tears being reborn anew, though this time with relief, sadness, shock and desperation. "D-team!" He called out the cave entrance "I found someone!" It wasn't even 2 minutes later by the time they and the dinosaurs arrived, when Terry too gave his gasp at who he saw

"It's you..." He said, making the young girl turn her attention towards the red rex, but made no move to draw him into a hug. Instead hide her face into Elliot's shoulder

"What happened here?" The future king asked her

"They were meant to protect us..." Rosy said shakily, muffled by the wind warriors neck, before yelling at the top of her lungs "THE GUARDIANS WERE MEANT TO PROTECT US!"

"Young one you need to calm down!" Rex told her gently yet firmly "Can you tell us what happened?"

 **DK**

 _The waves crashed against the shore line and thunder roared in the sky above Arendelle's queen as she stared out towards the abyss, wearing an entirely new outfit comprised of a ice blue over jacket and belt on top of a shorter version of her dress, all the while wearing ice blue leggings and boots. For a moment more she stares outward towards the sea, preparing for her recent method of training her powers as she has done for weeks, before turning and walking towards a nearby rock formation, while removing her jacket, belt and boots, leaving her bare footed_

 _She stops and turns back towards the sea, and began to make a change to her hair into a more pony tailed look, before using her feet to get a feel of the smooth stones on the ground for grip, then suddenly sprints towards the waves._

 _She just reaches the point where the land meets the sea, and then her powers take over as she literally begins to run on the surface using her feet and powers as stepping stones, so far things went smoothly, before another large wave starts to rise and block her path, she then begins to loose her footing as she desperately tries to climb over the wave, but it is of little use as it crests over, forcing her back to land._

 _She marches back to her start point, now completely drenched hair to toe "Okay..." She whispers to herself before sprinting back towards the water for a second attempt, she slides onto the surface water, diving through the next wave, and climbing it to the top of a slippery sea stack. Then using her powers again she slides back down towards the water and continues running, before a wall of fire suddenly appears in front of her and skids to a stop, distracting her long enough for a much bigger wave to force her back to the beach again._

 _Elsa pants heavily with hands on her knees, trying to get her breathing under control, before a massive dark grey clawed foot slams down in the stones in front of her vision, making her yelp and jump back with flailing arms and landing on her backside in shock, before looking up and gasping at the sight of a massive pink and grey Acrocanthosaurus looking down at her and making eye contact_

 _"I must admit" He starts off "I am impressed by your determination... or your foolishness" He finishes, before walking towards the ocean front and staring into the torrent "Not even I would attempt something like this. Your powers for a mere human of your stature, are also quite impressive"_

 _"Who... who are you?" Elsa asked the giant predator as she rose to her feet_

 _"You may know me, as your opposite" He replied before turning his head to face her "Aside from our appearances. Where's you are the embodiment of joy, peace and winter, I burn as hot as hellfire, and cause destruction where I please. Where you see concepts like friendship, and unity as a strength, I reject it for weakness" He then turns his body to face her fully, while giving a mental smirk "You are also foolishly hopeful, thinking that your parents are out there somewhere, hoping for their firstborn to come and_ save _them" He said before laughing darkly._

 _"I'll ask again_ nicely _one more time for that tone with me about my mother and father._ Who, are _you?" Elsa snarled_

 _"Impatient much your majesty?" He laughed "Very well... I am your opposite as I said... I, am Pyro" Pyro introduced himself, while making his sail glow with heat_

 _"Pyro...?" Elsa said softly, testing the name on her tongue, before answering to her mounting confusion "But... aren't you meant to be on the space pirates ship?" She asked him_

 _"No... I am a member of the alpha gang, so to speak. Since I have a love of causing chaos, why would join a herd of fools?" Pyro replied while rhetorically asking that ending question with another chuckle_

 _"Well, if that's true. Then how come we're speaking now?"_

 _"That question shall be answered once we meet on the field of battle" Pyro said as his sail began to glow again and fire gathered up in his mouth, making Elsa back up in mounting horror knowing she was about to be burned alive "But for now... Time to wake up" He says at the last second, before releasing his deadly breath_

Elsa snapped back to reality at her desk with a shock, slightly panting as she did "You back now Elsa?" Anna's voice sounded, turning the queens attention her right towards the sofa, where she saw her sister sitting with Olaf next to her "You looked like you were in your own world again" She giggled

"Yeah, I bet Elsa's world is the sweetest-" Olaf leapt to his feet "Romantic-" Does a twirl "Hug filled world ever" And then hobbled towards his creator, taking her hands in his twig arms "Am I right Elsa?" He asked the queen innocently, before noticing the look on Elsa's, evaporating his smile "What's wrong? guess you weren't in that world if your looking shocked like that"

"Is something wrong Elsa?" Anna asked

"It's... I think... We need to talk to Guru and Beta" Elsa replied, rising from her seat and leading the duo out of the study

 **DK**

Five minutes had passed since finding Rosy in the cave, and by now both captains and their men had regrouped "Find anything?" Elliot asked Amia

"No one sire, my group had ditched the war wagons and searched on foot to no avail." She replied, before glancing down to the young behind his legs with a smile "Saying that however, I am relieved to see you had better at our job then we did"

"You did the best you could captain" Rex encouraged the older woman, who nodded back in gratitude

"I still wish we knew what's going on here" Chomp commented

"What about you Malcolm?" Elliot asked

"We only managed to recover a couple of blankets sire, not exactly life saving but it's something" The other captain replied, with a couple of his men presenting said items all rolled up

"Can I say something Elliot?" Max suddenly spoke, turning all arendellian eyes on to the brunette "You might be a little confused but, if you look at these huts... wouldn't you say that's dinosaur damage?" Everyone looked the ruined homes and could easily see what Max was talking about. Some homes were stomped and trampled, while other were toppled over via tail attack, as shone by the marking on the ground.

"You have a point..." Elliot observed, but before he could anything else, one of the other members of the female guard spoke up

"Sire, someone's heading our way on horse back" She told him, turning everyone's attention towards the horizon, and sure enough a man on horse back began riding down the hillside

"You over there, are you okay?" Malcolm called out, but got no reply. Instead he kept riding until he was a few feet away from the group, where at which point everyone minus the D-team and their dinos was in for a shock at who stood before them

"Hello Elliot... it has been sometime" He said with sickening grin on his face

"Hans Westerguard...!" Elliot growled drawing his katana and pointing it at him "No way you could've done this"

"You know him?" Paris asked, more curious than anything else

"We have a history..." Elliot replied dangerously

"Relax Takkar, I mean no harm. I just need you, the guard and the guardians to deliver a message" Hans replied, his grin unwavering

"What message?" Malcolm accused, gesturing the rest of the men to aim their crossbows. At which point, Hans pulled out a card with a strange black symbol with a white back ground

"Tell your fiance and Anna I'm back..." He started calmly "And more prepared then ever!" He exclaimed, bringing the card up to his throat, and a suddenly streak of black energy zigzagged around the group, before landing back next to the former prince and allowing something to form in a black glow

Said form was grey all over, with a taint of orange on top of it's head to the tip of it's tail for colour, with the form of a medium sized sauropod. It roared to announce its entrance, making Rosy shake with fear at seeing the same being that totaled her village "What the- a Camarasaurus!" Max identified

"He has a dinosaur!?" Tank exclaimed

"Take a look at her forehead!" Terry yelled, not believing what he saw "It's got the space pirates mark written on it!" While that went on, Sheer only had one thought going through her mind

 _No... it cannot be!_ She thought in fear, and then started flying back to the ship as fast as her wings will allow her

"Come on guys!" Rex called to Max and Zoe as he recalled Ace

"We're with you!" Zoe yelled back with the both of them doing the same with Paris and Terry

 **DINO SLASH! FLAME UP, TYRANNOSAURUS!**

 **DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW HER AWAY!**

 **DINO SLASH! PARASAUROLOPHUS, BLOOM!**

The three dinosaurs landed, with Terry and Ace roaring at their opponent and charging immediately, while Paris hanged back in case they needed healing, and Elliot and the guard retreating to a safe distance. The camarasaurus however charged as well and knocked away Ace like a bowling pin before going into a head lock with Terry "Hang in there, Terry!" Max called out, Terry roared in response and backed up a bit, giving him the opening he needed to bash the sauropod to the ground with his tail

"Hmm, I expected as much." Hans said, before pulling out a move card "Wall smash!" He then yelled. His dinosaur got back on her legs and rammed into Terry and Ace, but it didn't stop there however as the Camarasaurus kept on running until she smashed them both into a wall and out the otherside, where she finally aloud to roll on the ground with pain

"Ugh! Not good, that wall smash is very powerful when used by a dinosaur that big!" Chomp said, which was Zoe summoning Paris's first move

"Nature's blessing!" Zoe yelled, as a leaf tornado surrounded the hadrosaur, but the former southern isles prince wasn't finished yet

"Gali rush!" Suddenly a small beaked theropod dinosaur, with a dark red base colour with black patterning for secondary colour appeared right in front of Paris and began to furiously peck at her gut, canceling her move and forcing her to the ground

"A Gallimimus!?" She said in shock, before the chicken mimic gave her a nasty head but before scampering off "Come back here!" She yelled, embarrassed by the fact that she was downed by something much smaller then her full size

"I'll get him" Ace said, before dashing off after the smaller opponent

"Alright, that does it!" Zoe said, before turning to her lover "Wanna try the combo we practiced with Iduna and Adgar's move cards babe?"

"Right with you Zoe! Ready guys!" Max called out to Paris and Terry

"Ready!" They called back, as Zoe got her newest move ready

"Skydive!" The pinkette yelled as she slashed the card. Flia then literally dived from the sky with her feet outstretched, and managed to lift their original enemy with some powerful flaps, she then carried the sauropod high into the air and released her while doing a back flip

"Your turn Terry!" The Quetzalcoatlus called down

"Here we go pal!" Max said as he slashed his move "Flare sword!" Terry roared as fire formed into its giant sword form, and then slammed it into the camarasaurus as it got close to the ground, making her roar in pain and defeat "Oh yeah!" The kids cheered, knowing that the battle was won from such a combo

But then to everyone apart from Hans's shock, and horror, his dinosaur didn't glow blue and returned to her card. instead, she slowly began to disintegrate with white from her tail upwards "Oh no... She's disintegrating!" Paris cried in terror

"Zoe! Nature's blessing now!" Terry yelled desperately

"Don't bother" Hans called, looking only mildly disappointed at the loss of the battle "This dinosaur was only an expendable asset" He said, before turning his horse away from the saddening scene

"You... your just going to leave her...?" Amia asked, not believing what he was saying

"I am. But if I were you, I wouldn't try to stop the process. She would be too dangerous to be kept alive for you. This creature was created for the master himself, with the sole purpose of chaos in mind" Hans told them, before spurring his horse to gallop off.

"COOOWAAAARRRD!" Elliot yelled at him, before turning his tearful eyes to the heartbreaking scene. The Camarasaurus still lays there, with half her body gone. She manages to open an eye, and stare at Terry. The T-rex feels too many negative emotions running through his mind to be able to do anything, and he knew saying sorry would be pointless. A tear falls from both their eyes, Terry from helplessness, and the Camarasaurus from pain.

With one last exhale, the dinosaur's head falls to the ground and both eye closes up again, allowing her now lifeless body to be completely desintagrated, and disappear from existence. For a moment, everyone just stands there, looking at where their opponent lost her life . Before Terry, Paris and Sugi all roared into the air in mourning, pouring their hearts out as they did

After that was done, Terry lookied to Max and the other dinos with heart wrenching eyes, where he saw his human partner holding a weeping Zoe in his arms, and Rex with his dino friends looking up at him with sad expression on his face. The knowledge that he had just killed a fellow dinosaur was too much for him to bare. He then looked to Max's dino holder, something Chomp cought on to

"Terry?" He asked meekly, with his bro running up towards max and snatching the dino holder with his teeth, before running off crying "Terry wait!" Chomp and Paris cried

"Where're you going?" The kids called to him

"Leave me alone... Stay away!" Terry cried, before disappearing into the woods

"Terry!" Max yelled to him desperately to come, only for it to fall on deaf ears. He tried to go after him, only to feel a firm hand on his shoulder and turned to see Elliot looking at him

"You won't keep up with him on your own" He told him, with small smile on his face and gestured towards Sugi, Max smiled and nodded his head in thanks, before both briskly walked up to her and mounted up

"What are we to do sire?" Malcolm asked

"As soon as Ace is back, take the girl and ride back to Arendelle with the rest of the D-team and be sure to inform queen Elsa on what had transpired. Sir Taylor and I will locate Terry and try to get him to come home" Elliott told them all "With your permission king Rex" He added while looking to the Dinosaur king. He knew of the law and what happens to those who kill other dinosaurs

"Why are you asking me permission Elliot? I'm not going to shun him for something he never meant to do. Guru and I will discuss if a trial is necessary, but everyone including myself will still accept him as a member of the herd" Rex told them both

"We should call for Ally as well, maybe she could help in consoling him" Tank suggested, with Rex nodding in opinion, just as Ace return with a card of the gallimimus in his teeth

"Where's Terry and the Camarasaurus?" Ace asked

"That's probably the last thing you want to know at this moment Ace" Rex told his friend, before he and Zoe returned him and the other dinos to their cards

"What of the rest of the people from the village sire? Hans must know where they could be" Captain Amia voiced

"Right now our top priority is finding Terry and bringing him home, once the morrow arrives, we will do something about it. God speed everyone" The future king said to the guard

"Come on Chomp" Max called to his other buddy, who quickly ran up and lept on to Sugi's back since he couldn't turn back into his card, and the 4 took of after the grieving T-rex with Javelin and Trixie flying after them

"Mount up! Time to go home!" Malcolm called out, hoisting Zoe on to the back of his horse while Amia did the same with Rex

 **DK**

"You saw him in your dream?" Guru asked the Snow queen, with Beta, Adgar and Iduna by his side, having just been told about Pyro making an introduction to the queen of Arendelle

"Yes, I was training with my powers on a thundery beach southeast of the kingdom when he made a fire wall out on the water" Elsa told the Ampelosaurus

"You know Elsa, I still don't know about you pushing yourself that hard being a good idea, you could get seriously hurt or worse" Anna pointed out

"I'm sure your sister knows what she doing princess Anna" Adgar reassured her, before setting his sight on Elsa again"Still though, I don't know why someone like him would just pop into your dream for a talk"

"When it comes to him I wouldn't be surprised if he was capable of doing absolutely anything" His mate Iduna replied

Meanwhile, Spectre was looking out of the view port on the ships bridge, having a hard time digesting what Sheer just told him "You are positive?"

"That dinosaur had a white version of our mark boss... there's no way it could be anyone else but him" She told him grimly

"This is bad, really bad. If the alpha gang becomes aware of him and join forces, no one in the Earth's timeline will be safe" He said, before turning to his lieutenant "And that is something we cannot allow"

"What will you have the boys and I do?"

"Nothing to locate him as of yet, if he is indeed in this time period we must look for clues of his whereabouts. If he isn't, then we will locate him ourselves and prepare for anything he may come up with. Don't forget how diabolical he has been known to be"

"I know... I have seen the way he uses his dinosaurs... never gives them second chances when they fall in battle" Sheer's voice took a saddening tone at that

 **DK**

Terry had no idea where he was, or where he planned on going, but he couldn't care less right now. After knowing what he did, there's no way he would be accepted by the herd ever again. Their savior turned killer, like Killer the Torvosaurus. Yes he was a murderer that eventually got accepted by the herd, but Terry was as said, one of their saviors! He could just imagine what was waiting for him, his brother and Ally with scorns on their faces and attacking him viciously, with everyone else just standing by with a scowl on all their faces and his surrogate sister Elsa froze his heart and turned him into a ice sculpture, and Elliot destroying him with a wind blast. He couldn't pluck up the courage to ever go back to his family, how could he ever go back and face them? The proud warrior T-rex loved and respected by all of the heard, even by the moody ones like Trooper and Diamond, no longer trusted for the crime he made. He knew the law and respected always. How would his previous mate and children see him now? Or maybe Seikatsu herself? Probably wishing they never had the curse knowing someone like him, and would probably banish him to Chi's eternal wrath for his deed

At this moment in time, he was laying on the ground under a temporary home he had made from rocks and fallen tree logs to shelter him from the rain that continuously came down around him, near a small pond with a water fall above him. Talk about perfect weather for his still slowly falling tears. He hadn't eaten since this morning and his stomach began to grumble in protest. But Terry himself ignored his appetite, and just tried to focus on his emotions, but no matter what, he couldn't stop the flow of tears cascading down his face

Just then though a bright light filled his eyes, and he blinked several times before his vision adjusted. What stood before him was one of the most astonishing creatures he laid his predatory eyes on. It was a snow white horse, shining as bright as the summer sun, with majestic looking eagle like wings and and a horn on it's head. The T-rex and this brand new creature stared eye to eye, before it raised its wings and walked a few a meters away before looking back at him, as if it was expecting something. Terry come out of his nest and walked after it with Max's dino holder still lodged in his teeth, who then turned it's attention forwards again, now certain he will follow her.

This carried on for a few miles, the both of them walking side by side, with Terry still confused on where this strange being was taking him, that was until a hole in the trees came to view. The creature lead him out of the tree line, to a hill top, where down below rested the last place he felt welcomed anymore

Arendelle

"You want me to go back...?" He asked the creature, who in response turned to him and her horn glowed like a rainbow, allowing a white mist to appear above them. there an image slowly began to form, one of where they previously were before, which at that moment crying could be heard as an all too familiar Allosaurus appeared

"Ally..." He said softly

" _Terry?...Terry_ " The visionary Ally called in despair " _Wherever you are please let me see you! Or at least just, hear me out. King Rex told me and everyone else about what happened, and now everyone from the herd, Arendelle, the D-team and the Space pirates are looking for you_ " This immediately filled Terry with fear, but the shaky voice of Ally continued " _T_ - _Terry we're all worried about you! W-we all want to see you and support you in this! I-I can't bare the thought of you leaving our family for what happened in that battle!_ " He was unprepared for what she says " _What would I tell our children when they hatch!? [gasp] Please, come home to me babe! I want the Terry I first met in barcelona all those months ago! How do you think Chomp would feel if he'd never see you again?... Please Terry... What happened wasn't your fault, no one's blaming you at all, and we're afraid for you! Not of you...! I love you babe... come home...!_ " She looses it at that point and lays on the ground weeping her heart out, and then the cloud disappears, leaving the creature and Terry with two thoughts in his mind

 _they're worried for me... what am I doing?_ He thought. "I know now what I have to do but... how can I face everyone at once" He asked, before shaking his head as a sudden sting ate at his mind, before vanishing as quickly as it appeared

"You can start by finding your mate" An angelic female voice spoke, making Terry snap to attention and scan the tree line for the source

"Hello?" He called over, before feeling the creature's hoof patting his leg, turning his attention back to her

"Go Terry... They all need you, and your going to need them too" The creature spoke. Terry widened his eyes in surprise but his questions can be saved for the next time they meet. Right now he had an Allosaurus to find, but first he walked up towards the edge, inhaled deeply, and roared his heart into the sky, a signal for all those looking for him

Ally was first to hear his roar, and instantly responded to the calling of her mate with her own, before running

Then a group comprised of the dinosaurs Hana, Killer, Toro, Chomp, Ace, Paris, Lucky and Meg answered his rallying call. On to another Comprised of Guru, Kui, Tank, Spiny, Mia, Torch and the Deinonychus who too gave a roar. Eventually everyone of the herd gave out a call of rejoice, knowing that their savior was okay. That was when Terry turned away from the cliff and started running through the trees again.

Leaving the strange creature with a small smile on her face

 **DK**

Elliot gave a sigh as he entered the bedroom he shared with his fiance later that night. As soon as Ally got reunited with Terry the allosaurus called the rest of the herd over to them, and everyone showered him with the acceptance and comfort of the herd, and a stern reminding from Chomp not to scare people like that again, Terry apologised for running off on everyone and returned Max's dino holder, with Spectre informing everyone that he will investigate why that Camarasaurus disintegrated rather then return to it's card. After that and when everyone returned to Arendelle, Elsa, Anna, their cousins and everyone from the kingdom had welcomed him with open arms and re-acceptance, and the queen had told her dinosaurian brother she and Chomp are always there for him if he'll ever someone to talk to about his problems. However, there is to be a trial after Elliot and Elsa's wedding, but deep down, he wasn't afraid anymore. He now knew he'll always be wanted and loved by the herd. And he knew he could never thank them enough

"What, a day" Elliot commented as he got into bed next to his love, who gave a giggle at his voice and lowered the book she was reading

"For all of us my dear... all of us" She said quietly, snuggling up next to him who wrapped his arms around the woman of his heart

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"You remember when we were younger and we had that game we invented? You know, the one where we pretend we're saying our wedding vows while surrounded by enemies left and right?" Elsa giggled this fond memory

"Yeah, I do. We were so silly during our childhood... I remember we would say eww whenever we kiss" She looked up at Elliot while she said that last part, and they pulled each other in for a particularly passionate kiss. It still takes Elsa everything she had not to swoon very hard whenever his tongue entered her mouth to dance with its mate

"It's getting harder not to make love to you again Elliot... harder and harder as the days decrease in number towards the day of our wedding... you know that right?" Elsa asked him seriously

"I know my love... but it'll be worth it in the end, I promise you that" Elliot then blows out the candle on his side of the bed, but then gets out of bed tells Elsa to rid herself of her bed clothes. This got her excited and slightly warm between her legs as she uses her powers to evaporate her night gown and turns her back to him, and then gets even more excited when she feels her fiance too is now naked in bed with her and even more so as she feels a slight hardness against her back "Comfortable?" He asked teasingly

"Mmmhmm!" She replies now starting shake in anticipation, she feels her man wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her cheek, making her bite her bottom lip so hard it's a wonder how it's not bleeding

"Goodnight my love" Elliot whispered.

Elsa's reaction was exactly as predicted.

And instant.

"OH YOU SON OF A-!" Elliot had taken a firm grip on her waist to stop her squirming "I'm laying in my own self made puddle that you, badger boy! Is especially responsible for! And you think it's so funny to get me so excited over nothing...!" She grumbled the last part

"Yes my queen, I find it amusing how you squirm under my control, but believe me, I want to take you just as much as you want me to. Before we go to sleep however" Elliot seducingly trailed a hand down to the section between her legs and gave the sweet spot a little rub, making Elsa moan uncontrollably and bucking her hips in wanting some more friction "Now now my queen, I only wanted a sample" He took his finger into his mouth a sucked it clean "Mmm... candy floss flavouring, just as I remember... Your going to be on cloud nine on the wedding night"

"I had better be if I'm letting you get away with that" Elliot chuckled at her response

"Goodnight my love" He whispered to her ear

"Goodnight, meanie" She grumbled

 **DK**

"YOU FOOL HANS!" The cloaked figure yelled, shooting purple static and fire at the former prince, making him scream in pain and the alpha gang back up in fear with Pyro and Brotikens looking on with a emotionless expression "This is precisely what I told you not to do! How dare you defy me?" He demanded, ceasing his attack

"Forgive me my master, I just wanted to get back at the arendelle princess earlier and grew impatient" Hans pleaded. The cloaked man growled in response before going up to a table packed with fossils from all kinds of dinosaurs. He walked to the skull of what looked to be an hadrosaur of some sort, and then unleashed his static on it. It slowly glowed green, and a card slowly came from the forehead. He grabbed it with his hand, and then his free hand shot static on it again. Slowly it began to change the card altogether, the grass symbol slowly turned into a black version of the space pirates, and the grey slowly turned into white, until the process was complete.

"Gothel!" He called, signalling the entrance of his third henchman. An elderly looking woman with black hair and hazel grey eyes wearing a red dress came in, nodding in greeting to Pyro who nodded back

"You summoned me, my master" She addressed, while doing a curtsy

"Hans thanks to his iccompatance to follow orders has drawn some too early attention. I need project I to be finished ahead of schedule, so that we may move on to our next task"

"I'm not surprised, if I am honest my lord" Gothel replied, before sending a smug look over to Hans, who glared back in response "Perhaps Dr Z will be of assistance"

"I was about to recommend as much" The figure replied, Widening Dr Z's eyes in the process

"Me?"

"Of course good doctor, your craftsmanship in the creation of the super alpha controller, would be of much use for my plans" He told him, before turning to the trio "As for you three"

"Yes sir?" They spoke simultaneously, not wanting to face his wrath as well

"I have a mission for you"

 **Next time**

 **Anna: Just two days now! I'm so excited**

 **Olaf: It's an Ice cream cake!**

 **Terry: How would you like to help me with a little plan I have in mind**

 **Chomp: Sure Terry, I'm in**

 **Elsa: TERRIBLE WORKMANSHIP! THAT'S WHAT THAT IS!**

 **Elliot: Okay, follow the screaming of the angry queen**

 **Elsa: If it involves me turning that old man into an ice statue, lets _hear_ it**

Well here it is, project I chapter 3

By now everyone should be aware of who the cloaked figure is, but no spoilers for everyone else please!

Now as for what happened with Terry and his break down, the thought of a main character committing a crime he never meant to do was inspiration from The Prince Of Egypt, specifically the scene where Mosus (hope I spelt that right, don't criticize me) kills one of the slavers by shoving him off a catwalk trying to save a slave's life from constant whipping, and running away leaving behind those he cares about, including his brother. I will say now Terry is a creature of a good heart, and that he's everything against braking dinosaur law. I only wanted to explore how he would feel if he indeed took away a life, since I personally imagined him feeling immense regret and fear of how those he cared about would see him at that moment, hence to him running off with Max's dino holder so he couldn't be recalled. As for the creature he saw in the forest, I wanted to bring more of my original story the snow queen and the hunter into the mix of things, hope you all don't mind

I also wanted for him and Ally to be in a situation that would make their love for each other grow stronger, and maybe develop more on her character. I will just quickly say now that she has not laid her eggs just yet

Also, we will get the thieves vs dinosaur battle, looking forward to writing that. And don't worry, how Elsa saw Pyro on her training grounds in that vision of hers will be revealed soon enough

As for that moment, with Elliot and his lady... just wish me luck as that moment on the wedding night will be my first... intimate scene, and will be smutty, you've been warned

Finally, yes mother Gothel and Hans Westerguard are playing critical roles in the story, along with the outlaw figure we saw in the previous chapter, his name will be given once the 4th chapter's out

Toodles! :)


	5. Moods and Scenarios

**Moods and Scenarios**

With an undignified yawn and stretch of his limbs, Max slowly stumbled his way out of the super king sized bed he and Zoe were sharing courtesy of Elsa. Rubbing the heaviness off his eyes he made his way around to his girlfriends side of the bed and kneeled down so that his sight was aligned with hers, and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles with a smile on his face. If he were to be honest, he never imagined one of his best friends being his romantic other, but as the events during christmas drew nearer, he felt as though maybe he was wrong. He asked her for lunch out a day after they had included Kui into the herd, that day lead to a positively romantic date in town the day after, one thing lead to another, having their first kiss a day before their campaign in Arendelle, and here they are now, completely inseparable like Elliot and Elsa. And he couldn't be happier, accept maybe that fateful day when they met Chomp and Terry for the first time

Either way, he was sure to ask her to marry him when they get older, if their relationship will last that long

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a slight groan, and his lady managed to peel open an eye and smile at the face that greeted her "Morning sleeping beauty" Max said, rather cutely in the pinkettes ears

"Good morning Maxi" She replied, before pulling her lover into several pecks and a long kiss to the lips, though not as passionately as the Queen and her fiance.

"How'd you sleep Zoe?"

"It was alright, considering you kept snoring through the night" Zoe replied groggily, playfully tapping him on the nose

"Ahh hehehehehe" Was his sheepish reply

"Ahem!" Zoe and Max both turned their heads to a very weary eyed Terry, who along with the rest of their dinosaurs were sleeping on a very comfortable furry rug by the window, with the rest of them still asleep "While I don't mind you two hopefully soon being a mated pair in the future, some of us do like a good sleep in after a hard days situation" They didn't need to know what he was referring to

"Terry, that's like us saying the same thing about you and Ally, or Chomp and Paris" Zoe replied, Terry was about to retort before a knock on their door sounded off

"Sir Taylor and Lady Drake?" The voice of Kai sounded through the door

"Yes?" They both called

"Sorry if I have awakened you. Breakfast is available in the dining hall whenever you and your dinosaurs are ready, everyone else aside from Queen Elsa are waiting for you now"

 **DK**

"Just three days now, I'm so excited!" Anna squealed with a skip in her step, while Aki, Rapunzel, Eugene and Spike walked alongside her

"You're really not short of energy your highness" Aki said with a friendly giggle

"Well, Elsa _is_ Anna's sister, and both girls have known Elliot since they were toddlers" Rapunzel said with a smile on her face, just as they arrived at the door to the dining room opened up, and seeing the rest of their friends already inside at the table, feasting on pastries, cereals, fruit and more.

"We weren't sure what to think of him for a while when we first met him and Sugi, but, now we consider him as family" Eugene explained

"Well well well, look what her highness dragged in" Dr Owen called out, making Anna smile and a grin appear on spikes face

"Dug up anything new?" Spike grinned, giving a thumbs up, making the royals look to him in confusion

"What?" Rapunzel and Eugene went with a raised eyebrow

 _Oh no please!_ The whole D team and Patrick mentally begged, _not_ in front of _royalty!_

"Just a funny bone!" Both Dr's yelled, bringing every other head in the room pointing at them as they began their wacky dance "We are dino digging friends, fossil hunters to the end! Woods and mountain peaks we roam, hualing dino fossils home! D-I-N-O spells dino! Spells dino yeah!" They were bent over backwards by the end

"Uh..." Was all Anna could mutter while everyone else, minus the other royals sweat dropped, but their performance didn't stop the corona princess from giggling at the sight

"Good morning hignessess" Dr Owen said the princesses kindly "Where's queen Elsa and the young Elliot lad?"

"Elsa's having breakfast in her study, she has some documents she needed to sign, and a meeting with the council she's organising later this morning" Rapunzel replied, who along with Anna, Eugene, Aki and Spike took their seats at the table

"What for princess Rapunzel?" Ace asked, looking up from his raised bowl of beef

"They apparently have a request of meeting you guys" Anna replied,

"They do?" The kids asked simultaneously

"Actually, princess Anna, didn't you say that one or two of the council had some problem with Elsa and Elliot getting married in one of your letters?" Aki asked

"Yes, that's senator Yaris of house Filhorm, he's one of the older people on the council and is very against my sister's magic and Elliot's ability to talk to animals of his choosing" Anna replied with a frown on her face, still not understanding the snobbish man's dislike of her brother figure

"So that's how he's able to communicate with Leah and Violet, interesting" Ace commented.

"Hey bro" Terry whispered, seeing as how everyone else was distracted

"Hmm?" Chomp replied

"How would you like to help me with a little plan I have in mind?" Terry said in his ear what Anna told him yesterday, and Chomp widened his eyes in astonishment

"Sure Terry, I'm in"

"So anyway highness, about my question?" Dr Owen asked

"Elliot and Sugi like to hunt for their breakfast when it comes to providing food for themselves, says it gives them morning exercise and works up the appetite at the same time" Kristoff said, before taking a bite out of a pain au chocolate he put on his plate.

"But what exactly is there to hunt that is suitable for Sugi to catch?" Zoe asked, obvious confusion in her voice

"You'd be surprised lady Drake... You'd be surprised" Kristoff said

 **(Intro Theme)**

The hunters of Arendelle were indeed doing what they do best.

 _Hunting._

They arose at the crack of dawn and set out into the woods, and immediately getting lucky with finding the fresh hoof marks of deer and musk oxen once they were three miles from home. They traced the tracks to it's source on an open plain near the foothills of the north mountain, where they were clearly able to see all kinds of fair game. A large group of ten oxen and nineteen red dear, all grazing on the lush grass thanks to the rain overnight, plentiful enough to choose at their leisure. But they must choose wisely, taking something too big like a bull musk ox would be too wasteful, and taking a calf or fawn would be too small and would fill them with guilt later on, hence why they follow two rules. Only take what you need, and always go for something in between

They scanned the herd for their ideal meal, and half an hour passed when they found the perfect target, a fit and healthy buck.

Elliot dismounted Sugi, and both of them crouched into the tall grass out of the tree line, stalking forward ever so slowly watching their step as they went, while the man looked around the area, and saw a formation of rocks and boulders on the far side of the plains, perfect for an ambush point. He gained the felines attention and made a few gestures they practiced on their hunts over the years. This was basically him saying - When I give the signal, drive him towards me - Sugi growled softly in response to this in understanding, and went ahead, while Elliot peeled off to get into position. This was their most classic tactic when they hunt together, they use Sugi's speed and stamina to chase and corral the target, and Elliot utilizes his long bow and arrows to strike without warning, a perfect, clean ambush.

It wasn't long before they both found their spots. Elliot behind the tallest rock, and Sugi hidden by a bush. Elliot raised his head over the top surveying the herd one last time in case of any other predators. Luckily no serious predators like cave bears or cave lions come this far south of the high fells to feed, but hungry wolves still had to be taken into consideration. Large numbers and their pack hunting strategy make them a serious threat, even to sabertooth cats as big as Sugi.

Happily the coast was clear and the two of them are free to start whenever they're ready. With that, Elliot readied his bow and raised a closed fist, sending a message to a still crouched Sugi to prepare herself for her role in the hunt.

That fist is then snapped into the form of the claw.

That, was her signal.

With a roar, she pounced out of the grass, and the herd wasted no time in fleeing, including the target stag. She uses her speed to and agility to coral the herd towards Elliot's ambush point, roaring and lunging at animals that try to break off in a separate direction to keep them in line. The wind warrior already had an arrow knocked to the string, and his focus locked on to their chosen target.

In no time at all the hunter had the stag in his sight, and let his arrow fly. The arrow struck true, and the target fell and rolled along the ground with an arrow in his neck. The rest of the animals let out terrorfied grunts and groans and peeled away from the trio. Sugi and Elliot let the rest escape to live another day, as their breakfast to be was waiting for the final kill

The wind warrior leapt down from the rocks, and slowly walked towards the weakly whimpering animal. Despite the thrill and adrenaline of the chase, he nor Sugi take pleasure in taking the life of an innocent animal. He slowly knelt beside the stag and pulled out his knife, and then spoke softly into his ear "Know that we take no pleasure in this... brother" with a final desperate whimper from the suffering animal, Elliot swiftly set his knife into the stags heart, causing all movement and noise to come to a silent stop "May the dragon lords of paradise welcome your soul... where it shall live on forever" He whispered the northern high fells wright of passage, then cleaned the knife on his trousers before setting it back in its scabbard on the back of his waist.

"That's the warrior hunter I remember" Elliot froze at the sudden voice, and turned to see four individuals he remembered from the later years of his awful childhood with wide eyes

"Queen Tyeema?"

 **DK**

Elliot and Sugi had finished their breakfast alongside their guests, and by now they were just about to pass through the castle gates when they saw Olaf and Sven pushing a table with a massive triple decker cake covered in light blue icing and sunflower patterning "Elliot! Sugi! Hi!" Olaf waved enthusiastically with a beaming smile, while Sven groaned in greeting

"Olaf, Sven, what exactly are you two pushing?" Elliot asked, as he dismounted Sugi and the snowman leapt onto the reindeer's back

"It's an Ice Cream Cake! Like the one we used for Anna's birthday last year! Only this time it's for your wedding with Elsa"

"I thought the wedding wasn't until three days from now" Elliot said while raising an eyebrow

"Maybe she wanted it over early, I can't blame her, this cake is delicious!" Olaf exclaimed, hoping onto the table and prepared to stuff his face

"Oh no little guy!" Elliot said, pulling Olaf away from the cake and setting him on the ground "That's not yours" He told him with a grin "Anyway, could you help me find Elsa, I need to talk to her and the D-team"

"TERRIBLE WORKMANSHIP! THAT'S WHAT THAT IS!" All four immediately snapped there attention to the castles armory where Elsa's scream came from, which was so loud it would make Brontikens shake in his boots. Even Sugi gave a jump and arched back at the sound.

Everyone stood motionlessly with wide eyes for a few moments "Oookeeeyyy... "Elliot started off again, turning to the animals and snowman and pointing in the direction of the shrill sound "Follow the screaming of the angry queen" With that, the four walked off. The cake could be taken in by one of the servants once they see it

"I said I wanted Elliot's weapons arranged by _Craftiness_ " Elsa's hiss sounded from inside the armory door "Staffs" suddenly, his staff and the helbert Rex used in December flew by, causing the animals and Elliot to take cover behind the closest fountain "Blades" They all jumped when his sai blades, throwing knives and Zoe's fan got thrown into the fountain water with a splash, which was when they noticed the D team hiding behind a pillar " _Swords!"_ He heard the kids yelp when his khopesh, katana and long sword embedded themselves into their hiding spot " _Then_ the axe and shield _"_ And Finally, Max's axe was hurled into Olaf's head, causing it to roll along the ground, with him laughing along the way, and the shield to fly like a Frisbee out the courtyard gate. It was at that moment did he finally see his love, with a mad scowl on her face walking out the door with an icy trail following her, while muttering " _Stupid, balding, muscle-bound, idiot!-"_ Before turning back to the door, "IF HE USED THEM ON YOU, YOU'D NEVER FORGET HOW _CRAFTY_ THEY WERE!" While flailing her hands angrily, before stomping off like an angry T rex "Grrr! _Blades, Axe, Swords, Staffs..._ "

Once everyone was certain the coast was clear of angry snow queens, Elliot, the animals and the D-team came out of their hiding spots and went over to each other

"Sire!" The black smith called, a beefy man with a blond mustache and bald head with a peg leg "Thank the lord you and the guardians are here, Queen Elsa and princess Anna have become _unbearable!_ "

"Well, in her majesties defense Mr Gobbs, you _did_ have my weapons in the wrong order she wanted, even if that order doesn't make sense" Elliot muttered the last part

"That because an hour after she came out of a meeting with the council she told me to sort them by _length,_ an hour before the meeting after having her breakfast it was by _deadliness_ , and low and behold, half six in the morning she tells me to order them by _name!_ Did you even give each one of your weapons their _own nickname!?_ "

"No I didn't and yes, I will admit that is very... weird, what's got Anna so P'ed off then?"

"Kai overheard a lot of shouting from the two and mr bjorgman once the meeting was over, but he couldn't make heads or tails of what is was all about"

"Actually" Max voiced, turning both adults heads to the brunette "I think we might know..."

 _Flashback_

 **"Thanks for showing us the way to the council chambers Mr Kai" Chomp said to the royal butler, with the rest of the D-team walking along side him**

 **"Yeah. we probably would've ended up on the wrong side of the castle if it weren't for you" Zoe joked, earning a small humorous laugh from everyone**

 **"My pleasure young guardians, if you require anything else I-"**

 _ **BANG!**_

 **The door suddenly busted open with a fuming Anna stomping out, with an equally mad looking Elsa on her tail with ice spreading as she walked "I cannot believe you Anna! You know better then cause a scene in council meetings!" Elsa told Anna angrily**

 **"Well what I meant to do Elsa? Just sit there and let that jerk senator Yaris insult Kristoff and tell you about how the love between you and Elliot is fake!?" Anna yelled back**

 **"That meeting was organized specifically for the D-team's formal recognition to Arendelle's government, and I will not have you disrespect a member of the royal council. When I tell you to do something, you _obey_ " The queen hissed**

 **"And let the ones we love just get ridiculed by _him!?_ " The princess yelled again, which was then answered by Kristoff coming up to them**

 **"Look Anna, I don't know much about royal procedure but I think Elsa's right, There's a time and place for-" He started**

 **"So you're both happy with how he's treating you and Elliot, Kristoff!?" Anna yelled, cutting off her lover**

 **"Fricking Hell Anna! I don't like it either, but as a member of the royal family of Arendelle I expect you to act like it during these meetings, why don't just _grow up_ and learn to deal with it!?" That sentence from Elsa was the cherry on top of the badly made cake, and her own words began to terribly seep into the queens heart the more she realized what she had just said. The tension was so thick that no one, not even Spiny dared to utter a word at the scene**

 **Tears of hurt and anger began to seep out of Anna's eyes, which started the feeling of guilt and regret in Elsa's chest. "I forgot how such a cold hearted witch you can be...!" A quiet gasp from everyone around them sounded from Anna's silent snarl, which replaced the queens of guilt to that of cold rage**

 **" _Very funny..._ " the queen hissed dangerously "Any more witty come backs, or are you done being a _child...?_ " Anna's response to that last sentence was sharply turning with a yell, and running off with tears of rage cascading down her cheeks**

 _End of flashback_

"After the princess ran off Kristoff tried to be the voice of reason, but the queen wouldn't have any of it" Tank informed

"Hmm..." Elliot went, right before the D-teams dino holders went off

"Another Dinosaur has appeared" Zoe told everyone "And by the looks of things it's coming from..." She trailed off after seeing an unfamiliar island on the map

"The Southern Isles" Elliot told them, after having a quick look "Max, why don't you and Rex go on ahead with your partners while Zoe and I see if we can sort things between Elsa and Anna?, I'll have Rapunzel help her" Elliot suggested

"That alright with you Zoe?" Max asked his girlfriend

"Sure, I can always meet up with you guys once things have cooled down" Zoe replied with a smile

"You and others be careful out there Chomp, I'll come help you as soon as I can" Paris said, nuzzling her mate

"I will Paris" Chomp replied returning the affection

"Alright then it's settled" Rex stated, before connecting his dino holder to the space pirates ship "Spectre, do you have a teleporter on your ship? Max and I need to borrow it for another dinosaur rescue"

"Not to worry Ancient, hold on" Spectre replied, before a multi colored glow surrounded the boys, and then vanished.

"So that's how you pop up from place to place, huh" Elliot observed with a look of surprise on her face, making Zoe look to him with a smile and giggle "Mr Gobbs, when I get back I'll need to borrow my long sword, you'll know why once we're back with Elsa" He told the head black smith, who nodded before saying

"I'll have it sharpened for you sire, but if may?" Elliot nodded "Seriously, who in their right state of mind would name an axe _'Daisy'!?_ " And then walked back into the armory. Right when the future king heard snickering from his left

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up" Elliot droned, before the humans, animals and dinosaurs walked off after Elsa

"Hey uh Elliot?" Olaf voiced, with his head still impaled and detached form his body

"Hold on buddy"

 **DK**

With a flash of light, the boys and their dinos ended up in a forest of dead trees, something which immediately set them all on edge "Man, hasn't even been a minute and this place gives me the creeps" Terry said

"You can say that again" Chomp commented

"Well that goes to show, the sooner we find the dinosaur the sooner we can leave this place, so lets get looking" Max stated, before the four heard a roar "And this is turning out to be easy already" He said with a smirk

"Don't be so sure, lets go take a look" Rex said, and with a nod from max, the four ran off

 **DK**

"My lord, the creature's are getting closer!" A southern Isle guardsman told the king. King George Westerguard of the Southern isles is Hans's oldest brother at the age of 39, with a brown small mustache with matching colored hair and a golden crown on his head

"Just tell me if the people and my family are safe soldier" He told the man sternly

"Everyone is barricaded in the underground shelter bellow the palace my king, it would take the strength of a thousand men to break through the doors" The guard replied, just as the throne room door busted open, and the face of the dinosaur was shown

It was a hadrosaur that was green all over with grayish white legs and underbelly, with a row of small spines on it's back from head to tail. This was Edmontosaurus "Hello there old man" The voice of Gothel sounded, who walked through the door with her dinosaur following "Mr Hans Westerguard sends his regards" She told George, who's eyes widened in shock

"Hans... oh my god" He whispered in fear

"You and the rest of your brothers never really treated him fairly. Didn't your mother ever tell you to treat all family members with love?" Gothal asked teasingly, before noticing Max and Rex outside the window "Hmm, where's the girl?"

Meanwhile, the boys had just arrived outside the southern isles castle "The dinosaur must've gone inside" Ace hypothesized

"Thanks for pointing that out dingus, now tell us why it would do that" Tank told him impatiently, wanting to pick a fight with the new dinosaur already

"You there, children!" The guardsman ran up to them "You need to get as far away from here as you can, our defenses has been compromised" He told them

"But what's going on sir?" Max asked, right before a knife was thrown into the mans chest, and fell to the ground dead. They all gave a terrorfied gasp at this, and turned to the castle door when they heard chuckling

"Don't bother with him, palace guards only get in the way" Gothel said to the D-team

"Who are you? And why did you do _that_ for?" Terry demanded with a growl

"Don't be so hasty my friend" Gothal commented with a laugh, before pulling out a card "Why don't we just get to know each other with a little game?" She asked, putting the black and white card to the side of her neck, where like before went completely black, and then zigzagged around the D-team, before landing next to Gothel and forming the Edmontosaurus

"An Edmontosaurus!" Rex identified

"Let 'em have it Chomp" Max said, forming the Triceratops back into his card

 **"DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS, ROAR!"**

Chomp landed as a battlefield appeared "Don't hold back big boy, show me your all!" Gothel demanded

"I'll show you alright!" Chomp roared as he charged, meeting the hadrosaur in a headlock.

 **DK**

Meanwhile on Elsa's training ground, the queen was back in her new outfit and just trudging back to her start point being completely soaked once again. She was able to pass the point where Pyro's firewall appeared, only to be flipped over by the largest wave she encountered so far.

With an exhale, she collapsed and laid on her back on the smooth stones of the beach. That was when the fight with her sister earlier this morning started to crawl back to her. She really couldn't fault Anna for what the Senator said in the meeting, first he disrespected Kristoff, then called Anna incompetent to lead, and dared to indicate that the love between her and Elliot should be frowned upon, she just wish that her sister had not snapped in said meeting, with the rest of the council there to see it. Right now though... she just wants to apologize to her for the terrible things she said to her, especially what she said about needing to grow up.

She wished she never had organised that meeting.

Elsa was sucked out of her thoughts when she opened her eyes and the muzzle of a very familiar saber tooth cat filled her vision, who gave a gentle croon in greeting. "Hi Sugi" She said in a depressing voice, raising her upper torso into a sitting position and started giving her gentle strokes on the side of her head, causing her to purr

"I thought I might find you here" Elliot voiced, turning the queens line of sight to her left where she sees her lover walking over to her "Heard that you may of had a rather tense moment with Anna" He only got a weary 'mmm' from his lover, and then lowered himself next to her, and wrapped her into a hug. He didn't care about the feeling of water seeping into his hunting gear

"So you know about what I... you know" Elsa couldn't finish her sentence due to the guilt

"I can imagine that she's very upset" Elliot replied "But you know, it's fights and arguments this severe that can make your bond as sisters stronger in the end, you know that, love" He told her while gently rocking her. For a long moment he just held her, with the young queen burying her face in the valley between is neck a shoulder, not long after that did he feel the tell-tale feeling of tears of his skin

"Am I a bad person Elliot?" Elsa asked her fiance with her voice muffled

"No" He told her, gently pushing her face away so he could cup one of her cheeks so he could stare her in the eye, wiping away tears with his thumb as he did "If you were really a bad person, there's no telling the kind of chaos you could cause with your powers. You could be using them for conquest, power and intimidate those around you..." He told her with honesty, before a small gentle smile appears on his face. "But you don't. Instead, you use them to bring happiness, joy and good ol' fashioned snowball fights to everyone you care about... Your mother and father, would be every bit as proud, as Anna and I are of you for the woman you have become... and as long as you'll have the two of us. We will always be there for you" She had a teary eyed smile on her face as she snuggled into her lovers warmth.

Unbeknownst to both humans and beast though

"Well isn't that the most touching thing you've ever heard" Zander said, who along with the alpha gang were hiding behind a rock and heard and saw the very touching scene

"I've always had dreams being able to hold a girl in my arms and saying those kind of things" Ed smiled

"Whatever, sweet or not that old lady is no way as good looking as me" Ursula replied, glaring daggers at the trio

"Well in her majesty's defence she _is_ rather soaked, you know" Zander commented, earning ursula's heated glare and a bonk on the head "OW!"

"If we're done Zander, might I suggest you get a dinosaur out here so we can get on with this?" She hissed, handing him Brontikens's card and an alpha scanner

"Okay, coming up"

"Time to teach that witch and her wild man lover why you don't put the alpha gang in a cell" Ursula silently declared

 **"COME ON OUT BRONTIKENS! GO SHOW THOSE TWO WHAT YOU GOT!"**

Elsa, Elliot and Sugi were shocked out of their thoughts once they felt the earth rumble, and looked up to see the Apatosaurus right in front of them with shock "You..." Elsa barely whispered in terror

"Greetings Queen Elsa... we meet again" Was his reply, before turning his eyes on her fiance "I assume you to be 'Elliot Takkar', correct?" Sugi leapt in front of her hunting brother protectively and growled viciously at him once those words left his jaws

"Ahahahaha!" They heard Ursula laugh, and turned to face the Alpha gang

"Why can't you piss off again or stay in a cell!?" Elliot yelled at them

"Why would we do that?, we had a feeling that those brats wouldn't be here and with them absent, that witch is ours for the taking" Zander told him with an ending chuckle

"You _fuckers_ lay a digit on Elsa, and you'll see your heads being picked off by vultures!" Elliot threatened them

"W-who knew getting you worked up with empty threats would be so amusing?" Ursula chuckled "Finish him and his fuzzball friend Brontikens and we'll take the witch home!" She called out

"Very well" He replied before advancing forward, to which motion Elliot mounted himself and Elsa on to Sugi's back

"Get us out of here Sugi!" He yelled, but before Sugi could even make a move, Brontikens raised one of his feet and slammed it into the ground, sending out a concussive blast of stones that made them fly into the cliff wall off the beach, knocking Sugi and Elliot unconscious

"Elliot!" Elsa cried

"Hahaha, now I believe you have no where to go" Ursula said, walking over to them with the rest of her team "Now you can either come with us willingly, _your majesty_ , or... well, not in such a lively condition" She smirked at Elsa, who in turn glared at the smug greenette with a deadly scowl

"Elsa!" All of them turned to the sound of Anna and Rapunzel's cries, and found them on top of a ledge overlooking the beach with Zoe by their side

"Huh! What's the girl doing here!?" Zander yelped

"Anna, Rapunzel, Zoe! Elliot and Sugi are hurt!" Elsa called up to them

"Help's on the way Queen Elsa, hang on!" Zoe yelled, before recalling her dinos

 **"DINO SLASH! GUSH OUT SPINOSAURUS!"**

 **"SPRING UP, PARASAUROLOPHUS!"**

"Get away from her you creeps!" Paris yelled with a roar

"You leave the nice beautiful lady alone!" Spiny added, also with a roar

The alpha trio yelped in fright with both dinos roaring at them "Go on Brontikens, go beat them up!"

 **DK**

"Electric char-!"

"Max!" Rex called out, causing his friend to miss his swipe

"Uh, Rex, why you interrupting for?" Max asked his best friend in annoyance, before he noticed his dino holder going off and Zoe appeared on the screen

"Max! Rex! We need help!" Zoe exclaimed

"Zoe, what's going on?" Max asked his girlfriend

"The Alpha Gang, that's what, They're after Elsa and Elliot!" Zoe exclaimed, which unknowingly cought Gothel attention

" _Rats_ _!_ " She hissed to herself

"Max, you go back and help Zoe fend off Brontikens, Ace, Tank and I will take it from here with the Edmontosaurus" Rex told Max.

"You got it Rex, good luck!" Max told him, before calling back Chomp and teleporting back to the Pirates ship in a flash of light

"Bah curses!" Gothel muttered, before speaking into a small round device on her wrist "Alpha Gang, come in"

"Gothel, you better be keeping those brats busy, the girl and her dinos have just turned up" Ursula exclaimed into the speaker

"I was just calling up about that. The boys have just been informed of your attack and the one named Max has just left The Southern Isles"

"WHAAAAA!?" The trio's voice shrilled, before Ursula turned to Zander "Zander, get those dinosaurs back in there cards and grab the queen, now!"

"Coming up, go spectral destroy!" He yelled, allowing Brontikens' attack to immediately begin charging up

"Here we go Paris!" Zoe called out, before summoning a brand new move card that Spectre gave to her earlier that day "Lets go! Two platoon crush!"

Paris glowed Green as Charles was summoned first from the ground up in front of Brontikens, which cought him by surprise, however he then heard something massive from behind him, and turned to see Gertie who had stomped up behind him from the ocean "What's this?" He said to himself in mild shock

"This is for turning me into a crisp in Australia!" She told the smaller sauropod. She and Charles reared up high onto their back legs, and slammed their front legs back into the ground, causing Brontikens to fly high into the air. As he fell to the ground, the supersaurus and seismosaurus slammed their long necks against the apatosaurus together like a giant crushing machine, before releasing him and letting him fall to the ground

"Nice move" He told the mated pair, before rising back to his feet, albeit very weakly "But I'm not finished just yet"

"How can you survive such an attack?" Anna asked in complete shock while holding a still unconscious Elliot's' head in her arms with Rapunzel wrapping her now loose hair around him

"Hehehe, he's much more powerful then you think highness, now if you'll excuse us I believe we will be taking your sister now" Ursula declared before laughing and grabbing her alpha scanner and Armatus's card

 **"ALPHA SLASH! CLOBBER 'EM STEGOSAURUS!"**

"Howdy ladies!" Armatus greeted while Ed followed suit with a new card

 **"ALPHA SLASH! COME ON OUT MAPUSAURUS!**

Screamer the mapusaurus laded in between Brontikens and Armatus and made a deadly roar "Surprise motherfucker!"

"Wait a moment, aren't you meant to be on our side and a girl!?" Anna said, not noticing the evil aura the clone gave off

"Eh your probably talking about my D.N.A donor, essentially, but I'm no female thank you very much!" He snapped, as the battle re-began

 **DK**

Back in the Southern Isles, the Edmontosaurus wasn't exactly fairing well against Ace and Tanks teamwork despite his larger size "Okay guys, hopefully this doesn't end like last time"

"Oh I'm not finished yet boy" Gothel called to him, as she brought up another card and placed it at the side of her neck "Not when I have reinforcements so to speak" The card zigzagged around the heroes and landed by the edmontosaurus, forming into a large tyrannosaur in yellow with red tattoo like markings on it's back. This is the form of Tarbosaurus

"A Tarbosaurus! We're gonna have to work together on this one guys!" Rex called out to his dinos before Gothel pulled out two move cards

"Let us see how you like Diving Press!" The Edmontosaurus kicked up some dust into Ace's face while glowing green, causing him to roar in pain, and then leapt high into the air and dive bombed the Carnotaurus into the ground "And now crimson flame!" The Tarbosaurus roared and charged towards Tank in a red glow, knocking her on to the ground with her tail, before pressing her down with her foot, before spewing fire onto the Saichania, making Tank roar in pain

"Guys!" Rex cried

"We're okay Rex" Tank called, as their opponents backed up allowing them to stand

"But we need to him those two hard, and fast" Ace told him. Rex nodded in agreement before summoning his most powerful move cards

"Ultimate wind and Earth!" Rex called out. Ace and Tank both roared as their respective elements combined as they started charging, Ace leapt into the air a flew like a missle while Tank ran through giant shards as she matched his speed, until the literally rammed their opponents head on, causing them to fly back into the castle walls by mistake " _Ooooo... hit the castle, yikes...!_ " Rex groaned to himself. The bodies of the enemy dinos fell to the ground, and disintegrated as they got defeated like before with Hans's camarasaurus, a sight that racked Ace with shock and sorrow at the sight since this was the first time he has seen it happen

"Gah no, we were too powerful again!" Rex yelled

"Rex, what in the name of Seikatsu just happened!?" Ace asked Rex with shock and fear in his voice

"Well played dinosaur king" Gothel called over to them, who turned their attention to the sound of her voice "Until we meet again. Oh and tell Rapunzel I said hello, would you?" She told them, before wrapping her cloak around herself and mysteriously vanishing without a trace

"Hey get back here!" Ace snarled

"She's already gone Ace, come on, we gotta get back to Arendelle right away" Rex told them

 **DK**

The battle for the royal sisters freedom was far from done, and by now Elsa had even joined the fray with her powers while Anna and Rapunzel dragged Elliot and Sugi to cover. Screamer was snapping jaws with Spiny, Paris was in a headlock with Armatus, Charles was getting his neck bitten at by Gigas on his back, Gertie was trying to stomp and tail swipe The Professor and Elsa had summoned a giant snow Golem to battle Brontikens. The entire battle had reached stalemate, even with the giant sauropods and the snow queen herself on the heroes side

"Why won't they go down? I don't get it" Zoe said to herself

"This battle is taking much longer then I would prefer." Ursula said, before turning to Ed "Ed, summon someone to take the Professors place so he can capture the queen" Ed was about to do so, before two very distinctive roars cought everyone's attention

"Oh shit, I know those roars!" Armatus said, before getting bashed away from Paris by Chomp with electric charge, causing him to turn back into a card as he crashed into the cliff wall

"That's what you get for messing with my girl!" Chomp yelled,

"My knight in shining armor, how heroic" Paris joked as the two of them nuzzled and giggled

"Well, I try" He joked back, causing them to laugh even more

"Hey! No love on the battlefield!" Screamer roared, running in and bashing the triceratops away from his mate, only to get immediately answered by Terry biting into his neck

"It's very rude to interrupt a moment between lovers you know!" He told the clone mapusaurus, before throwing him into the professor, which caused them to crash land right underneath Gertie's front feet

"OH SHIT!" They yelled, before the seismosaurus crushed them back into their cards

Meanwhile, Charles had had enough of Gigas's attack, so he reared up again, which forced the albino rex to let go and land on to keep his footing,and turned his frustrated gaze on to the him "Uh, nice sauropod" Gigas said nervously while backing up, which was answered by Zoe grabbing another move card

"Super impact!" She yelled.

Paris glowed green and ran towards the Charles, who lowered his neck for her so she can jump on "Hit 'em hard babe!" Chomp called out to her

"I will Chompy!" She cried back in excitement

"Go get 'em" Charles told her, before whipping his neck forward and releasing the now spinning and flying hadrosaur, she first hit Gigas into the sea, carding him to card on impact, and then span around while attacking Brontikens who had just tail swiped Elsa's snow golem to the ground, causing the already weakened apatosaurus to roar in pain, before she leapt off, panting from her raging adrenaline as she landed back by her mates side

"Wow, that felt really good" She half panted half laughed, before noticing every one else giving her a look "Does that sound wrong?"

"Ultimate Fire!" Max called out, Terry roared as he erupted into his fire and charge, and causing a direct hit on his side, which made Brontikens slide back, before stopping and collapsing to the ground.

The snow golem stomped up to him and lifted his head with one of his giant ice clawed to meet his eyes "Don't come _BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!_ " He roared in his face, spraying snow all over his muzzle, while Brontikens wasn't intimidated

"He's had enough friend, put him down" Terry said to him, while receiving a grunt in reply, before dropping the head to the ground, before Brontikens got carded

"That's him down!" Max and Zoe high fived, before turning to see Elsa marching up to the now quivering Alpha gang, cos seriously if looks could kill, Elsa would've turned them into ice statues without needing her powers, never mind the fact that Chomp and Terry were just by her side

"Her majesty has a real big bone to pick with you, so my advise, start writing your prayers" Terry advised them

"Um, look m-maybe we can make some kind of deal-" Ursula had her lips sealed shut before she could finish her sentence

"I'm not so sure we will be making _any deals_ here. Coming back after escaping your prison cell is one thing, but to attack me and the ones I love... that, is a capital offence" She snarled dangerously low, making the 3 sweat bullets as she turned to her creation "I want these three _out_ of my sight, and _out_ of my kingdom" She emphasized, to which which the giant nodded, grabbed the three and their cards and threw them far out to sea

"Bye bye, old lady" Max and Rapunzel said together

"Who do you brats think you're calling old!?" Ursula yelled

"I think it's you" Zander and Ed commented

Elsa had a satisfactory smirk on her face as she looked out to sea and retrieved her over jacket, boots and belt, until she noticed a timid looking Anna walking up to her "Elsa..." Anna stated off "What happened in that... I know it's not up to me but-"

"Anna" The redhead looked up at the sound of her sisters soft voice, when she saw a now upset Elsa, with opened outstretched arms. That was the only signal she needed to rush in and wrap her arms around the queen tightly who returned the embrace with equal vigor, where at which point both girls had tears of relief, forgiveness and guilt coming from their eyes

"I'm so sorry Elsa!" Anna cried "I was angry, and what I did was stupid!"

"Shhh..." Elsa replied, kissing her sister on the cheek and whispering in her ear "I've said things I never should've said as well Anna. I regret all of it!" she ended with a whimper, causing their embrace grow tighter after Anna gave a sob and the older hiccuping intake.

Everyone smiled at the scene, with Spiny not to burst in tears before all the dinosaurs got recalled and Rapunzel joined in the hug of her cousins, before a 'Ahem' cought their attention "Excuse me, you majesty" Mr Gobbs started, causing the hug to break so the queen and princesses could look to him "I do not mean to interrupt the moment, but I think you'll be happy to know I've got lord Takkar's weapons arranged by craftiness, just like you wanted them" He told her with a smile on his face

"And _who_ said I wanted them _that_ way?" The queen snapped, causing everyone to look at her in surprise "Doesn't _anyone_ in this world _listen_ to me!?" She yelled, and was about to march up to the frightened man before Rex suddenly appeared in front of her

"H-hold on Queen Elsa, maybe think on this for a moment"

"Yeah and besides, Max and I just came up with a very cool idea" Anna added bubbly

"If it involves me turning that old man into an ice statue, lets _hear_ it" Elsa snipped, causing the old blacksmith to hold a large round rock as a shield

"I uh, I think I hear me lads calling" He said, before dashing off

 **DK**

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter as it turned out, since Anna's and Max's Idea was actually a spring snowball fight with Pawpaw, Shep, Elsa, Olaf and all the children of Arendelle on one side, and the D-teams main dinosaurs, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Mia and Iguano on the other, while everyone else, including the space pirates watched from the sidelines. At which point Rex and his team had returned from the isles and Elliot and Sugi had regained full consciousness in time for the 5 hour long game, and despite the the giggling-like-a maniac children's vast numbers and the queen on their team, the eight Adult dinos proved to be very worthy adversaries. However, one girl among the fun commotion cought Terry's attention more than anyone else.

Rosy

She was was a giggling mess every time she cought Terry with snowball to his face, and everytime it would bring a smile to his heart while he batted large snow lumps at groups of the children while Chomp threw snow lumps at the children with his head, and the rest of the dinos used their tails to combat the little ones. All that the rex cared about at that moment of happiness was that maybe, just maybe he had regained the girl's friendship. It only ended once the royals and Elliot had noticed the sun going down and announced the end of the game, which at that moment Rosy had confirmed Terry's suspicions by walking up to him and laying a kiss at the tip of his nose, and walked off with the rest of the orphaned children with a smile on her face.

What he didn't know nor cared, was that Elliot was telling Elsa and Anna about five unique individuals he saw on his morning hunt

Now, Terry was walking through the space pirates ship to see Ally, with Chomp and Paris by his side. He wanted to spend some time with his mate before the day was done. What he didn't expect to see was Minx the Gallimimus running up to him "Terry, you're on your way to see Ally right?" He asked rapidly

"Yeah, why what's wrong?" He asked in concern

"This way quick!" He told him, leading the trio down another hallway, towards a large room, though not as large as the main hall and what Terry saw nearly made their heart stop

There he saw Ally laying on a large mattress in the shape of nest, with 3 eggs by her side. She heard footsteps approaching and looked to see a wide eyed Terry looking down at her and the eggs "How... when did?" He started

"Just 5 minutes ago babe..." Ally told him shakily with love in her voice "We're going to be parents Terry... You and me" She whimpered, Terry couldn't hold in his tears of joy of being a father again, and nuzzled his mate like there was no tomorrow

"I'm going to be a father again..." He whispered tearfully, which Ally heard him say. She was curious as to why he would say again, but that could come later "I love you, Ally..."

"I love you too, Terry..." She whispered back

 **DK**

As per usual with the alpha gang, the mood was not so magical and joyful

"I did my job, they did not do theirs, simple as that!" Gothel snapped irritatingly, with the alpha trio looking down in shame

"No matter Gothel. Project I is almost ready for it's card infusion so it's up to you to make sure it goes accordingly so we may move on to our next task, go and assist Dr Z in the lab" The cloaked figure told her

"Of course, my liege, good day" Gothel replied before exiting the room

"As for you three fools" He told the trio, who looked up in fear at the sound of his voice "While you did fail, your punishment will be merely... embarrassing for you " He chuckled in the end

"And that is?" The trio asked together

"You, are on kitchen duty with the android tonight" He told them

"WHAAAT!?" They exclaimed

"Unless you want what I previously gave Hans after his failure.." He growled as purple static and fire swirled around his hand, scaring the trio off "Idiots..." He groaned before turning to his right "Mr Sykes" He summoned the western bandit figure

"Yes boss" He replied

"Contact the slit throats gang and the Wyuumii tribe in the high fells, let them know that the Duke of Westleton and I will be paying them a visit soon" The cowboy nodded his employers command, and left for the computer room in his cabin above ground. With him gone the cloaked figure removed his hood and looked into the large monitor screen showing the map of Norway "Both of your days of reckoning are soon ancient and Queen Elsa. Once project I is complete and the following operations are ready for deployment, no where in the time line will be safe... for anyone"

 **Anna: I wish you two would tell me what you have in mind**

 **Chomp: Sorry highness, big secret**

 **Duke: Stop that monster!**

 **Rod and Laura: DINO SLASH!**

Good god, that was a lot of writing and brain storming!

Project I chapter 4, as ordered :)

Damn alpha gang gotta get it's act together, wouldn't you fine readers say?

Anyway, the creatures of project I will be making another appearance in 3 or 4 chapters time. I'm sure you all know what they are, but please no spoilers

Also I've had a change of heart about the Identity of the cloaked figure, my original idea on who it was meant to be will show up at some point, but I thought I'd throw it out there

As for how Zoe was able to use two platoon crush, well I thought, since the D-team has Charles and Gertie, surely they would be able to use it somehow, right? I don't know, I just thought it'd make sense.

Any who, let me know what you think and until next time

Please like

Review

And peace


	6. Hidden Conspiracies

**Hidden conspiracies**

Usually people would be in their homes at 1 o'clock in the morning, but this wouldn't be the case as evident by the presence of a strange clawed craft outside a small cabin in the woods with 2 separate horses and a carriage with the markings of weselton parked alongside it.

Inside said cabin was the strange cloaked man along with 6 other figures. One was a skinny old man wearing a black suit suitable for nobles with gold embroidery and spectacles, with a grey mustache and eyebrows, with two large henchmen by his side

The second one was a large muscular fellow littered with a scar across his left eye going down to his nose and black dreadlock styled long hair wearing black leather clothing all over, carrying a large halberd in his hand and draped in a cloak of cave bear skin.

The third main figure was a women with raven black hair, green acid eyes, wearing barely more then what appeared to be tribal clothing made form a mixture of white wolf skin covering her lower regions and her thighs, leopold skin and fur covering her... substantial chest, and bare footed with only a a string of teeth around her right ankle

And finally Mr sykes, the cloaked mans henchman

"Thank you friends, for meeting here tonight. I am to assume you all know what this little _gathering_ would be about?"

"Your message to me spoke of the potential downfall of that _wicked sorceress_ that calls herself queen" The duke snapped impatiently

"Watch your tone old man..." Sykes threatened

"I only came along because the message said about the death of Elliot Takkar, he has done enough to humiliate my tribe for far too long" The woman said

"He is _mine_ to deal with _alone,_ and claim his woman as my own" The mountain man gruffed out

"Kara Wyuumi" The cloaked man said, gaining the wyuumi tribe's matriarch's attention "Drogo Slit Throat" He gained the bandit leader ears "Duke of Weselton" The duke turned his eyes to him "Do not loose sight of why we have _really_ gathered here this morning"

"We know... the _dinosaur king_ is _here_ " Kara sneered

"And his army cannot be far away" Drogo added

"Precisely... fellow warmongers, hear me. What say you to an alliance of a sort?"

"Depends on what you have in exchange" The duke answered. Making the cloaked figure grin evilly

"Master!" A woman called from outside. The group stepped out trough the door, and the cloaked figure saw a group of four familiar female ninjas all bowing before their master

"Ofu" The figure said "I did not expect for you to join us so early in the morning"

"We come with the report you requested from Gothel and Dr Z" She replied

"Ahh... hahahahaha..." The cloaked man laughed, confusing his rest other then Sykes "So, Project I... is it truly finished...?" He asked the female with a grin. Ofu answered by presenting Seth's old dino holder, and a card with the secret colours. The man chuckled darkly, and took the items from her hands

"This should answer your question duke... "He said softly, before slashing his card. A multicoloured light shined as a creature came to life with an earth shattering roar. Making the guests gasp in shock and step back

"Hello there"

 **(Intro Theme)**

 _May 7th 2019_

 _5:30 a.m_

 _Sabretooths Cabin_

 _Hunters ridge_

 _Elliot's Notebook_

 _2 weeks ago... 2 long weeks ago, that's how long it has been since Elsa and I made love to each other on the night I asked for her hand in marriage. I still dream about that moment from time to time, but, not in the way most people would think... Sad dreams really, one scenario she refuses the ring I made for her and some jerk prince comes out of nowhere and both of them start laughing at me... other times I actually seek her out at the castle, and I see her kissing and laughing with someone else... at least these are just visions that aren't real, since I always wake up the next day seeing something from Annabelle's bakery with a little love note on the table in my hut... And, lucky Sugi always gets a treat from Anna... Seriously, who knew giant felines had a thing for chocolate of all things.._

Elliot chuckled as he wrote that in

 _Still, even with all the excitement of the wedding coming up, and my coronation as king of Arendelle, I get the feeling that something isn't right... Ever since Max, Rex and Zoe along with their dinosaurs came along for the celebration, all kinds of bad deeds have been happening. 2 dinosaur rescue missions, one of which seemingly attacked the southern isles castle. The Alpha gangs attack on me and Elsa just a couple of days ago. Maybe it was just a case of bad luck for us, since I highly doubt it was the D-teams fault... but for now, I'm happy. Leah and Violet are good as new and have recovered from their wounds, Terry and Ally I think her name is are expected to have hatchlings in a few days, Iduna and Adgar's clutch of 3 eggs hatched last night. I've gotten to know a couple of ex alpha gang kids named Rod and Laura respectively, the D-team had introduced us all the royal family of India when they arrived yesterday, the people of Rosy's village have been revovered and are now taking residence within Arendelle itself and of course, my wedding, only tomorrow... what more could I really ask for I wonder, do I really need anything else...?_

He closed his note book at once he finished writing that in, set it down on his bed side and walked outside the cabin into the late spring morning sun, where the sound of singing birds filled his ears, and thanks to the location of his homestead sitting atop the foothills of the north mountain was able to overlook arendelle and the north sea, with the space pirates ship just hovering over it all, not to mention a beautiful view of the sun peaking over the higher mountains bringing a low light to the kingdom.

Some people at this point might be wondering why he was at his hut instead of in bed with his fiance, the answer to that is simple, today is the day that he and Elsa cannot see each other until the wedding day. It'll be a challenge for both parties but the next day will be worth it.

 _I wonder what Elsa's wedding dress will be like?_ He thought with a smile

 _Something that will not make you think any less of her I am sure._ A female voice said in his head as he heard powerful flaps above him, as a very familiar creature and friend landed on the ground and faced him his a smile, which he returned and went up to the creature and gently stroked a palm of his hand on one of her cheeks as she tucked in her large eagle like wings

"I was beginning to wonder if you would turn up for my wedding" He said to her

"Have you completely lost faith in me, young Takkar?" She replied

"No, only your sense of timing" They both laughed at his little joke, as Sugi came outside and greeted their new visitor with a purr a nuzzle

"Hello to you too Sugi..." She said softly, before turning her attention back to the wind warrior "By the way, I assume you to know that your parents and brother are on their way with the leaders of all the different peoples of the high fells for the event to come"

"Yes, Queen Tyeema ran into me yesterday with the others while Sugi and I had cought our breakfast. I can't wait to see the faces of the D-team when they see what kind of beings live in the fells, especially the kind of family I got brought into" He chuckled at that, before looking her in the eye with serious but understanding look "I was wanting to say thank you... for getting Terry to come, all his family missed him very much"

"I know what it is like to run away in fear... and also how you are the last of ones kind..." She replied softly, looking down in sadness and tear cascading down her eye. Elliot saw this and brought both his hands to cup her cheeks, before allowing her to nuzzle him for comfort and closure

"You saved the life of Sugi and myself once... and since that moment I promised to protect you. "He looked her in the eyes a gentle expression "No matter what happens from tomorrow onwards. You'll always be my saviour... and my sister" She inhaled heavily, struggling to hold back her growing tears.

"And you... will always be my protector... and my brother"

They held each other tightly

 **DK**

A few hours after sunrise everyone was just starting their day, all the stores had opened up, trade ships coming in to port with their merchandise and perhaps most unexpectedly, Anna and Rapunzel giving a tour to Guru, who overtime had grown genuinely curious of what the un-modernized kingdom had to offer

"This is the orphanage Elsa had ordered to be constructed, Arendelle had been getting an unexpected number of homeless children and it was Elliot who made the first suggestion for the construction" Rapunzel explained to the Ampelosaurus, she may not live in Arendelle, but she had visited enough to know the roosts

"Intriguing, this kingdom truly has been blessed to have a monarch as kind and thoughtful as Queen Elsa, you're parents would be very proud I am sure" He told Anna, who in response looked up to him with a sad smile on her face.

"Thanks for the kind words Guru... I just wish mama and papa were here to see all this change" She replied, looking down slightly glumly, before looking back up to him with a smile "But with the wedding just tomorrow I'll be-"

Anna's sentence was halted by shouting, and a man running around the corner looking behind himself as if to see if someone was following him. He was unlucky enough to fall to the ground after literally running into one of Guru's legs, and landed on his backside with a grunt. He went wide eyed and scrambled to his feet once he saw the dinosaur looking down at him. "Highnesses!" Another voice called out, turning all heads towards a duo of guards and captain Malcom with glares on their faces "Stop that man!" He called to them, the other man took off running with a knife in hand, before a blue tail flipped him over and made his face plant the cobblestone ground, the guards moved quickly to retrain him and had him cuffed by the time the guardsmen forced him to his feet

"What was that about captain?" Anna asked

"Apologies for interrupting your time your highness, this man had been on the run for several days now"

"And what has this human done to warrant the guards attention, if I may ask?" Guru's voice sounded, which in response the captain looked over to the new prisoner

"Explain your case, thief" Malcom demanded, who in turn opened his eyes into his own glare, and directed it into Guru's eyes

"It sickens me, you know... first we have a sorceress as our queen, a freak of nature becoming our king, and now _this_... has this kingdom forgotten what happened the first time these _monsters_ stumbled upon our home? How powerless we were in their onslaught?... Mark my words, _demon_... the day will come where your entire race will get what you deserve. The day will come where your kind will no longer be welcomed in the world of civilized man! You can tell your oh so precious _king_ that as long as you are here, so help me I will see to it personally that you-!"

"That's quite enough out of the likes of you" Anna told him sternly "If you don't like how we do things in Arendelle anymore, feel free to pack your bags and say goodbye. Get him out of my sight" She told the captain

"You're extinction will arise again... just as it should rightfully be" The man told Guru one last time, before allowing the guards to force him away from the group. Anna looked down in shame, before turning to the dino of the group

"Guru I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear that" She told him with a look of shame on her face, as Rapunzel went over to comfort her cousin

"It is quite alright princess, I should've suspected as much from some of the towns people." His answer was not the one the princesses expected "There are those out there that would rather see us in the ground. Even in Sanjo city"

"Well as far as I'm concerned, you're always welcome here in Arendelle, and I'll tell my parents the exact same thing" Rapunzel countered

 **DK**

Back in the castle, Elsa was in her study working on a letter with a rather dopey smile on her face, humming along to some random tune in her head when someone knocked on her door "Enter" She called without looking up, and in stepped the royal advisor Kai, also with a smile on his face

"You wished to see me your majesty?" He said pleasantly

"I did" Elsa replied, finishing her letter and sealing it in an envelope, before gesturing for Kai to take it "Firstly, could you have someone send this letter to lord Takkar, it's very important this reaches him"

"I will send out a messenger on horse back as soon as possible highness" Kai replied, taking the letter from the Queen's hand "Anything else?" Elsa responded to this by standing and walking the window that views the hill where Elliot lives

"Do you think my mother and father would be happy for me Kai?" She asked, looking over to her other father figure with a questioning gaze, Kai still maintained his smile and walked up to her, placing his free hand on her shoulder

"Elsa" Kai started, dropping formalities for a moment "Your mother and father, would be every bit a joyful for you and Elliot, as the rest of us" He said, looking her in the eye, before looking out the window himself "The young man is one of the most loyal and determined individuals I know. And not not once did Gerda and I doubt him" He turned back to face her "They always said he would bring joy and happiness into the life you share with your sister, and they were right. And there is nothing, I wouldn't do if it meant keeping you two together, until death do you part" Elsa threw her arms around the portly man at that last sentence and squeezed, and he gently brought his arms around her after coming over his surprise. The embrace lasted for a few moments before they broke apart

"Thank you" She whispered to him, just as a knock sounded on her door "Enter" The door opened and in stepped Kristoff with a nervous look on his face

"Your majesty, may I have a word with you?" He asked formally, to which the woman gave a smile and nod. She had a very very certain hunch on where this conversation will be going

"Leave us please Kai, I will summon you should I need you again" Kai nodded at the queens request, and the butler left with a bow and the letter in hand. Once the door was closed Elsa gestured to the chair in front of her desk, and they both sat down to begin the talk "So Kristoff, how are things with you lately?" Elsa asked with a kind smile

"Well, business wise: Quite excellent actually" Kristoff replied with a smile "Some of the workers have been enjoying the company of some of the D-teams dinosaurs whenever they volunteer to help with the cutting and transporting of the ice. Thanks to them we should be expecting quite a vast amount to be able to transport on the trade ships, and the boys will be happy getting the extra cut with-" "Elsa held up a hand to stop his rambling

"I mean. How are things between you and Anna?" She asked with a smile, Kristoff at this point was nervously rubbing the back of his neck with flushed cheeks

"Ohh..." He said quietly

"I only ask, because 1: I love Anna like you, and I would do anything to protect her as well as Elliot, and you know what could happen should you break her heart or hurt her in anyway" She told him sternly, before allowing a smile to grace her lips again "The second reason I ask, is because from the way you rambled about your Ice business, I think she could be rubbing off on you" She teased, earning a small laugh from the both of them "So let me ask now, where do you see yourself in the future with Anna, as friends, still courting, married maybe?" She asked

"Well... do you the romantic answer, or the honest one?" He asked nervously with a smile

"The honest one, if you may"

"I, like you said, love Anna... and... I thought about how much happier my life would be with Anna as my wife..." Elsa's smile broadened "It's just..." and started to droop slightly "With Anna being a princess I... feel like I should do the right thing... let her find a prince who actually has something to give her, you know, riches, an alliance with the prince's kingdom, things like that, I mean-cos-look at me I-" Elsa held up her hand again, cutting off his rant

"Kristoff, I must ask... what makes you think Anna, or even _myself,_ would want to be married to a _prince_? Do you think she interested in any of that?" Elsa asked him seriously. "Because I will say this to you now. Anna and I would only marry for love, not for an alliance, or riches or goods, nothing like that at all" Kristoff began to contemplate the queens words as he spoke next

"I just don't want to let anyone down I... just want her to be happy... I don't want her regret anything"

"If you want my opinion, I think _I'm_ the one who takes the letting down spot. For thirteen years it was essentially just her with my mother and father, and all she wanted, was to have her sister back, and that didn't happen until a couple of years ago, during the adventures of the great thaw. Besides, between you and me you're perhaps the only _normal_ person here, because lets be honest, the Arendelle royal family consists of an highly ambitious and quirky princess, an emotional queen with ice powers and a man who grew up in the wild and raised first by fake parents and onto an adoptive family, before finding his true origins, Add in the last one, you fit right in, and truly, by thinking like the way you are right now, you _are_ letting her down. Anna loves you, and wants to be with you. Always"

Kristoff thought hard on his future sister in law's words, and the more he thought on them, the more he realised she was right. His smile was reborn and he stood proudly in front of her "In that case your majesty, I wish for your permission to marry Princess Anna"

Elsa stood up herself and matched his look "Kristoff Bjorgman, you have done so many good things for my sister and Arendelle, both during the eternal winter, and everything that came after that. And with those things, you have gained my full trust, which is hardly an easy feat I assure you. I would be honoured to give you and Anna my blessings" She told him

"Thank you, queen Elsa" Kristoff bowed, before turning to leave

"And Kristoff, one last thing" He stopped at the door at Elsa's voice "Welcome to the family."

 **DK**

On the space pirates ship, Spectre and was looking over a diagram and schematics for a small wrist mounting devise that Jonathan and Reese were working on, while Sheer and Rod were over by some test tubes that glowed the six dinosaur elements. "How are the new cards coming along Sheer?" Spectre asked his first lieutenant

"So far so good boss, they should be ready for testing with the dinosaurs before lunch time" She reported with a proud smile on her face

"Excellent, and Jonathan?" He asked the android of the previous dinosaur king

"The new devises are coming along Spectre, but they might take a little longer before they're ready for the D-teams use" He told Spectre honestly

"There's no need to rush them old friend, take your time" Spectre replied, before Laura, Utah and Torch walked in with a trolly carrying hot drinks and some snacks

"Thought you guys might wanted some refreshments, you've been working none stop this morning, and you all must be starving by now" Utah said, handing some tea over to Spectre and Reese, while Laura handed a hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream to her brother

"Thank you Utah" Reese said, before taking a sip "Mmmmm... just what I needed" She commented as Torch came over to the red test tube

"So, how long did you say it would be until these new move cards will be ready?" He asked, with a small hint of excitement in his voice

"If everything goes to plan, should be before midday." Sheer said, before turning to look at the saurophaganax "Being a tad bit impatient I see" She teased with laugh, but it quickly died down once she noticed a solemn look in his eyes

"Well... I sort of want to... prove to those people I've changed, you know. I may have won the trust and acceptance of the herd, but... not these people, not after what I did in Seth's _care_ and the alpha gang" He replied

"Torch" Utah piped up "You at one time tried to gain our friendship and acceptance when you came into our lives after that massive battle in sanjo city, and all of us apart from the raptors, Guru and Pawpaw only shunned you because we didn't believe you could change. But you proved us all wrong when you saved Rex and the others from Killers attack - Well that and a stern outburst from the kid - But the point is this. It's all about proving that you are no longer that savage being that blindly served Seth. You've come a really long way, and if you keep proving yourself time and time again, everyone, even Arendelle will see you for the kind of dino you really are on the inside" Her words dug deep into the mind of the saurophaganax

"Thank you Utah... I'll keep that in mind and work on it" He mentally smiled, before leaving the room to pay Leah a visit. Utah too smiled in her mind as she watched him go

"It's all about proving yourself..." She whispered

 **DK**

Back with Elliot and Sugi, now joined by the D team in Arendelle

"Okay, now that we have some time to ourselves, maybe we should talk about how Hans and that woman from the southern Isles on how they both got a dinosaur card each." Rex started

"That your right about, Rapunzel should also be told about that woman, if it's the one I think it is from your description..." Elliot trailed off and turned to only find Rex who had been paying attention "Are you guys even listening to us?" He noticed at that precise moment they were all looking at a small crystal blue heart with a silver snowflake carved into it in Spiny's claws.

"It's beautiful spiny" Zoe commented

"I know right? It would make such a brilliant gift for my Tank" Spiny gushed, earning a bonk on the head from the Saichania

"You know I'm right here, don't you?" She droned, right as Elliot walked up to them with a scowl on his face

"Guys, where did you get that!?" He asked in a rather unimpressed tone

"Spiny said he found it on the ground" Max said, an answer that only made Elliot more angry

"Are you being serious? that right there in your friends dirty claws is Elsa's wedding gift!" He exclaimed, making the team go wide eyed and looked to the culprit in shock

"Spiny I don't believe you!" Paris yelled "I thought you knew better then that!"

"Elliot should be more careful then, you never know what can happen these days" Elliot growled at Spiny's cheery come back as he then walked over to a jewelry store "Do you know what this things needs?"

"To be out of your thieving grasp and given back to Elliot?" Terry asked rhetorically with a deadpan look

"It needs a _chain_ " Spiny replied, hoping onto a chair by the front door and lifting the snowflake to a golden chain hanging above it "That way the nice nice blonde lady can actually _wear_ it, otherwise it's just an anchor. For a very tiny diamond" He then removed the chain from it's hanging point, and carefully threaded it through a small loop on the tip of the flake, making it into a dazzling necklace "See? looks nice right?"

"Will you give that back now?" Elliot asked impatiently.

"Spiny laughed when suddenly, Ofu came out from behind a corner and snatched it out of his claws. Everyone froze as she ran off, until Elliot gave a menacing glare and took of after her "I'm guessing he wants that back now" Spiny asked

"Ya think?" Chomp replied, before all the dinosaurs got called back

Ofu was soon out of town and in the forest, with Sugi, and a full sized Spiny and Terry hot on her heels while roaring and the humans on their back. Of course the D-team couldn't recognise her as she was proving to be able to move so quickly. She then began to leap from tree to tree, allowing her to move much more easily through the woods, Sugi being a cat was able to follow her until she literally jump across a gorge while doing a front flip and kept running as she landed, Sugi leapt from the tree over the gap and continued to chase her while the dinosaurs followed up "Spiny powers!" Spiny yelled as he jumped and landed.

Ofu glanced back, seeing the team still hot on her tracks, and then activated the earpiece she had been wearing "Oren, I'm almost there, you and the others had better be ready"

"Just get them to follow you through the canyon Ofu, we'll see you on the other side" Oren replied before cutting the line.

On and on they all ran through the woods, until they reached a dip in the terrain where Ofu suddenly went right down a rocky pathway into a wide gorge "The Eastern Pass?" Elliot said to himself in surprise, before urging Sugi to run faster.

Once they had entered the gorge however, the female ninja was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd he go?" Max asked in surprise

"I don't know, I can't even pick up a scent" Terry said in frustration, where at that point Zoe looked to Elliots desperate look on his face, and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry Elliot. We'll get that snowflake back. I promise" She said determinedly

"NOW!"

Suddenly their world went black

 **DK**

"Augh... ow my head" Elliot groaned as he came to, he attempted to raise his hand, only to find it wouldn't budge. With widening he looked down to ses that he was in a chair with his hands locked behind him in chains with cuffs over his hands to stop him using his powers, and in what seemed to be some kind of underground prison.

With a click the door swung open and Elliot nearly did a double take.

It's the being from Elliot nightmare

And the first thing he noticed about him was that he was holding a book in his hand and reading it aloud

"They said it couldn't be done... the tyrant and warmonger Adolf Hitler was said to be unstoppable, his armies infinite. And no one could possibly stop him from conquering europe as we know it... But then, a man from Georgia, Joseph Stalin, he and his followers stood up to him, and people cheered for him as Hitler and the Nazi's were forced away from the peaceful country that-by that point in time-was once part of the Soviet union. Later in that time though, he slaughtered 20 million of his own people. Men, women, children, elderly, it matter nought, just to exemplify his absolute rule..." He read with a sickening grin on his face, and then turned to face him once he had finished "Fascinating, don't you think?" He asked

"I suppose so if your into genocide and mass murder" He retorted with venom in his voice

"Oh come, come young man, no need for this hostility" He laughed "I merely thought the history lesson would be of interest to you. After all, you really haven't told your friends and family about what really happened to your host parents... did you not" He asked with a knowing smirk, which made Elliot lower his head slightly in shame

"You don't know what your talking about..." He whispered with a growl, making the cloaked figure laugh again

"Oh I think I do, Takkar... but enough about your past now, we have a business to discuss" He said walking towards the door, and then came in a large man in white fur belonging to Drogo's gang, giving a hard punch to Elliot's head. He yelled in pain and shock, causing a nasty nose bleed and rendering him helpless as he was forcely dragged off his chair and out of his cell.

Not far away from him, the D-team slowly began to wake up themselves 5 minutes later

"Ow man... I didn't know you could whack someone that hard babe. I mean yes there was that time in India a couple of days back when you killed rasheed but still" Spiny moaned

"Augh, that wasn't me you idiot, have you looked around" Tank replied to her lover, gesturing towards the wall of bars lining their shared cell, this immediately awakened everyone else fully, and Max rushed up to the cell, and began shaking the bars madly as he saw their dino holders

"Hey, let us out! Open up out there!" Max called, as Chomp began to-well-chomp on the bars like there's no tomorrow, only to be answered by the laugh of a very familiar voice, anda very familiar pink and grey dinosaur to peer into their cell with his eyes "Pyro!?"

"What do you want!?" Zoe snapped at him

"Who knew that stealing something as insignificant as a snowflake necklace would be the perfect bait?" The alpha acrocanthosaurus mocked

"That is a wedding gift for Elliot's soon to be mate, thank you very much!" Terry retorted "Let us go!" He growled

"And why would we do that?" The whole D-team did a double take when the Alpha trio and Dr-Z of all people come around the bend to stand right in front of the brunette "Oh how the mighty have fallen ancient, think of the disappointment your father would feel if he saw you now" The Dr taunted

"You _leave him_ out of this!" Ace growled threateningly, only to be answer by a fire breath landing right his feet, which earned a chuckle from the alpha trio

"You're not exactly in any kind of position to bargain or demand anything bottom feeder" Pyro said sternly

"Thank you Pyro." The Dr replied, before turning back to stare Rex in the eye "We are going to find out about everything you know, How many dinosaurs you have in your possession, if the royal army of that Ice witch has increased in size, the population of the innocents, everything! We will march upon the kingdom with five times the dinosaurs we had last time we invaded, and we will destroy everything you stand for. And you... won't be able to stop it"

"You are no match for Elsa...!" Rex warned darkly, only for pyro to bend down and glare at him in the eye

"No... _you_ are no match for Elsa" Pyro retorted dangerously, before raising himself up again "I on the other hand, am the hellfire... which is going to melt and extinguish her ice forever" He said, before they all turned to leave

"You won't get away with this you _bastards_ " Paris spat venomously, only to be answered by mockingful laughing, though that didn't mean the rest of the D-team weren't absolutely shocked at her tone and choice of words

"Aww..." Pyro said one last time "We already have..." He whispered, before disappearing down the hall. A few moments passes before Spiny plopped down on the floor with a low hanging head.

"This's all my fault..." He said tearfully, the guilt of the situation getting to him

"Your fault?" Tank asked her mate

"Non of this would've happened if I just gave that thing back to Elliot in the first place!" He yelled, before he began to sob. However before anyone could say anything to calm him down him, Tank was on him and nuzzling him in comfort

"Babe, look at me" Tank said,in an uncharacteristically gentle tone one could add, though apparently worked as her lover's tearful eyes met hers "There's no telling if that would've made a difference, you understand? I mean yes you shouldn't've taken what Elliot probably made by himself, but we all couldn't have known this would happen. It was just one of those things" She told him truthfully.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm, and you don't need to worry about this okay. We're going to get out of here one way or another, and you and I are gonna kick some ass together. How does that sound?" Tank told him with a smile in her mind. Spiny could see and feel the love and forgiveness emanating from the tough girls eye's, and then wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug after wiping away his tears

"Thanks Tanky" He replied

Everyone smiled at scene, with Chomp suddenly giving a huff of amusement "The role's of the girls have been reversed, huh bro"

"Mmmhmm" Terry agreed

"What do you mean?" Tank and Paris asked simultaneously

"Well, starting of with the sauropod in the room, Paris's swearing" He laughed while walking up to her "Don't get on her bad side if you don't want an earful of _that_ " Paris's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and then layed on the floor while using her front paws to hide her face, which made evering give a small laugh at the scene despite the situation

"Please don't tell the rest of the herd Chompy" Her muffled voice begged

"Yeah, and Tanks tone with Spiny" Terry joked "Guess you're not so hardcore after after all, huh?"

"Hey in my defence, I had my boyfriend to comfort. So don't you get any ideas" Tank snapped lightly at him

"Alright now that that's cleared up, let's put our heads together and figure a way out of here" Max said determinedly

 **DK**

Blissfully unaware of what's transpiring, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Olaf were busy enjoying a picnic in the forests of Arendelle, and enjoying some much appreciated girl time to themselves, no royal duties, no responsibilities, just three women and a snowman enjoying themselves together. "It's so nice being with you Punzie, I still honestly think Corona and Arendelle are too far apart" Anna said, earning a giggle from the Coronan air to the throne

"One of the things we all can agree on, isn't that right Elsa?" She asked her elder cousin with a beaming smile

"Well it is unfortunate that we do have ocean between us, whenever your here Anna and Olaf always have someone to be around whenever I'm too busy, you're really helpful in that front" She replied

"And your amazing at warm hugs!" Olaf said, wrapping his twig arms around Rapunzel's middle, earning another childish laugh from her and wrapping her arms around him to return the hug

"Your too cute sometimes Olaf, you know that?" She asked rhetorically.

Suddenly a loud roar filled the air, making all for jump to their feat and look around frantically "Don't we know that roar from somewhere?" Olaf asked, which was immediately answered with Sugi of all beings leaping out of the bush, and stopping right in front of Elsa

"Woah Sugi, what's wrong?" The queen asked frantically, the Saber tooth cat answered this by pacing back and forth while gesturing back the way she came and growling in a worried tone. She then walked behind Elsa and began to hurriedly nudge her forwards

"Where's Elliot?" Anna suddenly noticed, right before Aki and Spike came out of the trees with captain Malcom and a handful of guardsmen

"Majesties, have you seen Max and the other children?" Spike asked worriedly, making all three girls go wide eyed in realization

"No we haven't, something must've happened to them and Elliot" Elsa said

 **DK**

Foolscap came along a few minutes later, and they were all transported to Spectre's ship once they explained what's going on. Once on board "So, Sugi came out of nowhere and began trying to get you all to follow her?" He asked

"That's what we're saying Spectre, you have to help us find them!" Anna exclaimed, which was when Sheer laid a comforting hand on her shoulder

"And we will, we promise" She told her "Only thing is, they could really be anywhere. The search could take time"

"Wait a minute, no it won't" Gavro suddenly said, turning all eyes to him "Boss, didn't we have everyone donate a sample of their blood into our database?"

 _Flashback_

 **Everyone from the royal family, the herd and the D-team had been gathered in the ships laboratory, where at this moment Elliot could be seen laying on a testing table, while sheer walked up to him with a needle in hand "This may sting a bit, so try not to move" She said, before injecting the needle into his arm, and sucking a steady flow of blood into a tube.**

 **"Remind me again why we need to go through with this" Anna, being afraid of needles asked**

 **"So we can keep track of everyone should anything happen to you princess" Sheer said "If we have the dna codes for everyone here in the ships data base, we'll be able to pick up your dna signature and location from anywhere in the earth timeline" She said proudly**

 **"Can you really do that?" Eugene asked in disbelief**

 **"Why of course we can" Foolscap said, who was over by the lab computer and inputting the dna codes for Elliot's sample "The boss and the rest of us have done it so we an avoid any future crisis, like what happened with Cretacia and Rex years ago"**

 **"For example, Elliot, I'm going to beam you and Sugi back down to the castle, then what your going to do is go to a location of your choosing, don't tell us where, just go, as fast as you can" Sheer told him, who got off the table and remounted the saber tooth**

 **"Sounds simple enough" He replied.**

 **Moments later after they beamed back down, Elliot directed Sugi in the direction of the North mountain. They ran as fast they can along the same route Anna and Kristoff took the first time and arrived around two hours later. Elliot then directed his mount pass the Ice castle toward a lower ridge, where there laid a deep dark cave, a maze of tunnels and dead ends. They reached the very back of the cave when Elliot dismounted and took some water from the canteen he packed with him**

 **"thirty feet underground. No way would anyone find us here" He said, when Sugi gave a surprised purr "There's someone behind me, isn't there?" He asked, and turned to face a grinning Sheer**

 **"Like I said, anywhere in the timeline of Earth" She stated, when Elliot gave a laugh**

 **"Alright, guess you proved me wrong"**

 _End of Flashback_

"Wow. Gavro actually has a brain in that head of his" Foolscap teased

"What is that meant to mean?" Gavro asked, not catching onto the offence of his brother

"Now's not the time, we have a way to find them" Spectre said, before handing a datapad over to Jonathan by the main terminal "Jonathan, insert the kings dna signature. If they were all cought together, they'll be moved to the exact same place"

"Right away" He replied. After scanning to code to his memory core he inserted it into the mainframe, and with a blink a map appeared on the on the main screen, where a light began blinking in the center. "I've got them... oh no" He said

"What is it?" Elsa asked worriedly

"To say that master Rex and the others not being unguarded would be a severe understatement lets just say" He said, bringing forth another screen. The three girls gasped at the amount of hostiles they were seeing, foot soldiers, archers, war machines, catapults

"Hey, Elsa, don't we recognise the colours on that flag?" Anna said, directing her sisters gaze towards a single soldier who was holding a large flag, with a squeare like pattern of green and yellow. Her blood boiled as soon as she recognised it

" _Weaseltown...!_ " She hissed as frost covered her hands

"That is whole battalion waiting for us" Malcolm said with fear, as Rod and Laura suddenly entered the room with their dino shots

"We just about heard everything that was being said, and we want to help in rescuing them" Rod said determinedly

"Max and the others are our friends too, and I really like Elliot as well" Laura added

"I was just about to call you two up, glad to see your one step ahead" Spectre said, walking over to them and laying a hand on the boys shoulder "Have you two asked which dinosaurs want to go with you?" It was at that moment Guru walked into the room with Iduna, Torch, Comet, Utah and Lola right along side him

"We volunteered ourselves old friend, I personally will not sit Idly by while both kings are in danger" The ultimate champion said, making Elsa smile at the thought of her fiance

"Wherever king Rex goes, I go" Torch said, while everyone else nodded in agreement. Then to everyone's surprise, the queen of Arendelle stepped up to them and faced the rest with a look of determination on her face

"And I as well. The Guardians of Arendelle have done too much for us to simply abandon them, and besides I _will not rest_ until I know that my fiance is safe."

Everyone gave her a smile, before Spectre turned towards his first lieutenant "Sheer, you and the boys are with me" He said before walking off

"What's your plan boss" She asked him

"Firstly we need to recruit some extra volunteers for the battle ahead, then with Gel jarks we are going to distract the majority of that little army" Spectre said, making grins appear on all three faces

"Malcolm Rapunzel and Anna, I want you three to go to Field Marshal May and tell that I sent you to prepare for an attack, she will know what to do" Elsa told the three of them

"Got it/Right/Yes your majesty" They said

"Best of luck to you all" Jonathan said

 **DK**

"WHY ARE THEY! WHERE ARE THE STONES!?" Fang roared at Elliot, who at this moment by now, was littered with blooded scars on his bare back with his hands and ankle cuffed,not to mention the gash marks from the Clone Carcharodontosaurus's teeth.

"Go fuck yourself" He groaned weakly, only to be answered by Slasher the Clone Anchiceratops using his nose horn to send him flying into the wall for the umpteenth time. He yelped in pain as his already dislocated shoulder hit the wall and fell back on the ground

"I'd quit stalling now, while your still alive ya little shit" Slasher growled "And I'd hurry before Pyro gets-" He was interrupted by the Arrival of the Pink Acrocanthosaurus coming through the door with the Cloaked man by his side "Too late"

Elliots weakened sights settled on the two new beings as the cloaked figure spoke next "Still nothing?" He asked the clones

"Beat 'em half to death, and the little welp is still locked like a rusty gate" Fang said, which was answered by a growl from Pyro

"I'll _burn_ you myself if I have to get the answers we want..." He told Elliot darkly

"You will not Pyro, we need him alive, just like the D-team so that we have our leverage" The hooded figure replied before kneeling to Elliots level "You're stubborn Takkar, I'll give you that... but one thing you should know" He said as he rose up again and took a couple of step back "I always get want I want" And then he unleashed his combination of Fire and purple static from his hands on the poor man. This time Elliot really did yell in pain.

A blood curdling scream to the extra satisfaction of them, as it could be heard from all the way near the D-teams cell "Elliot can't take much more whatever's making him scream like that" Ace said grimly

"Augh I'm sick of this!" Max exclaimed before reaching through the bars towards the dino holders "Grr! If I can just reach my dino holder I could summon Chomp and Terry to their full sizes and wreck house to get us away from this place"

"Forget it Max, we'll never be able to escape alone even if we could, the alpha gang is here and they have all their dinosaurs with them" Rex told his bestie

"So what, just sit around and wait?" Terry said

 **DK**

"This way everyone, the entrance to the gorge should be right up ahead" Rod said, who along with his sister were zipping through the woods on their alpha scooters, with Spectre and the pirates flying above them and the queen (In her new outfit) riding behind them with Sugi

"At the first sign of the enemy we all need to split up, just like we planned" Spectre

"I forge an army of Icy beasts to help with you and the Gel Jarks with distracting Weselton's army, while Rod, Laura, Sugi and myself head into the prison and find and free the D-team and Elliot and the others, anything goes wrong we meet up in the hills" Elsa said, running everyone through the plan one last time.

Before they could go any further though they see Mr Sykes and the last man Elsa ever ever wanted to see blocking their path, forcing the congregation to come to a halt "Well well well queen Elsa, aren't you a sight for sore eyes"

" _Hans_ " Elsa snarled with a growl from Sugi

"And who would you be?" Laura asked Sykes

"My associate here and would like to avoid any unnecessary engagements, and we can accomplish that, if would kindly consider turning back the way you came, or surrender and come with us quietly" Hans told them in reply to the pinkettes question, drawing a bored look from the outlaw

"Ahh bla bla, talk talk, cockity-hockity-yak, lets just get on with it can we?" Sykes droned bordly, before placing a black and white card to the face of his hat. It glowed black and zigzagged around the group before landing and summoning a dinosaur with a roar, a small stegosaur with a yellow and pinkish-brown colouration, and large thagomizers appearing from halfway down it's back ending at the tip of his tail, another large pair jutting out from it's shoulders and a row of thin spiky plates reaching from it's neck to where they turn into the thagomizers. This dinosaur is Kentrosaurus.

"Hmm I suppose so, guess your up friend" Hans said to his own card as it zigzagged and morphed into (To the shock of everyone) a grey-all-around Triceratops with the edges of it's frill a pale yellow

"Another Triceratops?" Rod asked in shock

"How can their be a third one?" Gavro added

"Rod, can you handle these two on your own?" Spectre asked the youngest boy

"No problem, you guys keep on going and find Elliot and the rest" He replied, bringing out his dino shot and the cards of Comet and Utah

"Good luck Rod" Sheer said to him, before the rest carried on onwards

 **"DINO SLASH! SPEED TIME, UTAHRAPTOR!"**

Utah landed on the ground with a screech once she was summoned

 **"PENTACERATOPS! CHARGE!"**

Comet landed eside Utah as he came out of the yellow glow.

They both roared at their opponents as Sykes and Hans looked on with confident grins on their faces "You best go home and ask mommy for your bottle kid!" Sykes taunted

"Bring it on!" Rod yelled back as his dinosaurs charged at their chosen targets, Utah and the Kentrosaurus and Comet with the Triceratops

"There's a battle going on out there!" Paris exclaimed with joy, looking through the cell window from on top of Zoe's head

"It's gotta be Spectre and the rest for sure!" Max added with a smirk

"Yeah, I bet Elsa's with them" Zoe commented, which strangely enough got Tank to grimly think to herself

 _When Elsa sees what has become of Elliot, all of frozen_ hell, _is going to break loose._ She said grimly in her mind. She once let anger cloud her better judgement when Rasheed shot Rex and nearly succeeded in killing him, and in that anger she didn't stop beating the ex minister until she was sure she had killed him. She be damned if she allows such a kind and gentle soul like the queen to follow her down that dark path.

She had to take action immediately

"Guys" She said, gaining the attention of the rest of the team "We can't allow the queen to see her fiance"

"What? Why?" Chomp asked in confusion

"Well it makes sense, this is the day the two of them cannot see eye to eye until tomorrow, so_" Spiny rambled before Tank interrupted him

"No I mean... we can't let her see him, or his scars full stop. If she does, there's no telling what she'll do to the one who tortured him"

"You don't her to take a life in anger like you once did, don't you" Ace realised, walking over to her

"I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if I let that happen Ace" She told him with honesty in her voice "Someone as pure and kind hearted as Elsa should not have to go through with that... beside's in a few ways, she could be more powerful then the rest of us. If she finds Elliot the way he is now, and finds the ones who tortured him... She _will not stop,_ until he's gone from world. I won't let her make the same mistake I did"

"You know what Tank, your right" Terry decided for the group "As soon as we're out of this place we immediately go to Spectre and get him to transport Elliot to the medical room on his ship, he should be all better and prepared for the wedding by then, and Elsa will never know"

 **DK**

By now, Elsa, Laura and Sugi were closing in on the cave where their friends are locked up, having split up with the pirates and three ice made Wyverns helping them distract the weselton army with the jeljarks "Keep going, the entrance should be right up ahead!"

"STOP THAT MONSTER!" The voice of the duke suddenly called out, and a large assortment of Weselton soldiers, slit throat bandits and alpha droids suddenly surrounded the rescue team while pointing Spears at them, while the droids chanted 'stop intruders' as they did

"Ahahahahaha ha ha ha!" Ursula's voice sounded, as she, Zander Ed, and the duke (while glaring at the queen) stepped up into the surrounding circle with Gigas, Maximus and Armatus outside it "Laura, my haven't you been behaving very well ya little brat" The greenette tuanted Laura

"Did you really think you can get way with placing a trade embargo on us, you wicked witch?" The duke snapped

Laura bought out her dino shot and was about to summon Torch, however before she could, a shuriken suddenly came out of nowhere and knocked the device out of her hand. This was followed up by Ofu and her ninjas landing in the circle with their swords aimed at the two girls "Surrender sorceress!" Ofu demanded

"Get behind me" Elsa told Laura, while standing in front of the pinkette with her hands outstretched and a stern look on her face

"It's all over, she demon" The duke sneered, pulling a gun out of his suit while his henchmen aimed their crossbows at the two girls "I am going to terminate you and the rest of your team, not like heroes, or royalty, or even like the standard human being, oh no... It is monsters like you that should be discarded and forgotten, like an obsolete piece of field equipment... and no one... will know, or care" He told them both with a grin on his face, and slowly began to pull the trigger.

But then.

The sound of a horn began to emanate in the distance

"Uh, what's that horn?" Zander said in nervousness. "Gigas?"

"Hang on" The albino rex replied, sniffing the air for the source of the sound. Only to come up with a mix of scents "That's weird"

"What?" Oren asked

"I've got a scent alright but, it's no human... or dinosaur"

"Then what?" The duke snapped

What no one apart from Laura realised, was that Elsa was grinning

"Do you know something we don't your majesty?" Laura asked her quietly, just loud enough to draw her attention over

"That would be the help we need" She told her, as she gesture to a hill top to their left. She and now everyone else looked to the direction she was pointing, and from the horizon, came a small group of eight beings.

Three of which, they all apart from Elsa only thought to have lived in myths

A Centaur, with light human skin, long raven black hair and hazel green eyes for the human half and a dark bay coating for the horse's half, and sporting a longsword in his hands, and a pair of duel swords in scabbards on his back, and wearing a silver knight armour and helmet to cover his upper torso

A Minotaur, with dark grey fur and large pair of horns, holding a two handed axe in one hand, and a flail in the other, and brimming with natural muscle all over.

And an Elf, with long copper red hair, ocean blue eyes, wearing a green long sleeve warrior gown, medium heeled boots and a silver leaf-styled tiara. with a bow and quiver on her back, and a cutlass sword in her arms and astride a white arabian horse

the others were a trio of human knights in heavy armour riding on their mounts with shields and swords in hand, one of which wearing a golden set with an eagle wings carved into the helmet, and out of all things for the last two, a dire wolf and a snow leopard.

"Looks like your message was no farce, daughter of Eve. I believe have have arrived at just the right time" The centaur said in a deep voice to the queen

"They know you?" Laura whispered

"Their friends of Elliot, I sent a messenger bird asking for their help. I'm amazed they got here in time" She replied, as the Centaur reared up on his hind legs

"CHAAAAARRRRRGE!" He yelled, as the eight of them rode down the his as fast as their legs will carry them unleashing war cries as they did.

"WAAAA!" The alpha trio cried out in terror "GO ON ALPHA DROIDS STOP THEM!" Ursula whimpered

"Attack! Attack! Attack!" They chanted as they charged. This turned out to be a very futile plan cos although the alpha droids had numbers on their side, the high fell warriors had far superior fighting skills and better weapons, not to mention extra speed. First three droids down with a beheading of the centaurs longsword. six bashed aside by the minotaurs flail and a devastating chop by the axe with a roar.

Another two followed by the Elf letting four arrows fly from her longbow, which impaled their heads, causing them to malfunction and deactivate. And lastly the now dismounted knights, as they charge the rest of the alpha droids and now weselton's men with war cries

"Now!" Elsa said, using her powers to bring Laura's dino holder into her hands, the pinkette didn't need to be told what to do next

 **"DINO SLASH!"**

Out of the multicoloured glow came Guru, Torch and Lola and they wasted no time in charging into battle with the alpha dinos. Guru knocked down Gigas, followed by Lola beating Maximus with her tail and Torch grabbing Armatus's tail and throwing him into the air.

"Ninja, constellation attack!" Ofu ordered the other kunoichi as they sprang into battle with their blades as the duke made a run for it. Ofu battle the centaur, Oren clashed blades with the elf, leaving the other two to deal with the minotaur.

 **DK**

Rod's battle against Hans and Sykes was at stalemate, Comet had horns locked up with the triceratops, while the kentrosaurus was trying to crush utah "Alright, lets make this battle more interesting. Go, Quake Saber!" Sykes called out, as he placed the move card. The kentrosaurus glowed as the tail transformed into the familiar purple lightsaber, Utah tried to get out of the way, but couldn't dodge the blade in time as it slashed her middle, causing her to collapse to the ground with a screech of pain.

"Blast! Utah's in trouble" Comet observed breaking the horn lock "Rod, didn't you say that two of the new moves were ready" This brought a gasp from the boy

"Of course! This is the perfect time" Rod said as he slashed a wind move card "Utah! Hit 'em with Wind Rider!"

Utah gave a loud raptor roar, as a tornado sprouted from the ground and surrounded her, infusing her with power. She then leapt up into the air and arrow dived into the orange stegosaur, arching upwards everytime she hit him. This carried on few more rapid times, before lowering and hovering on the ground, and shooting forward at lighting speed while glowing white and twirling. She rammed the kentrosaurus into the wall and it disintegrated as he hit the ground.

"Awesome move, but I'm not pleased with the outcome" She said, referring to the dinos fate

"Now Lighting Darts! Go for it Comet" Rod yelled

The Pentaceratops gave a roar as his horns an the short spikes on his frill and cheeks suddenly shook themselves with lighting power, reared up and with a slam of his front legs, the horns fired rapid arrows of lightning. They mercilessly battered the other ceratopsian, until the constant barrage stopped, the evil dino collapsed to the ground and got deleted

"Well, that's this battle won" Rod commented

"This ain't over yet kid, we'll be back" Sykes told the boy, before he and hans mounted their horses and galloped off.

"Come now! Let's go find Rex and others" Comet said, letting Rod unto his back before they all stated to run

 **DK**

Meanwhile, the D-team were fortunate enough to find a pin on the floor that hadn't been cleaned up by the prisons previous owners, and now Max was using it to unlock the door "Come on" Max grunted, maneuvering the pin in the lock. A click sounded a few moments later

"Yes!" Zoe cheered quietly as they opened the door to their cell and retrieved their dino holders

"Home free baby!" Tank added "Now go find Elliot and get out of here"

"That shouldn't be too hard" Rex said grimly as he pointed to the cell in front of them. They gasped as they saw the man before, now nothing more then a bloody pulp hanging from chains connected to the ceiling, a broken bleeding nose, a black eye, and bloodied laying all over his upper torso. He heard voices and weakly lifted his head and forced his good eye to open. He stared at them, with a ace of relief, fear and sorrow

"D-team... help" He called to them weakly and hoarsely.

"Elliot hang in there! We're going to get you out!" Max called to him desperately. He needs help and fast

"Rex, Zoe, Summon Paris and me too our full sizes, quick!" Tank urged the pair, who nodded catching on to her plan, and summoned them back into their cards

 **"DINO SLASH!"**

 **"SPRING UP PARASAUROLOPHUS!"**

 **"SHAKE 'EM UP SAICHANIA!"**

Tank immediately smashed the door open with her tail "Now Zoe!" She said

"Nature's Blessing!" Zoe called out as she slashed card, and straight away a green tornado rushed the nearly dead man. His scars and blooded marks faded and healed up, his broken nose got fixed, his black eye went back to normal and his clothing lost the tears the endured. Elliot felt the swirl of energy, and infused his powers into his natural muscles. This enabled him to force his arms free of the chains, and he landed on the floor looking and feeling as good as new

"Thank you guys, I thought that it for me" He told them with a smile

"Have you got your wedding gift?" Spiny asked in a hopeful tone, which was responded by Elliot pulling out of his pocket and presenting it to them, making them all smile and laugh in relief for a second time

"Now lets go home before any more trouble appears" He said, as everyone began to run for the exit

"Hopefully we don't into the old lady on the way out" Zoe commented

 **DK**

"I HEARD THAT! SOMEONE CALLED ME AN OLD LADY!" Ursula yelled with tick mark on her head

"Can we please focus on the battle Ursula?" Zander begged, right before their dinosaurs all landed beside them and were all returned to their cards in defeat "Never mind" he said as he gathered their cards

"RUN!" The three screamed as they ran off and disappeared into the forest

"Hmp! So much for that, I want a rematch!" The minotaur roared

"Now to find young Takkar and his friends" The knight in golden armour said to Elsa

"Let's go" She replied before whistling filled the air, a sound that made Sugi dash off into the bushes, and a familiar laugh filled the air "Elliot" Elsa said breathlessly in joy, as her fiance came from behind the treeline with the D-team all their dinosaurs. She wasted no time in running up to him, and peppered his face his face with welcoming kisses. He laughed as he wrapped her in a hug as they exchange a passionate kiss of love before pulling away. "You're okay...!" She whispered in relief with tears in her eyes

"Yeah, we all are" He replied, looking and smiling at the D-team in gratitude, before turning back to face the allied strangers "Quite a surprise to you here, old friend" He said, , walking up to the centaur and joined wrists with him.

"I could say the same about you, Caesar" He replied, confusing the D-team and the dinosaurs

"Caesar?" They said in said confusion

"I'll explain later" Elliot told them, before looking to his soon to be wife "Lets go home..."

 **DK**

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly as soon as everyone was back where they belong. Along the way the wind warrior introduced the young guardians to the new comers that chased off Ofu and her Ninjas, along with the Duke.

Queen Tyeema of the elves

Sir Ivan Dalbony of the knights

High Chief Orius of the Centaur Tribes

And Chief Tarroz of the minotaur Clans

The rest of the dinosaur and the pirates returned to the ship once they knew that Rex and the rest were safely back in the castle, after scaring the rest of weselton's army back to the sea and on their merry way back to 'Weaseltown'. And now everyone was on a cliff looking over the sea where the wedding will take place

"You know, I still wish you two would me what you have in mind" Anna said to Chomp and Terry, referring to the surprise they have planned for the wedding

"Sorry highness, big secret" Chomp replied playfully with a laugh

"So, how come you wanted us here again Elliot and not at the castle?" Max asked him

"We're here, so you guys can meet my family. Long story short, their not exactly... human" He replied, before the slightest hint of music and drumming began to fill the air "That would be them now" He said, bringing everyone together as the people of Arendelle from two rows with a wide area of land in between them. The music first started with drumming and a violins, and onto a flute that played an smooth instrumental.

That was when figures starting coming up from the tree below them. Starting off with small children in two lines down the corridor of Arendelle people, waving small green flags, making everyone aww and laugh for them.

Next up with more Violin players came ribbon dancers who twirled the stringy materials of all colours of the rainbow, dancing along with the rhythm of the music. It was methods like this that inspired Elliot to to use such grace in battle when fighting with his fan. Coming up behind the ribbon dancers were cheerleaders with red and blue pom poms, and bagpipe players coming up along side the violin players, shortly followed up by a parade of adult human men and women, with centaurs, dwarfs, minotaurs and elves of both genders.

It was right then, they began to sing

 **" _United we stand, now and forever in truth, divided we fall!"_**

 _(They all march along, joining hands as they sang the next verse)_

 ** _"Hand upon hand, bother to brother for one, shall be greater then all!"_**

 ** _"United we stand, now and forever in truth, divided we fall!"_**

 _(The rows begin to join the Arendelle crowd as a priest in red and white robes makes his way down the line)_

 _ **"Hand upon hand, brother to brother for one, shall be greater the all!"**_

The priest walks up to the royals and Elliot as he sang in verses " _In a hundred we celebrate. All that made our nation great. Liberty and justice for all"_ He bowed down to Elliot and Elsa, who returned the gesture in kind " _Each of us, will now unite, and equally share our country sides, promising equality, for all who reside!_ " He turns sharply around spreading his arms, and the D-team are gobsmacked at what they see before them right now

A large reptilian creature with a mixed scale colours of purple for the main body, long slender neck and head, with black splotches on the side of it's four muscular legs with a shade of maroon red from the back of the head, along his spiny back to the tip of his long tail. On his head was a maw full of shape, diamond white teeth, a large pair of red horns sprouting out of the back of it, and pointed ears above gill like membranes on his cheeks, and a ginormous pair of bat like wing in purple, that fade into the same maroon red, and sporting a tan underbelly

There was no denying what they were seeing.

A Dragon.

An honest to god _Dragon._

And it was walking down the open line of people in rhythm to the music with it's wings spread to make it look even larger as everyone began to sing the final chorus for the high fells national anthem

 _ **"United we stand, now and forever in truth, divided we fall!"**_

 _(The Dragon reared up on it's haunches as Orius, Tyeema, Tarroz, Ivan, Elliot and the other royals stood in front of him)  
 **"Hand upon hand brother to brother for one, shall be greater then-"**  
_

"Liberty!" Iven yelled, raising his sword to the sky

"Justice!" What seemed to be the king of the dwarfs yelled, copying Ivan with an warhammer

"Trust!" Tyeema yelled, raising her sword as well

 _ **"Shall be greater then-!"**_

"Freedom" Elsa yelled, spraying ice into the sky

"Peace!" Rapunzel added, raising a makeshift sword

"Honour!" Anna went, raising her own blade

 _ **"No one greater than-!"**_

"Goodness!" Orius yelled, raising his blade

"Strength!" Tarroz roared, raising his axe

"Valor!" Elliot yelled, raising his staff

 _ **"Shall be greater then-!"**_

The Dragon threw his head up and launched a stream of fire into the air, bringing forth a light show of colour that made everyone cheer with their hearts. He then settled back down on all four limbs and tucked in his wings and looked on to Elliot's eyes as he walked up to him

"Caesar" He said deeply

"Hello father" He replied

The Dragon smiled

 **Dragon: Do you, Elsa of Arendelle, take my son to be your eternal life long mate? Do you promise with your heart, to protect him, to love him, to hold him, and to love him more for all things to come, in sickness and in health, and in good times and bad, until death do you part**

 **Elsa: I do**

 **Terry: This is something my bro and I came up with to show our love for two very specific dino of our herd, and an idea inspired by princess Anna of Arendelle**

 **Female Dragon: Rise, Rainar the Dragon!**

 **Tarroz: Lets feast!**

 **Elsa: (Moaning) Ohh Elliot~...!**

10,000 _Woooooorrrrrds_ will give ya _such_ a _crick_ in the _neck_!

What a blast for chapter _5_ if I do say so myself! :)

And for what Elsa was on about in that last moment... yeah, I think u can all imagine

I best explain a few things here now that I've looked back on it, The idea of Elliot getting his wedding gift stolen was aimed to be a reference from RTTE, which by the way is my favorite of all the dreamworks series by far.

The second thing is the new arrivals from the high fells. I just wanted to throw more of my original characters into the DK universe, besides the dragon has a particular role later into the story. Bet you all didn't expect to see the DK ninjas come into play as well, big shoutout to Drew for bringing forth the idea to begin with.

And finally the song at the end, that song comes from an old disney movie my sister and I use to watch all the time with my mum. Song is called United We Stand, which was originally wrote by Steve Perry, and was put into the movie 'Quest for Camelot'

With all that saisd, feel free to ask any other questions you may have, and I'll be happy to answer

But until next time, See ya all later

Bon Voyage!


	7. A Union to Remember

**A Union to Remember**

"Caesar"

"Hello farther"

The Dragon smiled "FARTHER!?" The whole D-team, including Rod and Laura shouted in shear shock, though they were all quick to quieten down as the titan turned his goldenrod eyes towards the young guardians. They all suddenly felt very small and puny, like a god staring down at mere insects

Terry would love to see Pyro's face if they end up battling each other

"Ahhh, the young and determined D-team I have heard so much about from my son" The dragon said in his deep godly voice, full of wisdom, wonder and power, before turning to his own subjects among the arendelle people "Reside with our friends of arendelle dear subjects, my mate and I shall meet you back at camp in a few hours to prepare for the ceremony"

"Bwa-da-ta- A _mate!?_ " Chomp sputtered, earning a look from the dragon with a raised scaly eyebrow, making them all feel squeamish again as the mixed crowds began to disperse back to Arendelle "Okay Chomp, shut up now" he muttered to himself, as the priest stepped in next to the dragon

"Thou gaze upon the great Panthos the magnificent, king of the high fells and guardian of the northern sky." He said in regal tone of voice, gesturing to the dragon with both arms outreached while bowing to him, before raising up again and glaring at the chibi Triceratops "It is shown as respect that all in his presence must _bow_ before they speak!" He said sternly

"Please spare us all old friend, I do not wish for such praise or respect." Panthos said to his human companion, before gazing his eyes to Elliot "Nor do I think my son and his mate to be would want as such either" This got a laugh out from the wind warrior

"You know me too well father" He said, walking up to his parent as the dragon lowered his head down his sons height, this allowed him to lay a hand on his snout and press his forehead to his with closed eyes from both parties "How is mother?" He asked him

"She misses her youngest child, as do I" Panthos replied quietly

"And Koba?"

"Destined to be a great king, just like you... we are so very proud of you both"

"Okay-what's going on here?" Terry suddenly exclaimed, the situation beginning to hurt his head, and bringing both pairs of eyes off each other to his direction "How are you his _dad!?_ " father and son laughed at his outburst

What none of them realized was that they were being watched

 **(Intro Theme)**

Having quickly returned to their underground fortress under Sykes's ranch, the cloaked figure and all his minions and allies were approached by D.R.O.I.D and were all told that the surveillance droid they left behind to spy on arendelle had made a very shocking discovery. They all headed into the main computer room located on the upper levels above the mystery mans lair, and what the droid showed them was something that made the alpha gang, Hans and Gothel go slack jawed, Brontikens and Pyro on the other hand were hiding a shear amount of surprise on the inside while their respective friends copied the alpha gangs faces. Kara and Drogo however wasn't as surprised as everyone else as they know who this beast is.

"Gah! This _cannot be!_ THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Cloaked man yelled in raging levels of fury, making all except sykes, Brontikens and Pyro look to him in nervousness

"A _dragon!?"_ Ursula said in absolute shock and hopelessness "Where did the brats get a _dragon_!?" The trio exclaimed.

"What's a dragon?" Gigas, Fang and Armatus asked, while Maximus looked on at the screen. Brontikens meanwhile, was fascinated by this revelation

 _So these are the great serpents of human mythology._ He thought to himself

"Hmp! So a big lizard with wings is on the side of the D-team, it makes no difference" Pyro suddenly scoffed, making all eyes of his pack and the alpha gang turn to him "I would happily bet that a single spew of my fire would leave that beast a whimpering hatchling before my superiority"

This was responded by the cloaked man rounding on him with an unstable look in his eyes as he suddenly flew up towards the acrocanthosaur's eye seemingly without wings " _Do not dare mock the devastation of dragon fire!"_ He hissed with venom, making Pyro grow tense with slight fear " _You do not know its wrath! and ruin!_ " He then lowered himself back down to the ground while retaining eye lock " _You_ have never _faced_ the great serpents of the north... I have" In anger to the potential threat to his plans on the horizon he wrapped his cloak around, and then vanished. Pyro scoffed in doubt and turned to leave the room, gesturing his pack to follow him

"Hold it pinkie pie" Sykes called out "This is a battle you won't stand a chance of winning" Pyro gave the outlaw body guard a mental smirk

"I don't need to fight that beast... Not when the battle can be over before it is started" He said cockily, before leading his pack to the teleporter room. Brontikens gave a small silent huff of frustration as he watched them leave

"You're too prideful Pyro... One day, that pride and ego, will get you killed"

 **DK**

Meanwhile on the same cliff.

"So your real name is Caesar?" Max asked Elliot, who had an arm wrapped around Elsa in a one arm hug with Anna by his other side

"Yes, but like my father said at the end of his tale, I was far too used to the human world, so I rejected my dragon origins for the life I have now" He replied, before looking into the queens eyes with a loving gaze "Besides... a life without Elsa... would not be worth living" She smiled with adoration, and laid her head on his shoulder while squeezing both arms around him

"That is something we have a mutual understanding of" She whispered

Everyone smiled at the scene while Anna and Olaf joined the two in a group hug, before a loud thundering roar filled the sky. Everyone snapped their heads in the direction the sound came from, and saw two other dragons descending from the clouds.

The first and larger one of the two looked precisely like Panthos, only she was a tad bit smaller and had a primary scale colour of greyish-blue, with a silver coloured underbelly and yellow covering the areas where Elliots father's maroon red would be, while the smaller of the pair was a dark red all over with hints of white covering the edges of his wings, even so despite being the smallest, he was still the size of an adult T-rex.

The dragons landed on the cliff, and walked up to greet Panthos with nuzzles, before the blue dragon set her pinkish red eyes on the teal brown ones of her youngest son, when she quickly lowered her head so that Elliot can embrace her "My dear Caesar..." She said tearfully with joy and a wobbly lower jaw of sharp teeth

"I missed you mother..." Elliot replied in the same tone of voice before releasing her, before he saw the dark red dragon walking over with, to the D-teams surprise, gentle steps "Koba"

"Long time no see, little brother" Koba replied fondly, before lowering his own head to allow Elliot to grasp one of his horns and press their foreheads together.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing here" Max said in amazement. Sure he may be a dinosaur fan through and through, but he thought dragons to be awesome two. And right now he was seeing essentially a whole family of them.

"Me too" Zoe gushed with her hands on her cheeks and what looks to be a meme face with rounded puppy eyes as stars danced around her head.

"Son, did Utheema and Tyeema send you the message that we would be arriving today?" Panthos asked

"They did, Tyeema and the others found Sugi and I on our morning hunt a couple of days ago, and Utheema approached me at dawn this morning"

"Who's Utheema?" Rex asked

"Terry would know once he sees her" Elliot replied with a smirk, confusing the chibi T-rex

"I would?" Terry asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, but for now enough questions, the sun will be setting soon and we could use a break before tonight" Panthos said, gesturing his mate and elder son to stand beside him before looking to the younger one of the brothers as he asked his final question

"When will you be joining me farther?"

"You will see us tonight son, your mother and brother must see to the chiefs and organise a royal guard for the wedding, I will take a short flight to make sure the kingdom is secured for ceremony tomorrow" Panthos said before looking to the priest "Johann, see to it that the humans of the high fells are settled into Arendelle. I want everyone having a good night sleep before the dawn"

"You're will is my command your grace" The priest replied with a royal bow to both dragon lords and the hair to the throne, before walking off in the same path the crowd took towards arendelle. Soon afterwards Panthos flared his wings and raised them

"Good day to you my friends, and young guardians" With that, he gave a powerful flap, and was sprung into the sky where he began to fly over to the forests, while everyone else watched him leave.

Unknown to him however, a certain yellow and brown carnivorous dinosaur watched the dragon lord soar over the trees and watched him fly to the north mountain "So he's going off on his own huh, good. Let the fun begin" With that said, he disappeared into the trees

 **DK**

Meanwhile Pyro was sitting atop the same small waterfall Terry had nested by when he ran away. He and his pack were joined by a few alpha droids that D.R.O.I.D had provided him with so that they had a way of getting back to friendly lands should they need to retreat. The pack had turned the the once beautiful place into a killing field, with bloodied corpses of deer, Musk Ox and elks brought in the carnivores of his pack, while the herbivores wasted no time in claiming their own patch of bushes and low trees. Bailey on the other hand was happy and fortunate enough to catch herself a large pile of salmon and trout, and feasted at her leisure. She offered some of her catch to her alpha but the acrocanthosaurus dismissed her offer. Not because he didn't like the taste of fish, but because he wanted his pack at full strength for the battle ahead.

He was soon joined by the familiar form of his mate as the rest of the pack rested, who then laid down beside him and watched the sunset over the trees "You know Pyro. As much as I love spreading chaos and battle. This place is very nice" She said, making Pyro's eyes turn towards the clone megalosaurus with a raised eyebrow

"Are you going soft on me Yeager?" He asked his mate

"No, rest assured I'd happily put you in your place if I were strong enough to do so" She joked, earning a a playful growl in return as she laughed. "What I was saying is that despite tearing our enemies a new... I never thought I'd be laying here, looking out to the sun... dreaming about the future" She whispered, before unconsciously laying her head on Pyro's shoulder.

"It's only a matter of time dear heart, the world as we know it will soon belong to us. Ancient and all who follow him will be eliminated, and then... we will dispose Dr Z and his band of fools once and for all" Pyro told her darkly

"Does this band of fools include that wannabe longneck Brontikens Pyro, he maybe simpleminded but it be dangerous to think him being a fool" Yeager said to him, she may not have known the apatosaurus for very long, but long enough to know that he's very far from dumb and a weakling.

"Brontikens is far from blind, but he is as you said simpleminded, he is cought up in his pride and rivalry between himself and Terry. Besides, he doesn't seem to have the bold barrings to come and fight this beast we're about to destroy. I think Seth's friend was just overreacting about this serpent" Pyro said before they saw The Professor walking up to him with Screamer by his side

"Pyro, Screamer's got the report you wanted" The clone megaraptor said

"Speak"

"Well, do you want the good news, or the bad news first?" Screamer asked Pyro

"It matters not, what's the bad news" Yeager asked the larger theropod

"Well, the dragon didn't exactly come alone. By the looks of what I saw, he has a mate and son with him, my guess is they've all come for the queens wedding" Screamer informed the mated pair, who then looked to each other with a look of caution in their eyes

"And the good news?" Pyro asked with a growl

"They've all gone off in different directions, the one we're after is headed towards the north mountain the Ice palace we saw on the way here when we teleported in"

"And the other two?" Yeager asked

"As far as I saw they followed everyone else back to the kingdom. I say it's either now or never" Screamer told them

"No need for rushing, even if the other two turn up, we have the advantage of numbers on our side" Pyro said, before standing u and roared. This not only woke everyone up instantly, but also gave them to energy to rise and look to their alphas "My friends, you all know why we're here. We are about to fight an enemy like we had never encountered before"

"So what exactly is the plan Pyro? I wanna stab some basterds with these babies!" Sharphorn impatiently snapped, swinging around his horns as a show of force as he did

"I was _getting_ to that" Pyro growled back dangerously, causing the clone pentaceratops to bow in submission "Thanks to Screamer's scouting mission, we have evidence that our target is heading towards the north mountain. I assume you all are thinking the same on what to do at this point?" He asked rhetorically, as his pack suddenly went wild with roaring responses

"Let's gut the lizard!"

"I'll tear 'em apart with my bare claws!"

"There's no one as powerful as us!"

"I'll gut 'em like a fish!"

The Acrocanthosaurus roared loudly, essentially ordering his pack 'shut up!' which caused the entire pack to go silent. Only Yeager and The Professor didn't join the yelling and roaring "I know you are impatient, but let me ask you now. Would you rather attack him alone with no one watching. Or do you want to be seen from a crowd of terrified humans ending the lizards life?" Pyro's question peaked the interest and sadistic idea of joy of the whole pack

"What do you have in mind?" Bailey asked her alpha

 **DK**

"Okay, wedding preparations, let us review" Guru said to the others in the herd, who all by now were on the matrimonial cliff where the wedding will take place, and decorating the place with table loads of food and drinks, all the while with Pawpaw walking in front of him with a list of things on his back "The Alter?" He said, looking over towards the cliffs edge where Violet, Swift and Aqua were setting up a large leaf made alter with the badge of the D-team and the arendelle royal crest were seated

"Check!" Aqua replied as the Shunosaurus lifted the alter to stand up with her neck

"The snack bar for the children?"

"Check!" Toro replied as he, Coal and Lola pushed along several trolley loads of snacks from fruit to sweets and chocolates

"The temporary playground for said children?" Guru asked, looking over to where Beta was with Charles, Teddy and the Deinonychus sisters were setting up large slides, climbing frames, obstacle courses, swings, seesaws and a long zip wire, even a large maze of hedges being brought in by Killer and his gang with Flia flying above

"Triple checked!" The Torvosaurus called as Terry and Chomp came up to Guru as he turned to face them

"As for you two _,_ there's still many hours before we need to turn in if you two require any additional practice with the Orphanage children" Guru told the brothers

"I think we got, right Chomp?" Terry asked his brother

"Sure have alright, we literally spent the whole day yesterday practicing with the little guys without anyone knowing" Chomp replied

"Good, that just leaves the..." Guru trailed off, seeing something that wasn't on the list earlier on, and looked like had just been scribbled in to replace the 'cakes assortment', which was needed so there'd be enough cakes -which included the wedding cake- for everyone to have at least two slices, including the herds dinosaurs and everyone from the high fells up north.

"Is something wrong mister Guru?" Pawpaw asked his carer

"You didn't by any chance quickly write in 'Fish Bar' did you young one?" Guru asked the Pawpawsaurus

"No. What are you talking about?" He asked back as Terry and Chomp came to look at the list

"Someone just replaced the Cakes assortment on that list..." Chomp said, before giving Terry a deadpanned look "Anyone come to mind for that bro?" He asked, all the while a female Suchomimus was laying down in a nearby bush with her arms over her long jaws to stay as hidden as possible

 _Please don't let 'em see me, please don't let 'em see me it's not my fault fish is better then cake!_ She begged in her head

"SUSHI!" Terry yelled with a short roar

 **DK**

The evening came quickly to Arendelle, as evident by the setting sun. Elsa and Elliot had spent the majority of the afternoon spending time on their last day as fiance's, for they knew that by this time tomorrow they'll be the husband and wife they had always wanted to be. They were aware they were breaking traditions when it comes to marriage, but with the rescue campaign from earlier, they saw no point in keeping it that way.

"I still wish you could stay for the night Elliot... It'll be hard getting a good night sleep without you" Elsa said, giving her soon to be husband a hug who returned it in kind

"Chin up luv" He replied, before pulling away and looking her in the eye with a smile on his face "It's only for one night, and by this time tomorrow well... you know what's gonna be happening to you" He told her with a suggestive smirk and wiggling eyebrows. Elsa shuddered on the inside and bit her bottom lip in mild excitement

"Then the night is not going fast enough. If it weren't for traditions, I'd be dragging you to my bed right _now_ , and force you to have your way with me" She told him with a seductive glare, making him laugh in disbelief

"Look at you, the queen of arendelle, reduced to a lustful creature" He replied, before the pair gave each other a loved filled kiss for what would be the last time as fiance's

"I love you Elliot" Elsa said, as she closed her eyes and nuzzled his cheek with her forehead

"I love you too, Elsa" Elliot whispered back as he leaned his head into the feeling of her affection, before pulling away after a couple of minutes later and mounting Sugi, who had watched the whole ordeal from a couple of steps away "See you tomorrow my soon-to-be mrs Takkar" He told her with a smile and a wave, before beginning the long ride back to his hut.

"King Elliot of Arendelle..." She whispered lovingly as her love rounded a corner out of her sight

 **DK**

As soon as he reached his home, Elliot put Sugi to bed and then he went into the weapons locker in the main hall of his hut. Opening the door he saw a few weapons that were left behind by the royal guard when they moved them into his newly installed personal armory at the castle, his flail, throwing knives, longbow and quiver and the metal gauntlets that concealed his hidden blades.

He sighed sadly as he emptied the locker for what would be the last time, for from tomorrow onwards he would be living with Elsa in the castle for the rest of his life. Not that he had any complaints, it's just that this hut he made by himself, was his home for nearly a whole year, and now to no longer be needed was a shame. He and his animal friends grew to love the small cabin and will miss it with all their hearts.

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of his fathers voice

"I see this place holds one of it's own in your heart" He said, as the young man stepped outside to see the dragon lord, along with his mother and brother

"You can't blame me father... when you find yourself in a place that in beginning doesn't trust you, you find yourself making a home of your own" Elliot replied, resting a hand on the front wall by the door as Koba approached him

"This will be a place of honour brother. You can always come back from time to time for visits, like your mate does with her castle on Ice magic peak" The mention of that place brought a slight heat to Elliots cheeks from the slight change in tone at the end of that sentence, making Rohanna look to her younger hatchling with a sly look on her face

"I thought I cought the slight scent of intertwined hormones a few weeks back, that was you?" She teased with a smirk and a raised scaly eyebrow, making a full blush go to his cheeks from his sheepishness, this in turn caused the three dragons to laugh as the female laid her head on the neck of her mate "Ahh... to be young and in love"

"Indeed" Panthos said with a smile and gazing on to his son fondly

"Ugh god help me" Elliot groaned aloud

 **DK**

The Dragon family spent the rest of the night sleeping outside the wind warrior's hut as a warm breeze went through the forest, and by the morn, everyone was wide awake and ready for the big day. Anna first went to Elsa's room to collect her for the carriage ride up to the cliff where the wedding will take place today and practically skipped all the way there herself, and performed her unique knock once she reached her sister's door "Elsaaaa, time to wake uuuuuuup" She sang

"Coming" Elsa sang back, and with an opening door the queen stepped out in her most beautifully made Ice dress yet.

It was crystal white all over with a matching see through cape, but also contained glittery sparkles of gold and ice blue, with a large snowflake of red and magenta blue on the outer side of the campe. She was wearing white crystal heeled slippers and her queenly tiara on her head with a white see through veil covering her face and braided hair.

"Oh my gosh Elsa... Elliot, is probably gonna faint when he sees you" Anna beamed lovingly as Rapunzel, Eugene and Kristoff walked up to her with Olaf and Sven on their heels

"Anna's right, definitely gonna faint" Rapunzel added as she took in the looks of her cousins with the two men nodding in agreement, making Elsa smile with sheepish blush on her cheeks.

"Wow Elsa, you look gorgeous!" Olaf squealed like a child with an accompanying bleat from Sven, before being picked up by the queen and gave each other a heart warming hug

"Thank you" She said tearfully "All of you" Anna joined in on the hug and gave her a tight squeeze

"Come on, come on now! It's go time!" The princess rambled as she pulled Elsa towards the stairs down to the courtyard where the royal carriage was waiting, as she broke into song once she saw the people of Arendelle and the high fells making their way towards the matrimonial site

 _ **"Look at everyone, they don't yet realize"**_

"What?" Kristoff asked as Anna looked up to him with a childish smile

 _ **"We have a tournament as today's big surprise-"**_

 _(Anna dragged Elsa to the railing of the stair as both sisters began to slide down the twisting staircase to the bottom floor)_

" _ **Soon the kingdom will be cheering from mountains to the bay, as we rejoice the occasion, today"**_

 **DK**

Anna wasn't the only singing as it turned out, as seen by the D-team dressing up into royal navy blue and white suits for Max and Rex, and a yellow and white loose Dress for Zoe in the spare quarters on the space

 _ **"It wasn't soon enough, time to look our best"**_

 _(Max and Zoe gazed at each other in the mirror as the pinkette voiced out the next verse with a giggle)_

 _ **"I don't think we've been so royally dressed"**_

Elliot two was singing the same song as he clipped on his remaining weapons from the night while wearing his light green hunting top and white undershirt, black skin made hunting shoes and trousers with the shin guards on them

 _ **"We'll end up ousting and jousting the whole day away"**_

 _(He headed out of his house, and mounted his faithful felines back as he sang his next)_

 ** _"All because we're rejoicing the occasion, man what a day!"_**

 _(From there he rode out to the cliff as the dragons flew above behind him)_

 **DK**

The crowd parted into a long line and waved at the sisters carriage with cheers, roars and squeals from the children, who waved back as they got closer to the cliff sight as Anna then sang

 _ **"It'll be the first, wedding in forever"**_

 _(The carriage got closer to the cliff as the queen sung her next verse)_

 ** _"Since we've opened up the gates"_**

 _(Not far away, Chomp, Terry and the rest of the D-teams main dinos in full size were marching through the woods in beat to the music as the triceratops took his turn in the song)_

 ** _"It'll the only wedding they will really need to date-"_**

 _(Terry joined his brother as the six left the tree line as they got greeted by the sight of the people and the rest of the herd cheering and roaring for them)_

 ** _"And it's already worth the wait!"_**

 _(The crowd continued to cheer as the dinos began to take their places near the alter as Paris took her turn)_

 ** _"Feel all the joy!"_**

 _(The crowd echo her words as Ace then sang)_

 ** _"It is everywhere!"_**

 _(The crowed then echo the Carnotaurus as Spiny then sang joyously while holding Tank)_

 ** _"Do you feel this loving spirit flying through the air?"_**

 _(They reached Elliot and his family of dragons at the alter, and divided themselves evenly on either side as the brothers took their turn again while Chomp sang in harmony to the verse)_

 _ **"And the tournament will start off at the strike of noon, as we rejoice the occasion, so soon"**_

An instrumental began to play as the carriage pulled up, and out stepped Anna and Elsa in her wedding dress and carrying a bouquet of flowers in her hand, and Elliot almost indeed fainted. Her smile shone with utter love as she took in the appearance of her beloved and started walking down the isle with her sister leading her.

Elliot began to take deep breaths and even started to sweat from all the nervousness coursing through his veins, how the hell did he deserve this angel to become his life partner was the only thought he could think of, for never before had she looked utterly hypnotizing like this to him.

Little did anyone know a certain Acrocanthosaurus was watching the whole ordeal from the tree line "It's time" He chuckled darkly before slinking off.

Once they reached the alter Rapunzel took the flowers from her cousin, and then lead Anna to the right side of the Alter where Chomp, Ace and Paris were standing, and once Elsa joined hands and faced her lover, the instrumental lowered it's volume as Panthos began to speak

"Brothers, sisters, and people of The Northern High Fells, Arendelle and beyond, we are gathered here in this holy site of matrimony today, in the eyes of the lords of paradise, for a truly magical occasion... to celebrate a bond of loyalty, friendship and love between two highly respected, loved and admired individuals. A bond that has proven time and time again to be unbreakable, and ever-lasting. They have faced many hardships in the past that had challenged them, and they will face many more hardships that could be just beyond the horizon for all we know. But here they are now, standing before me united as one" He looked over to the queen with a fond smile "Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, known for bringing joy to the children of her kingdom and for... spring snowball battles" The dragons little joke brought up a small laugh from everyone, before he look to Elliot with a proud expression "And my son, Caesar the dragon. Those outside the high fells know him as Elliot Takkar, the wind warrior and hunter of Arendelle, a man that has sworn eternal allegiance to those he cares about, be it friends, or loved ones. To those who object the joining of these souls, speak now or forever hold your silence" The soon to be wed couple looked out to the crowd, and though they identify a cold glare from senator yaris of the royal council, no one said a word as everyone else gave the pair supporting smiles on their faces.

Anna, Rapunzel and Spiny were trying not to ball their eyes out too soon.

"Ring barer, please step forth" Panthos ordered, and Terry soon found himself doing a double take on the being they saw.

It was the very creature that got him to go home on the day he ran away.

The mythical creature walked down the line towards the couple, using the magic in her horn to levitate a small purple pillow where the rings rested. She then lowered the the pillow down, and allowed the two to take them. "Thank you Utheema" Elliot said softly as he stroked her neck with his free hand. She gave a slight bow and rejoined the crowd before Panthos began to speak, starting off with Elsa.

"Do you, Elsa of Arendelle, take my son to be your eternal life long mate? Do you promise with your heart, to protect him, to love him, to hold him, and to love him more for all things to come, in sickness and in health, and in good times and bad, until death do you part" Elsa started her loved one in the eye as he spoke

"I do" She said as she slid Elliot's wedding ring on to his forth finger. Panthos smiled fondly before tuning to his son

"Do you, my son, take Elsa of Arendelle to be your eternal life long mate? Do you promise with your heart, to protect her, to love her, to hold her, and to love her more for all things to come, in sickness and in health, and in good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I do" Elliot said with a slight shake in his voice, before repeating the action with Elsa's ring. Once that was done, they rejoined hands and gazed with utter love, waiting for the moment they've been dreaming off for 18 years of their lives

"As lord of the Northern High Fells, and by the power invested in my being, I hereby pronounce Elsa of Arendelle and Elliot Takkar of The Northern High Fells, as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" He said loudly, and with a quick removing of the vail, they pulled each other in for a kiss like it was their first time.

The whole congregation of people cheered, screamed, hooted and whistled as the dinosaurs all gave roars to give their own joy at the union.

As for the song with the main six dinos and the princesses

 _ **"And the time has come! To let the elements fly! And hear our joy soar into the sky!"**_

Elliot " ** _It has finally happened, and it has happened so fast!"_**

Elsa " ** _We will make up for everything we have missed in the past!_** "

 _(Elsa and Elliot link arms as all their family and the D-team join together for the last verse)_

 _ **"It's time to celebrate, as we rejoice this moment-"**_

 _(The six main dinos glow their colours)_

 ** _"Aaat... Laaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssst!"_**

The dinosaurs unleashed magma blaster, lightning strike, spike arrow, sonic blast, natures blessing and shockwave into the sky with an accompanying ice blast, causing a vast display of fireworks of all the colours above the sea. The music stopped as the dragon flared his wings gaining everyone's attention

"As per tradition to the high fells, a tournament in the newly weds honour shall commence at noon, followed by a grand feast and-"

"EVERYONE!" The dragons speech was cut short as the yell of Jonathon, who as everyone saw was sprinting at full speed towards the crowd "YOU MUST FIND SHELTER IN YOUR HOMES IMMEDIATELY!"

"What is it, what's happening Jonathon!?" Rex called out to him seeing the fractic and look of worry on the androids face

 _BOOM!_

A meteor shower had hit the ceremony before Jonathon could answer his fears

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Elliot yelled over the sudden screaming of innocent people.

Everyone rushed around in total panic, trying to get away from the falling fire rocks. The D-team's main dinos, the champions, Gertie, Charles, Pawpaw, Beta and the secret dinos dived into the fray along with Spectre and the pirates, rescuing anyone from getting squished from the sudden dinosaur stampede

A certain little girl calling for her mother with a pained scream caught Terry's attention immediately "Rosy!" He heard her mother calling out with fear in her voice

"MOMMY! MOMMY!"

"ROSY!?" Terry called out in fear for the girls life, frantically looking among the crowd, before spotting the young girl on the ground holding her ankle and in the path of a panicking Salty.

Before he could make a move to rescue her, a meteor crashed down in front of him, and the force of the blast made him fly destroying the alter, and would've thrown him off the cliff had he not dug his upper jaw into the ground. His legs instinctively clawed at the rock, desperate to find a foot hold, yet the more he thrashed the more grip he lost.

Gertie luckily heard the sound of the wailing child and gently lifted her onto her back where she'll be safe

Meanwhile, Panthos, Rohanna and Koba flew above the apocalypse and evaded the still falling meteors to the best of their ability "Use your wings my dears, we must push these accursed rocks back!" Panthos roared, the other two dragons flew up to the father, and began to slam their wings against each other, this action caused gale force winds that made the meteor fly back into the air back in the direction they came

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Grumpy observed as he saw the dragons do their work, and decided to enter the fray with one of his moves "Zero G Throw!" He roared as he glowed, the meteorite that got past the dragons wing blasts stopped in mid air, and then he flung them all the way back into the sky.

"Okay the uh... the coast is clear" Anna said timidly, coming out from under a cluster of rocks her sister, cousin and new brother in law, just as a team of the royal guard came around

"Check the people for any injuries" He ordered, and with nod of acknowledgment they went to treat any wounded guests they come across

"Terry!" Chomp called out, searching high and low essentially for his brother with worry in his eyes.

"Terry, where are you!" Max yelled with the same tone, which got answered by a roar from the cliff. Max and Chomp immediately gave a gasp at the situation he was in "TERRY!" They both cried, and ran as fast as their legs would carry them before it was too late with Elsa hot on their heels. The three kids left their dino holders on the ship since they originally thought they would not be needed

"Guys, help me!" Terry yelled with fear, his grip in the cliff close to giving out.

Suddenly an all too familiar and unwelcoming roar filled the air, and just about everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned to the woods as the sound of evil laughing filled the air. And there coming out of the woods towards the ceremonial site.

Was Pyro and his pack

"I hope you all enjoyed our gift" The pink acrocanthosaurus laughed, causing the human people to freeze in fear and terror, while the warriors of the high fells readied their weapons

"Pyro!? What do you think your doing here!?" Beta roared in fury

"Isn't the answer so simple Beta?" He asked cooly "It's wedding day today. We didn't get an invite and decided to come ourselves"

"Well too bad, cos the alpha gang's not welcome here!" Max said sternly

"And even if they were, we wouldn't've invited _you!_ " Zoe added before blowing a raspberry.

Elsa meanwhile could not believe the being she was seeing. She only saw this devastating dino in her dreams once and that was nearly a week ago now, and yet now, here he stands "So this's Pyro?" She asked herself, she realised this is her chance to get the answers to he questions about her vision and begins to walk up towards the fire breather with confidence in her steps.

That wasn't to say it went unnoticed though "Queen Elsa stay back, this guy's extremely dangerous" Rex told her with concern in his voice

"As am I" She told the dinosaur king with a tone of finality, before making her last steps towards their opponent, who looked on at her with a mental smirk

"Ahhh, the Snow Queen herself, a pleasure to make your acquaintance your majesty" He sneered with a mock bow, making his pack laugh in a taunting tone "I'd like to answer your questions, but for now. You're not the reason I'm here"

"Then who?" She hissed dangerously. Pyro's response was looking in the direction of his main target, who glared back at the potential sign of a challenge and landed back on the ground.

"I assume I am the one you are here for..." Panthos stated.

"You might say that" Yeager replied cockly while standing by Pyros side, before Panthos calmly walked to the front of the line

"There need not be bloodshed, I am willing to show you all mercy, if you leave now, and never return" He said to the invaders, not as a request, but a demand. He would not give up his without a fight if need be.

"I'm afraid that's not possible lizard, you, your mate and your son are apparently quite a threat to my allies plans" Pyro said in reply, not backing down from the fight to come as evident by the colours of a battle field

"And what plans would they be?" Rohanna snarled who moved to stand by her mate in support.

"I'm afraid you won't live long enough to find out, so I wouldn't concern yourselves with such" Pyro replied smugly, before darkening his tone "Now if I were you, I'd take your _warriors_ back to wherever you come from, or you die here and now!" He lit his sail as he spoke that sentence, which in turn sprung a threatening growl from the Dragon king

"There is no honour in cowardice, _invader_ " Panthos growled, taking a threatening step forward while outstretching his wings in an effort to Intimidate Pyro and his pack "And as long as my bloodline breaths, my son and his life will always come first, even before my own"

"So does _mine!_ " Rohanna added with a growl.

"You're not going to _single_ us _out_ " Koba joined with bearing teeth and steam coming from his jaws, making nearly all of Pyro's pack back up in nervousness, and making Elliot feel so touched that his family would be so willing throw their lives away for him like that.

"Thanks guys..." He said softly with a smile, while receiving a side hug from his new wife and sister in law. His father and mother heard the soft words of their youngest child and looked to him with loving smiles on their faces.

"For you Caesar, anything" Rohanna whispered for both dragon adults, before setting their vicious galres on Pyro and his lackeys once more. Yet instead of feeling intimidated like most of his pack, he was humoured by their foolishness

"That's fine... then you will all die together..." Pyro said as he began to step forward in a low, pouncing like stance

At this motion the battlefield turned into a time warp, one like when the alpha gang faced Toro for the first time as the Dragon king stepped forward and the two began to circle. It also allowed Terry to let his feat touch solid ground again much to his relief

"Aww please tell me we're having this fight!" Max begged, watching from afar as their dinos ran down to assist

"Sure looks like it" Rex said

"Also looks like we're about to see whose fire burns hotter" Zoe added in excitement as Elliot and his new family came over to their perch

"All I can say now, is that their in for an entire world of hurt" Elliot said

After a few tense moments more the battle began as Pyro lunged with a roar. Panthos roared as met the dinos charge with headbutt, and then slammed him away with a wind blast from his wings, causing him to slide back a good few meters. Sharphorn took this as his chance to counter attacked, though was soon intercepted by a deadly fire by a fire blast that caused him to stop in his tracks with pained roar.

Slasher lunged at Rohanna, causing the dragon female to instinctively hover above with her wings. The clone anchiceratops leaped and bit down onto her tail, this however proved to be a mistake, as thanks to her much lengthier body, she roared and grabbed him by the tail as well, causing him to let go, and with a thrash of her long neck, the dino found himself smashing through a couple of boulders and into Screamer.

The D-team and their dinosaurs on the other hand, could not help but marvel at the dragons fighting techniques "Wow, these guys are powerful!" Rex said in astonishment

"Do you expect anything less?" Elliot asked

Koba found himself in the air after having done a tail attack on The professor and Fang which sent them flying onto Bailey and the scouts, he tucked in his wings and dived down, unleashing his dragon fire onto the group, who were fortunate enough to untangle themselves and scattered "Alright! That's it!" Fang growled, before charging a fire cannon in his mouth, and unleashing it towards their shared airborne opponent. Unfortunately for him, despite the dragon's T-rex size, he was able to dodge the ball of fire with extreme agility.

"You missed!" Koba taunted before swooping back down and ramming the carcharodontosaurus like an angry bull, causing him to fly into Yeager who was helping Pyro with Panthos.

"Enough of this!" Pyro roared, before lighting his sail and unleashing a deadly inferno at the Dragon king.

"PANTHOS!" The D-team cried in fear for the dragons life.

Only to be filled with a mix of shock, astonishment and relief as they saw him casually walk out of the flames as if they were non existent "What!?" Pyro said in shock

"How is this possible!?" Yeager roared, no being has ever been able to shrug off the wrath her mates fire

"There is more to my people then meets the eye friend, and now we have no reason to hold back now that we know the kind of destruction you're willing to cause" Panthos told them with a glare. This was a response that by far did not go unnoticed by everyone, who all looked on at him and the other dragons with slightly open jaws

"You mean you weren't fighting at full strength?" Thud asked as he and the other lesser members of the pack backed up in nervousness

"Correct. And if I am to keep to my honesty I'd say that all of you combined are only worth 43% my father's might" Koba said as he and the dragon mother joined the fathers side.

"WHAT!?" Everyone, apart from Elliot and his family went.

With a mighty flap of his wings Panthos rocketed into the air and into the glare of the sun, when he reached a point of where the earths star would blind Pyro and his pack from the extreme light, his wings flared out. But in a twist, his wings ignited themselves with a deadly blue fire as the dragon roared

"Oh wow!" Terry said in complete astonishment at the sight as the D-team and other dinos looked on in complete awe and amazement.

Pyro too could make out the blue flames of the dragons wings and grouped up with Yeager and The Professor, realizing that he was indeed a fool for challenging the fire breathing titan in the sky. Sykes had been right about him the whole time.

With an ending roar, Panthos dived down with his wings still outstretched and in ablaze. As he got closer to his target he began to twirl and breathed the same colored fire of his wings, causing himself to become a tornado of pure dragon fire. "Oh crap" The Professor muttered as he, Pyro and the rest of the pack got caught in the dragons path of unbridled fury, they all roared in pain as the blue flames singed their bodies as they flew far towards the lake.

Once landed nearly all of the pack was instantly carded, with Pyro being the only one to survive the brutal assault, he raised his head defiantly with a final "Curse you...!" he wheezed before collapsing completely and returning to his card, more dead then alive. "Retrieval. Retrieval. Retrieval" The small group of alpha droids chanted as they picked up the cards and ran off.

"OH YEAH!" The D-team cheered as the dragons and dinosaurs roared in victory and the time warp went back to normal.

Unfortunately for Elliot's father once that was done he was charged at by all of the D-team apart from Rex and Ace who kept a respectable distance, and bombarded the poor dragon with rapid questions as the rest of the crowd and herd came out of their hiding spots once Rohanna gave the all clear

"How did you do that!?"

"You just took down Pyro like he was nothing!"

"Do you even comprehend what you just did!?"

"Yelling is fun!"

"You and I have got to spar at some point!"

Koba gave a roar at the dinosaurs which cause them to give his father some breathing room "Give my father some room, would ya?" Elliot said in exasperation as he and his wife walked over to them.

"Well if that weren't a good brawl for a tournament, I don't know what is" Tarroz commented having seen the action from a distance

"You said it" The King Darboon of the Dwarfs added, this exchange however did not go unheard.

" _Tournament?_ " Rapunzel said in shock

"WE ALMOST GOT KILLED TODAY!" Anna yelled angrily at them, still in shock from the meteor attack along with a rest of the arendelle people as Elliot put an arm over her shoulder, causing her to look at her new brother-in-law.

"It's not something that won't be forgotten Anna" Elliot told her seriously, before allowing a smile to grace his sleep "But not only has the threat passed, but we also have an extra reason to celebrate now." He said, as he gesture to his dragon family.

"Elliot is right Anna" Elsa said as she walked over to them "We're all safe now and no one was really hurt" She continued as she pulled her sister into a comforting hug "I doubt those dinosaurs will be so willing to mess with my new 'in-laws' next time" She smiled, causing a small smile to appear on Anna's face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" She said quietly.

The D-team once more gave a smile at the interaction at the sisters before a grumble was heard, one that made everyone shift their wide eyes to a suddenly very flustered Terry.

Ally, Rosy, Max and Chomp couldn't stop the laughs as they saw the look of embarrassment on his face "Uhhh, tha-that was me growling!" He stuttered in hope of salvaging some of his pride.

"Yeah, a hungry growl from your stomach" Ally and Chomp laughed at the same time, causing everyone to give a laugh at the seen, even the dragons could not stop humored grins spreading their lips

"The day is still young, and it is past noon" Panthos said loud enough for everyone to hear "I believe we can make an exception on skipping the tournament just this once as we still have many events to go through"

"Let's feast!" Tarroz roared in agreement

 **DK**

The rest of the morning into the afternoon was filled with play, food and drink, enough to fill everyone, from human to dino and otherwise. To the D-team's and Sweet tooth's extra delight, the dragon's people had brought in a whole table of crab and egg fried rice, and it really didn't take long for seconds of the golden delight to be filled out so everyone else could have their own plate. It also turned that for Rod and Laura, it was really hard to tell what was better, the dishes down by helga when they tried hers, or the northern high fell version

Sadly for Sushi there was no fish bar, but couldn't really complain as the taste of the rice entered her mouth

When the time had came to cut the wedding Ice Cream cake, the married couple took the cake knife and cutted out the entire thing to give enough cake to everyone from arendelle. Everyone else were allowed to help themselves to the other options, which comprised of muffins, cupcakes, cookies, pancakes, and other triple decker cakes which comprised of three different varieties, chocolate, lemon, and toffee,

Before the wedding dance came along as they progressed into the night, Rohanna called everyone's attention over to her, and once that was done she asked if Elsa would step forward and kneel "As you know, with every union that brings an outsider into the society of the high fells, a pledge is to be made. A pledge that assures his or her loyalty to our people. That time has come again, however this is a special case. This woman, Elsa, has married the youngest heir to the throne of the northern highfells, so I ask you now young snow queen" She started off, staring into the eyes of her new daughter-in-law "Do you, Elsa, swear with your heart and soul, that you will live to keep the our nation a secret, from the eyes of humans, who seek no more then power and greed"

"I do"

"Do you swear not to betray the family of the dragon, to never act out of selfishness, and carry out punishments of any kind"

"I do"

"Then by the power invested in me, rise, Rainar the Dragon. For this shall be your new title to the people of the high fells, you are, the Dragon of Arendelle" Rohanna spoke loudly and proudly, causing a cheer of congratulations to erupt from the crowd. Elliot walked up to her with Anna and Rapunzel running up behind him as he hugged her close, and the pair exchanged a kiss.

"Welcome to the family, my dear" He said quietly, to which Elsa smiled and pulled herself closer to him.

"Now, before my son takes his first dance with his mate, word has reached my ear that a couple of the guardians creatures have practiced something of a performance with the orphanage children" Panthos's words were the exact kind of reminder the still full sized Terry and Chomp needed, as they stepped up and took the spot of the dragon king and queen.

"Thank you, you majesty" Terry said respectively, with Panthos nodding in acknowledgment before joining his family on the sidelines "This is something my bro and I came up with to show our adoration for two very specific dinosaurs from our herd, and an idea inspired by princess Anna of Arendelle" Terry's loud words brought wide eyes and a beaming smile from the arendelle princess in sudden realization

 _Ohh no way are they gonna do this?_ She mentally squealed in excitement

"We realized that up until now we, never really did anything romantic for the two we speak of, and Terry was the actual genius who brought the idea up" Chomp said, as the orphanage children and few other young humans of both genders came up onto the podium in front of the brothers.

"Hey, I don't deserve all the credit bro. You know that" Terry told Chomp with an encouraging nudge before addressing the crowd again "So without further delay, hope you enjoy it all" He nodded to the children beneath him as the orphanage owner came to stand in front of them and raised a hand and prepared to start off the children

three

two

one

The crowd fell in complete silence as half children began a beautiful melody in 'aaaaahhhh's, a sound that made everyone believe they were in Seikatsu's presence in the dinosaurs case. the aaahhhhs were soon joined by equally magical sounding 'ohohooo's by the other half of the children as Terry started off their home made project

Ally's heart fluttered as she realised what was going on

 _ **"In a perfect story book, the world is brave and good-"**_

 _(Everyone was entranced by the rex's low but magnificent voice)_

 ** _"A hero takes your hand, and sweet love, will follow"_**

 _(He took an inhale as he started his next verse)_

 _ **"But lives a different game, in sorrow and in pain, only you can change your world, tomorrow"**_

 _(He look into his loves eye's as he he raised his pitch in voice for the next verse)_

 _ **"Let your smile light up the sky, keep your spirit soaring high"**_

 _(Chomp looked at his brother proudly as he began the chorus)_

 ** _"Trust in your heart and, your light shines forever and ever, hold fast to kindness, your soul shines forever and ever-"_**

 _(Terry once again looked into Ally's now tearful eyes as he continued)_

 ** _"IIIII Believe, in you and in meeeee, weeeee, arrrreee, stroooooooooong..."_**

 ** _"When once upon a time, in stories and in rhyme, a moment you can shine and weeeaaarrr your own crown"_**

 _(Paris's heart began to flutter as Chomp joined in on the beautiful song by the brothers)_

 ** _"Be the one that rescues you-"_**

 _(Chomps voice went a low harmony as they continued)_

 ** _"Through the clouds, you'll see the bluuuuueeeee..."_**

 _(Then it was Chomps turn for his own solo)_

 ** _"It funny how some distance, makes everything seem small-_**

 _(_ 'I know those lyrics!' _Elsa thought frantically as the trike continued)_

 _ **"And the fears that once controlled me, can't to get to me at all!"**_

 _(Paris's heart sang as Chomp's line of sight shifted to her as he continued)_

 ** _"It time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through"_**

 ** _"No right no wrong, no rules for me, I'm freeeeeee!"_**

 _(Everyone listen intently as Chomp began his separate chorus)_

 ** _"Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky"_**

 ** _"Let it go, let it go, you will never see me cryyyyy"_**

 _(Now it was Terry's turn to look on proudly as Chomp continued to sing)_

 ** _"Here I stand! And here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on, oooooohhhhh"_**

 _(They sang together with Terry in high harmony as everyone began to clap to the music)_

 ** _"A bird all alone on the wiiiinnnnggg, can still be strong and sing,_ _siiiinnngg!"_**

 _(Everyone began to sway and roar to the song as the brothers sang both choruses together for the final time)_

 ** _"Let it go, let it go , We will rise like break of dawn\Trust in your heart and, your light shines forever"_**

 _(The girls of the brothers hearts instinctively marched up to the stage and took their own turn for the choruses)_

 _ **"Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone!\Hold fast to kindness, your soul shines forever and ever!"**_

 _(All their eyes shone tears as everyone began to cheer the four on as they all sang together)_

 _ **"Here I stand! In the light of day!\IIIIII Believe, in you and in meeee!"**_

 _ **"Let the storm rage on!\Weeeee aarrrreee stroooo-\The cold never bothered me anywahaaaaayyy!\\-ooong!"**_

 _(The cheering and roaring went up in volume as they all sang for the final verse's)_

 ** _"Here we stand! And here we'll staaaayyyyy...!"_**

 _(The music stopped as the brothers sang softly for the very end)_

 ** _"Weeeee, arrrrreee, strooooooooooooooong-oooooohhh..."_**

Everyone went wild with cheering and joy with such a powerful song, and the girls of the brothers hearts began to nuzzle them like there was no tomorrow, and a certain princess had something to say to Terry as she literally ran up to him "Terry, did you actually practice this the moment I told you about it?

"Of course we did highness. If not for you, we wouldn't've come up with this at all" His confession melted the redheads heart as she threw her arms around the tyrant lizards face.

"And now I ask that we all gather around. It is time for the newly weds to have their first dance as a mated pair" Panthos said loudly, causing everyone to shift about and form a large circle around Elsa and Elliot who were a few feet out of arms reach. They stared at each other, both thinking the exact same idea for the song they would dance to.

Elliot began to whistle a tune as they took slow steps towards each other in the middle of the circle, a tune from a song Elsa's parents taught them when they were little kids which brought tears to Anna's eyes as she and Elsa recognised it instantly.

The newly wed couple joined hands, and looked into the others eyes as Elliot began to sing.

 _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas... with ne'er a fear of drowning..._ _And gladly ride the waves of life... I you will marry me..."_ He cupped her cheek with one of his hands as he continued and everyone listen intently _"No scorching sun nor freezing cold... will stop me on my journey..."_ He took one of her hands and gently placed it on his chest _"If you will promise me, your...heart"_ She looked down at the hand on her chest and softly smiled to herself " _And love..."_ Elliot went, encouraging his wife to take her turn.

Elsa remembered the lyrics, it brought tears to her eyes as they reminded her of her parents, wishing they could see her proud. Married, in love and with her family around her. But this wasn't a time for sorrow.

This is a time for joy.

 _"And love me for eternity..."_ Elsa sang softly. Elliot smiled wider as their touching hands slipped down until they were separated once more as the queen walked slightly pass and away from him while still staying in the middle of the circle _"My dearest on, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me..."_ She turned her body to the left and raised that arm, bent at the elbow and her hand in a fist. Elliot did the same and joined his arm with hers as they began to circle, never taking their eyes off each other _"But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me"_ Elliot chuckled as they swapped arms and turned the other way halfway through the verse.

As they continued to dance, violin and panpipe players started to play their instrument as some of the dwarf and minotaurs spectators began to beat their weapons and shields in time to the tune, while some of the dinosaurs did the same with their tails beating the ground

 _"But I would bring you rings of gold-"_ Elliot sang at a faster pace as they rejoined their hands and hopping while clanking their ankles together _"I would even sing you poetry"_ He got down on one knee and lead his wife in a circle around him while being mindful of the weapons attached to his back. Elsa gave a laugh as she hopped over his back leg.

"Oh would you?" She asked as he took both her hands again and stared her in the eye while having a massive grin on his lips

 _"And I would keep you from all harm!"_ He leaned towards his wife's right shoulder as she did the same, and then repeating the action with their lefts _"If you will stay beside me!"_

Elsa then turns and cross her arms around her. Elliot took her hands as they began to sway and hop from side to side to the beat, with the crowd clapping them on _"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for you're poetry, I only want your hand to hold"_ As she sung that last part Elliot lifted an arm over her head, and then made the queen spin away from him while still holding his hand.

 _"I only want you near me"_ Elliot sang back, continuing to dance with her as she then began to sing with him at a much faster pace

 _To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming, through all lives sorrows and delights I'll keep your love inside me, I'll swim and sail on savage sees with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly wide the waves of life if you will marry me!"_ They finished as Elliot took hold of her waist and lifted her into the air. Once again the crowd cheered with a roar from most of the dinos.

From then on the rest of the party was in full swing, filled with dancing, congratulations for the married couple, promises of alliances between Arendelle and the high fells, and general mingling and socializing. Even Dr Cretacia took part in the socializing

The story of the dinosaur king is something the dragon family will not forget that easily.

As midnight drew closer, Elliot and Elsa bid everyone a fair well as they mounted Sugi and waved as they rode on back home.

It was time for their _personal_ wedding night

 **DK**

Sugi went to sleep in the hey bed in the stables once they arrived home, and Elsa and Elliot took the time to wonder on back to the shared bedroom they now own.

The poor man barely closed the door as the now half naked queen dissolved her dress and leapt on to her husband, causing her to pin him to the wall a she instinctively wrap her legs around him and kiss him as if there was no tomorrow. Elliot laughed slightly with a groan as he felt a familiar tightening in his underwear.

He marched them over to the bed and collapsed on to it with the queen now straddling his hips and began to ground her clothed sex onto his growing bulge, causing them both to give a moan of pleasure. They separated from their kiss to catch some much needed breath as Elsa then looked into her husbands eyes with lust filled eyes and bottom lip in between her teeth "You're mine" She growled in lust, spreading a darkened smirk to appear on his face.

"Am I?" He teased, as he suddenly rolled them over to swap their positions around, causing the queen to automatically spread her legs wide for the beast on top of her "I think it's the other way around luv" He seduced, before latching onto the nub of one of her bare breasts, she moaned in excitement at the feeling and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him there.

"Ohh Elliot~..." She said breathlessly "Don't you dare stop..." She nearly cried in frustration as he forced his head away, only to release another moan as he crawled down and nearly teared off the rest of her dress. She pounced and began tearing at his cloths as if she were an animal that was about to gorge on pray.

"A bit impatient are we your majesty?" Elliot teased with a laugh of humour as she ripped away his underwear, allowing his appendage to spring free with pre cum already beginning to spill. She forced him down to the bed as she dissolved the rest of her dress, allowing her love to see the heaven between her legs. She then gripped onto her husbands phallus and gave it firm strokes, encouraging a moan of amazement

"Do you have any idea how desperate I've been for this moment?" She hissed in her lust, she rolled the pair of them over once more so that she was at the bottom and wrapped her legs back around his hips while raising hers into them. "If you don't do as I order, their will be consequences" She growled as she dry humped the man above her.

Elliot had more will power then the sexual beast he has for a wife, and suddenly flipped her over so that she was laying on her stomach. He gave her rear a firm spank, causing her to give a cry of pleasure at the feeling of being treated like a animal. He leaned down over her and began whisper in her ear "I'm in control here... behave like a good little slave for your master now" Elsa's sex began to leak it's fluids as she squeaked her achnologment.

He raised her onto her hands and knees, and firmly inserted himself into her womanhood. She arched her back and stuck out her behind as she gave a squeal at the feeling of being filled up once more "Ohh my god... that feels so good...!"

It started gentle at first, delicate licks and nips to her neck at ear lobs, before meeting his wife in a loving kiss. Then came the thrusting, slowly at first, while Elliot gave Elsa some messaging strokes on her back and shoulders as she shifted her body in time to the thrusting. "This is so good... I love it" She said breathlessly as Elliot leaned over her so that his head rested

"How do you think I feel" Elliot grunted in bliss, picking up the speed in his thrusting as he was underway towards his climax. Elsa balanced her upper body on one hand as she circled her other arm around his head, moaning as she got closer as well

"Give me your all, my love~..." She moaned in bliss. Elliot quickly pulled out, flipped her on to her back and smashed his lips on her as he reentered and began to pump in and out at a pace that will make her sore tomorrow. The thought of such gave her thrills. She wrapped her legs around her man and tried to bring him closer to her as they got closer and closer to their big moment.

"Elliot... please I... I-I can't hold out any longer...!" She begged as her moment was almost here

"Together...?" Elliot asked as he thrusted wildly, also on the brink

"YES FUCK ME!" Elsa screamed as she came, with Elliot not far behind as he gave a throaty groan as he emptied inside her. A moment they both had been dreaming of since they made love the first time. She kept her legs clenched on his hips as she began to sob from the imense orgasm she experienced, and Elliot... sweet, kind and brave Elliot, was the one who took her there.

Eventually, her legs slacked off, allowing Elliot to pull out and lay his head on the beds pillows, with Elsa soon snuggling up to him as they both took deep calming breaths "Well... that was" Mind blowing? Incredible? utterly inconceivable?

Elliot didn't know

"I know..." She panted in reply, staring at him in the eye with a tired smile on her face "You and I should do it more often..."

Elliot gave a soft laugh in reply, before stroking a hand on her cheeks with a smile of his own "I love you Elsa..."

"I love you too, Elliot..."

They kissed one last time, before covering themselves with the duvet. The pair had no idea what was install for them in the future, but they were together, married and happy.

And that's just the way they wanted it.

 **DK**

Pyro limped from his pack towards the main chamber in the lair, where he was greeted by the angry look under his masters cloak "I told you... _not_ , to go and fight" He growled, causing Pyro to slightly look down in shame at his cockiness getting the better of him "Tend the wounds of your pack..." He told the acrocanthosaur slowly, as he turned to face him and began a slow intimidating walk towards him " _Clean, up, your, mess_ " He hissed, putting an emphasis on every word as he flew up to his eye and grounded out one last sentence "I will be waiting... when _you are done..._!"

Pyro gave a slight nod and bow, and then limped back to his packs chambers. The master went back to his throne and looked on in disgust at the clone dino's stupidity, before closing his eyes "You have made this personal _dragon..."_ He said in a tone that made him sound like the word was a poison "Once my experiments are all finished, your people... will _burn..._ "

 **Anna: Sooo, whatcha got up too...?**

 **Rosy: That was great, get him!**

 **Terry: Oh no, attacking toddlers!**

 **Max: Wow, what're these?**

 **Jonothan: Sheer and I have been working on your brand new Dino Bracers**

 **Zoe: What's a Dino Bracer?**

If your all wondering, that was my very first sexual scene, so please be nice to me!

Now for the usual explanation to hopefully answer your questions.

The songs I used for this chapter. I probably shouldn't have to say what they were based from if your A: A die hard httyd fan and B: Have seen Olaf's frozen adventure. The third song I used here however is a different story, it's a disney duet of Strong form Cinderella and Let it go, preformed by the singers Scot and Ryceejo, who specialise in disney duets, I highly recommend going to their youtube channel and listening to their works of art.

Now for... a bit of a confession.

The little girl we've been seeing, Rosy... She was created in memory of my youngest cousin, who along with her parents, lost her life to a train accident when she was only 4 years of age. One thing she grew to love in her life, was the dragons.

You see, Panthos's physical form and colouration is based off a toy I gave to her on her birthday. I remember seeing the look on her face as she saw my gift from me to her...

It was a couple of years ago by now but, I dreadfully miss her... everyday :(

So if anyone has anything they'd like to say, please leave it in the comments, and I will see you in the next chapter...

Peace...


	8. A Tournament with an Ugly Face

**A Tournament with an Ugly Face**

The newly married pair slept peacefully through the night after their love making session, filled with happy dreams of a family to call their own and watching them grow up and see them raise their own heirs.

That however was when Elliot slowly woke up as the sun light peaked through the curtains.

He gazed at the form of his of his still sleeping wife with her body turned towards him...

 _wife..._

It was a word that sounded so strange, yet so unbelievably right all at once. This was his dream come true. He was married now, and by god it all happened so fast... everything that happened the day before, the ceremony, the attack, the reception... it was amazing... all of it.

Especially how that strange Acrocanthosaurus and his lads got their asses kicked by his dragon family.

But, as he gazed down at his wife as he propped up on one elbow, he began to have trouble with his thoughts.

Were they really ready to raise children?.

He was afraid, not for them or Elsa, but his own abilities. If you needed someone to catch a fresh hardy meal, he was your man, want to start up a tornado to be used on enemies, you can call upon him, needed someone to show you how to communicate with animals, you got the right guy.

But _this?_

He had no idea on how to raise children, and even with the help of Elsa, Anna and the castle staff, he had his doubts. Doubts, that he will raise them well. Doubts, that his children will even look up to him.

Doubts, that he-

His train of thought was broken by the low groan of his wife as she stretched her arms around him, and inhaled deeply into his chest. He smiled down at her as he gently pecked the top of her head and ran his free hand down her hair. "Morning sleeping beauty" He said softly and joke fully, earning a small smile from his darling dear as she turned her body away from him.

"I thought I told you not to call me that" She replied back in the same tone, earning a scoff of humor from her husband in return

"What, no 'good morning' or even a morning kiss and get a complaint instead?" He bantered, enticing a a small laugh from the both of them before he turned around as well "And here I thought we were _married_ " He hmphed, before Elsa gave another small laugh shifted a body again and wrapped her arms and legs from behind him.

"Just turn around and kiss me then, not that you're going to get one from me now for moaning" She told him, before suddenly finding her lips on his in a firm kiss, her eyes widened in surprise before finally succumbing to the feeling of his lips on hers, smiling as she did before puling away. "How was your sleep, my new husband" That word, husband was something she'll never get tired of saying.

"In a word, exhausted, you were quite wild last night" he said with a chuckle "What about you?" He asked, causing Elsa to lay a hand on one of her legs before moving it up towards her stomach.

"Sore, but well satisfied" She said, before turning to look at Elliot with love in her eyes "I had a dream last night Elliot... a really good one too"

"I think I can guess" He said with a wink, before asking a serious question "You know, after last nights activities. I wouldn't be surprised if you will end up pregnant"

"Well we won't know for sure for a couple of weeks... I'm not feeling any of the symptoms yet, thank goodness" She muttered the last part to herself "But it's too soon I would think to know for sure"

"Well whatever happens from here onwards, I'll be here for you luv... I give you my word as a highfell warrior" He told her while caressing her cheeks

"I wouldn't have it any other way" She replied with a smile, before they engaged in a kiss.

 **(Intro theme)**

In the woods at the same time in the woods Rosy and two other girls at her age, were at this point running in terror while occasionally screaming as something big, with large teeth was chasing them down for a potential early meal. The girls first opportunity to loose this beast was a small cave opening that was large enough for them to run in but was small enough that the predator could only fit his snout in as it chomped on air, it pulled out and saw the young humans come out the other side, so it ran around the cave tunnel and resumed his chase. Their second opportunity came in the form of small stepping stones across a river, they hopped from one stone to another, but the beast merely soldiered through the river while growling fiercely. They made it to the other side as the beast came out of the deep water and suddenly scooped up Rosy in it's jaws and clamped it's mouth shut

The other too girls stopped and stared in terror at what had become of their friend, as the dinosaurian beast came and presented himself

Terry

He growled menacingly as he barred down on the other young girls with a look of savage hunger in his eyes as the two girls huddled together in fear

However.

"Let me out! LET ME OUT!" Terry's eyes widened in surprise as he opened his maw a few times while sticking out his tongue as if he was choking, revealing an intact Rosy near his throat. In a last ditch attempt to breath he spat the girl out on the ground now covered in spit, and began to cough uncontrollably.

"Augh! Hairball!" Terry sputtered as he blew a couple of raspberries.

"That was great, Get him!" Rosy cheered while charging at him with a small toy sward in hand, the other girls giggled uncontrollably as they soon joined in running around and prodding his legs with the plastic tips of the blades

"Oh no, attacking toddlers!" Terry cried dramatically as he eyed the girls running around his legs "Rosy, please! I can't take it, there are too many of you!" He continued as he playfully collapsed to the ground and rolled on his side, allowing the girls to climb on his torso and continue their antics while laughing like mad "Come on, pick on someone your own size! Stop!"

In the bushes not that far away, a certain Allosaurus watched the playful scene while giggling at the bonding. She knew just how much of a good father he will be when their eggs hatch

Back with the four, Terry was now on his back and began to groan as if he was being killed by the little humans, Rosy and the others stopped their antics just in time to see the tyrant lizard loll his head to the side while sticking his tongue out as if he was dead, making a long exhale as he did.

"Terry...?" Rosy said as her friends looked to him with worry that they had hurt him "Your not dead..." She said with knowing smile

"No!" Terry said rapidly as he whipped his head back around with wide eyes, making the girls shriek in mock fright as they all began to laugh as their game ended.

"Alright kids, break it up" Ally called out as she came over to them and nuzzled her mate lovingly "Rex sent me to get you guys in time for the tournament" She told them with a mental smile

"Aww do we have to?" The three girls moaned all at once

"Sorry kiddies, you heard the lady" Terry said as he rose to his feet

 **DK**

"Sooo, whatcha got up too...?" Anna asked her new brother in law with a teasing smirk as they, along with the rest of their family and the D-teams parents all rode on horse back towards the high fell fort where the tournament will take place. Or in Elliot's case, sabre back.

"Eh not much really" He answered her in a dull tone, trying to come off as monotonically as possible to hide his slightly heated face, which wasn't too bad as far.

Elsa though did not have such luck

"Okay, then why is my sisters face so red? And don't think I didn't notice how she was limping on the way to the courtyard" Anna said, the smirk turning into more of a teasing grin.

"Nothing to do with you" Before Anna could come back with another witty come back, the sound of the northern highfell horn sounded, spurring everyone on to the tournament site.

Upon reaching the tournament area they immediately noticed that the events were about to kick off, stalls and stands were ready to open, seating areas for the events were already starting to fill and the first event for the tournament was nearly ready. All that was left was for the royal family to take their seats on a raised platform looking over the the grounds.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited to get things under way" Anna said with a smile on her face as the D-team turned up with the rest of their dinosaurs in their chibi forms

"Morning guys, your majesties" Max said kindly to Elsa and Anna

"Good morning indeed sir Taylor" Elsa replied fondly with a smile

"Hey, where did you get the new outfits from princess Anna?" Zoe asked, noticing Elsa in her training outfit and Anna wearing what seemed to be a black riding uniform with a lavender coloured cloak clipped to her shoulders, in addition to that she had also redid her hair into a loose pony tail rather than her usual bun or pig tails.

"Just thought I'd try a new look" She said with a smile, while giving a twirl "You like it?"

"It suits you quite well actually" Ace commented fondly

"Thanks Ace" She replied "I thought of Elsa's training suit and I sort've wanted my own copy of it, I didn't wear it yesterday, for obvious reasons" Anna continued while giving a look of happiness mixed with slyness over to the wedded pair, making Elsa blush a second time as they all took their seats.

A dragon roar resonated through the air turning everyone's attention through the sky, where down came the dragon family, with some stable flapping of their huge wings they gently settled themselves in front of the Arendelle family and the D-team, who all gave a bow in respect

"Good morning my friends" Panthos greeted them

"Morning your majesty" The D-kids responded as Rohanna nuzzled a good morning to Elliot

"Is it time yet father?" Elliot asked Panthos

"It is time" He replied with a smile, before turning to the crowd and gesturing his sons and mate to stand beside him. He gave a short roar towards the vast crowd, bringing all conversations to a halt as the king spoke with pride and clarity "Welcome everyone, to today's grand tournament. The coming events for this day is a continuation from yesterdays events for the marriage between my son and his chosen mate, Elsa of Arendelle. We all know the rules, blunt weapons only for the melee battles, traditional poles for the jousts, your chosen mount only for the final race against my mate Rohanna, and most of all, no foul deeds" Everyone in the crowd from the high fells bowed in understanding, though the eyes of the dinosaurs and D team widen in shock "The champion of today will receive the honour of obtaining the grand prize in honour for their clan, and as always I wish all competitors best of luck from the lords of paradise themselves. But, we still have one more warrior worthy for running the race" Everyone but the other two dragons gave him a look of confusion as Panthos turned his head towards the D-team "King Rex. Would you do us the honour of taking part in the final race of today?" The dinos and kids gave him looks with eyes as wide as saucepans.

"Me?" Rex asked

"Why does Rex need to compete?" Max asked with a slight hint of demand in his voice as Koba lowered his head into the brunettes vision

"Trust us young ones, it is better that my father shows you why" He whispered to them with a serious tone, they nodded in slight understanding as Elliot took position in front of his father

"Let the Tournament... BEGIN!" He shouted to the crowd, who all gave a cheer with yells and roars as the the first events opened up

"Ohh yay, tournament..." Ursula droned from tiredness and a lack of confidence. She and the boys were sent to Arendelle once more last night for a dino round up mission wearing Arendellion clothing to help blend in

"I still don't get what Dr-Z and the guy in the cloak were thinking sending us here, I mean I can understand the need for new dinosaurs but we have that table at the lair full of dinosaur bones that can make any dino we need, so why bother?" Zander said

"Maybe they want to know more about the dragons fighting for the brats?" Ed suggested while pointing to Panthos, Ursula scoffed at that and replied

"Believe me, after what happened to Pyro and his pack mates when they took them on, they should know all about the kind of problems they could cause. I think the safest bet for now is just follow the brats around and see what happens" The boys nodded with an agreeing hum at Ursula's statement

"Now, D-team, may I speak to you all privately for a moment?" Panthos requested while walking further into the high fell fort

"Sure? why not?" Max replied as they recalled their dinosaurs, including Terry once he arrived with the 3 girls from earlier. The Alpha trio noticed them walking away from the Arendelle family, and followed silently.

 **DK**

The Dragon king led them to a very large tent where a pair of leopold's of all things were guarding at the flap opening. At first the kids were cautious of approaching in case one of them attacked, but were reassured when they bowed at the sight of the giant fire breather behind them. Once they entered the dragon king walked over to the bishop Johahn, who immediately stood and bowed from his seating position in front of a small chest with a lock "My lord" He greeted formally

"Johahn old friend, I wish to show the young D-team what we uncovered yesterday" Panthos told him, the bishop nodded in acknowledgement, took the key out from a pocket in his robe and inserted it into the lock.

All the while unaware of three peaking toms watching from the window holes at the tent sides

A few second later a hatch could be heard clicking, and once johahn opened the box he stepped aside for the onlookers "The items you will find in that chest, is the reason I asked for your attendance for the final event in the tournament" Panthos told the kids, who all gave a look of curiosity to each other, and stepped towards the open chest. This must be the grand prize for the winner of the events today, but it didn't make sense why he would show them early.

That was until they saw the four _dinosaur cards_ inside it!

"Irritator!" Zoe gasped

"And an Alioramus!" Max added on

"Dinosaur cards!?" The alpha gang silently gaped on as Rex turned towards the dragon king

"King Panthos, where did you find these!?" Rex asked him

"I only saw these glint from the stars last night, at first I didn't understand them but the creatures on the cards reminded me of your friends"

 **Panthos, Rohanna and Koba used their claws to unearth the two dinosaur cards and their accompanying move cards, having been seen just glinting out of the corner of their eyes. They stared at the creatures on them and knew straight away that something must be done before it is too late.**

"My mate and I just saw them glinting in the dark out of the corner of our eyes, and in honesty at first we were skeptical on what to make of them. But we soon remembered the tale of the dinosaur king your friends Jonathan, Spectre and your advisor Guru taught us, and we knew only you alone can truly protect them" Panthos said.

"But why make them the grand prize for the tournament then, why not just give them to us?" Max asked

"We decided it would be safest to place these cards under lock and key here in the fort with the tournament just outside, with all the warriors and animals around the grounds it's hardly the easiest place to infiltrate, not to mention some of the creatures from your herd are here with us." The dragon answered to state his point for the suggestion

"He's right actually" Rex said after a moment of pondering, turning to look to his team mates "We all saw how Panthos and the other dragons dealt with Pyro's pack single handedly at the wedding, the alpha gang wouldn't stand a chance against them" He then formed a smile "Not to mention all the able fighters they have here with all the dinosaurs to back them up" He reasoned

"Yeah, plus even if we loose the race the cards wouldn't actually fall into the wrong hands per say" Zoe realised and formed a reassured smile

"Guess we cought ourselves a lucky break, and we get to have some fun in the end with the race" Max grinned before they all faced forward again

"King Panthos, we would be honoured to take part in the final contest of the tournament" Rex spoke for the team, forging a smile on to his muzzle

"I am relieved to hear that King Rex. Now come, let us return to the events" The Dragon stated, leading the kids out of the tent once Johahn relocked the chest and back to the rest of their friends and family. Unknowingly passing the alpha gang as they passed.

"So... the cards are the so called 'grand prize' for the winner of the tournament are they?" Ursula asked rhetorically

"Yes, that's correct. But if someone like Ed can sneak in here, anyone can" Zander added, before receiving a glare from his partner in crime

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked offended, before both received an annoyed bonk to the heads by an irritated Ursula

"Will you two knock it off? We got work to do, and dinosaur cards to nab" She said with a determined expression on her face, before turning to Zander "Zander, call up some of our allies. I have a plan brewing and we might need their help"

"But Ursula, how are we going to get past those leopolds at the the tent flap? Nevermind the fact that those cards are going to be under lock and key until the end of the race" He replied

"Trust me, if everything goes according to plan, we can take them without needing to do anything" She said with a smirk

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Elliot, Elsa managed to sneak away from the crowd, and were now sitting together under a tree observing the tournament games from a hill top. So far the games that went by was the Minotuar ramming, in which his friend Tarroz would take on challengers in a series of, well, head on ramming until one competitor goes down from exhaustion, and dizziness from the constant collisions. The crowd makes a combination of 'oooooohh's and 'augh's whenever the two brutes collided, and then went wild as the Chief was declared the victor of the games. The others that they saw go by were the traditional jousting, comprising of Elves, humans and Centaurs (imagine their surprise when they saw Eugene and Maximus take part) and soon it would be time for Elliot's favorite. The archery range, where there he will be hoping to see a special competitor for his title of best bowmen.

Or in her case, bow- _woman_

But for now everyone was on break, an hour or so for lunch, and then another to let their food go down. Perfect picnic opportunity for the new married couple, one that they took up. "You know milady, you ought to remind me to thank Gerda for these muffins she had the cooks bake for us" The soon to be king told his wife, recalling how the head maid had manage to sneak in some chocolate chip muffins into their near fruit filled basket

"And _you_ ought to remember, that Gerda was a baker in her youth before working as the head maid in the castle" Elsa replied with a smile, before leaning onto his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. Elliot then took his other hand into the basket, and then out came the almost forgotten wedding gift.

"Here, I was gonna give this to you yesterday, but I apologise for it slipping my mind" He said to Elsa while stringing the chain of the necklace around the queens neck. She looked down at the red heart shaped jewel with the blue snowflake in the centre with a smile on her face, then looked into her husbands eyes with a stare of love in them, and saw the guilt of him not giving it to her sooner

"You didn't have to get this for me Elliot" She told him suddenly

"What?" He asked in confusion. She never turned down one of his gifts to her

"You already gave me the two most perfect gifts in the whole world" She continued with that same smile "Yourself... and that song you sang to me on the night you proposed to me" She finished, before twirling her hands together, and with her powers she forged a ukulele of Ice, and handed it to her wide eyed husband "So please Elliot... play that song for me again... it's the most beautiful gift I could ever need of you" She finished

Heat rushed up to Elliots face when she said, but was quickly backed down as he took the instrument in his hands.

Sadly, their peace was interrupted

"Well now, ain't that nice?" The voice of Sykes sneered, causing both heads to turn outside the shade of the tree, where there stood the very unwelcomed outlaw "Hello there scar face... you miss me" He said to the high fell prince

"Not much, if I am to dead honest" He replied while raising to his feet and standing in front of Elsa protectively, dropping the ukelele as he did. Sykes laughed cruelly in response and paced around a little, just to keep them on their toes

"How's that um..." Sykes carried on " _Whore_ of yours?" He asked, pretending not to see the queen and her suddenly angry insulted look, only to have Elliot hold her back and ushered her to safety behind the tree.

"Ehh, she's alright" Elliot said to him with a shrug, breaking eye contact for a moment, before regaining it and carried on in a sort of normal-everyday tone "First day a married man, figured I shouldn't waste my time killing you... but now I think different" He ending a dark, threatening tone

"Oh, well, that's quite a business" Sykes replied, not intimidated in the slightest "Maybe after things are done here, I'll send you back home huh... I'm sure she would appreciate knowing you... _passed_ in her defence, huh?... and maybe she'll beg for some 1 on 1 time, hmm..?" He suggested with a taunting smirk.

Elsa in her heart was suddenly scared for her life, but she was then more scared at the tone in her husbands calm reply "What _ever_ you _say_..."

In a flash Sykes quickly pulled out his revolvers and let the bullets loose, forcing Elliot to take cover behind the same tree while deflecting the bullets with his katana. "What do you want Sykes!?" He demanded, before knocking an arrow to his bow and letting it fly, forcing the outlaw to hide behind a nearby rock

"Can't an old friend just come say hi?" He replied, coming out from cover and aiming his guns. Elliot leaps from his hiding spot and rolls, firing another arrow from bow, a clear shot to his chest.

But he expect the arrow to go through sykes as his entire body just... shimmered

"That's... new" He commented

"Did you _really_ think, I would risk coming here after what happened to ol' pinky pie Pyro and friends, boy?" Sykes chuckled, Elsa looked up when she heard a rustling in the trees, and from the leaves came a small circular droid with a pair of claws near it's head, bearing the same colouration and mark of the Alpha Gang, and she quickly noticed some kind of beam coming from it's eyes in sykes direction

They've been looking at Sykes as a hologram the whole time

"What's going here, Neil?" Elliot demanded with a snarl

"Just a heads up. You may wanna tell mommy and daddy of a potential... threat to your peoples. If you jump at the right time, you'll get out without a scratch" He told him, before his hologram disappeared as the droid flew away.

"I know that phrase..." Elliot said grimly as Elsa came to his side "Come on, we gotta warn everyone" He said with a scowl as he and Elsa marched back to the events. It was time for the archery by now anyway

 **DK**

Elliot and Elsa were quick to return to the tournament and find his father, and once he and Rohanna were told the ambush from earlier they were quick to station double the number of guards around the grounds perimeter, additional warriors that were not taking place in the events of the tournament itself. They were soon put at ease by the arrival of captains Malcolm and Amia with both their branches of the Arendelle royal guard, per recommendation of Field Marshall May, who along with the rest of the council were present for the games.

While that was going on, Jonathan reached out to Rex and the other D-kids, saying that their presence was needed on the ship

"So what's going on Jonathan? We're gonna miss the archery now" Max half asked, half complained to the android

"Sorry Max, but Spectre and I have something you three may be interested in. Please follow me" Jonathan replied kindly, before leading the three kids into the lab of the ship, where Spectre and the pirates were waiting

"Ahh, there you are, just in time" Foolscap said to them, before holding up a bunch of cards in hand and presented them to the kids

"Hey, are those new move cards?" Zoe asked with a look of surprise

"Indeed they are" Sheer answered the pinkette before carrying on, flying over to them as she did "But these are more powerful then those you used before"

This was then continued when Spectre himself pointed to the monitor screen, where shockingly to the kids, the faces of Sykes, Hans and Gothel were printed on "This new enemy of ours has equipped the enemies of our new allies with powerful dinosaurs and advanced weapons, if we are to stand up to them in combat we must adapt and upgrade to match them"

It was at this point Reese came in (to the kids surprise) with a silver briefcase in her hands "Which brings us over to these" She said as she laid it on a table, and lifted the lid. Inside were three rectangular shaped devises that had a screen and the D-team badge on top, and a slot where the cards would be swipe-able, on the front was another slot directly under where the screen sits, and a pair of green optic like circles on either side.

"Wow, what are these?" Max asked with awe at the devises as they each picked one

"Sheer, Reese and I have been working on your brand new dino bracers" Jonathon said with a hint of pride

"What's a dino bracer?" Zoe asked as they inspected the devises

"It functions in similar ways to your dino _holders_ , but they are by far more technologically advanced." Reese said, as she reached into the briefcase, and pulled out a smaller, square shaped devise with what appears to be a card carrier under a small lid on top.

"And what would this be sis?" Zoe asked

"This is your dino gadget, with it you will be able to bring along multiple dinosaurs on mission and into battle, and be able to store extra move cars should you need them" Reese replied with pride

"Cool, this could really be useful in future battles with the alpha gang" Rex said with a smile as he pull up one of his sleeves and attached his dino bracer to his arm, while clipping the dino gadget to his hip. His friends following suit.

"One last thing before you go" Spectre said, before reaching a hand into his cloak and pulled out a strange card. It was red all over in colour, but instead of an element symbol, it had the image of a swords blade on it pointing upwards, with wide white arrows lining it.

"What kind of card is this?" Max asked as he took it from the leading guardians hand.

"We'd tell you, but that would ruin the surprise" He replied with a coy smirk "Swipe it towards you rather then away as if you were to summon one of your dinosaurs in their small forms... and watch the magic happen..."

Max was confused by the tone in spectres voice, but shrugged as he did the motion. He and the rest of the D kids were taken by surprise when the card suddenly glowed with a mix of red and yellow, and suddenly zapped into the dino bracer from the back.

Rex and Zoe jump back a few metres with a startled yelp as a great beaming sword around three feet long suddenly jutted out from the front of the devise, and began giving a middle pitch hum and glow with yellow shining on the left side of the blade, and red on the other.

"Aww wow!" Max exclaimed excitedly while raising the lightsaber like blade in the air.

"That is awesome!" Rex added

"Spectre, what _is_ that!?" Zoe exclaimed excitedly, she was praying she and rex would have their own sword like that

"This is the dino blade." Spectre said proudly in response of the D-teams reactions "Through research of the stone plates we were able to construct a special card that links the systems of the dino bracer more directly to the energy within the two stones. we tested the blades ourselves, and we soon found out that these are powerful to cut through solid rock when used at full power, putting on half the power will allow you to enter duels with someone with a bog standard blade and not get accused of cheating"

"Do you have anymore of those cards for Zoe and I, these dino blades would make it so much easier to defend ourselves if our dinosaurs get seperated" Rex asked him

"There's already a copy of those cards in each of your dino gadgets, go ahead and try them out" Rex and Zoe immediately followed up on Sheers words and quickly brought out those same cards, they swiped them along their bracers, and out their own dino blades, one of white and purple for Rex, and green and blue for Zoe.

"This is awesome, the colours matches the stones too!" Rex said.

"Use them wisely, majesty. You understand that these are tools rather than toys" Spectre advised, before handing over the move cards. "Now, I believe you three have a race to attend to?"

"Oh yeah!" Max remembered with high spirit at his new gear

"Last one down is a rotten dino egg" Zoe giggled, before running back to the transporter room with her boyfriend in tow

"Wait up you two!" Rex called to them

 **DK**

By the time the D-team was back in the tournament, everyone was gathered near the east exit where the competitors are waiting for the off. "Looks like we got back just in time" Max said with a grin

"Sure looks like it" Rex commented

"Indeed you have" They heard Panthos say to them, as he walked over to them with his mate by his side "I trust you three had made a decision on who will race against my mate in your teams honour?" He asked.

"Uhhh... we haven't decided yet...?" Zoe said to him nervously with a shy grin. They did not realize only one of them would race.

"I'll go!" Max said determinedly

"Why you?" Rex asked with exasperation, making max turn to him

"Me and Chomp would be the best!" The brunette told him

"Ace and I would do better!" The blonde replied

"No way!"

" _Yes_ way!"

The two dragons found the sight in front of them humorous as the boys got in each others faces with fierce glares, while Zoe looked on with annoyance "Sorry babe, but I think Rex should run the race" Max looked back at his girlfriend with shock filled eyes

"Why are taking _his_ side?" He demanded

"Didn't you see how fast the dragons could fly in their battle with pyro yesterday? Ace is one of the only land based dinosaurs we have with enough speed to keep up with them" She reasoned with her lover. Max grumbled to himself as he realised that she made a critical point to her sentence

"I guess you're right..." He relented as Zoe gave him supportive hug

"All right then" Rex cheered to himself "We'll win the race and be back in no time" He said to his friends

"Good luck to both you and Ace, Rex" Zoe said to him with support, making the blonde give them a thumbs up with a wink

"You can count on us" He said. While Rohanna got ready for the race, the king handed them a small map of the route of the race. It would start at the east entrance of the encampment, down the windey track into the eastern pass, back up the hills into the royal city, swing back into the forest towards the north mountain, and end with a logging path passed Wondering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna and back into the grounds.

"Well, you best get Ace out, he'll have a long trek ahead of him" Max said to the blonde, who grinned in return and pulled out Ace's card

 **"DINO SLASH! LET'S GO CARNOTAURUS!"**

Ace soon appeared right next to the dragon queen on the start line, who in turn looked to her new opponent and annalized him. Upon doing so she finds that while she may be faster on the straights for the track, her opponent will be better at turning since it was requested that she remained in the confines of the route.

"May this be an honourable race" She told the carnotaur, who looked at her

"And may the best racer win" He replied with a mental grin, Johahn emerged from the crowd and raised a flag with the Northern High Fell crest on it

What no one realised was that the king dragon had picked out an unfamiliar scent, and flew off to investigate

 **DK**

Meanwhile

"I can't believe modern day predators are so easy to wrangle" Armatus commented, holding a net containing to the now unconscious leopold's that guarded the kings tent, and the cleared path for the alpha gang to obtain the chest of cards johahn and Panthos showed the young D-team.

"I can't believe no one even saw us, I mean we're not exactly small" Gigas commented as they marched through the woods back to where they parked their ride home with the alpha trio on his back

"All that matters is for _once_ , the alpha gang played one of every dirty trick in the book, and those brats didn't even know we were there" Ursula said, making her and the boys laugh sinisterly for their supposed victory.

But then

"But _I_ did" All laughter stopped dead in it's tracks, and the trio screamed and the dinos stopped dead as soon as they noticed a peed off Panthos right in front of them with snarling teeth and wings flared in intimidation with slitted eyes

"Um, Ursula, maybe we should give the cards back to this guy if we want to live...?" Ed suggested meekly, hiding behind his partners in fear.

Before either could answer, panthos suddenly rear up on his back legs, and roared into the sky at maximum volume.

This was a rallying call to his mate and sons, as everyone in the tournament grounds soon stopped what they were doing, the D-team along with Elliot and the other dragons ran and flew in the direction of the call with concern.

"With a roar that that loud, everyone from miles around is gonna be coming quick" Gigas said nervously as armatus threw away the net and grouped up.

"Then maybe you should charge in and get us out of here! Now!" Ursula snapped

"You are not to go anywhere thieves!" Panthos snarled viciously, making the five gasp

"Wait, y-you can talk mite!?" Amatus stuttered

"Hand over that box, and all of you can go free. I do not like resorting to using _force_!" The dragon replied with finality in his tone. This answer however was responded from Ursula as she pulled out a card and her alpha scanner

"Listen lizard!" She snapped "I don't know who you think you are, but everyone knows better than to mess with the alpha gang! And now you'll know _why!_ "

 **"ALPHA SLASH! COME ON OUT, APATOSAURUS!"**

With a slash of the card, the familiar form of Brontikens emerged from the ground up, standing two feet taller then the tad smaller dragon thanks to his longer neck, creating the colours of a battlefield.

"There's a battlefield going on" Max said to his team mates, noticing the change in colour.

"But which way?" Elliot replied

"D-team!" Rohanna called from above "I see my mate on the horizon, this way!" She roared at them, before flying on ahead

"So you are the one who wounded Pyro." Brontikens words were not of a question, but but a realization to which Panthos nodded, assuming this new comer is referring to the one who attacked his youngest hairs wedding ceremony "I humbly request you're ear on my comrades behalf" He told the dragon in a tone of respect

"And what could an intruder to the combined kingdoms want from me?" Panthos inquired the apatosaurus.

"Brontikens, we didn't bring you out here to talk! We brought you out to fight, so go get rid of him!" Ursula shrieked at him, gesturing to the dragon furiously

"Shut up and stay of this!" He retorted to her, stomping his front right foot in a threatening manner shutting them up instantly. Even Gigas and Armatus took a step back as their comrade turned back to his opponent "I know what you are, northern serpent. I have read about your kind in books and archives of human mythology. It was stated that your kind in the west were hunted to near extinction by humans, whether it be of spite, sport or honour as the humans of the past called it. That is why I wish to make an offer, one that could save your species as a whole." He said to the dragon, planning to reach out to a new potential ally

"And what could you wish to offer us?" Panthos asked. Straight away he could tell what this Brontikens creature might be planning, yet decided to humour him.

"What I propose is an alliance. One between dragons and dinosaurs. What my friends and I plan is the start of a glorious future, one in which our kind will rise from the ashes of extinction and reclaim the world that is rightfully ours" Brontikens replied with pride "Your kind is welcome to share this future with us. No longer will you have to force yourself to hide from the praying eyes of bad humans. But do not mistake me for a tyrant, for I hold no will of enslaving all the other natives of this world. We great titans of the past and myth will only have more rights, we would be the dominant species we were born to be. And we could have a peaceful coexistence between dinosaurs and dragons, for all generations to come"

"I'm afraid I must refuse your offer" Panthos said to Brontikens after a moment of silence.

"What?" He hissed

"My people may have been hunted by humans in the past. But that was centuries ago, and not one human has harmed or seen my kind since. Of course there is Arendelle and now the D-team. "He admitted "But _these,_ are a people that want peace. And do not think that I am not aware of the harm you caused to those humans all those months ago" He ended with a snarl. Brontikens huffed in disappointment at the loss of a potential ally as he glowed

"Very well. You have made your choice" He told the dragon as he readied spectral destroy.

 **Tank: If you bastards have killed him, I swear!**

 **Brontikens: He refused my offer, It's what he deserves**

 **(Terry leaps into the air and into the glare of the sun)**

 **Ofu: You're coming with us, boy!  
**

 **Elliot: Make me!**

 **Spiny: Spiny powers away!**

Yes, chapter six or seven (I think) is finally here!

I'm sorry if it's a bit dull or short, and for being so late in updating. I've been very busy lately with work experience in one of my local towns.

I've also had my imagination sucked away from the last of the exams in june, so I was literally brain dead, and I didn't want this chapter to be anymore boring then it probably will be. I was trying to make the local update once a month thing, but I really struggled to get anything out, and this is the best I could come up with. Also as you noticed I modded the dino bracers a bit, I just felt as if they could've done more with it in the show, I hope you understand

(P.S I hope my description of Anna's outfit for Frozen 2 was good)

With that said, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but it will be harder now cos of that work experience.

See yall soon (hopefully)


	9. Spirit of the Deep

**Spirit** **of the deep**

 **Last Time**

 **Sykes: Hello Scar face... miss me?**

 **Elliot: Not much.**

 **Panthos: I'm afraid I must refuse your offer**

 **Brontikens: So be it. You have made your choice**

 **(Intro theme)**

A roar filled the air as the familiar form of an Apatosaurus and a Dragon clashed left and right. They exchanged blows with their powers, bodies, tails and necks and blasted at each other with their ranged attacks.

"No matter what Brontikens does, the dragon can just counter his power" Zander observed with worry as the dragon and Apatosaurus collide again.

"Then do something about it!" Ursula exclaimed in anger "Use a move card or something!"

"I suppose that's the only thing I can do I guess" He droned before swiping a new card "Electro launcher Apatosaurus, Go!"

Brontikens glowed multicoloured as he started swishing his tail around in the air, and as it swung about a build up of electricity started to coat it. With a roar Brontikens turned sideways and a blade of lightning suddenly erupted out of the tail and went straight through Panthos dead centre, making the dragon roar in pain as he mustered up whatever strength he had to take flight with the powerful beat of his wings, but he was interrupted by suddenly being thrown back by some sort of shock wave from the blade and ended up landing on his side near a cliffs edge

"Yeah! Suck it Lizard!" The three taunted in joy of seeing the high fell king finally receive some hurt.

"Don't celebrate too soon" Brontikens scolded "He's not out yet" he continued as he saw the dragon rise back on to his feet while snarling and showing his fangs

"Your powerful I'll confess" He growled "But you'll have to do better then that if you wish to slay me" He told him as he charged again.

"That much I see, but unlike Pyro I know better not to underestimate you" Brontikens replied, stepping a little bit out of the dragons path as his opponent raced past him, and having noticed he flared out his wings and glided in a tight turn on to the ground again.

"Stop talking and finish that guy off Brontikens, now!" Ursula snapped at the Apatosaurus with a tick mark on her head

"Will you shut up!?" Gigas snapped back at her "It's not like the guy can be beaten by just throwing him around"

"Besides, you saw the state Pyro's pack is in" Armatus reminded her, who in response growled at their valid points before turning sharply to the boys

"Why aren't you two backing me up on this!?" She hissed, making the two boys cower

"Well they're right Ursula" They whimpered

"A dinosaur against a dragon, can be similar to a lion against a tiger. Both opponents similar in strength and power" Brontikens chimed in, having heard on their conversation without turning his head

"Grrr!" The greenette growled "Guess it's up to me to get us out of this, Ed, summon the alpha controller"

"Good idea Ursula" He said in reply, bringing out his alpha scanner and inserting a code onto the screen. Soon after that the dragon heard some sort of loud noise rushing up behind him, and had a split second to duck his head as a large square devise shot over his head at lightning speed... and soon found himself trying to hold in a laugh as the machine crashed into the alpha trio, turning them into flattened pancakes.

"That didn't go according to mind" Ursula's muffled voice sounded

"We noticed" The boys muttered back

 **DK**

Not far away, the dragons, royals, D-team, Elliot and Sugi were moving as fast as they could through the woods towards the battlefield, when they suddenly stopped at the sound of a loud, deep bellowing roar "What could make a roar like _that?_ " Rapunzel asked in shock of the volume

"Ever seen an Apatosaurus in the flesh your highness?" Rex asked her

"I've never even heard of the name until now" She answered him, before everyone felt the air around them drop dramatically

"Hey, w-why is so cold all the sudden?" Max asked with chattering teeth and a cold Zoe in his arms, before everyone looked to Elsa. Upon doing so they saw the familiar look of anger and stress.

"Elsa" Anna said to her sister worriedly, walking up to her and placing both hand on her shoulders before Elliot walked up and placed his thumb on her chin to tilt her face upwards

"Honey... calm down" He told her soothingly "They're just idiots... it's perfectly normal" He said, causing his dear wife to take deep breaths in order to calm her growing angered blizzard.

"You're right..." She replied with a frustrated sigh, before her husband looked up towards the dragon queen

"Mother, how far away are we from the battle exactly?" He called up to her

"Not far now, follow me" She called back before flying on ahead

 **DK**

"Alpha controller activate" Ursula said, inserting the cards of the alioramus and Irritator into the same alpha controller they used to brainwash Utah. Panthos began to feel a surge of dread in his heart as the greenette turned to him with a sickening grin "Now lizard, you're going to see how much of a big deal the alpha gang really is" She told him dangerously as she handed the two boys their alpha scanners "Zander, Ed, go teach em some manners"

"Righto!" They chorused together

 **"ALPHA SLASH!"**

Out of a blue and red glow came the gangs newest dinosaurs on either side of Brontikens, startling the dragon king. The Irritator, a medium sized spinosaur was dark greyish blue all over with a small, bright red crest on it's head like a pterosaur, and a small sail on it's back. The Alioramus, a medium sized Tyrannosaur was around two feet longer and was grey all over with splotches of black on it's spined back. on it's head and along it's body, and sporting small yellow bump on it's nose.

"This is my battle" Brontikens told the trio with anger in his voice.

"You're taking to long about it!" Ursula snapped at him with a tick on her head again "Now it's time for our two new friends to have a shot. GO!"

The alioramus and Irritator roared as they charged, catching the dragon off guard at the attack. Panthos held his ground as they all went into a head lock. "Brain washing innocent beings to fight your battles? You three disgust me" He spat at the trio, before breaking the lock and taking to the air above the battle.

Having done so, and gained a suitable altitude he tucked in his wings and dive bombed the area with a fire blast "Ursula you know he's gonna keep doing that, and in the mean time we can't touch him" Zander moaned

"Ugh! Zander you have two move cards! Use them" The greenette snapped, before tossing him the water one belonging to the Irritator

"Oh yeah, my bad" Zander realised, before swiping it against his alpha scanner "Lets see how he likes aqua javelin!"

The small spinosaurid roared as it glowed blue and a small pool of water formed at it's feet. Then with another roar the water suddenly streamed out into three massive tendril like whips, first stunning the still airborne dragon in the belly, the weak spot of a dragon, and then all three tendrils slammed him downwards into the ground, injuring him as they disappeared. "All right!" The three cheared as the Panthos roared in pain

"And now, Death Fire!" Ed called out, swiping the other move card. The Alioramus glowed red as black fire formed in it's mouth, before Panthos could recover for the deadly blows the aqua javelin did to him, the small Asian tyrannosaur coated the dragon in a bath of the black burning flames, coating him in the black substance and making him roar in pain as he felt the black fire sear through his usually fire proof scales.

The roar was heard from miles around, spurring Rohanna and her sons to pick up the pace in fear for the fathers life.

Once the flames cleared, the alpha gang took a moment to see the kind of satisfying devastation they did to the poor dragon, now looking nothing like the proud king he was before. His left horn had been melted away, one of his wings could no longer be called a wing as none of the membrane had been spared from the inferno, and the scales had literally been cooked off, leaving him in a horrid vulnerable state as he couldn't even raise his head from the ground, and barely breathing with his eyes closed.

"Is he dead...?" Ursula asked with a sinful grin on her face, in response to this Brontikens walked up to their opponent and placed firm foot on his body as he inspected him. "He's still alive... but now, it ends here" He said darkly as he reared up to prepare for the final strike.

But then.

A massive block of ice suddenly shattered in his face at a blinding speed, causing the Apatosaurus to fall to the ground more in shock than pain, the alpha trio screamed in fright as they knew only one person who would be capable of that.

"Alpha gang!" The voice of the last person they wanted to hear shrilled. They shakily turned around their heads and suddenly found themselves holding each other as they faced an angry mob comprised of Rohanna, Koba, Elliot, Sugi, the D-team, Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel with her trusty frying pan. "I _swear,_ This is the last time you threaten and harm my family like this..." She growled, swaying her hands and readying her powers for battle as Brontikens roused back to his feet.

"You're letting your anger cloud your mind if you seriously think you can take all of us alone, your majesty" He warned her dangerously

 **"DINO SLASH!"**

The D-team were quick to summon their dinosaurs and have them stand in front of the snow queen protectively "If you bastards killed him I swear..." Tank growled at Brontikens while pawing the ground like an angry bull.

"He refused my offer, it's what he deserved" He replied before charging, his four allies beside him.

"Elsa, now might be a good time to back away, don't you think" Rapunzel said to her cousin nervously and pulled on her arm, seeing the battle in front of her as Terry and Chomp met Brontikens in a headlock

"She's right luv, best we back off and check on my father" Elliot added, shifting the helpless look in his eyes over to the body of his mortally injured father with his mother and brother shielding him with their wings in case of further attacks. As much as the queen wanted to turn the trio into icy statures with a frozen heart, she had to think on her father in law first. With a nod they along with Anna and Sugi all made their way over to the downed Dragon.

"Get 'em Chomp and Terry, go on!" Max cheered for his team, giving the moral the two brothers needed to barge Brontikens closer towards the cliffs edge, and nearly lost his footing because of it

"Good hit you two!" Rex called out to them, before turning his attention back to his partners who were facing off against Gigas and Armatus.

"Come on partner! You can't touch this!" Armatus gloated to Ace as he swung his tail at him, only for the Carnotaurus to counter by jumping onto the Stegosaurus' back and kicking him to the ground.

"I just did" He replied before jumping on him again and again

"That's the way Ace!" Tank called out to her herd mate, before meeting Gigas in a tail lock.

Paris and Spiny on the other hand were having trouble containing the Alioramus and Irritator, as they expertly complemented each other to a high degree, for they were opposites in terms of speed and power. Where's the Irritator was fast enough to run circles around the predator and prey duo, the Alioramus packed enough punch to effectively fight both almost simultaneously. "Spiny. We're no match for these two" Paris told her spinosaurid counter part worriedly as both were now being backed up towards that same cliff

"Come on Paris, let 'em come at us!" Spiny tried (and failed) to encourage her

"Paris and Spiny are in trouble" Zoe told the two boys with her own worry

"Maybe try one of those new move cards, that should help even things out" Max advised his girlfriend, handing her a move card with the grass symbol.

The pinkette took the card from her boyfriends fingers, and inspected it for a moment. The image showed a large black amphibious looking creature within what looked to be a swamp. "Here goes nothing" She said before swiping the card

Paris roared as she glowed green, and then seemingly merging from the ground in front of her a massive forty foot _crocodile_ appeared! It had a colour scheme of hellish black all around him, a jaw big enough and powerful enough to chomp up a small dinosaur in one bite, and possesses a classic armoured back. This monster they were seeing in front of the gentle hadrosaur that summoned it, is the undisputed king of crocodiles. A _Deinosuchus_.

The massive croc opened it's huge jaws and from it, a hissing roar erupted, causing the two alpha gang predators to back off from nervousness. The three D kids and royals gasped as they saw the being that Paris had summoned. "That's a... a Deinosuchus" Rex said in wonder at the sight of the massive croc

Paris herself was in shock at the beast that appeared in front of her. This was a monster she remembered well from the old days, having remembered seeing many a fellow dinosaur dragged to it's watery death due to these monsters of the rivers they drank from when migrating. Including one in particular that she never forgave the beasts for. The deinosuchus turned to face her, making the green Parasaurolophus back up in fear for her very life "You summoned me ma'am?" The giant croc asked her in a thick western tone, snapping her from her bout of fear and back into the battle (mostly)

"The Irritator and Alioramus, do you think you can help us bring them down without... killing them?" She asked hesitantly

"Sure, no problem" He replied, before lunging at the Irritator, and gripping its vice like jaws onto it's neck. He slammed the spinosaurid head into the ground several times, making it go dizzy and see stars, before it got bashed into a boulder via a powerful blow from the crocs tail. When that was done, he opened up his mouth again, this time though charging up a green ball of energy, and firing it at the Irritators face, packing enough force to card it on impact

"Alright! This guys cool!" Max cheered at the sight at the crocs power

"Good thing he's on our side too" Zoe said, agreeing with her lover

"Yeah" Rex added a slight laugh

Unknown to them though their dinosaurs, especially Paris, didn't agree with their human friends.

"Grr! This is totally unfair!" Ursula raged having given a lump on the boys heads in her tantrum of seeing the Deinosuchus in battle "First the brats gain dragons for friends and now _that thing!?"_

 _"_ I'm starting to think everyone from everywhere is against us now" Ed whimpered, while still covering the bump on his head.

"I think we should just give the fight up, and get out of here while we can" Zander suggested with fear in his voice

"No!" Brontikens roared "Running in the face of danger is a sign of cowardice" He said, before charging and knocking Chomp and Terry both into Rohanna and Koba with enough force to send them all into a pile, leaving the barely able to stand Panthos utterly defenseless. Before he could strike the killing blow once more, Elsa ran right in his path and spread her arms wide, halting his advance when he saw her power swirling around her hands

"You won't put a single foot on him! Not while _I'm_ here" She told him with courage and determination in her voice.

"If you value your life your magesty... you'll get out of my way... _right now_ " He warned her, stomping his front feet and swishing his whip tail in the air to prove his threat.

"Elsa! Get away from him!" Anna cried at her sister with worry in her voice, running towards the queen

"Anna no!" Elliot yelled after her, preparing to chase her when a few shurikens suddenly embedded themselves in the ground in front of him and Sugi, and after them came down Ofu and her Kunoichi sisters with blades drawn from the trees

"You're coming with us boy!" Ofu declared, prompting the hunter of Arendelle to draw his trusty khopesh and katana

"Make me!" He taunted back with a growl from Sugi

"Ninja, attack!" Ofu exclaimed, springing her ninja sisters to go on the offence. The hunter duo too went on the attack, Ofu and Oren clashing blades with Elliot, leaving the other two to deal with a much more powerful Sabertooth cat.

Back with Elsa and Brontikens, the duo have clashed with a beam of ice against spectral destroy, to say the queen was faring well for someone of her opponents size would be well used as both streams of power couldn't seem to get an edge over the other. But the queens strength was starting to fail, and it would likely lead to her getting killed if this carries on, something her sister was trying to prevent "Elsa!" The arendelle princess cried again, only to have her path cut of my Brontikens slamming in tail into the ground in front of her, causing her to fall on her backside from the shock and speed of the tail

"Unless if you want death _early_ , you will stay _out_ of my way" He growled at her darkly with a glare into her eye, causing a large pang of fear to seep into her heart, after all, how could a harmless woman like herself stand up to such a powerful reptilian giant?

Elsa of course saw this, and resorted every last bit of energy in her body into her beam of ice, now added with a fear and anger of seeing her beloved sibling threatened so harshly as evident by the tense angry scowl on her face. But despite this, it only resorted in pushing the spectral destroy back a few inches, before feeling her magic beginning to fail at a much faster rate, as shown by the purple laser starting push back at a steady pace, and by the shaking in the queens arms. The alpha trio, upon noticing this couldn't resist the cheering at finally seeing the snow queens supposed death.

It seemed like all was lost...

But then...

"Terry! Solar Fury!" Max called out, swiping the move card against his dino bracer

The recovered T rex glowed red and suddenly erupted in fire as he ran towards the clash as fast as his legs allowed. Having reached his sister by bond rather than blood from behind, he lept very high into the air, into the glare of the sun. Having done so, the fire that covered the T rex began to leave his body and form into a massive ball of fire as if he was using fire scorcher, however this fire ball became so bright the fire turned white, blinding everyone below him. Terry then roared into the ball, causing a chain reaction that unleashed what seemed to a ray of solar energy, causing a large wave of fire to super heat the clashing ground, Torching everything along it's destructive path and giving Elsa's Ice beam the extra power up it needed. The fire utterly consumed the spectral destroy and a combination of the fire and extreme heat was what it took to card the Apatosaurus.

The alpha gang was completely stumped at what they witnessed, so much so that they dropped their alpha scanners and the move cards for the other dinos they capture.

"That was... new..." Was the only thing Ursula could mutter

"What. was. _That?"_ Zander whimpered

"The brat said solar fury from what I heard" Ed reply, also with a whimper

Ursula then realised that this must've been a move card that the space pirates made for said brats, and then she also managed to peak her sight a new devise on Zoe's wrist. In fact they all had them, along with a another devise on their hips."Hey, hang on a moment. This must be the work of that toad Spectre!" She snapped at the realisation

"Oohh!" The boys chorused at the realisation as well, as the greenette took Zander alpha scanner and brought out a fire move card

"Guess we'll have to finish this ourselves" She declared "Gigas, Fire on the queen!" By the time Elsa heard her name and turned in the direction at the voice, Gigas had already had a mouth filled with fire and ready to let loose. "Goodbye, _Icy bitch_!" She snarled at the queen, before Gigas let loose his charged up fire cannon, and flung it right at the blondes direction.

Someone though realised this not a moment too late "NOOO!" Elliot screamed at his beloved wife, blasting the ninja sisters away with a blast of wind, and flung himself at her at full speed, dragging her off the cliff and into the ocean below.

"ELSA!/ELLIOT!"Anna,the D-team and Rapunzel cried, with a roar of terror and fear from Rohanna, Sugi and Koba as they saw the two fall into the choppy torrent below. Ursula laughed at the sight of finally having revenge on the queen for all the grief she gave the alpha gang.

"It doesn't get better then that" She said smugly, before the three returned their dinos to their cards, still including the alioramus, and mounted the alpha controller as it left the ground

"So long brats!" They said together while flipping the bird, before laughing and flying away. At that moment Ofu and her ninjas had also regrouped

"Until next time, Arendelle" Ofu said, before throwing a smoke bomb to the ground, and disappeared along with the other three.

Under water but still very much alive, Elsa and Elliot took a moment to get over their dizziness of hitting the water, and frantically swam up to the surface for some much needed air, where they then swam over to each other and grabbed onto each other before calling up to the cliff above, hoping anyone was still there. Luckily everyone still was and their faces all showed utter relief when they saw the two still breathing

"Elliot! are you two okay!?" Max called down at them

"Yeah, and we wouldn't mind having some help whenever you can spare it, I've..." He hesitated "Never been much of a swimmer" He called back upwards sheepishly, already starting to shiver from the cold water seeping through his outfit entirely.

"Hold on you two, we'll get you out in no time" Zoe called back, before summoning skydive out from her dino gadget.

Just before she could slash the card, a small piece of the sea water began to... ripple

"Hold on, looks like we have more company" Ace said, noticing the shimmering in the water.

"Guys behind you!" Anna warned the water bound pair worriedly, prompting the two to turn their bodies around to look themselves.

"Another dinosaur?" Chomp asked confusedly

"No" Rex said, looking at his dino bracer and not seeing another dinosaur signal on the map "If it was, it would've been detected by now"

They all looked out into the ocean again... and it was then the rippling water began to rise up, like some kind of magic spell "That water... it's... forming into a shape" Rohanna said, staring intently at the forming object.

That... was when _it_ began to form.

Slowly, steadily but undoubtedly surely, the water swirled and extended, forming the shape of an animal... an imposing horse, made seemingly out of the ocean itself, emerged roughly fifty yards away, with large entirely blue eyes... it was rippled with muscle, and even by large horse breed standard, it looked huge.

The large, water made animal stood out on the surface of the water, for everyone to see with eyes as wide as source pans. "It cannot be..." Elliot murmured to himself.

The water horse' eyes stared directly into Elsa's, sending a chill of wonder and fear down her spine. It then reared up onto it's hind legs with a deep, echo-y whinny and charged

It was then Elliot, Rohanna and Koba knew what this creature of legends knew what was happening

It was going to try to drown them

"I don't know what that thing is, but it's coming this way!" Rex shouted, getting over his initial shock but still now afraid for the lives of Elliot and the queen

"But what does it want?" Max yelled back

"Who _cares_ about that for the moment!?" Zoe snapped at both boys "Spiny! We need you"

"Spiny powers away!" The Spinosaurus roared, jumping off the cliff and dive bombed into the water below

The sea creature skidded to a stop at seeing the large dinosaur in the water in front of him, and roared a warning to back off. It examined Spiny, and found that despite this creatures fierce appearance, it wasn't that powerful or that serious as a threat to a special place he must protect from all who are not worthy. He then decided to drown him first. He galloped again with the murderous intent on his mind. However he underestimated Spiny as the Spinosaurus lunged with a roar and open jaws and snapped down on him like a crocodile to a fresh meal, only to chomp down on water as the horse dissolved and appeared behind him. The dinosaur than lashed it's tail at him in an attempt to injure him, only for the same result.

"Your friend is a skilled fighter, but his attacks won't do any good at prolonging the inevitable" Rohanna said grimly at the D-team, who all watched the fight below with worried expressions on their faces "Nothing will stop him from drowning them" They all gasped at her sentence

"No!" Max exclaimed. _If what she says is true, and spiny's attacks won't hurt that thing then... they all will die._ He thought to himself grimly while shaking his head. _I can't let that happen, I gotta finish things right here!_ He said in his mind determinedly and desperately as he fished out a move card from his gadget and slashed it on his dino bracer "Lightning strike!" He called out. Chomps immediately concentrated a lightning ball between his horn, and fired it at the water horse, causing it to whinny with pain as it dissolved again. And this it showed no signs of coming back. "All right Chomp and Spiny, way to go! He cheered

"Great thinking Max" Terry praised him

The married couple then managed to swim over to Spiny, and climb on to his neck as he began the difficult swim back to the shoreline "You guys okay?" He asked them

"Yeah, thanks for the pick up" Elliot replied wit gratefulness in his voice, but then finished with a sneeze

"We better get you warmed up" Elsa told her husband with pity in her tone as Spiny swam over to the nearest beach

 **DK**

Hours past by, and Elliot and Elsa soon found themselves by a warm fire in the library that night with the man getting extra warmth from a thick blanket over his shoulder and a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

Soon after Spiny got out of the water with the married couple on his back, they were received great hugs of affection from the family (and Spiny receiving a nuzzle from Tank with a big well done for the fight) and then immediately tended to the still heavily injured Panthos. The dragon family feared that he would make it from his wounds and had to fly back to the high fells to get cured properly, however that was soon shot down once Paris preformed natures blessing on the injured king, sealing all his wounds, and allowing to regain his former power and draconian grace.

Once he was told of the battle and the outcome, he gave Rex his full apologise for underestimating the alpha gang and for allowing one of his potential subject for falling into enemy hands. Rex quickly forgiven him, saying how there was no way the trio could've pulled off such a feat of stealth alone, and that he already had two new members to his herd, Maria the Irritator, who immediately took a liking to the Baryonyx, Marlin and hit it off with him. And Dutch the Deinosuchus, who unfortunately but understandably was not a welcome sight by most of the cretaceous period dinosaurs of the herd.

On a plus side, Ace and Rohanna still had that big race at the end of the tournament, and despite all the odds, they pulled a tie, with Ace holding the lead till the very last minute. The crowd went wild with cheering as he amusingly collapsed to the ground and returned to his card from exhaustion.

The door to the library opened up, revealing the three D-kids and Gerda with an extra blanket "Hey, may we come in Queen Elsa?" Rex asked her softly

"Of course, please do" She replied, allowing the four to enter

"I've brought the extra pillow and blanket, as requested your majesty" Gerda told her with a soft smile, causing the queen to smile in return

"Thank you Gerda" She thanked her, as the head maid left with a bow and closed the door

"How're you feeling Elliot?" Zoe asked in concern at the sight of the still slightly shivering man

"I've been better, I will admit" He moaned through his runny nose "But I'm glad you all were here today" He grinned, before giving another sharp sneeze. This warranted Elsa to have him blow his nose into a tissue, and take another swig out of his hot drink.

The three kids smiled sadly at the state the poor man was in, not realising he had such a bad reaction to cold water like this. But then, Max asked the big question that had been bugging them the rest of the day "Elliot... what was that thing on the water... some kind of, sea monster?" He asked hesitantly. Elliot gave them all, even his wife a crucial stare before answering

"No...that was something more dangerous..." He said with a trace of fear etched into his voice

"What...?" Rex dared to ask

"A _Nokk..._ " He answered he told him with a weak glare, before turning back to the fire "The soul of the sea in the form of a stallion" He continued before taking another sip

"I get the feeling it's not exactly friendly" Max then commented, with Zoe holding his arm. Elliot scoffed before answering again

"That the biggest understatement I've ever heard" He said, turning back the kids direction "Guys if Spiny didn't get in the way, that thing would've been more than happy to drown us... I'm surprised it didn't drown him as well" He finished quietly, making the kids eyes go wide.

"What do you mean...?" Zoe asked with fear in her voice

"I mean, if it weren't for Max and Chomp's interference. It would've had no trouble drowning all three of us at once" He finished grimly. The queen and children's eyes widened in fear at the revelation. An ocean spirit capable of drowning a whole dinosaur?... this was very uncharted territory they were entering, a very, _very_ dangerous territory at that. Elliot was not done though as the four listened intently "Legends of it, speaks of it as a guardian... protecting a far away land to the north, far beyond the reach of the high fells... an enchanted forest..." Those last words made Elsa stop listening all together with wide eyes

"Enchanted forest?" The three kids spoke altogether, not noticing Elsa rise from next to her husband and over to the window

"I remember my parents talking about a great wood, as north as you can go with Granpabbie, a few days before the invasion of Arendelle during December..." He then turned to the direction of his wife "And... they said Elsa's names a few times... why I don't know" He finished, with a hint of fear for his wife's well being. This was something all three kids took in deeply, and came to a group decision mentally.

They weren't done protecting Arendelle yet... and just maybe, there's more to it all then this

 **DK**

Paris, the most gentle dinosaur in the whole herd... was on a rampage.

She was furious with everyone, having just left a meeting with Spectre on the ships bridge

 _Flashback_

 _ **"Spectre" Paris, still in her full size said curtly as she walked onto the bridge of the space pirates ship with him sitting in his chair "We need to talk. Now"**_

 _ **Spectre sighed knowingly. His assumption was right. He turned to see the P**_ ** _arasaurolophus_** _ **with a look of anger in her eye "What can I do for you?" He spoke**_

 _ **"Those new move cards you gave King Rex, Zoe and Max" She replied, trying not to let her anger at his obviously forced question "I won't lie, I'm amazed at what they can do" She said next, remembering the solar fury Terry used earlier in awe, before switching back "But... there's a**_ **Slight** _ **problem with one of my new move cards... particularly the one that brought out one of...**_ **them...!" _She continued more. But putting an obvious amount of emphasis for Slight and a great amount of venom for them. Spectre sighed, knowing where this conversation would be going_**

 ** _"I assume you mean the new swamp attack move card" He replied to her knowingly and calmly_**

 ** _"If that's what it's called then yes... now I don't mind the name of the card... it's what_ _came with it that I'm not impressed about..." She said lowly "particularly..._ Dutch...! _" She hissed to finish_**

 ** _"Paris" Spectre addressed her again "If you're talk about him. Say your mind to him directly" He said, before a door opened behind Paris, and turned to see the heart of their conversation with suddenly timid steps, and a look of... was she imagining it!?... sorrow and_ _acknowledgement_**

 _ **"You brought him** _**here...!?" She said to the guardian barely contained rage at the atrocity of the situation**

 _ **"It would be uncharacteristic of you to speak behind his back" He told her calmly but sternly "And it also be wrong" She huffed through her nose**_

 _ **"Alright fine, you want me to speak to him directly don't you worry, I know precisely what he needs to know, of what I think of him" She snarled, before whipping her tail across his face hardly and harshly, causing him to flinch and lower himself submissively "You listen to me,**_ **savage!** _ **" She raged at him, with no trace of the usually friendly and welcoming dinosaur she always was in her eyes, as she even stomped his head into the floor with her front right paw and glared into his eyes menacingly "I don't know just**_ **what** _ **Spectre was thinking when he went back in time to save you from your rightful demise! But if you value your life know this. We are not friends, partners or even acquaintances. And if you know what's good for you, you will stay out of my sight and don't make friends with any other dinosaur here! I know what you are... you and your entire kind... are**_ **nothing!** _ **But heartless, soulless, monsters who know of nothing but killing... and if it weren't for the laws, I would've sent you to Shi where you savages belong!" Each of the hadrosaur's words sent more pangs of fear into the giant crocs heart, and he wanted nothing more then to run back into his pool. But he didn't dare move a muscle lest he caused her to attack him directly "You and your savages... took more from me than you could've dreamed... I knew from the moment**_ _ **I saw... my mate... my family... die at your fangs, I would never forgive or forget... so remember this... and know that you will never be more than a savage... soulless freak of**_ **nature!"** _ **She stomped on his head painfully and mercilessly, taking a savage delight of hearing him growl painfully and pitifully. Satisfied that her message got through, she turned around and prepared to leave the ship with her work complete**_

 _ **But then she saw them... Chomp, Terry, Ace, Tank and Spiny... she saw the fear and shock in their eyes, and oh Seikatsu forbid it, the tears of heartbreak in her beloved mates eyes "Paris..." He whimpered, backing away from who he used to think was the gentlest dinosaur in the whole world, while Terry gave him a consoling nuzzle, comforting his brother. How could the love of his life act so... cold... merciless... They saw and heard everything**_

 _ **"It's alright bro... it's gonna be okay" Terry whispered to him, his heart reaching out for his broken sibling**_

 _ **Paris didn't know what to think. Her friends not seeing how justifiable her action were!? She wants whats best for the herd! She wanted to make that,**_ **Salamander wouldn't _come anywhere near her friends, and they think_ her the bad guy!? _Boy did she have a lot of things to say at that moment "You guys aren't serious are you?" She said to them all in disbelief "Don't you remember what those,_ Monsters, did to our kind!?" _She said, now close to angry tears at the apparent betrayal._**

 _ **"Paris" Ace answered her lowly but defensively "We all remember what happened... and what they did... but**_ **you've gone too far...!** _ **" He growled the last sentence, her trust for her completely gone, Before leaving with an equally un-trusting Tank and whimpering Spiny in tow**_

 _ **"Babe..." Chomps croaky trying-not-to-cry voice sounded "You seriously need to ask yourself**_ **right now _... 'what defines a monster'" He whimpered, before leaving, with Terry by his side, sending one last glare at her as they turned a corner_**

 ** _What none of them saw was the river of tear welling in her eyes too_**

She broke into tears once again as she collapsed to the empty cushioned platform that served as the nest she always shared with her beloved mate. She realises now that by setting her anger on to the deinosuchus she may have lost everything she ever had in the new world. Her team mates... the herds trust in her...

Her beloved Chomp..

 _Chomp..._

 _Her brave, selfless, and loving mate Chomp..._

She could no longer contain her pained lonely sobs. Oh Saikatsu the spare her the guilt of making her mate cry and fear her. What on earth was she to do now!? How could she ever hope to fix this

Her train of thought was broken when she felt someones presence near her nest, and a warm breath of air on her head. She opened her teary eyes, and saw the last person or creature to ever see on the space pirates time machine, looking down at her with mixed look of sadness, pity, sternness and understanding in her eyes.

Queen Rohanna had come to her "You look like you need a friend...and some advise" She spoke softly

 **Rohanna: I heard you once went out of your way to learn the truth about one of your deadliest enemies... so how can you not do the same for one of your allies...?**

 **Paris (sobbing): They took everything away from me!... My mate... my children...**

 **Rohanna: Then I beg for you, don't loose the family you have now, by clinging to the past**

 **Anna: Does Elsa seem a bit different to you?**

 **Elliot: Now that you mention it...**

 **Kristoff: She... seems like Elsa**

 **Stranger 1: Your a hard man to find... and harder to kill, apparently**

 **Stranger 2: What do you want from me?**

Yeah... that all happened

Paris I realised has turned a bit nuts, but when you see a demon from your past... What do you expect?

And just in case the Nokk wasn't a dead give away for what I plan from here on out for my tale... Well take a guess what movie I'm planning to add ;)

Ya. the events of frozen 2 is something my imagination is dying to add to Project I. Don't worry though, adventures, singalongs and near death experiences awaits.

As for the introduction of a Deinosuchus when there's no mention of such an animal anywhere in the DK universe, again I feel as if the creators could've given the canon show more of a wow factor.

I hope this will do as a suitable chapter 8 for the long wait. I need to concentrate on my assignments before my college tutor considers booting me out of the class for my lack of work, I already got an earful from my mum for failing the first one

Hopefully by the time the next chapter comes out I'll have memorised frozen 2 thoroughly enough to include into the story, which will probably take another few months yet.

Sorry again for the long wait.

Please Like, Review, and Peace!


	10. Friendship, Love and Family

**Friendship, Love and Family**

 **Last Time**

 **Paris: You brought him _here._..!?**

 **Ace: You've gone too far...**

 **Chomp:... What _defines_ , a monster...?**

 **Rohanna: You look like you need some advice... and a friend**

"Come on that all ye got lad!?"

"I'll crush ye with me bare hands!"

Taverns in the blank county in the Northern Highfells are known to be wild from afternoon all the into midnight, a place where dishonoured warriors, pirates and all kinds of unsavoury people gather to let their steam out on bar fights, or pleasure themselves with the prostitutes in the stables outback. It's a lowly unruly environment almost daily, and a constant mixed horrible stench of vomit, alcohol and sex plagued the air. Proper nutritious food was hard to come by, proper medicine was scarce, and all these thugs cared for was either drinking themselves dead in a bottle, or just looking for an excuse to hit or kill someone with bullet, arrow or blade.

The two arguing at this moment were just about ready for another tussle, when the swing door at the entrance opened, and in stepped a woman, with a cawing raven on her shoulder. She had sickly greyish green coloured skin and very slims bony hands and fingers holding on to a golden staff with a small swirling orb mounted on top, which hand her other hand swirling around it. She wore a flowering black robe with a high collar around her neck, with a few hints of purple in certain places and a pair of horns mounted on her head.

For a while this strange dark looking woman was the sole attention of the entire tavern, with every man ogling her with a look of lust. All but one in the far corner in a booth by one of the open windows.

 _That's_... who she's looking for

With a dark grin on her face she made her way over to the strange lonely man, but only made it pass the bar when a hand roughly grabbed her by the arm. She was then face to face with muscular man with a savvy look of want in his drunken features "Hey now... what's a pretty thing like you doing here...?" He spoke seductively with a eyebrow wiggle

"Get lost" She hissed softly at him and walked on, only to be snagged by the shoulder and spun around again.

"Hey, don't you take that tone with me you sickly looking whore!" He snarled

Her dark grin returned at his words. In a split second the orb in her hand shot out a beam of green lightning straight through the mans chest, causing a giant gaping hole of guts and gore to spill to the floor. The had a face of stunned horror and pain, and he couldn't even muster the energy to scream as he dropped to the floor.

The whole tavern stared in mixed shock and terror at the power of this mad woman, and shortly after that, all present made a dash for the exit, every man for himself.

All but the one at the window.

The raven cawed again as she made her way over to him, and sat down opposite him "You're a hard man to find... and a lot harder kill... apparently"

"What do you want from me?" He replied as he directed his eyes to glare at her

A soft cackle escaped her lips as the raven set itself down on the table, with a familiar black dino holder in it's claws that cought the figures attention "Now _that_ is the wrong question... the one you want to be asking is 'What, can we continue doing, for each other'. Perhaps it's best if I fill you in on recent... endeavours in your absence."

 **(Intro theme)**

The next morning, the queen of the Highfells took Paris to one of the many favoured hunting spots of her younger child Caesar, a spread-ed out forest halfway between the North mountain and the mountains her people called home, with a wide lake smack in the centre, making it a perfect stop for any a migrating herd towards their southern or northern home for a coming summer or winter. There the pair could see a large herd of fallow deer grazing on the grass, it's leading buck constantly scanning the trees around them, while the rest of the herd, adult and young alike grazed on the grass and bark of the trees, or drank from the lake. It was a calm a peaceful moment for this herd, who looked as though it had no troubles what so ever.

"Queen Rohanna your majesty, why are we here exactly?" Paris asked the ruling dragoness with confusion in her voice, but kept her volume down as to not scare the deer only a few yards away. The Queen merely continued to look out onto the herd, as if waiting for something of nature to happen.

"Waiting, my friend... waiting for an act of mother nature to give us both an insight of life's story..." She whispered to her quietly, not moving her sight at all.

The Parasaurolophus Took time to digest this strange answer, before setting her own line of sight on to the gentle grazers once more.

For a while, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The herd continued to it's daily business, and even most of fawns began to frolic and play together, either with each other, or their mothers, and venturing near the waters edge as they did. That was when the green hadrosaur noticed her comrade twitching and flaring her nostrils and the pupils of her eyes turn into slits.

Confused by this, Paris scanned the lake, and noticed an odd looking log slowing floating towards the shore, where many of the herds maturing males were currently drinking.

The log than went down into the water silently and unnoticed by the parched deer.

Her eyes widened in fear as she realised what was about to happen

Then it pounced

With a blast and splash of fresh lake water, a large caiman burst out of the water and catching a young buck by the neck with it's jaws, snapping it before the animal could make a sound. The crocodilian reptile quickly dragged the dead animal into the water, and slowly dragged the corpse to the other side

"Is this what you wanted me to see...?" Paris said to Rohanna, horrified and appalled at what transpired.

"Partly." Rohanna replied, her pupils now rounded once more and looking at Paris in her own eyes "Nature and life can be cruel, it never stops in taking away the ones we love" The queen dragon said to her dinosaur counterpart... before a small smile appeared on her face "But a life that is taken... can also save a plethora of others" She said, using her wing to gesture a small nest on the other side of the lake. Paris then picked up the sound of several frantic clicks and squeaks, and then out from the nest, 14 caiman hatchlings scurried out, meeting their mother at the shore. The parent, using her powerful bite force, tore into the carcass, chomping it up into little pieces that the babies could swallow whole.

At this sight though, she turned away, trudging back into the woods in big strides, the high fell queen frowned as she followed. "Hunting is not something that animals enjoy doing, they do it because they have to... they die otherwise" She told her, making Paris come to a stop further in the woods. She knew Rohanna is right, hunting is part of nature, something some animals or dinosaurs had no choice but to do, lest they starve themselves away. But that doesn't mean she going to let the past go so easily, the ones she lost were special to her.

"But who says I have to forget the past...!?" Paris replied to her draconian friend, before tuning her head around to face her. Rohanna could immediately see the tell-tell sign of tears pooling in her eyes "You don't know... no one does..." She whimpered, before laying down to the ground with her head low.

The dragoness frowned even more even more at this, and as Paris began to softly sob, her heart went out to her. She understood what it was like to loose family, she was a young teenage dragon before loosing her parents to human hunters, before her mates father found her. She moved to lay down next to her grieving companion, and draped over a wing to provide comfort. "You don't have to tell me what happened in the past... my mate and I both know how it feels to loose someone you love" The parasaurolophus looked up at the dragon laying with her. "But I am curious... I was told that you once went out of your way to know about the life of one of your fiercest enemies... so how is it you cannot do the same for one of your allies"

Paris in response to this, tore her way out of Rohanna's draped wing forcefully, and anger began to fill her being again as she spoke her next line "That creature... is _not_ my ally. Not after what his kind has done"

"And is it justifiable to spite and loath an entire species, based on the actions of one?" Rohanna asked sternly, taking note of the sharp intake that Paris had been cought of guard by such an answer "You must understand that while life can be unfair, it is more so to loath an entire race, based on the acts of an individual" She stood up again as she walked up to the parasaurolophus "Please young Paris, listen... I know what it is like, to loose someone you love to a species different from my own... my mother and father were butchered without mercy at the weapons of human hunters many years ago, and at the time all I could think of, was making every human I came across suffer and know the pain I felt" She said forcefully, before shame crept into her voice" But a wise Dragon, my mates patriarch taught me the same lesson I'm trying to teach you now. Do not wish for the death of a species based for the actions of a few... surely you understand yourself, do you not?" She ended softly.

The more words the parasaurolophus heard coming from the dragon queens jaws, the more she began to see that her actions on Dutch the previous night were indeed unreasonable. But the past still makes her refuse to see a reason to confront the Deinosuchus for the past, his kind still left a permanent scar in her memory that may never be cured.

"Those monsters took everything away from me!..." She sobbed with a lowered head and closed teary eyes "My mate... my children..." as she was about to began another tear fest, she felt the point of a wing nudging her head upwards from her chin, she opened her eyes and saw Rohanna looking down at her with a mixed look of sterness and sympathy

"Then I beg for you... don't loose the family you have now, by clinging to the past" She spoke softly

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Rapunzel peaked out from her hiding spot in the woods near her husbands hut. Today she, Elsa and Anna were playing a morning game of hide and seek, as the corona princess wanted to have some more fun with her cousins before she, Eugene, Pascal and Maximus leave for home the next day. Today was Elsa's day off anyway, so why not spend some quality girl time while Elliot was off to hunt with Sugi and probably won't be back before lunch?

So far Elsa who was the acting seeker, had cought out Anna in around a minute after she counted up to ten, and now both girls were hunting down the former lost princess relentlessly, and if she were to be honest she felt slightly guilty of cheating up to now. Every time the other royal ladies went past her she giggles to herself before madly dashing to a new hiding spot, her latest one being behind a tree near the small, local river that runs down into the kingdom.

"Come on Punzie, where are you!?" Anna called out from nearby, causing the blond woman duck behind cover as the queen and princess pair stepped out into her line of sight thirty feet away. She held both hands to her mouth to stop the giggling that was bursting to come out. That was when she noticed a tail in the nearby trees

"Cousin dearest, if we find out that your switching spots every time we're near you, you're gonna be in big trouble!" Elsa added in a tone of mock scolding, with a smirk on her face.

Unknown to all three girls (supposedly) a familiar black and red saurophaganax had been observing the whole ordeal since their game stated with envious eyes. Since the D-teams arrival nearly weeks ago now, Torch hadn't been able to pluck up the courage that some of the other dinosaurs had to spend time with the royal sisters, mainly because he had no idea how to make up for the role he had in the seizing of their home while serving Seth. This troubled the Jurassic predator to a point of asking his mate Leah to advise him on how even approach them, while braving through the expected looks of fear and resentment he would receive.

Her short but blunt answer, was just go for it, and to be honest that hadn't exactly been helpful in his endeavours, if at all. So he decided to follow Utah's previous advice on proving himself to the people that he had changed. So far the part he took in Elliot and the D-teams rescue a few days back had significantly reduced the amount of suspicion he received from the kingdoms people as a whole, but as far as he was concerned he was still under the warning radar of Elsa and Anna. He sighed to himself, starting to get the feeling that he'll never prove himself to them, and as long as they remained uneasy around him, the rest of the people will as well.

Giving up and deciding to let the girls play their fun game, he slowly stepped out of his hiding spot and went to the stream for a drink, deciding it would be best to satisfy his thirst and hide again before he got spotted

"Oh hello, didn't expect to see you out here"

The saurophaganax froze at the cheerful greeting, and slowly looked to his right to see a kindly smiling princess Rapunzel with her eyes slightly widened in surprise at most.

The long blonde haired woman for her part, had for long known about the seemingly troubled carnivore, both from her cousins for his part in taking Arendelle, and then the heart wrenching horror from King Rex and the raptors Victor, Veloci and Vincent. She remembers the tour that the space pirate Sheer gave her around the entire herd, and it wasn't long for her to notice how Torch just kept his distance, this troubled her, not because she feared him, but from what she saw, he seemed afraid of her.

And that was something she was hoping to fix.

"Your, highness" The saurophaganax said to her in kind, but with a tone of caution obvious in his voice

"What brings you out here? I thought you'd be with the rest of your herd" The princess asked, not an ounce of fear obvious from her upbeat tone, catching the dino off guard from her lack of fear of him

"Just... wondering around I guess, I've taken to enjoy a bit of solitude from time to time" He answered, making the woman scoff in amusement

"Believe me I know the feeling." She told him, before unconsciously going into a rant fest "My Husband Eugene and Best friend Cassandra are always at each others throats, I mean if they aren't insulting each other they're just continuously yelling and torturing each other, like this time when he borrowed her halberd without her permission, that led to a big shouting match that resulted in braking an extremely rare-one of a kind vase that belonged to my father, which then led up to me locking them up in the castle dungeons because I couldn't take their endless yelling and I just wanted to-" That was the precise moment where Rapunzel stopped herself mid rant when she saw Torch looking at her with wide, but amused eyes, making her flush her face beat red in embarrassment at the fool she made of herself in front of a much more powerful being than herself. "Okay, uh... I'm gonna be quiet now" She said with a sheepish laugh

"Actually... I'd like it if you would carry on" Torch didn't know why he said that, but he could feel himself feeling more relaxed around the blonde princess after all the stuff coming out of that rambling

"Are you sure? I can be quite a blabber mouth without realising" She asked sheepishly.

"I think a little company won't hurt" He replied, as he bent down to take a drink from the stream. Rapunzel feeling bold walked up to him and rested a gentle hand on his snout

"Well then first things first, we best find my cousins and give them a heads up about you joining us" She smiled

"You sure that's a good plan? I'm not exactly their favourite dinosaur" Torch asked unsure-ly

"Well then, we're about to turn their doubts into ash!" The blonde replied determinedly, marching in the direction where she saw the royals of Arendelle walk off. Only to turn around noticing that the saurophaganax wasn't following her "Hey, are you coming?" She asked.

Torch reluctantly lifted his head from the stream and walked after her, the princess of corona now bouncing in her steps

 **DK**

 _Don't loose the family you have now, by clinging onto the past_

Those were the only words that Paris could hear in her mind as she walked through the space pirates ship to find the inserted pond for Dutch, that same sentence had been ringing in her ear ever since Rohanna left her to face this demon of her past. Before long she reached the central room of the ship where the herd rested and spotted the familiar large crocodile, taking account of how he was not being around the dinosaurs of the herd

 _'Just like how I told him'_ She thought to herself, though looking back now, maybe an alternative means of getting her point across would've been better

Slowly yet tentatively she walked over to the miserable looking Deinosuchus so she doesn't startle him into thinking she'll attack him again, and once she was five feet away she clear her throat to get his attention, who then immediately backed off into his pool in fear of her

"No wait!" She said to him pleadingly, the tone of which stopped the croc in his tracks "I just want to talk to you..." She said softly

"Yes... ma'am?" He asked in reply, not daring to raise his voice against the hadrosaur in front of him.

"Listen... I'm not exactly comfortable around your kind understandably..." She started slowly, not wanting to trigger anymore incidents "But what I did last night was... wrong, I have no excuse... I'm sorry" She said, whispering the last part.

Dutch didn't know what to think. This was the same parasaurolophus that had attacked him on the first night he had been in the new world and now she's here apologising to him? He didn't know what to say "I am too... for what I did in the past" He said

"I just need to know... why exactly did you hunt dinosaurs?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm... I was..." He started off in reply, not sure on how to say the next part of his sentence "I was the last of my kind alive..." He admitted, causing Paris to widen her eyes in disbelief at the revelation she heard

"What..?"

"When I hatched out of my egg, my kind were already on the brink of extinction... the rest of my siblings never made out of their eggs cos our habitat was disappearing"

Dutch said, beginning to share his life story

 _Flashback_

 _ **A medium sized nest on a sandbank was slowly being flooded by a rising stream, leaving only one out of fifty eggs to survive and ready to hatch**_

"Us Deinosuchus were adapted for rivers and swamps, but due to a shift in the earth crust, they were being flooded by the sea. So immediately after hatching my mother took me onto higher ground before it was too late

 _ **A large female deinosuchus was running up hill as fast as her stubby legs allowed while carrying a new born Dutch in her mouth as their nest and the rest of the bank was swept away by the running**_ ** _torrents. After reaching a safe distance she scanned around the area and picked up the scent of a nearby fresh water lake_**

"Fortunately for us she was able to pick out a new home for us, one that had enough fish to sustain us for year or so... but what we didn't know was that we were being followed"

 ** _The mother slowly made her way through a small forest towards the lake where she would raise her child, hoping to hold enough food to sustain both her and Dutch. But a little ways back, a pack, containing a female Deltadromeus, a female Baryonyx and a bull Giganotosaurus had sniffed them out and slowly trailed after her._**

"You mean, you were being hunted by rouges of the cretaceous period?" Paris asked Dutch in shock, especially since going after an adult Deinosuchus, especially a mother protecting eggs or young was considered suicide

"You got that right ma'am, and we found out we were being hunted once mother found our new home"

 _ **After a long tiring walk, Dutch's mother had finally found the lake and was about to drag her body into the cool calm water within. But then "Well, well, well hehehehehe..." A menacing voice sounded, turning the mothers attention back towards the forest where she saw the baryonyx and Deltadromeus looking at them hungrily "A five course meal and a side snack" The baryonyx said**_

 _ **"You said it babes" The Deltadromeus replied as she started to stalk forward. In fear for the life of of her baby, the croc mother dropped Dutch from her jaws and preformed a mock lunge with a snapping jaw and a predatory hiss.**_

 _ **"Stay away from us!" The mother roared at them, not knowing about the frightened hatchling scurrying into the water behind them**_

 _ **"Hehehehehehe, cute... just wait til the boss is here lady" The baryonyx cackled like a hyena menacingly. Before the Deinosuchus mother could ask what she meant, the Giganotosaurus stomped out of the trees with a loud roar, causing the mother croc to back up in surprise.**_

 _ **"You'll do for a few days, a week at most." He told her with a growl.**_

 _ **The mother now fearful of her own life, turned around and made a dash for the water to join her baby, but got pulled back as the large carnosaur bit down onto her armoured tail and dragged her further away from the shore closer to the tree line where she would be easier for the predators to kill. Dutch watched in mounting horror as his parent tried to protect herself with tail swipes and jaw bites, but was soon rolled onto her back where she is vulnerable and watched as the predators bit down onto her throat, stomach and head. The Giganotosaurus gave the killing blow as he made a powerful twitch that snapped the mothers neck, halting any further movements. "She is dead" The largest hunter said, before dragging their quarry into the trees to eat**_

"I couldn't even scream out to her... not a squeak could escape me... and I was forced to watch... watch my only family, die..." He said, hanging his head low as few tears dripping into the water of his pond

Paris was gob smacked beyond belief. Losing family is part of nature, but this seemingly sensitive being had to watch his mother get killed maybe only a few minutes after hatching. Such a thought began to make her eyes water as the guilt of what she did began to crash down like a tidal wave, she now understood why dutch didn't try to even stand up to her the night before. "What... what happened next?" She dared ask

"I somehow managed to survive the rest of my youth, feeding on the fish that had been living in the lake... but soon the fish were gone, and with no other means of food to sustain me I had to either hunt any dinosaur that came upon my home... or starve to death"

 ** _An adult Dutch watched silently from the middle of the lake as a large herd comprised of a verity of hadrosaurs congregate to the shoreline to drink, before slowly moving towards the shore_**

"I needed a dinosaur large enough to sustain me for a few months, something like a large male or two would do..."

 _ **"We'll join you to eat soon luv, I just need to get a drink with the kids" A burly navy-blue male**_ ** _parasaurolophus said to Paris, who came up to nuzzle him and their young_**

 _ **"Hurry back my darling, you know I don't like eating alone" Paris told her mate lovingly, before moving to the trees to feed with the rest of the herd. Unwittingly as the male and hatchlings went to the waters edge to drink, they are in for a deathly shock as Dutch moved towards the bank underwater.**_

"I cought sight of a male and some hatchlings, I was planning to eat him and let the hatchlings go free..." He said to Paris, growing more and more hesitant as a painful memory to both of them began to surface

"I know... I saw you ambush my mate, and I ran to help" Paris replied

 _ **Paris soldiered through a dino stampede toward the water as the painful cries of her mate got more and more desperate, as Dutch bit down onto his entire middle with his jaws crunching bone. That was when she noticed her crying and panicking hatchlings dashing into the water themselves.**_

"Then my... my babies they..." Paris said, looking down at the floor with wrench fully tearful eyes.

"I noticed... I was actually planning on having just the father and leave the children be" He said, shocking the female to look at him again.

"What?... but... I saw them-"

"That was something else entirely..."

 _ **Dutch by now had drowned Paris's mate and was ready to feast, when he looked above him at the babies desperately trying to swim back to shore. His eyes widened in horror as he realised the five little ones were getting pick off one by one by hungry sharks.**_

"I couldn't live with myself by taking away the father if all the little ones died, so I abandoned the kill to give the babies a chance to escape"

 _ **A desperate Dutch swam with all his might, catching one of the attacking sharks by complete surprise and killing it instantly by a snapping bite to neck and shaking it like a terrier, he quickly broke away from the dead fish a pursued the other two attackers.**_

"You... you were after the sharks in your lake... instead of my babies?" Paris asked, now in more earth shattering shock than before

"You got that right... some predatory species don't like sharing territory, and I wanted make sure that those kids got back to their mother safely"

 _ **Two of the other sharks abandoned their hunt to engage the Deinosuchus, angry at what had become of their comrade. Dutch fought with all his might in the water, but failed to noticed one shark extra attacking the hatchlings above**_

"But by the time I killed the last of them... It was too late"

 _ **The lifeless bloody copses of Paris's young slowly floated the floor of the lake, gently setting down on the sand below. Riddled with the guilt of not being able to save them and ruined a whole family, Dutch buried the bodies of them and the adult male into the sand and payed his respects, before grouping up the sharks and pulled them by the tail to the other side of the lake, hoping for Saikatsu will forgive him for the role he played.**_

"After I killed the last shark I buried their bodies in the sand so they wouldn't be disturbed anymore, hoping that they now rest in peace... taking away your mate was only meant to keep me alive and I did not want to harm the offspring... but looking back at the moment now, I guess you hate me more than anything else now" Dutch spoke once more finishing his tale. Closing his eyes and preparing for the expected pain

 _One moment_

 _Two moments_

 _Three moments_

"I am such an idiot" He heard her voice whimper, and slowly opened his eyes and shocked himself when he saw her crying "I-I take out my anger on you-when-when you were just trying t-to survive, and now I've lost my second mate because of m-me alone" She sobbed uncontrollably, allowing herself to fall to the ground on her side and curled in on herself "Chomp w-was r-right... I am a-a monster... and I've lost him and the rest of my family because of it... I don't know what to do" She cried. Dutch was about to say something to maybe help console the broken dinosaur, when footsteps made their way to them

And their owners were the last beings Paris would expect

"You can start by learning to move on" Paris's body went still and rigid with eyes wide and teary

 _'Tank...?'_

"And by letting go of the past, you don't have to worry about losing those you love"

 _'Terry...?'_

"It's all about what you do in the now, for example, like trying to keep a healthy diet, and brushing your teeth"

' _Spiny?'_

"But it's also about telling those you love about your past, so they can help you to move on... That way when you face a demon from your past they won't judge you for it"

 _'Ace!'_

Slowly and cautiously, she rose up to her feet, and turned around to face five familiar dinosaurs, all of which now had a look of sadness, mixed with guilt, understanding, relief and happiness in their eyes

"I'm, so sorry for turning our back on you Paris... If we had known, things would've gone different... we all are" Chomp said to his mate.

"CHOMP!" Paris cried, rushing into the welcoming and loving embrace of her beloved mate and nuzzling him like they never nuzzled before with a whole water-slide down her face. Tears were dropping from Chomps eyes two as everyone else stayed back to let them have their moment "I-I'm so sorry Chompy!" She sobbed loudly

"Shh, it's gonna be okay now Paris... it's gonna be okay" The triceratops whispered back comfortingly, continuing the embrace

Smiling as best they could, the other four dinos took their move and a family embrace had been made, when Paris peeled an eye open and spotted one last figure a few steps away, she quickly broke the family hug, and rushed into nuzzle the new comer's chest with all the gratitude in the world

"Thank you... Queen Rohanna" The Dragon queen smiled at the dinosaur nuzzling her, and snaked her neck down to return the embrace

"You are welcome..." She whispered back

 **DK**

Back with Rapunzel and Torch, the princess and dinosaur pair were still looking around for Elsa and Anna. However the blonde was starting to worry since they had been looking for over an hour now and the other two women were no where to be found.

It was as if they had completely vanished. "Oh come on, where are they!?" Rapunzel exclaimed in worry

"Don't worry highness, we'll find them" Torch replied to her reassuringly, before sniffing and tasting the air around them for any scent trail that could lead them to the other royals. "AH-HA!" He exclaimed

"What-what is it" She asked, surprised from the volume of his voice

"I've got them, follow me" Torch replied, before walking on ahead further up hill with the Princess hot on his heels

The following walk lasted up to 45 minutes, past Elliot's hut and further on towards the North mountain. That was when the saurophaganax noticed something as he stopped dead in his tracks "Why are we stopping?" Rapunzel asked Torch

"Shh!" He hissed "Do you hear that?" They both stopped talking at that moment, and the princess of corona heard the sounds of faint chattering and the clanging of tools on weapons. They each silently followed the sound to a ridge looking down on a wide hole in the ground, and Rapunzel had to hold in a gasp at what they saw.

Hundreds of men clad in leather armour of brown and black, in a large camp of tents and a forge where a makeshift blacksmith was making weapons from swords and shields, to warhammers and a large cube shaped tent slap in the middle of this built up fort. It's what was at the west side of the camp where Torch had to hold in his own shock, for there he spotted out mounted catapults on the backs of (if he was seeing right) mammoths, all chained up like slaves as crews hefted up boulders into large nets hanging from their sides, and finally up to around eighty horses, all together in a massive pen outside the encampment "When did all this get here?" Torch asked in shock

"I'd love to know that myself... there's enough soldiers here to take arendelle two, maybe three times over" Rapunzel said in dread at the size of the army before them, before noticing a rider coming into the camp "Wait, there's someone coming" She said as the rider dismounted and walked up to the central tent

"Hey boss, I'm back" He called out, and out of the flap walked a slim, pasty skinned man with copper coloured hair all swept to the left side of his head. What stood him apart from the rest of his men was the fact that he wore black all over, a large over coat over a thick long sleeve shirt, black trousers and matching coloured boots

"Were you followed, sergeant?" The new man spoke, all crisply and military like stopping in front of his subordinate

"Went back over the path I took twice, no one suspects a thing, not even the dragons son" The 'sergeant' replied with a grim smirk, making Rapunzel's worry grow

"Dragons son?" Torch whispered to her in confusion

"That a way of referring to Elsa's husband from the northern high-fells" She replied to the saurophaganax's question, just as a wagon turned up a pulled over at the tent flap

"Unload the prisoners!" The leader called out, and then one by one two large sacks were tossed out the back of the wagon onto the ground in front of him " _Careful_ , this _is_ royalty we have, as guests no less" He said

' _Royalty?'_ Rapunzel thought to herself, before realisation and horror struck her core _'Oh gods, don't tell me he's talking about-'_

The wagon crew undid the sacks, and dragged out for everyone to see was Elsa with iron shackles and chains covering her hands and Anna right beside and rope handcuffs behind her back, both sisters being gagged by a rope around their heads as they tried to resist their captors valiantly "Elsa, Anna!" Rapunzel whisper yelled, readying to dash in to the camp head on as torch grabbed onto her golden braid with his teeth and dragged her behind cover

"Are you crazy-you can't just go in head first like that!" He exclaimed to her in the same tone "You'll either be shot on sight or taken as a prisoner as well!" This answer got a wide eye response out of the blond, peaking over the ridge line into the fort again as an idea sprang into her mind

"No... but you can take a hit can't you...?" She said with a smirk

Elsa and Anna's struggling was quickly stopped by an extra man each forcing them to their knees in front of the leader, and tied to a slim post outside the central tent. Elsa's tried to voice out their demands on why she and her sister were being detained like this "Remove the gags from their mouths" The leader told one of his men, who made quick work on removing the ropes from their mouths, who then took a moment to gasp for air and flex their lower jaws "You are addressing to Avon Hux of the Hux Revenants" He started off in a loud formal manner" Your kingdom and it's people are soon to be my property! Unless your willing to pay the castles weight in gold your home and it's inhabitants will belong to me as if by birth right... tell your council and generals that there will be no other deals, there will be no negotiations" He finished off with a smug face at his own words

Elsa and Anna looked to each other in confusion with a raised eyebrow, before turning back as Anna asked "The... what-now?"

"Hux Revenants?" Elsa added, slightly pissing off this Avon person as a result at how his speech seemed to have fell on deaf ears

"Ahem!" A third female voice sounded off, and Hux and his men turned to see a slightly smirking Rapunzel towards them with a group of guards flanking her with crossbows aimed at her "I believe you might be wanting me too" She said

"Punzie!" Anna whispered at her in horror at how willing she was to give herself up

"And _who_ are _you?_ " Hux demanded

"Well since you have my _dearest_ cousins Queen Elsa and Princess Anna I might as well be honest. Princess Rapunzel of Corona" She said to him whilst doing a polite curtsy

"Avon Hux, of the Hux Revenants" Avon replied in suspicion of this woman, before gesturing to two of his men to cuff her, but to then to everyone's surprise

"Aw no there's no need for that kind sir... Don't you know that Arendelle and Corona had just declared war?" Rapunzel asked sinister-ly, causing the other girls to widen their eyes in dread at what their dearly loved cousin just uttered "That makes us allies in this"

"Arendelle and Corona, at _war?_ " Avon asked in surprise at the revelation of this news, two of the only remaining kingdoms in the world who had been allies for hundreds of years now enemies?

"Rapunzel... no" Elsa pleaded to her cousin as Anna's eyes grew tears at the apparent betrayal, who gazed back at her with a cold smirk and evil eyes, getting her point across

"Oh Elsa, don't look so morose" Rapunzel replied, walking up to her cousins and kneeling to their height, but then whispered into her ear as well as Anna's "This is part of a plan to get you out of here, just follow my lead" She whispered to them quiet enough so only they would hear, widening the other girls eyes at the ploy. Rapunzel pulled her head away and straightened up, keeping the cold look on her face

"But you're part of our family Rapunzel... we loved you like a sister... I did" Anna whimpered, the tears on her face still real from her earlier heart break

"Well like an old friend once told me, you should be careful of who you trust" Rapunzel said casually, before offering a glare into the redheads eyes "Especially around family..." She sneered, before tuning to face the revenant head, ignoring Elsa's cold glare as she did "Now that that's out of the way Mr Hux, is it too much to ask for a tour around your fort please? My father heard of your group and has asked me to look around your armaments"

Hux couldn't believe his luck, if one of the most powerful non modernised kingdoms remaining in the world have indeed turned against Arendelle, and has taken an interest in the revenant forces, he and his men could use this to his advantage. The kings army could dispose of the Arendelle forces, and then he could have his army sweep in and take the kingdom for himself. But for now he must play along in the kings wishes "Excellent... I can show you around our equipment at once" He said, turning on his heals and walked on in to the main tent. What no one noticed was that Rapunzel was flashing a diamond ring in the sun, blinking a bright light every time the angle was right

Back on the ridge, Torch saw a flashing light from inside the fort, and darted back downhill further towards Arendelle. Once he was sure he out of sight, he aloud himself to glow red. "I really hope this works, princess" He first said as fire gathered in his mouth and stomped a foot into the ground "Our we're all screwed" He said, as he fired a magma blaster straight up into the sky.

The column of lava and fire could be seen for miles around, but luckily only a mile or 2 away further up the mountain, one group of individuals cought sight of the dino flare "What in the pit is that?" Tarroz grunted with his axe in hand

"It looks like some kind of eruption but... there are no rocks of fire falling down" Tyeema said, as Elliot, Orius and Sugi walked over to the Elf and Minotaur pair

"Caesar, what do you think of this strange sight...?" The Centaur Chief asked the wind warrior

' _A dinosaur distress signal!'_ Elliot immediately identified in concern, quickly mounting himself on to Sugi and pointed his bow to his team mates "Get your mounts and weapons ready, we're heading out!" He declared, gesturing in the direction of the flare's source

 **DK**

Back with Rapunzel and Avon, they soon reached the forts forge, and the blacksmith was running the princess through some of the weapons he has made for the soldiers, one of which being an oddly designed spear that the man was carrying as he thrust it forward "These spears are barbed, so while the head will slide into the victim, pulling it out is a _different_ story, heh heh heh heh heh" He laughed in a sneering tone of voice, to which Rapunzel nodded to showing that she was impressed by his work

But really on the inside, she was scared as hell ' _Maybe coming here with just Torch was a bad move, those things could really hurt him'_ She thought to herself, knowing that the kind saurophaganax may indeed not get out of this unscathed, good thing she got her hair back so she can heal him afterwords. "Intriguing piece of work kind sir... continue" She replied, following Hux out of the forge back towards her (seemingly) heart broken cousins. While the tour they had been moved into temporary holding cells made of wood, with Elsa's hands still shackled "Mr Hux, how exactly did you come to apprehend the royals of Arendelle?" She asked

"One of my patrols cought sight of them _and_ you wondering around the woods." Hux said in reply, filling her in on his endeavour "My original plan was to use them to lure in the dragons son and deal with him ourselves. But perhaps with you and I apparently allies, perhaps you could do the luring yourself"

"Ahh, I like the way you think" Rapunzel smirked in reply "My cousin in law always had a knack of rescuing damsels in distress, he once saved Anna here from a group of raping bandits... I'm sure I'll come up with something. However..." She continued, before turning to the wooden cells next to them "I would like to dispose of my _ignorant_ _annoying_ family members. I want to make sure they scream with the pain I plan to endure on them" She asked darkly, scaring her cousins at how menacing she could be, and genuinely scared for their lives.

"I suppose loosing some dead weight wouldn't hurt" Avlo admitted, before laying a hand on her shoulder "But _only_ _if_ they refuse to tell their council about our price..." He turned to the Arendelle royals "The choice is your your majesties... gold, or execution?" Elsa and Anna looked to each other through the walls of their cells with resignation on their faces

"Anna... if this is it, I..." Elsa didn't know what to say, making her eyes again teary by rapidly blinking and thinking sad, hurtful thoughts

"I know Elsa... I love you too..." Anna reply with a sniffle, snaking her arms through the gaps in the wooden wall and bringing her dear sister into a hug, who returned it as best she could.

"As you wish" Hux spoke, before gesturing to his men to open up the cells and drag the sisters out and on to their knees in front of the Corona princess, who gave another cold smirk as she was given a knife.

"Punzie... please... I beg of you..." Anna whimpered as Elsa tried to comfort her, now genuinely thinking that her beloved cousin was going to be the one that kills them and dreading it with her heart

"Sorry Anna..." The blonde sneered, observing the sharp blade in her hand "But I'm afraid the charade of caring about you, is over" She said, grasping the dagger in both hands

"Rapunzel please, you don't have to do this..." Elsa pleaded to her cousin one last time

"Oh yes" She smirked, before changing her face into a menacing glare "Yes I do...!" She exclaimed, raising her knife and pointing it downwards preparing to strike Anna

"Don't do it. Please!" Anna screamed a the knife came shooting down

 _SNAP!_

"WHAT!?" The shout of Avon's shocked voice had a still very alive Anna reopen her eyes, and held in a gasp as she realised that the knife her cousin bared had sliced the rope tied around her wrists

"TORCH! NOW!" Rapunzel yelled with all her lungs, and a loud dinosaurian roar raged throughout the area. Elsa and Anna's hearts shook with shock as a very familiar saurophaganax came running straight through the camp, upturning any tent, soldier or equipment piece in his path

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Hux screamed in alarm as Torch gave another loud roar

"It's called a dinosaur Einstein!" Another voice called in, one that filled the girls hearts with joy relief as a certain feline used the saurophaganax's head as a jumping board, landing right in front of their captors and a familiar man shot them dead with two arrows flying from his longbow

"ELLIOT!" Elsa yelled in joy of seeing her husband, who in response flicked out his hidden blades and used them to break the shackles off his wife's hands

"This is hardly a place for royalty your majesty" Elliot said to his wife mockingly as Rapunzel came over to them

"I'm so sorry you two" She said regretfully to her cousins as she brought them in her arms for a quick family hug "This was the only plan I had in mind" She revealed to them as Torch ran over to them.

"Now would be a good time to go!" He exclaimed, lowering himself and allowing Rapunzel to climb onto his back

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!" Hux raged at them as dozens of his men came flooding over to their leader, many of which holding the barbed spears from earlier and pointing them at the heroes. Very soon however he found himself stepping back in shock as another arrow struck the ground right by his feet

"We think not, Avon!" Tyeema's voice sounded in anger, riding in on a large stag and standing in front of the others protectively with her sword drawn and her scorn on her face. Soon afterwards Tarroz barreled in with two huge axes in either hand, and riding the back of a massive woolly _rhino_! with Orius bringing up the rear, leading two horses by the reigns.

"Horses for you, daughters of Eve! the rest of the animals have fled to safety " The Centaur gestured to Elsa and Anna, who smiled and nodded their thanks as they quickly mounted up

"Now Hux, let's back up for a moment" Elliot negotiated with the revenant leader imploringly who remounted Sugi as she growled in a warning, flashing her sabres as she did "No one wants a fight here"

"I do!" Tarroz grunted loudly, both axes still in hand and clanging the blades together

"So do I, if I'm being honest" Torch muttered to the princess on her back, who gave a giggle in response.

"If you didn't want a fight _boy,_ you never should've come here to begin with!" Avon growled in response "Your little party will not leave this place alive... you are outnumbered more than ten to one... and no tricks will save you from the punishment I'm willing to throw at your friends..." His glare than turned to Torch, who was standing behind the highfell warriors with the royal sisters on either side of him "And so help me, I'll only stop once I strangle out that _princess's_ life... with _the guts of that LIZARD!"_ He screamed in rage as torch began to grow fire from his mouth

"You want princess Rapunzel or the royal sisters so _badly!_ " He said, stomping a foot into the ground "You'll have to go through me!" He roared as he fired a magma blaster straight at the soldiers, forcing everyone in his path to take cover from the force and the intense heat as a wall on the far side of the fort exploded in fire, opening a large whole to escape

"Go!" Elliot called out, and Sugi led the charge out of the camp with a roar, the rest of the party following up behind him. Any man still standing threw their spears at Torch, who growled in pain as the heads managed to stab themselves into his sides and legs, causing him to slow down

"Torch are you okay?" Rapunzel exclaimed in worry

"Yeah... keep going everyone, don't stop" The saurophaganax replied with pain in his voice,

"We'll stay with you until until we reach my hut, we can take of you there" Elliot told him, slowing down the rest of the group so the injured dinosaur could keep up. Unfortunately they were not out of the woods yet, as several wagons with mounted turrets started to close the gap

"Elliot, we got more company coming in!" Anna exclaimed to her brother in law with worry as she caught sight of their pursuers

"The dinosaur is to injured to run any faster, we may need to turn and fight!" Orius added, bringing out his twin sword from their scabbards as Elliot turned his head around to the dinosaur in concern

"No, we can't stop because of me!" Torch called at them, before directing his attention to Elsa on his right "Queen Elsa, you and your sister can use my legs as a shield, you and the princesses are the ones want!" Elsa gasped at the dinos bravery. This took her back to when one of Rex's letters to her mentioned the saurophaganax had changed, originally she didn't believe it when she was told of what he did to the family who own the butchers in her kingdom, and even seeing him again for the first time on Spectres ship she had her doubts about him. But now...

"I will _not_ use you as some _sick_ _shield_ when I have my powers to protect us!" She yelled back at him with a caring glare

"Just do it for Saikatsu sake!" He roared at her. The Snow queen reluctantly pulled her horse alongside the dinosaur in order for Rapunzel to slip of his back and onto her mount behind, and having done so she and Anna maneuvered their horses around they were galloping right under the saurophaganax between his legs.

"Alright then, it's the hard way" Elliot muttered to himself at the sight, before issuing instructions to his team "Tyeema and Orius, you two put yourselves on either side of Torch so he doesn't take all the heat himself"

"Understood!" They replied, moving around the dinosaur to secure their posts "I have his left flank Caesar!" The Elf queen called out

"I will be protecting his right!" Orius added, to which Elliot nodded in reply before tuning to his remaining companion

"Tarroz, Sugi and I are gonna need your help!"

"Please tell me I get to break something" The rhino riding Minotaur replied

"Use your strength and do what you can to take out the wagons, I can deal with any other riders they have and help you where I can!"

"Got it boss! This'll be fun!" He laughed in excitement, before the two beast riders pealed of to do their assignments.

Soon the wagons were in ranged and their crew began to open fire. The turrets on the wagons acted as rapid fire crossbow, hurling bolt after bolt at Torch who roared in pain as they struck. Luckily Orius and Tyeema were able to use their blades to cut down any arrows they came into contact with, therefore minimising the amount of arrows that strike true. "Over here, welps!" one of the crew from one of the wagons noticed the Minotaur and his mount charging at them and hurried to warn his friends, unfortunately though the entire contraption was knocked onto it's side with a single swing of the rhino's six foot long horn.

As the chase continued on Elsa noticed that Torch was beginning to tire from a mix of the constant running and his injuries, and she knew deep down if they continue like this the dinosaur might die. It was time she took action! Closing her eyes she made a mentle image of Torch in her head, and soon stretched out her arms and letting her magic flow "Elsa?" Anna and Rapunzel wondered in concern at her actions. Soon a stream of snow flowed from her fingers, and began to swirl around the saurophaganax protecting them. A few fragments of ice fixed themselves in the places of his more serious wounds, and soon he began to glow white as his eyes widened in surprise.

Finally with a flash the process was done, and out of a bright light came Torch, now covered in a suit of armour made from ice covering his head, sides and legs "What in the name of!?" Torch sputtered in shock

"What just happened?" Anna added with eyes as wide as saucepans. "Elsa?"

"He was willing to save our lives today, it only seemed fair that we returned the favour" Elsa smiled, looking into the dino's amazed eyes.

Now Torch was ready to fight back with Fire!

The team pulled to a sudden stop in front of the rest of the enemy wagons as Elliot and Tarroz regrouped with them, now being able to use him for cover without risking injury for him. They stopped their attack seeing as they somehow herded their targets towards a steep incline into the river that runs into Arendelle's fjord, a distance away from Elliot's hut. "Thought you were just a damsel in distress a moment ago" Torch teased, admiring his new armour

"And I thought you were going to eat us when you came running at us" Elsa teased back with a grin of humour.

The enemies that were holding them at arrow point were not as impressed with the dinos new look, as evident by the appearance of Avon riding to the front of the line with a mad look of rage on his face

"Lizard!" He raged at Torch "Step forward and surrender to me!" He demanded

"Yeah uh... that's not happening" He taunted, before turning to look at Elliot in the eye "May I?"

"You may, he's actually a lot more dangerous than his sanity allows... I'm actually surprised he was able to hide that army of his for some time now" The dragons son said, giving his permission as the dino glowed red

"Heat eruption!" Torch roared, as meteors started pouring from the sky, pelting the enemy forces with blow after blow, so much so the area began to kick up dust and smoke.

When the attack ended and the smoke and dust cleared, everyone could see that their ranks had been devastated. The weapon wagons no more then burning wrecks as the horses that pulled them fled in fright, while all the soldier (Avon included) were either injured or just laying there in sheer terror at the power Torch possessed. He just turned a Hux revenant armed battalion into a terror-formed laughing stock.

Hux himself was absolutely _furious_ at how easy this one creature made a laughing fool out of him, as he knew there was no hope of his plans to succeed for now. He'll have to recreate his entire legion from scratch and he swore that he will destroy that cursed lizard in front of him, and everything he loves "Retreat!" He called to any of his men still breathing, and they all fled like cowards as Torch gave a final roar to spur them on.

"We did it, we did it!" Rapunzel cheered as she brought her dismounted cousins into a hug with Elliot and Sugi walking over to them

"You know your highness, sometimes you worry me. I didn't know you that ballsy to come up with a plan like that" He said, making everyone else either laugh, giggle or chuckle in amusement

Torch however, having now lost all of his adrenaline had collapsed to the ground with a tremor, bringing everyone's worried gazes to him as they came to help make him better

 **DK**

Later that afternoon, everyone was able to recollect their energy and got to work on removing the spears and arrows that Torch received in his sides during the battle, during which Elsa evaporated his armour to get at the arrows easier. By the time they had accomplished that the saurophaganax was slowly bleeding all over his mid section and legs, so now the girls took their cue to drape Rapunzel's hair all over his back, and even over his muzzle. "You know, as nice as it is to be in a warm blanket, your hair wasn't what I had in mind" He commented, before grunting in pain as Elsa removed another arrow on his right thigh

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern, whipping away the new blood flow with a tissue she had been carrying before using a mist of frost to null his pain

"Well I can honestly say I wish that the shouting was worse then the arrow fire I got" He laughed, before a painful "Ouch!" Was heard as Tyeema snatched out a crossbow bolt from his left arm

"Oh hold still!" She scolded the dinosaur "You're more childish than Tarroz on cleansing day" She told him, as the Minotaur in question turned to Elliot and Orius who was keeping watch

"Worse day of the _year_ " He whispered to him, who gave a chuckle in amusement as the rest of Rapunzel's hair was now in the necessary areas where his wounds were most prominent.

"You sure this will actually work, highness? not that I'm trying to rude" The predator ask her as she sat on her knees in front of him and looked him in the eye with sincerity

"Well... just... don't freak out" She said slowly, receiving an odd confused look in reply as the sisters came to sit next her

After getting a encouraging smile, Rapunzel smiled back and closed her eyes

" _Flower gleam and glow_ " She began to sing slowly, as her golden hair began to shine brightly like the sun, shocking the dinosaur patient as a result " _Let, your power shine_ " She continued, the glow now beginning to swirl around Torch, following the drapes of extra hair " _Make the clock reverse... bring back what once was mine_ " As she continue, a Shocked Torch began to notice all his cuts and scars beginning to seal up, as if they were none existent, all the while feeling much better than before " _Heal what has been hurt... change the fates design... save what been lost... bring back what once was mine... what once, was, mine..."_ Finishing off the incantation of the powerful sun drop flower, she reopened her eyes, now seeing the dinosaur before them all healed up

Unfortunately... his face and slight rapid breathing indicated that he was about to- "PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT!" Rapunzel exclaimed with a sheepish smile, stopping Torch just before he scream out his nerves ' _This reminds me when I healed Eugene for the first time'_ she thought

"Ahaha, are you okay?" Anna giggled out, waving a hand in his face in order to get a response.

Torch only rolled his eyes, and fainted

 **DK**

 _The next day_

After returning home and explaining everything that had taken place the day before, Torch was received a hero's welcome from the herd and every arendelle citizen as far as the eye could see, and that coming night a feast was held in the saurophaganax's honour, praising him for his heroism. The dinosaur in question had also received the badge of undying loyalty, one of the highest honours in the whole kingdom, and Elsa and Anna's friendship as a result, bringing tears of happiness to Leah's eyes. Eugene, Maximus and Pascal also expressed their gratitude for protecting everyone, and even Panthos and Rohanna commended him for his bravery.

By the next morning sadly, it was time for Rapunzel and her family to return to Corona, and Everyone from the royal sisters to the D-team had gathered down at the docks to exchange goodbyes.

"Promise me you'll come back soon Punzie, I miss you already!" Anna sobbed (over dramatically some might say) into her cousins shoulders

"I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise!" She cried back, breaking their hug as Elsa and Elliot came over

"We can make an appointment to visit Corona one day, It's been a while since we've seen auntie Arianna and uncle Frederic. I'm sad they didn't come over" Elsa said as the younger blonde brought her in for a hug

"They miss you too Elsa, they can't wait to meet their new son in law" At that she broke their embrace and squeezed her arms around Elliot "Thank you for making Elsa so happy Elliot, I can't think of anyone more suited for her than you" She whispered lovingly (In a family way of course)

"It's my deepest honour, cuz in law" He joked, ruffling her hair and causing the woman to giggle as Sugi exchange her own fair well, with a nuzzle to her cheek and a deep purr

"Take care of them Sugi..." She whispered, braking away with a stroke to her head as the D-kids took their turn "It was wonderful getting to know you and your friends, dinosaur king" She said to Rex with a curtsy "Please come to Corona when you can with some your subjects, I know four little girls who would love to meet them" She said as she brought the three into an embrace

"We will princess Rapunzel" Rex replied with a smile, one that she returned with happiness. Then her eyes directed themselves to one last comer as he walked over to them, and leaned down so the princess of the sun could snuggle into his face, much to his surprise

"I'll miss you Torch..." She whispered, looking into his eyes with a look of family love

"I will miss you too, Rapunzel..." He replied, gently wrapping a clawed hand around her back to return the embrace with his new friend. A few moments passed before they broke away, and Rapunzel's group climbed aboard her ship, and soon they had undocked and were steadily sailing its way to the open see. Feeling her friendship with the saurophaganax made Rapunzels hair glow like the sun, waving about in the air as if it was saying goodbye

"BYE BIG GUY!" She called out to him one last time with a wave of her hand

Torch gave a loud roar that echoed around the fjord, and fired one last magma blaster into the heavens in response to her farewell

 **DK**

 _Sabretooth Cabin_

 _Hunters Ridge_

 _November 20th_

 _2019_

Several months had past since the wedding of Elsa and Elliot, months of a peaceful and happy marriage between the leading couple of Arendelle and the alliance with the D-team. The queen and wind warrior had their honeymoon and imagine the D-team's surprise when they found them walking around Sanjo City. The dinosaur king and his friends showed them all around the mega mall, how all of their technology worked and so on. The couple were even taken on a tour through the mega mall and the amusement park.

However it was safe to say that roller coasters would be something the queen would ride ever again

Life had pretty much returned to normal for everyone, the three kids are now back at school from the amount of leave they had while in the kingdom and preparing for the winter holidays. Even so though despite the amount of time Max, Rex and Zoe had to be away from their arendelle friends they still found time to visit between weekends and term breaks, often along with the space pirates either for the same reasons as the kids, or on business of any kind. They always made sure to bring the entirety of the herd as well, which always brought a smile to the children's faces, especially since in some of those months new dinosaurs had been inducted into the D-teams growing family

The order of which was Boulder the Endomtonia

Angel the Diceratops

Greybeard the Jobaria (with the Ophthalmasaurus' Flipper, Skippy, Speedy, Diver and Snorkel)

And Confucius the Shantungosaurus (With the Tupuxuaras sisters Flora and Fauna)

"SUPRISE!" A full sized Terry roared in Elsa's face

"AHHHH!" The queen screamed, frosting the ground under her feet and slipping on her own ice. Today was another visit from the D-team, who this time around were invited to the kingdoms autumn festival, a special time when the celebrate the coming winter. Today was also Elsa's birthday, and as such everyone had been giving her surprise presents "Terry! What did we agree upon when you're at full size!?" The queen exasperated to the T-rex in front of her "When you see me in the zone as you say, do not jump at me!"

"Come on your majesty, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" He replied with an obvious hint of glee in his voice

"Aw well, thank you I suppose" She smiled in reply

"Ooh! Ow!" The rex suddenly grunted, trying and failing to reach to his mouth with his tiny arms to no avail "Hey, a- I got- I got something stuck in my teeth!" He explained "It's driving me _crazy!_ Can you help a dino out, please?" He pleaded to her

"Well you have come to the right place my friend, Doctor Elsa of Arendelle is in the house!" Elsa played along with a smile in response the T-rex's pleads, before swirling her hands a creating a large slab of Ice on the ground in front of her for Terry to lay down on "Please lay yourself down on my 'dinosaur examination' platform, if you may" After Terry lied himself down, he curled his lips back so the 'doctor' could take a look on the outside of his teeth. Then she opened his mouth to look on the inside "I don't see anything" She said to him

"It's on the left" Terry explained

"Ahh!" Elsa exclaimed with her voice echoing outwards from the lizards jaws, having cought sight of something stuck in a hole where one of his specialised fallen tooth fell out a day back and tried to reach out

"Oh-a-alright" Terry muttered in discomfort of the women moving around in his mouth, who then stepped back out and looked into the dinos eye

"Okay whatever you do, do _not_ close your mouth" She instructed him, who nodded in reply as she reopened his jaws, and this time moved the upper half of her body inside with a grunt

"Okay-okay I got it" She said, before groaning in an effort to pull the object out of the tooth hole. With one sharp tug the object in her hand was removed and she stepped out, allowing the rex to close his mouth "What the heck was _this_ doing in there!?" Elsa exclaimed in shock, holding up a snow globe with Elliot and Elsa standing together

"Happy birthday!" He sang in reply

"Oh my goodness, I see what you did!" She exclaimed in surprise at the gift "You somehow stuffed this into the place where your specially designed tooth fell out" She smiled, showing her own teeth as she went over her hypothesis "You're alright"

"I will say now it wasn't comfortable" Terry admitted, taking the globe in between his front teeth and shook around like ringing a bell "But Utah and Reese helped me piece it together after hearing about your... well lets just say unfortunate event, so now..." Terry trailed off, handing the globe back to Elsa with snowing on the inside.

The unfortunate event he was talking about was that the poor queen of arendelle experienced a miscarriage during the time the D-team was gone, and she was broken and unresponsive to everyone around her. It was only the thought that they'll get a second chance and she wasn't the only one effected that got her out of her shell "Look at that..." She whispered to herself, seeing the snow in the globe falling around

"Max and the others have left their presents in your room at the castle, you are gonna flip when you see some if the things they got you... and I hope your a gaming person" He said, before noticing the smile on Elsa's face had began to ebb away into a frown "You don't like it?"

"No it-it's great!" She said, putting her smile back on

"You hate it? Gah! I should've got you the T-rex alarm clock!" He exclaimed "As if you'd want something as lame as that garbage anyway" He muttered to himself

"Oh no!" Elsa exclaimed, putting the snow globe into the handbag she was carrying, a present she got from Anna earlier in the day along with the new pinkish-purple dress she was wearing at this moment "The present's beautiful, I love it" She said, before her smile started to turn into a frown again "It's just... another year passes on and it's the same old thing as queen of Arendelle..." She said, before listing of said duties while pacing around "'Sign trade agreements 'Work on Documents' 'Attend council meetings' and 'work on paperwork again'" She said, finishing her ranting and pacing

"I think I might see your problem" Terry commented

"Maybe I should take a note out of Elliot's book" Elsa said to herself

"Just, take today to get out of that boring routine"

"What do you mean?"

Terry leaned down to let Elsa climb onto his back, and they start to head back towards Arendelle for the festival "Today's not only your birthday, but also the day of the autumn festival, you can use that to just be yourself other than the queen of Arendelle. Plus now that you and Elliot are married, you got an opportunity to _be_ like that. And live! improvise! on the spot! boom boom boom!" His explanation didn't quite catch on with the queen "You know, make it _fresh!_ "

"Fresh..." She said to herself out loud, and the more she thought on it, the more the liked the idea as her smile returned "Okay, I can do fresh"

"Works for me" Terry replied

 _Ah ah oh oh oh..._

Elsa's thoughts on their conversation were vanquished from her mind as the sound of... a voice... echoed around her "Wait a minute"

"What?" Terry wondered, coming to a stop

 _Ah ah oh oh oh..._

"Do you hear that?" Elsa questioned the t-rex

"Hear...what?" He asked quietly, sniffing the air in case they were expecting trouble. Elsa strained her ears for the to hear that strange sound again... but as if like a piece of ones imagination, it was just... gone.

"Nothing, must be just me..." She smiled, patting the rex's neck in reassurance as they continue'd on back to the kingdom

Meanwhile not that far away, Anna, now wearing a white satin gown, and Elliot wearing a comfortable black leather jacket and jeans he got from Sanjo, had decided to walk together along the hills over looking the castle and spend some brother-sister time themselves, talking about anything that came to mind as Sugi trailed along with them. That was when they came across Olaf laying down on a blanket in the middle of a pumpkin patch. "Hehehe, enjoying your new permafrost Olaf?" Anna giggled as they sat down, gesturing the fact that the snowman was now permanently frozen thanks to Elsa's magic so he didn't need his cloud anymore

"I'm just living the dream Anna... ahh" He sighed in bliss, enjoying the warmth of the autumn sun shining down on him "I wish this could last forever..."

"Mmm!/Ya ha..." The two humans hummed in agreement, just as the snowman snatch a falling brown leaf in his hands

"And yet change mocks us with her beauty" He said

"What's that?" the princess asked him in humour of his sentence

"Forgive me, maturity is making me poetic" Elliot snorted in amusement. Sure Olaf could read and was smart for a creature with no literal brain but the odds of him getting old was like in one in a million

"Having some maturity is good, but I don't think your age will go up anytime soon" He said to Olaf

"Well maybe you're right but... who knows" He sighed, before turning his attention to the hunter on his left solely "Tell me this though Elliot, you're older than Anna and I and thus all knowing, do you ever worry about the notion that... nothing's permanent?"

"Uhm... no, not really" He mumbled with a shrug of his shoulders as he lied down on the blanket himself and looked up into the clouds with hands folded on his midsection

"Really?" Olaf asked him, who nodded in reply "Wow... I can't wait until I'm older so won't have to worry about important things" He mumbled, before laying back down on the blanket himself with Anna joining him

"I think what he means Olaf, is that he doesn't worry because... well he's got us, you and me, and Elsa, Sugi, and we all have Kristoff and Sven and, Max Rex, Zoe and the dinosaurs... his blood family from the highfells love him no matter what he chooses, his fake parents can no longer torment him and... well I don't worry because the gates are open again, I have my sister back and... we're not alone anymore" She smiled as Elliot turned to look at her

"Well technically, I am a little nervous for becoming the king of Arendelle, I'm still not sure if I'm even ready for such a role in life" He bashfully admitted to his sister in law as Sugi came and lay herself down beside him, with Trixie and Javelin on her back

"Well come on I mean... king Elliot of Arendelle does have a nice ring to it don't you think?" She asked him with a smile, who grinned in return

"Maybe... but there are some things that I would like to keep the same... like those things you mentioned a moment ago" He said, before taking in a steady inhale as he began to sing

 _ **"Natures wind blows a little bit colder... and we're all gettin' older"**_

 _(He looks up into the clouds, reaching out a hand while twirling leafs and twigs in the air as Anna and Olaf laughed at the show above their heads)_

 ** _"And the clouds are movin' on with every autumn breeeee-ee-ee-eeeze"_**

 _(Anna took her turn to sing as she glanced a look a rotten looking pumpkin)_

 _ **"Peter-pumpkin just became a fertiliser"**_

 _(Olaf came next, looking sadly at the wilted leaf in his twig hand)_

 ** _"And my leaves are going sadder and wiser"_**

 _(Elliot and Anna sang together as they fed a piece of beef to Sugi, who nuzzled them in thanks before turning to Olaf)_

 _ **"That's why we rely on certain certaintieeeees"**_

 _(Anna took another turn a the four of them start heading back towards the kingdom, first going through some wooden house frames)_

 ** _"Yes, somethings never change, like the feel of your hands in mine"_**

 _(Elliot took another turn as they came upon a painter who was doing a picture of a tree in front of him, which was quickly cut down by a woodsmen)_

 ** _"Somethings stay the same"_**

 _(Angry at the sight, the painter and woodsmen began an argument as the three of them and the feline quickly left the scene as they sang)_

 ** _"Like how we get along just fine"_**

 _(Up next Anna and Olaf are skipping along a crumbling stone wall as Elliot and Sugi strutted and walked alongside them respectively, as the human pair sing with Elliot in low harmony)_

 _" **Like an old stone wall, that will never fall"**_

 _(The end of the wall breaks, causing Olaf to fall into a railroad handcar on a railway track and started to roll of down hill fast, upon instinct the other three chase after him with Sugi pulling into the lead)_

 ** _"Somethings are always truuuu-uuuuue"_**

 _(Acting quick the cat pulls on a leaver, switching the path of the track as the cart came a stopped dead at a barrier, causing Olaf to fly up into the air)_

 ** _"Somethings never change"_**

 _(Elliot used his powers to gently set the snowman into Anna's arms as they sang their final verse with the man in low harmony again)_

 ** _"Like how we're holding on tight to you..."_**

 **DK**

Back in the city, Kristoff and Sven were walking through the town centre, enjoying some time between buddies as the Ice harvester began to sing as well while admiring the falling leaves himself

 _ **"The leaves are already faaalling. Sven it feels like the future is caaalling!"**_

 _(He quickly pulled his friend away from a stack of carrots as 'Sven' took his turn)_

 ** _"Are you telling me tonight you're gonna get down on one kneeee-e-e-eeeee!?"_**

 _(The pair sat down with Kristoff's face in his hands looking pensive)_

 _ **"Yeah but I'm really bad at planning these things out. Like candle light and pulling of rings out!"**_

 _(He picks out the diamond ring he got for Anna, however he quickly lost his grip and the object flew into the air. Luckily he had no need to panic as the ring fell into Zoe's had with the boys alongside her as she sang)_

 _ **"Maybe you should leave that kind of stuff to Sven and meeeee!"**_

 _(The lot began to walk around the shops of arendelle together, looking out for any outfits that the man could use to look his best for his lady)_

 ** _"Yeah, somethings never change. Like the love that I feel for her"_**

 _(They finally came up to one store that had a cream white suit that would be considered perfect for the moment)_

 ** _"Somethings stay the same, like how reindeers are easier"_**

 _(While buying the suit, Sven spotted out a book on advise for proposing to your spouse and brought it (Don't ask how he paid for it))_

 _ **"But if I commit, and I go for it, I'll know what to say or doooo...right?"**_

 _('Sven', Zoe and Max in mid in mid harmony took a turn as they stepped out of the store)_

 ** _"Somethings never change"_**

 _(That was when they noticed Anna, Olaf, Elliot and Sugi walking over to them, bring a smile to all their faces)_

 _ **"Guys the pressure is all on you..."**_

 **DK**

Back with Elsa and Terry, they too had just re-entered the city and were slowly walking side by side towards the rest of their friends and family.

 **" _The winds are restless... could that be why I'm hearing this call, if something's coming, I'm not sure I want things to change at all"_**

 _(The queen mentioned the voice to herself, while singing the rest of it loud enough to hear as Terry to his turn)_

 ** _"Well these days are precious, we cannot let them slip away..."_**

 _(Elsa took her turn again, smiling into the rex's eyes)_

 ** _"We can't stop this moment"_**

 _(And then they both sang together with Terry in harmony)_

 ** _"But we can still get out and seize this daaaaaaaaaaay!"_**

With that sang and done, they ran the rest of the way, bringing over the rest of their attention from their conversations. Anna and Elliot smiled and grinned at the sight of the birthday girl, and ran over to hug her as the married couple shared a passionate kiss, causing a blushing Anna to hide her face with her hands

Terry on the other hand was greeted by a heartwarming sight. A familiar allosaurus came bounding up to him with three little ones on her heals. A green skin coloured Allosaur male, a baby female rex in blue, and a baby allosaurus female in red, all of which came up to nuzzle their father as Ally nuzzled his cheek.

 _ **"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh-ahhh! The babies grew a little bit restless"**_

 _(Ally sang as Spiny (while singing) gave a T-rex plushy to Elsa who out of sheer fluffiness hugged it tightly like the baby holding a teddy bear)_

 _**"And I've put your family all on my friends list!"**_

 _(Tank and Ace pulled down a large cloak of a tall, silver statue, one that presented Elsa, Elliot and the D-team in a fighting stance with their dino blades deployed from their bracers while singing (with the Saichania in harmony))_

 ** _"It is time to count blessings beneath the autumn skyyyy-yyyyyy!"_**

 _(Max and Rex then took a turn each in raising their voices as the queen lead them over to a tall flag poll with a children's choir backing them up)_

 ** _"We're always loving this ol' kingdom of plenty"_**

 ** _"Arendelle standing for the good of the many"_**

 _(It was then Elsa had Kristoff and Anna raise up the new flag for their_ _home. The flag contain the original colours and crest of Arendelle, but the top half was now a rich golden yellow and the D-team symbol right in the middle of a gaping T-rex mouth. That was when Elliot sang)_

 _ **"And here I promise you the new flag of our kingdom will always flyyyyyyy...!"**_

 _(The royal sisters took their turn the sing as the flag began to flap in the wind)_

 ** _"Our new flag will forever flyyyyyyy~"_**

 _(That was when the crowd and any other dinosaur on the ground began to sing as well)_

 ** _"The new flag will always fly/ the flag will always flyyyy!"_**

 _(That was when the queens party and the festival itself began, as children either started to use Gertie and Charles as huge slide from the roofs of houses to the ground, and riding on Futaba, Greybeard, Dutch and the Opthalmasaurs around the fjord)_

 ** _"Somethings never change, turn around and the time has flown!"_**

 _(Rosy in a dinosaur themed costumed roared at Terry and Ally, who gave a playful roar back in reply as their hatchlings began to run and play with her who laughed in amazement and glee)_

 ** _"Somethings stay the same, though the future remains unknown!"_**

 _(Everyone was having such good fun, that by the time the party ended it was dark)_

 ** _"May our good luck last, may our past be passed. Time's moving fast it's trueeeeee!"_**

 _(Now it was just the sixteen of them left (the dinos now back in their cards) as they all made their walk back towards the castle, stepping across the bridge to the castle gates, singing one last time with heart and soul)_

 _ **"Somethings** **never change!"**_

 _(Elsa brought Anna in for a hug as everyone began to enter the castle for the remainder of the day)_

Elsa: _**"And I'm holding on tight to you..."**_

Anna: _**"Holding on tight to you"**_

Kristoff: _**"Holding on tight to you"**_

Olaf: **_"Holding on tight to you"_**

Max: _**"Holding on tight to you"**_

Rex: _**"Holding on tight to you"**_

Zoe: _**"Holding on tight to you"**_

 _(Elliot feeling bold grabbed his wife by the hand and twirled her, before picking her up bridal style as if they just got married again)_

 ** _"Holding on tight to yooooouuuuu..."_**

 _(They gazed at each other in the eye with love, as they sang on last time to finish the song)_

 ** _"I'm holding on tight to you..."_**

They entered the castle the castle together with a smiling Sugi behind them

 **DK**

" _Rrrr! Augh! reh...!_ " Anna grunted, making faces and making wild gestures with body language.

Nothing like a family game of charades to end your day (even is everyone in their night clothes)

"Uh... Lion!/A giant!/Alien!" Kristoff, Max and Zoe exclaimed

"Grizzly bear!" Olaf shouted

Kristoff "Uh monster!"

Zoe "Tiger!?"

Olaf "Black Bear!"

Max "Ogre...?"

Rex "Cyclops!"

Kristoff "Angry face? Uhhh!"

Elliot "A Dragon?

Olaf "Polar bear!"

Max "A... dinosaur?"

At the word dinosaur, Anna's eyes snapped over to the competitor, and gestured wildly with one of her hands to keep going

"Dinosaurian monster!" Elsa exclaimed, still holding on to her plushy from Spiny

"World class wedding crasher!" Elliot shouted, pointing a finger at her

"Greatest mistake in the world!" Kristoff added in, copying his action

"Worse guests for a reception!" Olaf piped in again

That was when Sven ringed the small bell in his mouth as Sugi gave a short roar, letting everyone know the 30 second timer was up

"PYRO!" Anna panted with a tired grin

"Ooohhh/ahhh!" Everyone said in realisation, though unknowingly to them a bit troublesome for Elsa. She has been having visions about the fire breathing acrocanthosaurus without telling anyone for some time now, and she has no idea why. Every time she sees him it's either on her training ground and _battling_ him of all things. Or him just tormenting her with threats and taunting against herself or her family. "We all kinda got it" Olaf piped up, snapping the queen from her bout

"Okay Elliot, time for you to bring the hurt!" Max said, lightly shaking his shoulder in encouragement

"Alright" He grinned in reply, swapping places with Anna as she sat on his spot on the couch next to Elsa "Okay Sven, what have you got for me?" He said, rubbing his hands together as the deer came over a small bag carrying all the charades option in it. The man took a paper piece out and 'ooooh'ed at what it read, before scrunching it up and throwing it away "Animal impressions, Elsa vs Max" He declared, in response Kristoff grabbed a pencil and sheet as the two challengers gave each other a glare in competition

"Alright you got this sis, you can do it/ Go get her Max, no pressure alright?/ You can beat her babe, don't let her push you around" Anna, Rex and Zoe cheered their chosen champion on as Sven flipped the timer around

"Go!" Elsa and Max exclaimed, prompting Elliot to start with a loud perfect Caw

"A fox!" Elsa voiced out, prompting Kristoff to give her a point

Next Elliot gave a few yips

"A Zebra" Max exclaimed as the ice harvester gave him a point

"OH OH OH AH AH AH!" Elliot went while scratching his hair with both hands

"MONKEY!" They both shouted

A throaty roar

"A Bear!" Elsa said

A snarl

"Leopold!" Max said

A Winney

"A HORSE!" Elsa

Another roar (one very familiar)

"TERRY!" Max

"Augh! augh! augh!" Elliot went while clapping his hands like-

"Sea lion!" They both exclaimed

One final roar

"DRAGON!" They yelled

Sugi than gave another loud roar and Sven rang the bell once more, time was up!

"Kristoff, the scores!" Elliot exclaimed as everyone huddled around him to see the results

He gave a laugh as he said "Well sorry you two... you tied!"

"Doh!" The pair and their supporters groaned as Olaf and Elliot gave a laugh "Well it was fun" Max said as they all took their seats

"Yep, very true" Elsa agreed

"Alright Olaf, your turn" Kristoff said to the snowman

"Okay" He said, swapping with Elliot as he sat between Anna and Kristoff "So much easier now I can read" He muttered to Sven with the basket, who nodded in agreement as the snowman took his paper and threw it away one he saw the instructions "Lightning round, boys against girls" He declared.

"Okay okay/We'r ready" Elliot and Kristoff sounded "Go!" That was when Olaf began to rearrange his body into all kinds of shapes, people and creatures. Unfortuantly though the girls were no where near as quick as the boys were

Kristoff "Unicorn"

Max "Ice cream"

Elliot "Volcano!"

Rex "Castle!"

Kristoff "Oaken!"

Rex "Teapot!"

Elliot "Turd!"

Max "Mickey Mouse!"

For his last acts we draped stick hair over his shoulder and walked in a familiar sway of hips and seductive eyes "Wap pfft! that's my wife!/Oooooh _Elsaaa_!/" The adults boys went as the bell and roar went off again signalling the round end. The boys gave a laugh as the queen stood up to take her turn and Anna gave her boyfriend and brother in law a scary glare

"I don't think Olaf should get to rearrange" She menaced them, working on Kristoff but not so well on Elliot

"Oh don't pout because we beat you Anna, where's the good sportsmanship?" He said to her with a casual look as he gently pulled Elsa's plushy away (Or... tried to anyway) "Uh hunny, it's your turn I need to take it now" He said to her

"Mm, mm!" Elsa pouted, trying to give her husband the look of a broken child with round sad eyes so she could keep her new favourite toy after sir jorganbjorgan, all the while hiding it in her chest behind her arms

"Elsa, you're embarrassing us here... lets help each other out shall we" Elliot said, taking note of all the stifling laughing from the rest of the gang looking them. At this Elsa reluctantly relented, handing her husband the toy "You can have it back afterwards, I promise" He said, sitting back down with the others as Elsa took an charades option from the basket.

Before she could start acting out what the label said however

 _Ah ah oh oh oh..._

"Oh, Distracted! Worried!? You definitely look worried" She thought she heard Anna's voice, right when her mind sort of shut down

 _Elsa looked around her in confusion, one moment she was in the castles living room with her friends and family, and then suddenly... she's now in a dark void, in some sort of charred out forest. She also felt a little strange and looked over herself holding in a shocked gasp at what she was wearing. A white off-the-shoulder dress with a right knee high slit, like on her normal Ice gowns, through which she could see she was wearing light greying blue tights, and long white sleeves that seem to have these strange symbols at the shoulders. Along her chest down to her waist are diamond shaped ice crystals resembling four elements of nature, those of fire, water, wind and earth. Her cape is now split in two like fairy wings which fades to blue, and on her feet she now wears open toe flats. Running a hand through her hair she is startled to see that her platinum locks are now completely loose_

 _"Admiring yourself your majesty?" A voice spoke_

 _Oh... Turning around she met with a large fireball that shrank and terror form itself until it morphed into a very familiar acrocanthosaurus "Pyro..." She whispered to him in distaste_

 _"Hello to you too..." He taunted, walking a little past her before stopping at a nearby cliff "I would say it's nice to see you again, but it would leave a bad taste in my mouth" He sneered as she came up to him with a glare_

 _"What is going on... where are we?" She growled at him, who in turn looked at her in the eye_

 _"You tell me..." He mentally grinned to himself as he took in the shocked look from the ice lady before him._

 _"What?"_

 _"This is not my doing... there are greater forces at work than we could possibly understand" He told her. Feeling more confused than threatened she walked up alongside him and looked down, gasping at what she saw_

 _A great battle at the foot of a huge dam, the armies of Arendelle, The highfells and the D-team on one side, and whole bunch of alpha droids, geljarks and... goblins!?... on the other, being supported by malicious looking dinosaurs she had never seen before_

 _"What is this, Pyro. What game are you playing at!?" She demanded, who in turn lit up his sail_

 _"You cannot stop... what is to come..." He told her as he ignited her alight_

"ELSA!"

The queen of Arendelle snapped herself up right on the floor, taking in the sight of everyone looking at her with a look of worry in their eyes "Are you okay sis?" Anna asked her with said worry

"What happened?, you just fell" Elliot added in who was holding her upright in his arms. Elsa took a moment to shake her head from the sudden dizziness her mind had received and sent a reassuring smile to everyone as she stood up

"Maybe I'm just tired, it was a long day for me today... goodnight everyone" She said, taking her plushy and walking toward her room to turn in for the night

"Maybe a goodnight sleep is what we all need now..." Elliot suggested. The D-kids took the head wholeheartedly, saying they were thinking of going to sleep by now themselves, and everyone filled out until it was only himself, Anna and Kristoff in the room.

"Does Elsa seem a little different to you two...?" Anna asked them

"Now that you mention it..." Elliot said, before doing a double take on Kristoff as he said

"She... seems like Elsa" He said, holding his proposal ring in his hands with a very nervous look on his face as Elliot frantically mouthed out 'Not the time or place!'

"That last one really seemed to throw her off, what was it?" Anna asked to herself, rummaging through the paper option on the floor as her bf dropped down on one knee

"I-I don't know, maybe-"

"This the one she was holding" The hunter said, handing a folded piece to the redhead next to her

"Ice? Oh _come on_ she couldn't act out Ice!?" She exclaimed, getting on her feet with Elliot following up "We better go talk to her Eli."

"Sure thing" He said as he began walking out of the room while patting an apologetic hand on Kristoff's shoulder as Anna gave him a quick kiss

"Thank you hunny, love you!" She called as they left and closed the door, leaving a depressed mountain man all alone

"Love you too... it's fine" He muttered to himself

 **DK**

 _Knock, knock kno-knock knock_

"Come in" Elsa said, as her bedroom door opened and in stepped her sister and husband with caring looks on their faces

"Hey, you alright luv?" Elliot asked as they walked over to her, which was when Anna took notice of something over her sisters shoulders

"Yeah, there's something bothering you" She said

"How can you tell?" Elsa asked as she took Elliots hands

"You're wearing your mothers scarf, and you and your sister only wear that when there's something troubling you, or when you're upset over something" He said to er, feeling the fabric of the article in between his fingers as Anna gave a gasp

"You're upset!? I am so sorry, you know family games aren't for everyone!" Anna said quickly in apology as Elsa went to sit on her bed as they sat either side of her

"It's not the game, I-I liked how we ended off my birthday with it. It's..." She gave a sigh, not knowing how to tell her loved ones "I don't know..." She then felt a gentle finger rubbing her cheek, and grasped onto it as she turned to look at it's owner in the eye

"Elsa... you can tell us what's bothering you whenever you're comfortable... It's just us here with you" Her told her with love, placing her dear plushy on her lap, who cuddled it to her chest like a baby

"He's right Elsa... like he said it's just us, and if need be, we know when to keep something you're not willing to share with the rest of our group yet..." At the words Anna said, Elsa took a moment to exchange looks between these two individuals she loves most in the entire world

"What I do without you two...?" Elsa whispered, bringing them in for a hug

"You'll always have us" They separately said, as Anna backed up on their bed and leaned back on the pillows saying "I know what you need... come here"

"Go on" Elliot smiled, encouraging his wife to sit with her sister "I think your mother used to say 'cuddle close, scoot in'..." He said, as the girls snuggled up to each other, just as Anna began to broke into a gentle song " _Where the North wind... meets the sea"_ She started as Elliot removed Elsa's slippers and proceeded to give her a foot massage

" _There's a river..._ " He sang next as they took the next verse together

" _Full of memories..."_ They sang as the queen quickly added in "I know what you're doing"

"What?" He replied with a short laugh as they continued " _Sleep my darling safe and sound... for in this river all is found..."_ By the song end the Anna was dead asleep as evident by the snoring. That was when Elliot placed the sleeping princess on Sugi's back (Who had been lying down in the corner of the room) So she could take her back to her room. Once Sugi gave a purr in goodnight and left Elliot closed the door and then knelt down beside his wife, as her eyes reopened

"Okay Elsa, it's just us... now what's really bothering you...?"

 **Next time**

 **Elsa: We have to get out!**

 **Elliot: I know! Hope on quick!**

 **Spectre: You'll be out of the job, unless you get us back in control!**

 **Granpabbie: We have always feared your powers combined with that of the stones the D-team possesses would be far too much for this world, now... we must pray that one without the other will be enough**

 **Honeymaren: He's a highfell!**

 **Max: Back Off!**

 **(A fusion beam hits the wall of fog surrounding the enchanted Forrest)**

HOLY SHITE!

After a whole load of trial and error chapter ten is finally fanito! (Nearly 20 thousand words is not easy to write I tell ya)

I apologise for A: The long wait, I was going through a combination of Christmas, new years eve, revision for exams, a new job I'm starting on Friday and just general writers blocks so I couldn't update before now. And B: If this chapter's too long for you to read in one go, if you like you can skim through it and just read on your favourite parts.

Now first off, Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year!

Secondly a few explanations for this chapter, if you figured out who the two figures were at the start of this chapter please do not spoil it for everyone else I'll be so upset . Dutch and Paris have (I think) Resolved their differences, Torch has finally proven himself in being a good dinosaur in the eyes of Arendelle, (quite in an amazing way if I do say so myself) and yes, we are beginning to enter into the depths of Frozen 2 at long last. (I'll be putting my own twist as we get to the movies end)

Guest: I'm glad you're loving my story, and don't you worry I'll update more as soon as I can

Anyway, new characters and bad guy factions to be introduced, I take Avons personality from general Hux from the Star Wars movies, and I like the idea of a military unit going rogue for their own goals, and I pick the name revenants because I really couldn't think of a more appropriate name.

If you guys hadn't noticed the hinting references to various movies and T'V shows I won't hold it against you

And finally if your confused about some of the creatures seen in this chapter, they'll be more detail on that when the next chapter comes out rest assured

And I'll leave it off with saying I don't know when I'll be posting my next chapter since I'll be busier from here on out, but I'll work as best as I can for your viewing pleasure

See ya around, and happy new year! :D


	11. The Enchanted Forest: Part 1

**The Enchanted Forrest: Part I**

"Okay Elsa, it's just us... now what's really bothering you...?" Elliot asked, coming over to his wife and kneeling down beside her, laying a hand on her thigh as he did

Elsa, growing very tense at the way how her husband asked his question, lowered her eyes in worry of an answer. It was caring, yet also sounding accusing which scared her, only to realise that he was only waiting for her to say something. It was just the way he is when he is worried.

Besides, maybe he could provide some advice for the voice she's hearing

"Will you come lie with me, Elliot?" She asked her husband, scooting over to her side of their bed and opened her arms for a hug. Elliot taking note of her plead, crawled his way over to her, lied down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as the woman shifted herself so she could cuddle up with him.

"What is it luv... what's wrong?" He asked his wife, softly and gently

"Do you remember the time when you took Anna and myself to the song lakes in the highfells, where the sirens live...?" Elsa asked him, looking up into his eyes

"Indeed I do... It was the day where I found my true family... why do you ask?" He asked back in curiosity

Now for the big reveal "I'm... I'm hearing this... this voice, Elliot... some sort of, angelic song-like voice" She told him hesitantly

"You think it could be a fallen siren?" He asked

"What do you know?"

"Well..." He started off, shifting away from his wife's arms and sat cross legged in front of her "There's an old Norse myth that says, when a siren dies, her soul remains in Midgard, in the lake, river or ocean she was born. In ancient times sailors spread-ed tales and rumours that they heard an enchanting melody from across the sea, saying it was like an angels call. But what made it such a far-fetched tale for school boys was that only one person for whatever reason, could hear these voices" He said to her

"Only one person?" She asked in confusion to his claim "How does that work?"

"That's the thing milady... no one really knows if these myths are true or not, and sailors have been known for tall tales" He told her honestly "I doubt even my grandfather knows the answer, and he's been on this earth for nearly seven hundred _years_ now"

"Of course, dragon life cycles are much longer compared to that of humans..." Elsa remembered from her journey to the mountains the sky titans and their subjects call home "But are you _positive_ he wouldn't know, even though he's older then all of us apart from Granpabbie?"

"Just because with age comes wisdom Elsa, doesn't mean one can expect to posses all the worlds answers" He told her with a shrug of his shoulders. This answer caused her to look down with a downcast defeated expression on her face. The man next to her pinched her chin in between his fingers and tilted her head to look into his eyes "I'm sorry, but that's all I can think of... and I don't even know if it could be true or not"

 _Ah ah oh oh oh_

Elsa quickly snapped her head towards her window at the strange, mysterious voice that continued to plague her. Maybe Elliot's theory on the sirens could be right? But how could know for sure unless... she goes north, where she feels it calling to her, searching for the origin

She quickly shook her head, wiping away the thought. How could she have such a thought when it could lead up to nothing but a fools errand!?

 _Ah ah oh oh oh_

Once again her vision turns to her window, now more annoyed than curious or concerned as obvious from the look on her face

"Is it the voice talking to you?" Elsa's eyes widened as they snapped to her husband, how could she have so quickly forgotten that they now share a room as they have ever since before their marriage?

Growing frustrated, she lied back down on the bed, and stuffed her head under one of her pillows, hoping that the voice would leave her alone. It didn't help when she heard Elliot snickering in humour for this action

 _Ah ah oh oh oh_

Her angry frustrated eyes peaked out from under her pillow as the voice sounded off _again!_

Why won't it just go away!?

Sitting up and leaning back on the bedpost, she looked to her husband sitting in front of her with a knowing look on his face "Why don't we go for a little walk hun?... maybe that might calm you down" He suggested, rising from the bed to put his hunting boots. Elsa nodded in agreement, raised herself up and re-equipped her slippers from when her husband took them off.

 _Ah ah oh oh oh_

Hand in hand they walked out the door, with Elsa leading out as her husband closed it.

 _Ah ah oh oh oh_

Than once more, Elsa began to fill her husbands ears in song form, looking around her sharply

 _ **"I can hear you... but I won't. Some look for trouble... while others don't"**_

 _(Elsa lead her husband by the arm to the end of the hallway where their room sat in, where a desk and a mirror sat. She placed her hands on it and at her reflection as she carried on with Elliot leaning his body on it next to her)_

 ** _"There's a thousand reasons I should about my day, and ignore these whispers, which I wish would go away oh oh oh"_**

 _(Turning away from the mirror, she continued back down the hall where she came, walking past their room as Elliot followed)_

 _Ah ah oh oh oh_

 ** _"Oh oh"_**

 _Ah ah oh oh oh_

 _(They start to make their way to the throne room at the other end of the hall as Elliot took a turn)_

 ** _"I know it's a voice. Not just some ringing in your ear, and I know you hear it"_**

 _("_ Don't deny it _" he told with a pointed look and finger)_

 ** _"But know that_** ** _you're safe and sound, right here"_**

 _(Soon they reached the throne room, and looked to the paintings on either side of the two thrones in front of the two, one on the right had the sisters as children standing at the legs of the late king and queen Agnarr and Iduna, and the other on the right had the sisters as adults along with Kristoff, Sven, Olaf (who was in Elsa's arms) Elliot (Who had Javelin and Trixie on his shoulders) and Sugi, with her lips slightly curled back in a snarl as everyone else had smiles on their faces. They continued to look as Elsa took her turn again)_

 _ **"Everyone I've ever loved is safe inside castle walls"** (As she sings she turns to the doors leading to the balcony, singing as if she was addressing the voice directly) **"I'm sorry secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls"** (She begins to pace around as she continues) **"I've had two adventures, I don't need something new"** (And takes her husbands by the hand and pulls him towards the door as she continues) **"I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you"**_

 _(She pushes the doors open and steps out)_

 ** _"Into the unknoooooowwn!"_**

 _(She rests her hands on the stone railing, and continues)_

 ** _"Into the unknooo-oooooowwn!"_**

 _(She soon notices her beloved staring at her fondly with an adoring grin on his mug, causing her to smile in giddiness at his look as she continued, her voice echoing outwards onto the fjord)_

 ** _"Into the unkNOOOOOO-OOOO-OO-OOOOOOOOOWWN...!"_**

 _Ah ah oh oh oh_

She continues to look to the horizon, frustrated at the voice still answering her "Still bothering you?" Elliot asked softly, his smile vanishing as he spoke

She sighed and look to him in response "Yep", before heading back inside

 _Ah ah oh oh oh_

 _(They soon reappear by the waters edge just outside the castle walls, walking down the steps as Elliot began again)_

 ** _"What do you want? Cos you are keeping my wife awake, if you come and mean to harm us, you have made a big mistake"_**

 _(Walking right to the point where the water hits land by her husbands side, Elsa looked down into her reflection as she took another go)_

 ** _"Or are you someone out there, who's a little bit like me?"_**

 _(She looks into her loves reflection with a sad, far away look on her face)_

 ** _"Always thinking deep down, I'm not where I'm meant to be...?"_**

 _(He turns to her with a questioning look, confused as to why she would even say such a thing. She turns to him, grabs his hand, and raised her other one, lightly spraying some ice around as she waved it)_

 ** _"Everyday's a little harder, as I feel my power grow"_**

 _(As she kept singing, the small flurry that Elsa summoned began to swirl around, forming silhouettes of a forest)_

 ** _"Don't you know there's a part of me that looooongs, tooooo go-oooooo"_**

 _(Smiling at the beautiful scenery around them and each other, they started singing in tandem as they journeyed through this magical vision (With Elliot in low harmony))_

 ** _"Into the unknoooooowwn! (Into the uknooo-oown!)"_**

 _(They begin to dance as Elliot lead her into a twirl)_

 ** _"Into the unknooo-oooooowwn! (Into the unknooooown!)"_**

 _(Suddenly, small reindeer silhouettes stampeded passed them as they chorused together)_

 ** _"Into the unkNOOOOOO-OOOO-OO-OOOOOOOOOWWN...!"_**

 _Ah ah oh oh oh!_

 _(After the animals pass, the forms of a boy and girl suddenly come up from behind. They watched as the girl miraculously float up into the air as the boy_ _disappeared)_

 _Ah ah oh oh oh!_

 ** _"Whoa-oh-oh!"_**

 _(In the heat of the moment, the snow queen began to spread her powers into the air as Elliot watched in awe)_

 ** _"Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you SHOW MEEEEEEEEE!?"_**

 _(The snow flurry, and the silhouette of the girl suddenly combined, and began to dance around them, first taking the form of a small purple fire ball)_

 ** _"Ah ah oh oh oh!"_**

 _Ah ah oh oh oh!_

 ** _"Ah ah_ _oh oh oh!"_**

 _Ah ah oh oh oh!_

 _(Elliot soon joined in as the fire ball that danced around magically transformed into the familiar form of the Nokk from a few months back)_

 ** _"Ah ah oh oh oh!"_**

 _(Next came the silhouettes of giants, which judging from the forms, looked as though they were made from rocks)_

 ** _"Ah ah oh oh oh!"_**

 _(The giants forms then shifted into what could only be described as a flurrying wind, which darted and danced around them, shocking and intriguing Elliot at the same time)_

 ** _"Ah ah oh oh oh!"_**

 _(As the wind danced and world returned to normal, a bellowing dinosaur like roar could be heard on the air)_

 ** _"Ah ah oh oh oh!"_**

 _(The current of air suddenly darted away from them, causing Elsa to go into a run as her speed slowly increased with each step, Elliot following closely behind as best he could as she continued)_

 _ **"Where are you going don't leave me alone! How do I~ follow yoooouuu-"**_

 _(Stopping just short of a massive drop, Elsa took her husbands hand in hers as she finished off the song)_

 ** _"Into the uunnk-NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWN!"_**

The song finished, and that's when popping out of nowhere millions of ice diamond crystals formed all around the kingdom, all of which sporting four different symbols

The first to notice them other than the married pair were the Toro and Lola, who along with the rest of the dino patrol and Killers gang took up the duty of keeping watch in the nights in case of an emergency "Um... I'm not going crazy here, right?" Sweet tooth asked, hoping what they were seeing all around them were genuinely there.

"If you are, then both of us are going crazy" Kui said in reassurance to the Mapusaurus, gazing at the diamonds around them

"Nah I'm pretty sure we've _all_ gone bonkers, cos I'm seeing all of... _this_ " Grumpy snorted out, seeing the crystals too.

"You just gestured all of them" Sushi and Aqua commented simultaneously

Lola moved her face in towards the closest crystal next to her, and gazed at the symbol on it "Look at these symbols my love..." She said breathlessly to her mate, who was also crystal gazing "It's like nothing I've ever seen before"

"I don't know... it's strange I'll admit" The gruff Torosaurus captain commented in a suspicious reply

Anna, from her bedroom balcony at the castle too noticed the strange floating objects, and after wiping the tiredness from her eyes also began gazing at them.

Back with Queen and her husband, the pair scanned the symbols on the diamonds around them, and it was Elsa who recognised them first "Air, fire, water, earth" She identified them, smiling in slight satisfaction at the fact that they matched with four of the D-teams stones.

Elliot however thought differently "Wait a minute... don't these symbols and elements represent-?" Elliot's hypothesis was cut short as four large multicoloured crystals flashed brightly over the opening to the fjord, so brightly the pair had to snap their eyes shut for a quick moment lest they went blind. Soon after the the millions of small crystals fell to the ground like sharp raindrops.

The sound of the them hitting the ground roused everyone from their sleep, and the many adults and the families came out of their homes and began to look at the diamonds lining the ground. "How're we gonna explain this?" Venom asked his boss and Yang,

"Boss?" The Yangchuanosaurus asked her Torvosaurus alpha, who only continued to look around him, sniffing the air for a potential threat.

Suddenly the light posts had there fire put out by an unknown force, followed closely by the lamps and candles the people were using to provide light, startling everyone, human and dino alike.

At the castle, Max, Rex and Zoe came out with their respective gear on, they were also waken up by the sight of the crystals when they appeared first, and plan to head into the courtyard to get a closer look, only when they exited the doors they were greeted instead by the sight of the fountains suddenly stop flowing water "What just happened!?" Max asked in shock of what he saw.

Rex then look to see the waterfall on the nearby hill stop chucking water down, Widening his eyes in shock, and soon after that, the air around them began to blow rage-fully, and cought off guard the three kids were nearly blown over to the ground.

The wind also found it's way into the stables, and pushed a very surprised Sven out into the courtyard.

Elsa and Elliot soon found themselves in the back in the courtyard, and the wind warrior shoved his wife into cover around a corner of the castle "Sugi!" He yelled over the wind, hoping that his sabertooth sister in bond was in hearing range over the wind, but to add up to his worry he got no answer "SUUUGIII!" He yelled again, cupping his hands around his mouth as he did. Relief him as a loud feline roar reached his ears, and saw Sugi battling against the raging winds, clawing the cobblestone ground for extra grip as she tried to reach them with squinted eyes, and his weapons in her jaws "That's it Sugi!. Come to me big girl!" To encouraged her, reaching out a hand ready to grab her. Using all the strength in her hind legs, she leaped at the human pair, reaching her rider and his mate as he grabbed her by the loose fur on her neck "That's it, good girl" He said in relief.

Elsa was happy to see that Sugi will be alright now, but as the wind continued to rage she began to relies that this entire phenomenon was the act of greater forces "The air rages, no fire, no water" Elliot with concern quickly found his previous hypothesis was correct as she finished with wide fearful eyes "The earth is next!" she turned her scared eyes to her husband as he quickly mounted up "We have to get out!"

"I know! Hope on, quick!" He told, reaching out an arm and quickly pulled her aboard behind him, and Sugi charged out of the castle gates with a roar.

They had to evacuate arendelle while everyone still had a chance!

Back in the town, The D-kids and their dinosaurs, the dino patrol and Killers gang were working methodically. Evacuating scared people from their homes and encouraging them to join the growing crowd that were making a mad dash for higher safer ground with Anna leading the way up, however there were some who were having a much more troubling time than the rest. In the new house where Rosy lives, she and her mother were banging against the door, which wouldn't open with the pressure of the wind blowing against it. The reason why to evacuate for them? was because they saw a few houses get toppled over outside, and they could feel their own beginning to give "HELP US! PLEASE!" The mother begged to anyone who could hear her as her daughter continued to scream and cry in fright. A groan and snapping wood above their heads coursed the girls to snap their heads upwards in time to see a piece of the now broken roof falling down towards them, and with a scream both held on to each other, waiting for the end.

"OH NO YOU _DON'T!_ " A full sized Terry roared, rushing towards the house, and battered the falling debris away with a tail smash, grabbed both girls by the back of their clothes in his teeth and bolted out of the house before the rest of the building collapsed.

Some other people a little ways off from that situation were grouped together near the docks where the sabre riding pair ran into them "It's gonna be okay, everyone up to hunters ridge immediately!" The soon-to-be-king of Arendelle alerted the group, and began leading them up to higher ground.

As that began to happen, the cobblestone ground under their feet began to ripple like water, and loud monster like groans could be heard, making some of the still running people loose their footing for a quick second, it really didn't help with the wind still raging like a mad bull as well, especially if you're a snowman who was about to loose his head "OH NO I'M BEING BLOWN!" Olaf cried as he got carried away in the currents before Kristoff and Sven could do anything, however that worry was put to rest as Spiny in his natural size came running up and stabbed his claws into his head and body, stopping him dead in his tracks

"I gotcha bub!" He exclaimed

"Nice catch babe!" Tank called out, escorting an elderly pair up the hill ahead

Up above the kingdom though, things were worse. Since their was no cover to block the worse of the currents of air it was free to rage in full force, and letting it get strong enough to even shake about the space pirates ship like a maraca, something that was putting irreversible strain on the ships engines and stabilizers "What is going on!? Why are we being tossed about like a _rag-doll_ in this wind!?" Spectre raged at his crew mates, all of which including Jonathon were at several consoles trying to keep the ship from crashing

"Because the stabilizers and anti gravity units are receiving too much strain trying to keep this tin-can in the air! I know it's kind of a circular argument" Foolscap replied, typing frantically into the controls of his console

"I can't move the ship to a safer airspace or even jump to a different time zone!" Jonathon said to Spectre, "I'm afraid none of those controls are working at all!" He continued trying to fix the malfunctioning thrusters.

"So basically the bottom line is, we're _out_ of control!" Sheer exclaimed, holding onto her seat for dear life

"Well _you'll_ be out of the _job,_ unless you get back _in_ control!" The lead pirate threatened her

Back on the ground, everyone from human children to biggest dinosaur had manged to regroup and now on the safest path to Elliot's hut as the winds tore off one of the kingdoms flags, blowing into the air

 _ **(Intro theme)**_

Little did the family of heroes know, that the air in Colorado was no different compared to Arendelle, as evident by the presence of a category five twister making it's way towards the town of Denver. Brontikens who was watching from the woods a few miles away was fascinated, and confused by this sight, as evident by the look of caution on his face, especially since the continents tornado season had already come and gone. How did this start? where did it come from? why did the leaves on the tree's seem dry as he ate?

It was that last one that got him the most

"So this is where you come for your peace" A sickly sounding voice stated, bringing the Apatosaurus out of his thoughts. Turning his head sideways he made eye contact with a the form of the same woman from that tavern in the highfells all those months ago, bearing a sinning grin on her face as she walked up to stand beside him, looking over at the natural winds in the distance "I always had a sneaking suspicion that you were always one for the beauty of his surroundings" She claimed, looking into the giants eyes with an evil look, her raven on her shoulder cawing in agreement.

"And _I_ have a suspicion that you know something that we don't" Brontikens accused of the witch with hostility. He did _not_ like this woman at all, he admits that he can be a bad piece of work but he had limits, boundaries that he wouldn't cross. This woman wasn't like that one bit.

And there was something more... evil, to her that he doesn't trust

She gave a dark chuckle in response to his accusation "Brontikens, come now, don't be so hasty. There's more to this than you understand"

"Brontikens" Gigas's voice called over, and the pair looked over to see the albino T-rex along with Maximus and Armatus coming out of the woods "We need to talk"

"What news have you?" He inquired the trio

"We had a look around with this freak weather over our heads, no water as far as we could see and the scouts from Pyro's pack saw the lamps in town go out like nothing" Maximus replied. Did the Apatosaurus hear right? no _water_ in this entire Valley?

"What about the lake we drink from?" He inquired the three

"Tha' thing's just _gone_ , we just go' back from there, it's as if there was no lake to begin with" Armatus said, shocking the sauropod as Sykes came riding up upon his horse

"The pool in the lair under my cabin's gone too" He said, but in a tone that suggested it was just a bit of old news.

"Hmm, as I expected" The witch said calmly without an ounce of surprise, confusing the dinosaurs around her as a result of her tone "This is work of greater forces, just as I was expecting" She said, looking out into the distance, just in time to see Denver brought to ruin by the tornado from earlier.

Sykes after watching the show, dismounted his horse and walked up beside her "Ma'am I know how people say curiosity kills the cat... but I have to ask what this is all about" She faced her outlaw servant, and spoke a few words in answer

"It is the past, come calling"

 **DK**

Back in Norway, everyone from Arendelle and had arrived safely at sabertooth's cabin on hunters ridge, and were now settling down now that the danger had passed "Captain Amia, did everyone...?" Elliot asked the female guard captain

"Yes, everyone made it out safely thanks to the dinosaurs" She said in reply, as Terry came in with Rosy and her mother on her back

"You two go get some rest, you're safe now" He told the pair as he lowered himself so the girls could dismount

"Thank you Terry" The mother replied, carrying Rosy towards the crowd once her daughter was done giving the rex a hug

Not far away, spectres ship lies crash landed on a nearby plateau higher up the mountains from the civilians location. The ship was rocketed so badly by the earlier storm that the ships systems couldn't take anymore strain, so they had to force a landing in a way that the ship wouldn't destroy the city, it was only thanks the Max, Rex and Zoe that they found the over looking clearing that they found not a split second too late.

And speaking of the D-team, they were looking up at the crash sight where they could see the nose of the ship over hanging the plateau, using their Dino bracers to contact the pirates "Spectre, Jonathon, can anyone hear me? Come in over" Max spoke into his bracer, this was the third time they tried to contact the crew, but with no answers as of yet, they were starting to worry

"Sheer, Foolscap, Gavro, please respond!" Rex said with worry etched into his voice

"Anyone! Please!" Zoe pleaded

"Mas****Rex******We*****er yo*****ou*****communi*****re damage****" Jonathon's garbled voice came over, filling the three kids with relief.

"Jonathon, boy are we glad to hear your voice, status update!" Rex demanded, still worried for everyone on board

Inside the ship

"Hold on, I'm attempting to beam the other dinosaurs to your location now, stand by" The android said, his fingers flurrying over the controls and buttons on his console.

A few moments later, a large multicoloured light appeared in front of the three, and from it came Spectre, the pirates and Guru followed by the rest of the dinosaurs from their herd "There you all are!" Max said in relief

"Is everyone okay?" Rex asked them

"We are all fine your majesty, fret not, Shep got knocked in the shaking but wasn't seriously hurt" Guru said, gesturing his head over to Mia, who was grieving for her son, despite her new mate Iguano, along with Romeo and Juliet being there beside her with reassuring nuzzles and words

"Is Mia okay? Zoe asked in concern at the grieving dinosaur as Beta walked up to them

"When the ship was being tossed so much in the air, the pair got separated in all the constant shaking, and when she found him unconscious afterwards she feared the worst" The Acrocanthosaurus said, looking over at the Maiasaura mother with pity "That little one though is a strong hatchling I will say now, so don't worry" She spoke next

Meanwhile, Kristoff and Sven were busying themselves passing out blankets and cloaks that the guards managed to recover when everyone was evacuating "Here take this" He said to a passing citizen, passing over the pile before turning to see Olaf... in quite a little predicament "You doing okay Olaf?"

Said snowman was at the moment entertaining some of the children, sitting between a boy and girl as they started sticking some of the crystals from before all around his face "Oh yeah sure, we're calling this 'Controlling what you can, when things feel out of control'"

On the outskirts of the crowd, and on the porch of Elliot's hut, the man in question and Elsa were at the moment trying to pacify a rather upset Anna "Okay, so let me get this straight" She started, directing her words at her words at her sister first "You've been hearing this strange voice, told Elliot about it but didn't think to tell _me_...?" She finished with hurt and worry in her voice, causing the elder sister to look down in guilt as Elliot laid a comforting hand on her shoulder

"I didn't want to worry you Anna... and I only told Elliot because I thought, he could maybe shed some light or, advice on what it could be" She replied in a mellow tone at the weak defence for her reasoning.

"We made a promise not to shut each other out" She said, with a sad frown on her face "Just, tell us what's going on...!" She pleaded.

"I think" Rex's voice rang out, turning the trios attention to the D-team walking up to them with their dinosaurs behind them "That's... something we all need to hear" He commented, looking at her intently, but not accusingly much to her ease

She looked to her husband for a moment, thinking that maybe it was time to let everyone know what was really going on "I woke up the spirits of the enchanted forest" She said bluntly with a sheepish smile

Everyones eyes, especially Anna's went as round and frying pans, and even Elliot took a moment to process what his wife just uttered "Okay that's definitely _not_ what we thought you were going to say" She muttered aloud

"Hey, hold up a moment" Max said to team mates and the royals "Are we talking about the same forest Elliot told us about?... the one that, Nokk creature protects?" He asked

"Yes..." She replied, looking down at her feet

"So... it's also the one our father warned us about" Anna realised, with her sister nodding in confirmation

"How come you didn't say so before?" Elliot asked her

"Because until this happened, I never truly thought about it..." She said "I've been getting this, sort of sensation with my powers whenever I heard the voice, but up until now, I never really paid it any mind..."

"And... now that these spirits are awake?" Zoe asked next slightly confused

"My powers are in over drive, which only means, they are reacting to the spirits and vice versa" The queen tried to explain "And this may sound crazy... but I believe that this voice calling me is good"

Anna could only look at her sister in a state of shock at her reasoning "How can you say that...? _Look_ at our kingdom, not to mention the space pirates ship" She argued, gesturing to said places as she did.

"I know, but whatever it is, my magic can feel it... _I_...can feel it" The queen said, looking in between the rest of her friends and family with a look of reassurance.

Elliot placed his wifes chin in between his thumb and fingers, and turned her head so she was looking at him "If that's the case, then I'm with you Elsa... whatever happens next, we will not leave your side" He told her genuinely

Anna was about to add in on that statement, but before she could, all twelve of them felt the earth begin to rumble, like a small earthquake. "Ahh man, what now?" Max asked in exasperation. Rex than pointed out to something rolling down the slope of a hill nearby, and heading straight towards them

"There" The Blond commented

"The Trolls?" Kristoff asked to himself. The things rolling like massive bowling balls were indeed the moss covered rock trolls, every last one from the Valley of the living rock. Before the older blond could comment further though, one of the leading trolls unfurled, and literally jumped at him

It was his adoptive mother Bulda "Kristoff! I missed you!" She squealed in delight

One of the other trolls in rolling rock form, hoped and bounced onto the porch of the hut, and, defying the laws of gravity again, he bounced up onto the small table where Elliot writes in his notebook. He got on top, and once that was done he curled, and into a very familiar elder that the they all recognise

"Pabbie!" Elsa said in recognition

"Hey we remember you!" Max exclaimed on behalf of the rest of his team

"Well, never a dull moment with you lot!" The old troll said in good humour despite the situation "Especially since Rex has finally taken his fathers place as dinosaur king"

That next sentence took Rex and his friends completely by a complete bombshell of shock "Wait... you knew, about my role?" The Dinosaur King asked the old troll in a demanding tone, if he knew about the work of his mother and father, why didn't he say anything!?

"Yes young one, I did" He replied calmly "But it was not my story to tell, rather the guardians of the earths timeline had the right" He told him, before turning to Elsa "And now as _you_ my dear" He started off "I hoped you have prepared for what you have unleashed here Elsa, angry magical spirits are _not_ for the faint of heart" He told her, with a note of warning

"Why are they still angry?" Asked Anna in worry "What does this have to do with Arendelle?" She asked

"Not just Arendelle highness" Another female voice from above sounded. They all quickly looked up, and were all except Pabbie taken by surprise when they saw it was Utheema slowly circled in for a landing. Upon doing so, Elliot immediately took notice of the look of a frightened soul, and quickly walked up to comfort her

"Utheema, what are you doing here? What wrong?" He asked her, laying his hands on her nose and chin, giving her calming strokes and chin scratches.

"The same phenomenon Arendelle is experiencing... it has spread-ed to the Northern Highfells too" She told him gravely

"What!?"

"Your father sent me here to warn you about it while he, your mother and brother gets everyone to safety inside the palace" She replied to him, lowering her head in sadness

Max with wide eyes, then had an alarming epiphany "Hold the phone" He said, raising his dino bracer up and inserted a command into the devise, with his dinosaurs and team mates gathering around him to see what was on his mind. A moment later the screen on the bracer came to life, but on it appeared the news station with the anchor woman at her desk, and on the screen behind her were videos of all kinds of the same unnatural occurrences as Arendelle's experiencing

 _"Reports are coming in from all over the globe with these same situations in every major and capital city on earth, a sudden loss of fire, electricity and water, and huge gale force winds exceeding_ ninety _miles an hour!_ " She first reported, showing two images on the board behind her desk. The first was of the river themes in London being completely empty, with the HMS Belfast slightly tilted on it's side, the other image showing Valthorens in the alps in the middle of a huge blizzard, knocking over trees near instantly, and even causing an avalanche that buried half the town.

"Ninety Miles!?/That's mad!" Chomp and Terry exclaimed in shock

"Take a look at the river themes!" Paris commented in shock

"It's been totally drained!" Ace added

"Not to mention that avelanche in the alps" Tank went on

"That's not very nice of you, mother nature" Spiny commented

 _"We have word from the ruling governments and local_ _authorities of each city declaring an asap state of emergency, effective immediately all citizens are encouraged and advised to evacuate the cities and out towards the nearest country side"_ The anchor woman said, the screen behind her shifting to that of Sanjo City, and the massive crowd of people following the police towards the forests

"Sanjo Two!?" Tank went

"My Mum and Dad are still there!" Zoe exclaimed in worry

"Mine too! They could get hurt if everyone starts to stampede!" Max added in fear

Rex then decided to take action, as a worthy king should. He looked back up at the ridge where the space pirates ship crash landed and contacted Spectre, bring the lead pirate on the screen of his dino bracer "Spectre, any chance that the ship can still fly?" He asked the space pirate leader in a rush

"Jonathan and my team took a look, but until it gets back in shape she's not going anywhere. The anti gravity systems may get us in the air but not long enough to get back to sanjo" Spectre replied gravely, as sheer came into the screen

"The engines on our ship have been completely burnt out. We're dead in the water until we can get them fixed even if she gets off the ground" She told them both

"What about that restoration thing you used on Sanjo way back when?" Rex asked, hoping beyond hope for something they can use, which was when Jonothan in person walked up to them

"No go I'm afraid master Rex, the restoration device on board took the brunt of the impact when we crashed, and has been completely reduced to waste" The android told him in a tone of regret "To forge a new one from scratch with the spare parts we have, plus to repair the rest of the ships systems would take the least two weeks, including our time systems and teleporter" He told them, who widened their eyes in dread of such news. They officially had no way of returning to sanjo for the time being

"So... not to be insulting towards our home away from home, but we're stuck here?" Max deadpanned

"Unfortunately yes" Jonathon said to him, before looking back at Rex and lowering his head in a bow with closed eyes "My apologies master Rex, I've failed you" He told him in regret

"Jonathon you take that apology back, this is no one's fault, not yours, Spectre's, our fault" He listed sternly, before pointing a finger at Arendelle's "Not even _hers_ " He said, before calming his tone "All I ask, is that you work the best as you can to get the ship back in working order so we can go home" He asked the android

"Yes, your majesty, I won't rest until then" He said, before giving another bow and began to walk back the way he came. With that now out of the way, the Dinosaur king turned back to the rest of his friends as Max stated his next opinion

"Alright, so until the ship is back up and running we do everything we can help out, _here_ " He said in determination, with the rest of his team nodding in agreement. Elsa and Anna despite the situation, couldn't help the grateful smile that smacked themselves on to their faces, their hearts warmed at the sight of the brave D-team for wanting to help their people again, especially since they can't help their own people back home. Max then turned his attention the the elder with the "Grandpabbie, sir, you know a lot about magic and how it works, and from what I can tell, you also a rough idea of what's going on. So do you have anything we can work with to help out?" He asked the troll elder

Pabbie took a moment to gather with thought, before he and Utheema shared a glance, and then turning back to the young boy before him "Let us see what we can see" He said, before raising his hands in the air as Utheema flowed her own spells into her horn. The D-team and their dinos, Along with Elsa, Anna, Elliot and Kristoff watched as a blue enchanted cloud flowed in the air before it began to show images from the past, first showing what appeared to be a large dam "The past is... not what it seems" He said

The image then transitioned into two groups of people, one from each side shaking hands as if they just made peace. these blue silhouettes then turned red as the image changed into a sword and and staff that began clashing with each other "A wrong demands to be righted" Utheema identified, just as the image turned again, this time into the seven continents of the entire world "Arendelle along with the rest of our world is not safe" She added in, with a new hint of raw fear in her voice

"The truth must be found... without it" Pabbie said, when suddenly the continents just simply poofed out of thin air, as he and Utheema both took a step back with wide fearful eyes "We see no future..." He finished

"No... future" Max said to himself out loud. Everyone one looked to him as he suddenly widened his eyes in horror at a certain realisation "If, we have no future... then anything that takes _place_ in the future... everyone we _know_ from the future"

It was that last sentence that everyone began to catch on to what he was getting at as he continued "The space pirates, Rod, Laura, Jonathon" The brunette than looked to Rex in fear "Rex..."

"We all would never come to exist" Rex realised as well, before the three kids looked over to their dinosaur partners "And, without the future my parents would not come to be as well... and without them to go back to the time of the dinosaurs..." He couldn't finish his sentence

"We're all goners..." Terry said, with a hint of fear in his voice, the rest of his team mates sharing the same feeling "We would be extinct, once again"

"Not to mention all the hard work we've done, would all go to waste" Tank commented

A grave long moment of silence stretched between them, unwillingly letting that horrid thought slip into their minds as Anna turned back to Pabbie "There... there is a way to stop this... isn't there?" The princess asked, with a raw load of plead in her voice, not wanting to loose all the new friends and family she has made

"When one can see no future, all one can do, is the _next, right, thing_ " The troll elder replied, emphasising each of the last three words specifically.

Elsa out of all of them, took this to heart the most, holding her chin in between her right thumb and finger. She knows what she has to do.

But she will need a guide

And there's only one person here she can trust most to do that "The next right thing... is for Elliot to escort me to the enchanted forest so I can find that voice" She said, making sure to look at her husband to give him the clear sign that she was being serious in asking him to go with her

"You know for a moment you looked like you were going to insist on going alone" He commented, a small relieved smile on his face which Elsa returned in kind "Care to explain why that wasn't the case?" He asked, just as she began to list down the reasons

"One: If did insist on going alone, you and Sugi would trail behind me without me knowing"

"Can't deny that" He admitted, in a tone that says 'carry on'

"Two: I don't trust anyone more than you to guide me there quickly"

"Fair enough"

"Three: You're my husband"

"That's a lame reason and you know it"

"And four: I get the feeling the trip up there is not gonna be a safe one"

That was when Elliot went over to one of the open windows of his hut, climbed in, and then back out a few moments later, with a large parchment of paper in his hand. "Could you make a table?" Elsa was quick to adhere his request, and once a small ice desk had been formed, he rolled out the paper, and revealed it to be a map, one that showed a massive birds eye few of pretty much more than half of Norway, showing the locations of Arendelle, the highfells, and a large area of land that was labled 'uncharted'

"In the most northerly part of the highfells, is a series of huge spacious caves that I didn't show you and Anna the first time I took you up there" He started off, "The reason being is because not of what's inside... but what kind of beings live on the other side" He continued, before reaching into his back pocket, and out of it he pulled a small note book. He opened it up, as everyone crowded around, and in it they saw pictures of evil looking creatures "Before Sugi and I travelled back to Arendelle the first time, we did a little scouting to see what was beyond the highfells borders up north... and we almost didn't make it out alive the first time"

Everyone, Minus Pabbie and Utheema couldn't stop the gasp that escaped them "On the other side of those caverns are probably the most dangerous beings you can face. Orcs, Wargs, goblins, Cave trolls. Creatures who want nothing more, than to wipe out the line of Draco, even before the likes of the ice age, when they first evolved" He told them

"Wait... you mean these are all beings who crave for suffering and _death?_ " Anna had to ask, and received a grave nod from her brother in law "Why...?"

"No one knows... but this is why I need to guide Elsa to the enchanted forest with only Sugi and myself. We know the safest way to get there, and the faster we move, the better" He told them

Elsa then though, had an idea "King Rex" She said aloud, and the youngest blond with them and his friends turned to the queen of arendelle, letting her know she has their attention "I know this visit is far more unorthodox then all those times before, but if the alpha gang crosses us, I know you'd be able to make sure we get to the forest safely without delay... will you join us on our quest?" She asked them

Max and his team mates, dinosaurs included all turned to each other, searching each others features to see their opinion. Deep down they all were thinking the same thing. They had to go not just for the fate of the world, but to save the dinosaurs they've all fought so hard to rescue up to now. A smile showed itself on the kids faces as they turned back to her "Queen Elsa... it would be our honour" Rex told her, with Max, Zoe and their dinosaurs nodding in firm agreement

The queen and her husband couldn't stop the relieved, grateful smiles on their faces even if they tried. Now there was only one last thing to ask someone "Kristoff, can we borrow your wagon? And Sven?"

Said Reindeer perked up his head at the surprising request, one that Kristoff seemed highly against by the look on his face "I'm not very comfortable with the idea of that" He said in reply to her request

Anna though had more to say to her sister "I'm coming with you guys!" She told them sternly

"No, Anna, you're not" Elliot started off with more bite "Sugi and I know the safest route through those lands, and we have our powers, along the dinosaur king and his friends to protect us. You _don't"_ He finished, with a stern look of finality on his face

And the princess was not impressed "Excuse me, I climbed the north mountain, survived a frozen heart heart, saved Elsa from my ex fiance, helped you reunite with your birth family, and got through an evil dinosaur invasion alive, and I did it all without powers, or dinosaurs of my own so... you know I'm coming" She said to him, as Kristoff came and laid a hand on her back

"Me too, I'll drive" He added in

"I'll bring the snacks!" Olaf called over, causing them all to look to him running about with... some weird dress looking thing made from all of the diamonds from earlier that evening

"Pabbie and I will look after your people, as well as your subjects king Rex" Utheema told the monarchs respectively

Elliot then came laying a hand on her nose and gave one other request "Please make sure no one goes into the kingdom until we return"

"Of course" She replied in understanding

"I can have Guru and Beta stay here as well, along with the rest of our herd. If the alpha gang attacks I know they can protect the civilians" Rex said to Elsa, who nodded her thanks

"Lets let them know" Terry suggested, before he along with the rest of the dinos walked off, with the D-kids in tow.

Elsa, again at that moment, had another thought cross her mind "You two go with them and gather everything thing we might need, we just need moment" She told Anna and Kristoff, who gave a confused look, before leaving them to it. Once they were out of ear shot, Elsa faced the old rock troll with a look of plead

"What is it child... what else troubles you?" Pabbie asked the queen. Elsa took a moment to gather her thoughts before beginning her explanation

"Over the past several months, before the voice I'm hearing in my head came along, I've been having these... visions..." She started of, with a deeply troubled look on her face "These visions have me in them, along with a large, _fire_ breathing dinosaur who works alongside the D-teams enemies..."

"Fire breathing did you say...? Like a dragon?" Pabbie asked her, wide surprisingly wide eyes

"Yes but... this dinosaur I'm talking about... he's evil, more than anything I've come across up to now... I ran into him the first time in real life when he and his pack attacked my wedding with Elliot..." It was then Elliot realised who she was _really_ talking about

"You mean _him..._?" He asked his wife in worry. That fire breathing maniac has been causing Elsa all kinds of trouble for all those months... what the hell!?

"You know of this creature Rainar speaks of, Caesar?" Utheema asked him, making an appropriate use of their dragon names

"You saw him too Utheema" He replied bluntly

Pabbie took a moment to gather his thoughts once again about these visions. If this means what he thinks it means, the whole world could be in more trouble than he ever anticipated "Does this fire breather have a name Elsa?" He asked her

"Pyro, Pabbie. That's what king Rex and his friends call him" She replied quickly

"And is he seemingly as evil as you say he is?" He asked again

"Well, yes... he attempted to kill innocent people, and he held no regrets" She said

Another moment of silence as Pabbie took in the devastating revelation "Elsa, listen to me very carefully... these visions you and this 'Pyro' share, they are the results, of a prophecy, that originates nearly two _thousand_ years ago"

The human pair thought for a moment they were only dreaming

Two... _thousand_ years!?

"What...?" Elliot couldn't help but ask

"Let me explain" Pabbie started off. Raising his hands into the air and re-allowing the blue mist to appear, the scenes being shown this time were on sea, seemingly like the end of a great battle between ancient Greek styled ships, with all the men on one side cheering with war cries "In the year 450 BC, within the final years of the Greco-Persian war. Sparta, Athens and all of free Greece had come together to make a final stand against Xerxes, and his Persian hordes, under the combined leadership of the Spartan queen Gorgo, and the Atenian general Themistocles" The image within the cloud began to swirl and change, into a mass of soldiers all piling on each other, swinging swords, axes, maces, spears, all kinds of weapons, all the while the figures went from blue to red "Ten years of fighting, loss, and bloodshed, had at long last been compensated. Xerxes was destroyed, Slain by Themistocles and Gorgo"

The mist swirled and transformed once more, showing the Greek leaders in blue thrusting A sword and spear directly through the gods heart who was in red, the image then showed the armies of Greece driving their Persian aggressors out to sea, never to be seen again "All of the land celebrated, joy, relief and happiness coursed throughout the Greek world like a plague. At long last after countless years of fighting and losing loved ones, including the king of Sparta, Leonidas, Greece was no longer a constant battle ground, and life was ready to turn back to normal" His expression began to grow grim "But unknown to everyone, during the course of the war, an ancient and unparalleled evil had been hiding in the shadows, waiting, for the right moment... to strike"

The mist swirled, and it's blue haze began to take an ugly blackish green , and within it, a white figure stood, one who had a pair of devil like horns on her head, and holding a staff in one hand "This... witch, was nothing short of evil in it's purest form. And she attacked" All around the figure, countless bodies of soldiers, women, children all piled around her "Her black magic, feasted on the screams and deaths of anyone she attacked, sapping away their souls and morphing them into her own. no exceptions... no hesitance, no mercy. All of Greece, had became her blood bath"

The more Pabbie talked, the more and more anxious, and horrified the pair came... how could such an evil thing exist. The pair watched as the evil women raised her staff, and from it, spewed a great thundering cloud of all things evil, spread-ed across the world, and even through the earths timeline. Lighting toppled buildings in old london, forest fires burned trees to ash in what was then the new world. "Because she had harvested enough from the people she killed, she began to twist her magic into a great darkness, that infected our very way of life itself... our world you see Elsa... was destined to be void of life on Earth, and then reshaped into her own image"

The pair watched with disbelieving eyes as the ghostly voice of the witch cackled in triumph and evil, refusing the acknowledge what they were seeing in front of them.

But then, two figures took the place of the witch within the cloud, one of blue, and one of red "But then, as all hoped seemed lost, two strange people approached her, ones who had the power to challenge her rule. A maiden of Ice and a core of goodness, and a demon of fire with a heart of black. The pair, previously rivals to each other, came together to fight a common enemy and to undo the wrongs the witch brought to the mortal world" The mist changed once more, this time showing a battle of one against two, the mist swirled as each combatant blasted each other with blasts of ice, and red fire vs green "The witch, cought off guard by the power of her enemies, was quickly defeated by the maiden and demon. But her work, despite her destruction had yet to be undone" They then watched as the pair faced each other, and then, thrusting their powers together, shot their ice and fire fusion into the cloud of darkness, evaporating it on contact "The pair, by merging their powers together, their yin and yang, good and evil, threw their magic into the sky, finally destroying all of the witches hard work, and restoring peace and balance to the earth... but despite what had happened they feared the darkness's return, and so, they gave their lives to turn in their powers into the magic of nature itself" He finished, showing the pair as the mist forms of the magic warriors slowly fall to the ground, spreading the magic into the earth "This would go on into an ancient prophecy that states to this very moment 'when fire and ice combine, balance may be restored'... ever since that day, it was foretold that should another caster of ice and fire arise, the prophecy will repeat again... only the said pair have the power to save the world" He finished

 _Pyro and I, are part in a world saving prophecy!?_ The queen thought to herself. Last time she checked the alpha acrocanthosaurus wants to dominate the world, possibly for his own gain "So the reason this whole time I've been seeing Pyro... was because of _this_?" She had to ask

"It is Elsa... but it could be that you have your powers for a different reason, as I wouldn't expect you to be comfortable with such a notion" He replied, before taking her smooth hands into his rock-like ones "For now though, you have a more urgent matter to worry about, more in the now if you will. You _must_ find the truth of what happened in the enchanted forest. Otherwise life as we know it, will be over" He told her "May luck favour you, on this journey"

"Thank you... Grandpabbie" The queen said after a moment of silence, removing her hands from his grasp, and left to join the rest of their friends and family.

Elliot was about to follow, but before he could "Elliot" Pabbie called for him, turning his attention back to the old troll "Uteema and I are worried for her, and for you to an extant" He started "We have always feared your powers combined with that of the stones the D-team possesses would be far too much for this world, now... we must pray that one without the other will be enough"

Elliot took a moment to take in the mage's warning, before exhaling deeply through his nose and make a determined reply "I won't let anything happen to her"

 **DK**

The next morning saw the departure of the D-team and arendelle royalty, with Elliot riding Sugi leading the way as their navigator and guide. Elsa, Anna and Olaf opt to ride in Kristoff's new wagon which is being pulled by Sven, and the D-team Riding on Chomps back with the rest of their dinos along side. They ran all the way towards Arendelle's borders, passing the North mountain along the way, and crossing a small wooden bridge that serves as the connecting point between the kingdom and the highfells. The Arendelle family also had new gear for this journey, Elsa and Anna bore their new training/travel outfits

Kristoff had gone for a new Ice harvester outfit with hints of brownish orange

And Elliot and Sugi had gone for a completely new look. In exchange of his traditional hunting gear, Elliot now wears a thin, short sleeve shirt of leather, underneath a thick mammoth cloak of fur to protect his bare arms from the cold winds, and underneath the cloak, he sports a light pouldron of a special northern highfell made metal on his right shoulder. Dragon steel, the lightest, and toughest armour in his homeland, able to withstand even heavy war hammer blows without even denting. While he also wears thick vambraces of fur reaching from his hand to his elbow, hidden underneath them are his set of hidden blades in case if they be needed, and on his lower half, a pair of trousers made from the thick cold-proof hide of a giant elk, and wearing a pair of leather boots to go with. Sugi like her rider, now sporting a pair of dragon steel pauldrons on both of her shoulders, and also wearing a shining open faced helm, all of which were connected by a circle sheet of the stuff around her neck like the upper half a lions mane, thus giving her slightly better protection in a fight, yet also allowing her to be as agile as ever

All in all they were making good progress along the way to the enchanted forest.

But the journey had one, little flaw

And that was in the form of Olaf, despite having no organic brain, belching out all kinds of life's weirdest facts, facts that the rest of the group didn't care to hear, or didn't want to hear in general.

"Did you know that water has memory? True fact. It's been argued by many even up to now but it's true"

At first wasn't so bad

"Did you know that men are six times more likely to get struck by lightning?"

But then he just went on

"Did you know that Gorillas burp when their happy?"

And on

"Did you know we blink four million times a day"

And _on..._

"Did you know that Wombats poop squares?"

Many more _interesting_ facts continued to roll out of Olaf's mouth, and by the time they reached an overlook on a valley below, it was dark. And Kristoff had a plan to shut him up, as they started to make camp for the night "Did you know that sleeping on long journeys has been known to prevent _insanity?_ " He asked the the blabber mouth of a snowman as he started a small camp fire as Elliot and Sugi left to hunt down some dinner a while before the group stopped. Olaf for his part, fell on his back and cackled for a few moments before making a reply

"Yeah that's not true"

Unfortunately for him, that smart ass comeback didn't go down well with everyone else

"Uh, yes it is" Kristoff replied in a 'duh' tone

"It is" Anna agreed

"It's true" Elsa added

"Uh huh" Max went

"Definitely true" Rex said

"No, it's the truth" Zoe went

"The herd and I all read the article ourselves back in Sanjo" Ace added in, with the other dino's nodding in agreement, even Spiny.

Sven too gave his own moan in agreement with them

"Well, that was unanimous" Olaf commented as Elliot and Sugi returned, dumping a red dear and some rabbits on the wagon, all of which were already skinned, gutted and cleaned, and ready to cook on the fire.

"To put nicely to you Olaf, they all just used a fact of life to say 'shut up'" The hunter commented bluntly, chopping up one of the rabbits with his dagger and loading them up on a wooden carved grill to hang over the fire, which Kristoff can look after

"Elliot!" Elsa scolded in exasperation

"Don't try persuading me otherwise honey" He replied with a knowing smirk, hanging one of the dear over the fire via a large skewer

"But I thought telling me to shut up was your thing" Olaf said to him

"Well woop-ti-do, I'm a bad influence" He said, before looking over at the dinosaurs with them "If you guys are hungry, there's a wild herd of cattle in a clearing nearby that you can fetch dinner from. Sugi and I would've brought some back ourselves but the load would've been too heavy for us" He said to Terry and Ace, who nodded in acceptance and thanks and thanks before wandering off, following their noses towards the herd "As for the rest of you, you can help yourself to a bush, and we saw some nearby rapids with some fish for you Spiny"

"Yay!" he replied, heading towards the nearby river as Chomp and Paris started sharing a large bush of berries, twigs and leaves, while Tank claimed one for herself

 _Ah ah oh oh oh_

Elsa was about to bite into an apple from the wagon when the voice reached out again, but this time now that the spirits were awake, it now actually feels like her powers are responding, and directing her north. She can rest assured that they were indeed going the right way.

 _I hear you... and I'm coming..._ She thought to herself, anxious to find out what the journey will throw at them

Zoe for her part was about to hesitantly bite into some cooked rabbit, but before she could, a loud noise started to slightly echo around. A odd, yet alarming mix of screeching and howling like a banshee. The sound also brought Max and Rex out of a rather enjoyable conversation, and began to look around in alarm, as well as the plant eater dinos feasting nearby, all of which began to glance around in the dark as well "What's that, can everyone hear that?" Max asked

"What kind of animal makes a racket like that?" Tank added in bewilderment

"Well, not the type any of you are use to, yet" Elliot answered bringing their attention over to him "Orcs, on the prowl, they're known to do most of their hunting at night like lions, albeit with much more ferocity" He told them, looking around the dark as well with a more relaxed and calm expression on his features as Sugi soon dug in herself on the dear carcass with a possessive growl. "They'll eat anything their mounts can kill, wild pigs and horses, musk Ox, yaks... sometimes if they're feeling daring enough they'll even take on a cave bear or an adolescent mammoth, and sometimes even come out on top" He continued, but now looking down with a frown over at the fire, Elsa over heard the sadness in his voice and came over to hug him from behind.

"I know you said Orcs hate dragons for some reason Elliot. But, I get the feeling you dislike for another reason" Rex said to him with a knowing look

"There is one reason..." He started grimly, laying a hand on his wife's encircled arms "Orcs and Goblins, along with their Warg mounts, have a sickening joy of hunting for sport... it goes against everything Sugi and I believe in as hunters" He told them with a frown, staring at the fire still with a hidden look of cold hatred

"That sounds similar to one of our laws from back in the day" Paris commented, briefly looking up from her meal to do so "Of how it's treason to hunt down other dinosaurs as food. It's context is different yes, but you get my meaning" She added in, as the hunter nodded in understanding.

"Didn't you say there was one who took joy, in doing that?" Anna asked the Parasaurolophus, hearing in their conversation the whole time

"Dutch said that the dinosaur that killed his mother, found it fun to kill other dinosaurs." Ace's voice rang out, now approaching the camp with Terry in tow, both of which carry dead cow in their jaws, the evidence of blood clear on their muzzles "I spoke to Guru if he's ever heard of him, and he replied saying that many dinosaurs took the courage to find and slay him... none ever returned" He told her grimly, laying his prize on the ground, and started using his teeth to peel away the hide of his meal, while Terry did the same. "Spectre said the Rex's parents tried to find another of his kind to infuse into a card, but despite a long searches, he was the only one they had found... It was as if he was the last of his kind" He said, still eating as he did

A little further away on an opposite cliff, two beings watched the mixed group of humans and beasts. One of the pair was around 7 and a half feet tall, and had a pale skin colour riddled with battle scars with well defined muscle, while also sporting a gastly looking blade in place for his right hand _" We have the numbers, we attack now yes?" _The smaller subordinate of the figures said, but in a language that would be unrecognisable in any human ears from the outside world

 _" No!" _The taller one replied with a snarl, still speaking in their native tongue. The smaller of the two looked up to his leader in disappointing confusion as he turned away " _T he beasts stands guard as of now_" He said, proceeding down hill away from their view point, with the subordinate following shortly behind.

Deep in the woods, the pale figure came upon his hunting party. A large group of 13 Orc hunters, all wearing crude mail armour, along with mangled pelts of fur, all of which killed, by vicious, horse sized wargs, one of which was bore pale white fur like her rider. Upon setting their sights on him, they await eager for his command " _Send word out to the rest of the legion. That the dragon son has returned " _He told them, still using their native language.

"Greetings, Orcs" A female voice suddenly spoke, causing all of the pack of killers to snap their attention to the trees above them. From the trees came down the Ofu and her kunoichi sisters, who gave a bow of respect towards the hunters.

One of the lesser wargs came forward snarling and gnashing it's teeth in preparation to attack the strange humans, but a quick warning growl from the white one made it quickly back off " _Who are you humans?_ " The pale Orc demanded with a growl

"We are only messengers, our mistress wishes to speak with you" Ofu replied. She and her sisters took a few paces back before greenish fire suddenly erupted from the ground, causing the majority of the killers to back up in surprise, out of the flames however came the horned witch, someone that the orc leader instantly recognised. He gestured for his pack to stand down, and walked to her, slowly...

" _My greetings to you... Grarzog, decendent of Azog " _She spoke to him, softly as he approached her " _I hope you can forgive my intrusion, for I wish to speak with you " _She continued.

The Orc, Grarzog the cruel and final spawn of Azog the Defiler, in response to her words, reached out to gently gasp her hand with his left arm, and gazed at her with a look of loyalty " _The dragon son has come back to the fells, sorceress... I require a reason as to why you have come to me " _He said to her, who gave an evil smirk as she made a reply

" _Past endeavours have cought up to the present... and important work must be done, if we are to see our plans through... "_ She started, raising her hand out of his gasp, and placed it on one of his scared cheeks _" you will have your vengeance, and the highfells... and the light of this world, will belong to me..." _She finished, before slowly dropping her grin for a more serious look " _But if we are to do this, Caesar must be allowed to continue on this journey with his friends... the task ahead of him, determines, if this world, will have any future, at all " _She told him sternly " _However, you are free to test your warriors against her entourage, if you deem so... " _She smirked again.

Grarzog for his part, while frustrated at not being allowed to exact his vengeance against the son of dragons just yet, understood the severity of the mission of his spouse, like the rest of the world, his lands fell victim to the wrath of divine spirits, cutting off his water supply for the cliffs above, and forcing his people to go into hiding. He is however satisfied that his horde were to do what they pleased with his enemies reptilian entourage as he saw fit, after all, new pray for his pack, means new opportunities to a test of savagery and strength

He also knows that he can trust one of his best hunters to follow their prize to their destination. Turning back to his pack, he calls out a name " _BOLG! " _

Immediately after roaring out this name, one of his pack members dismounts from his Warg and marches up to him. Unlike Grazog apart from his size, Bolg has both of his hands, blind on his left eye with a scar reaching down and across from his forehead, and where's Grazog only has his lower half clothed with simple pelts and leather, Bolg has that, while he also bears a set of grey, ghastly spiked armoured pauldrons on both of his shoulders, and horrid looking sheets of crude metal sticking out of his chest _" I have a task for you, my son... do you still posses that taste of battle from your youth?"_

Bolg gave a low growl at his fathers question

 **DK**

After waking up the next morning, everyone took a leisurely breakfast and were back on the road again, with the dinosaurs now in their smaller forms and all riding in the wagon with their human partners. They were now skirting the hillsides of a huge dormant super volcano, which has Elliots homeland of the highfells inside the crater, and well under way to the caverns that would lead them to the Enchanted Forest. And as with long journeys, another conversation was already well underway, one that was about the ancient war between Orcs, and Dragons "Alright so, let me get this straight" Tank said from her place on the wagon "These Orcs hates your birth species by a huge margin, because they had some define rightful claim to the highfells, which they rebelled to by attacking them head on to take it for themselves, and then all but few got burnt to a crisp, that about right?" She asked Elliot, who was as always riding up front as a guide

"Yeah that pretty much sums it down" He said, looking in her direction as they pressed on "They past leader, Azog the Defiler sought to conquer the highfells, to become feared throughout the entire world, but as he died due to dragon fire by one of my ancestors, his hordes lost their will to fight, and they ran" He explained, before reaching into a sack in the wagon, and pulling out an onion to snack on

"Hey, you and I have known each other for quite some time now Eli" Kristoff than suddenly spoke, urging Sven to ride along side Sugi "But I don't get it, why not just take a whole army of warriors, lay siege to their valley, horde their treasures while leaving no survivors, you know, like in the legends?" He asked him, however it was a question that unintentionally offended the dragon son

"Oh! you know what" He said in reply, before going on a rant of what could be "Maybe I could turn up a category five hurricane and throw all my enemies into a pit of sharp spears and pikes, grab a knife, cut open their bodies and let the hyenas eat their innards" He said, adding in a menacing glare for emphasis before replacing with a calmer, knowing smirk "Does that sound good to you?"

"Uhhh..." Kristoff trailed off, before shaking his head "No not really, no" He said quietly

Feeling like coming into the conversation herself, Elsa decided to defend her husbands case "Kristoff, you should know by now there's a lot more to dragons then people from outside the fells would think"

"Example?" Rex asked, looking at Elliot as they did

"Example?" He double checked the youngest blond, who nodded in confirmation "Okay, um..." He thought out loud as he brought the convoy to a stop and dismounted Sugi "Dragons... are like onions!" He said with a smile, bringing the onion he was going eat to show them.

Terry took a quick whiff of the round vegetable in the hunters hand, and immediately pulled back from how sharp the scent was against his sensitive nose, blinking for a couple of moments before "They stink?"

"No" Elliot replied irritably

"Well I know from experience they don't make you cry" Paris joked with an amused mental smile and a slight giggle, and to make things worse Chomp couldn't a slight snicker

"No!"

Spiny then went "Oh it's if you leave them in the sun, they go all brown and start growing little white hairs"

This answer was met by head shakes by most of the others as Elliot went on with an annoyed exclamation "No! _Layers!_ " Before going off into a rant, first by taking of the skin and peeling off one of the layers inside "Onions, have, layers" He started, before gesturing to himself "The outer scales on a _dragon_!, is like a layer, mammoths and woolly rhinos have fur layers..." He then trailed off, before deciding to just wrap it up "You get it! We all have layers!" He finished in frustration, dropping his snack on the wagon, before continuing on with a frustrated sigh.

"Ohhh, you all have layers, huh" Spiny said in a tone of realisation

"He did just say that babe" Tank deadpanned to him as he took a sniff himself

"I know, I'm just thinking that not everybody like onions" He replied to her, before looking away in thought for a moment

Until he and Olaf both came up with an idea

"CAKE!" They suddenly yelled at the top of their lungs, making everyone in the wagon jump in surprise, and even causing Sven to nearly trip. The chibi Spinosaurus and Snowman then jumped out of the wagon and ran up to Elliot despite the protests of the other passengers "Everybody loves cake, cakes have layers!" Olaf said cheerfully

"I don't _care_!... what everyone likes" Elliot exclaimed back in an annoyed tone "Dragons... are _not_ , like _cakes_ " He growled out with major emphasis, before Sugi sidestepped him and carried on

Olaf grew a sad look on his face of his shared idea being shot down, before Spiny cheered him up with another idea "You know what else everybody likes? Parfait!" He started, bringing a smile back to Olaf's face as he continued "Ever met someone you say 'Ey, lets get a parfait' they say 'ere 'No I don't like no parfait'? Parfaits are delicious I'm told"

"NO!" Elliot snapped, his annoyance at his peak, causing the poor spinosaur to cower in fright with wide eyes "YOU DENSE! IRRITATING, MINIATURE, SHIT-FOR-BRAINED LIZARD! DRAGONS ARE LIKE ONIONS, END OF STORY, BYE-BYE!" He said the last part with a smile and mock wave of a hand "See you later" He hissed with a whisper and a taunting smirk, before finally carrying on properly with everyone else following in the caravan.

It wasn't until 5 minutes later before a new conversation started

"Hey, queen Elsa, may we ask you something" Zoe asked the queen a bit hesitantly, something that was not missed on the queen and crown princess

"Of course, what is it?" She asked the pinkette, to which Max jumped in

"Before we left on this journey, you said that this forest was a place your father warned you about" He said, taking a pause before carrying on "If he knew about it, then... we take it there's some kind of story behind it?"

This question caused the two sisters to look at each other with a small smile. They were asking for _that_ story, the very same one their father told them when they were toddlers "Why don't you tell it Elsa? You were much better at retelling it than me" Anna asked her elder sibling, gesturing with her head towards the d-team as she did

 _Ah ah oh oh oh_

Elsa's ears turned forwards again at the sound of the song she's hearing, still maintaining the smile on her face. It was as if it was encouraging her to tell the tale itself. With this pleasant thought in mind she turned back towards the three kids and their chibi dinos "There is indeed a tale with it, and I think it would be best if I share it the way our father did" She said to them

"Well, fire away when ready your majesty" Rex said with a small smile himself

She sent the younger blond an appreciative nod, before beginning "Far away from Arendelle, as north as we can go, stands a very old and very enchanted forest" She began, immediately noticing how everyone around her has ears only for her as she continued "But it's magic was not of goblins, lost fairies or for the sake of it even dragons. It was protected by the most powerful spirits of all... those of air... fire... water... and earth" The entire D-team couldn't stop looking at each other with wide eyes even if they tried

That's four of the elements of the stone plates they have!

"But the forest was also home to a tribe of people, known as the Northuldra" She continued

"Did the Northuldra posses special powers like you?" Terry asked her

"No, they didn't" She said to him "According to what my father said, they only took advantage of the forests gifts" She continued "Their ways were so different compared to us, but they promised us friendship" That next sentence caused everyone around them to give a smile

But unknowingly to them, her husband took on a frown of anger as Sugi gave a quiet growl

"And in celebration of that friendship, and a show of good faith, our grandfather, king Runeard, built them a huge, mighty dam as a gift of peace, to strengthen their waters" Elsa continued with that same smile

"That's a pretty big gift of peace" Max commented

"That's what I said!" Anna exclaimed with a slight laugh

"Our father, prince Agnarr at the time, was utterly excited to be in the forest with his father to celebrate... But he was not at all prepared for what the day would bring... We let down our guard... we were charmed... everything was just... magical..." She trailed off, slowly losing the smile on her face, and growing a frown in it's place

"And?" Zoe urged

"Something went wrong... The Northuldra attacked us... the battle was brutal, and our grandfather... was lost" She said, taking a break before continuing "The fighting enraged the spirits... and they turned against everyone, killing a few in the process... He heard a voice, the same one I'm hearing... and a strange primordial roar as well... and something saved my father... soon after that, the spirits vanished, and a thick mist covered the forest, locking everyone in, or out... and that night... my father came home, king of Arendelle" She finished

All the kids and their dinos, and even Kristoff and Sven were all awed by the story "Wow... that's... quite a tale" Chomp couldn't think of anything else

"What a mysterious story..." Paris said breathlessly agreeing with her boyfriend before addressing the queen "Did your father ever find out what happened to the spirits?" She had to ask

Only to be disappointing when Elsa shook her head "No, he nor my mother never found out, since the mist fell over the forest, no one has been able to get in... and no one has ever come out..." She told them with a frown

"Add on to the fact that since that day, the forest and the spirits had been, asleep, I guess you could say" Anna added in, laying a reassuring hand on her sisters shoulder

"Until now" Kristoff commented with a thoughtful look as Sven gave a short bellow of agreement

"What I'm struggling to understand is why the Northuldra attacked you" Ace went on "From what your father told you, they wouldn't seem like the lot to turn back on such a promise... what do you think could've caused that...?"

Elsa looked down a away with another frown, as she said three words that she remembered her mother telling her and Anna from when they were very young, while noticing Olaf had weirdly fallen asleep, for how long who knows? "Only Ahtohallan knows..."

 _'Ahto-who-what?'_ Was the only thing the team could think

"Say what now?" Tank bluntly asked, voicing their thoughts

"Tank!" Paris exasperated from the tougher girl's rudeness

"Ahtohallan" Elliot said, Bringing everyone's attentions over to their guide "A legendary magical river said to hold every answer from the past" He said, pulling Sugi to ride along side them

That got their full attention again

"Every piece?" Rex asked. Can a _river_ really do that?

"Every piece" Elsa added in, slowly bringing a smile back to her face "When my mother was younger than you three" She gestured the three kids "Her own mother, used to sing her a song about Ahtohallan. It never failed in putting Anna and I to sleep when she herself started singing it to the pair of us" She told them softly

"It's a lullaby" Ace realised

"Exactly" Anna confirmed with her own smile "Before we get into more detail however..." She said, before shifting a look of confusion over to Elliot "Eli, I know u know about our mothers song, but I have to ask... how _did_ you know about the enchanted forest when you weren't there for father to share the story with you that night?" That innocent question got Elsa confused as well. How _does_ he know about it?

That was when they all noticed the smile on the hunter's face seemed more sad than happy, and had this forlorn look in his eye "I know about it... because I was eavesdropping that night outside your door..." He admitted, his smile turning into a more suited look of loneliness. Elsa and Anna's eyes widened in surprise, they nor probably their parents had any idea that he was listening in on the tale so long ago "Your mother didn't quite shut the door behind her, and it provided a little gap for me to watch in... I wanted to come in and hear it in full, but... I couldn't risk not keeping an ear out for my tormentors..." Elsa's heart began to crack and pulse once she noticed the tears pooling in her husbands eyes, and Kristoff being interested with a sinking feeling, brought the wagon and Sven to a halt again "By the time it got up to the moment your mother started singing to you two... it..." He turned away with a shaky lower jaw

"It...?" Zoe softly encourage

He turned back to them, and with a uncontrollable shaky voice he continued "It made me see... how it's like be with... with a mother and father who actually love you... Parents, who will protect you... parents, who accept you... no matter what..." Finishing off his tale, he brought up an arm up to hide his eyes from his friends and family, and began to struggle holding in his sobbing, years upon years of relentless pain, suffering, torment and feelings of abandonment and loneliness rising to the surface for the first time in a very long while. All of which from his own childhood

Everyone else at seeing the seemingly powerful man before them break down into tears while trying to stay strong, grew hearts racked with grief and sorrow. Especially for those who knew him the longest, that being the royal sisters and Sugi, who gave a sad croon for her hunting brother. With her own tears of said grief Elsa quickly reached out to her breaking husband, dragged him off the sabretooth's back, and pulled him in between her legs to wrap around his back along with her arms around his neck. Not for intimacy, but so she can convey a greatly needed feeling of love through the bond they have, and banish all of the bottled up feelings of sadness and pain that was stuck in the core of his being for so long, all because of people who stole the son of another family so long ago

Soon Anna joined in, laying herself flat on his back and wrapping her arms around his front, cuddling her head into the back of his neck, and even wrapped her mothers scarf around him for extra comfort "Their gone, Elliot, _dead_... they can't hurt you anymore" She said softly, hinting to his false parents.

The D-kids and their dinosaurs, really didn't know what to think, sadness of course, but they couldn't possibly know what to say "My God... " Max offered, speaking among his team mates "It really isn't like Elliot to just... break down like this..." He told them, who nodded in numb, silent agreement

"And now that we have seen this side of him... I can't believe he would try to stay strong for our sake, for so long" Chomp added, nuzzling Paris to comfort her as she too was silently crying

That was when they heard Elsa's voice began singing in a very soft tone

 ** _"Where the north wind... meets the sea..."_**

 _(Anna raised her head and looked into her sisters eyes, a look of silent encouragement on her features)_

 ** _"There's a river... full of memories"_**

 _(The D-kids looked on with a wondrous expression at the song)_

 ** _"Sleep my darling, safe and sound... for in this river, all is found..."_**

 _(The song becomes one with the long journey ahead, shown by the team of friends and family progressing on nearer to the forest with each mile stone, first by trekking down a hill with the sunset on the horizon)_

 ** _"In her waters... deep and true..._**

 _(They make steady progression into the night)_

 ** _"Lies the answers... and a path for you... Dive down deep into her sound"_**

 _(The spend the night around another camp fire, telling jokes and embarrassing stories, making the evening a fond night of laughing to remember)_

 ** _"But not too far, or you'll be drowned"_**

 _(Next morning, they run into Panthos, who was hunting in the woods. They told him of where they were going, and he decided to see them safely for the rest of the trip to the caverns)_

 _(He leads the team on a thin bridge of stone, all the while glancing back to make sure no difficulties among the travellers)_

 _ **"Yes she~ will sing for those who hear, and in her sound... her magic flooo-o-o-o-o-oows"**_

 _(As the sun begins to set, they make slow progress across one of the mountainous tundras that litter the highfells borders)_

 ** _"But can you brave what you most fear... and can you face... what the river knows...?"_**

 _(They stop to make camp that night, after bidding an thankful fare well to the dragon king as he flies back to look after his people)_

 ** _"Where the North Wind... meets the sea..."_**

 _(After waking up the next morning, Elliot unfortunately has a bad moment of stamping out the fire with one of his boots, which gets cought alight and having him yelp about in pain. Luckily though, Elsa bring the situation to a close by spraying a light sheet of ice over the fire pit and boot, eliminating the remaining embers)_

 ** _"There's a mother... full of memory..."_**

 _(So they come upon the bottom of a huge mountain that seemed to reach into the clouds, with a large cave entrance a few metres in front of them. Large enough to even house a seismosaurus)_

 ** _"Come my darling, homeward bound..."_**

 _(Together they follow Elliot and Sugi into the cave, which later turned out to be a huge maze of stone bridges, pathways, inclines and declines, all the while feeling a little on edge of the drops that greet them on each path)_

 ** _"When all is lost... then all is found..."_**

After nearly a full hour of travelling in the same cave system, the team were still following the most experienced guide of the lot down a steady decline. The Dino's were back in their cards and the kids decided to walk alongside the wagon for once to get feeling back in their young legs, with Olaf alongside them. They were unfortunate enough though to encounter a rather nasty stench as they pressed on

"Phew! Sven, did you do that!?" Zoe exclaimed to the reindeer, blocking up nose as he gave her a confused bewildered glance

"Buddy, gotta warn someone before you blow one off, our mouths were open and everything!" Kristoff told his bestie, also repulsed from the smell greeting his nose along with the royal sisters, Max and Rex.

Elliot however had a different train of thought "Believe me guys, if was Sven" He paused with a playful grin, and gesturing to the stag "You'd be _dead_ " He said, before taking a sniff alongside Sugi, who gave a slight growl to communicate with her rider "It's Brimstone" He and her identified, replacing his previous look for a more thoughtful face "We getting close to the end."

"Yeah right, brimstone..." Kristoff muttered, whipping to rains again to have Sven move on, slowly as to not cause an accident on the way down "Listen Eli, I've known Sven my whole life and I can bet that smell is not brimstone, it's not coming from any stone either" He continued

Soon the lot of them reached the bottom of the slope, while noticing the air around them had got strangely very hot. Soon after Elliot gives an all knowing look to his right, and the others follow suit, however what greeted them gave them a look of utter surprise, and a hint of dread and squeamishness.

Before them lied a huge bubbly lake of molten lava, around 500 metres square in diameter, and above it was a slim and long wooden rope bridge leading toward a rocky stack in the centre of the lake, leading out rightwards towards a bright light. The bridge however look worn and old, evidence that it had to be refinished with new wood for bridge repairs, and even the newer pieces looked a bit naffed out

The hunter pair gave a look of amusement at seeing the gobsmacked looks of fright on their team mates faces, and decided to have a little fun "Sure it looks scary and dangerous enough" Elliot said to them first off "But wait till you meet the locals on the other side" He started laughing in good humour at his joke, and even Sugi let loose some growls indicating she was laughing too. Everyone else however had a seemingly mentle chatter among themselves at what they were all thinking

They did _not_ want to go crossing that bridge

Some how, some way, they had to convince Elliot to lead them on a different track

And they all agreed that Elsa should start off on their desperate mission

Clearing her throat, the queen of Arendelle took her cue to start as they followed her husband up to the bridge "Um, hunny, uh heh" She gave a nervous laugh "Remember how you told us that, th-that dragons have layers?" She asked

"Yeah I do" He replied kindly, dismounting Sugi to give her back a rest and started walking beside her. Elsa then looked at Max in a pleading look

"Well, we've got a little confession to make um-" They all recoiled at the site of a horridly burned skeleton of an elk "Dinosaurs, humans and snowmen as you know don't really have natural layers, we uh, we balance our fear right there off our sleeves" He told him, with everyone else giving rapid nods in worry as they reached the bridge

Little to say Elliot was not convinced "Wait a second!" He said, looking back at the lot as he did "Dinosaurs haven't got _sleeves_ "

Rex decided to say his piece "You _know_ what he means"

That was when the tan-brown haired man gained and exasperated look "Oh you _can't_ tell me you're _all_ afraid of heights!" He told them, gesturing to the wide gap wildly and looking at all of them individuality.

"No, we're just a little uncomfortable going across a rickety bridge over a _molten lake_ of _LAVA!_ " Anna shot back in on breath, looking down towards the lake from her seat on the wagon as it spat some of it contents upwards, only for it to fall back in harmlessly.

"Come on, everyone-" His voice brought back their attention over to him as the hunter managed to coax a frightful Sven forward with a carrot on to the first steps of the bridge, and into the peril "Sugi and I are _right_ here beside you, okay? For... _emotional_ support" He said "We'll just tackle this thing all together, one little baby step at a time" He instructed, moving the wagon onto the bridge as he moved behind them, and Sugi behind him

"Really?" Olaf asked timidly who had moved onto Sven's back

"Really, really" Elliot replied with a smile

"Okay... that makes us feel so much better" Kristoff said sarcastically. If this goes wrong now...

"Just keep Sven moving" He advised "And _don't, look, down!_ "

Once he said that, everyone immediately snapped their heads to anywhere but below them, knowing that the worst thing that they could do right now was panic, all the while everyone was practically hanging onto each other, less they start to hyperventilate. What was really nerve wrecking was the loud creaks and groans the bridge gave for every wooden step as Sven slowly moved along with the wagon attached.

 _CRUNCH!_

Sven gave a frightened bellow as his front left hoof suddenly went through the bridge, due to one of the steps snapping in half and falling into the lake. Unfortunately the incident cought the alarm of everyone else, evident by a certain snowman and the reindeer now doing the thing Elliot told them not to do "Elliot, we're looking down...!" He exclaimed

And then

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Poor Olaf gave a scream, scrambling off Svens back, pushed and shoved everyone on the wagon out of his way, and stretch out over the back to get their guides attention "OH WE DON'T WANNA DO THIS, JUST LET US OFF RIGHT NOW PLEASE!" He pleaded, everyone nodding in panic in agreement

"But you're already half way!" Elliot shot back

"Yes, but we know _your_ half, is safe!"

Looks like it was time for drastic measures

"Alright, fine!" Eli exasperated once more "I'll just take Elsa to the enchanted forest myself, _you_ lot go back!"

That started off a bit of a contest, of who was going first, all the while arguing had been started "Hey-no you/Kristoff, will you-just/Hey watch it/please-hey-no/Oh, we'll have a dance then shall we?/What-no-Eli-you need to-!"

"GUYS, MOVE IT!" Elliot yelled, unknowingly shaking the bridge from side to side, causing everyone to yelp or scream in alarm

"AHHHH! DON'T DO THAT!" Elsa and Anna screamed at him, clinging to each other for the life of them.

 _'There we go'_ Elliot thought in satisfaction, his plan now in motion "Oh I'm sorry, do what?" He said to the adult women in mock innocence, shooting a hidden wink back at Sugi who got the hidden message within "Oh" He said, his smirk coming back "This?" He asked them, motioning to Sugi to roughly shift her weight from side to side, swaying the bridge as a result, badly!

"Yes, that!" Anna exclaimed with a small hint of tears in her eyes, begging her brother figure to stop

"Yes?" He replied halting his own shifting, before turning his eyes downwards and around "Yes, do it... Okay!" And it was back on, more aggressively than before with the hunter pair working together, causing everyone to close their eyes as Sven went into a blind gallop

"AHHHH! HUNNY! SUGI!"

"PLEASE! STOP!/PLEASE/WE BEG, STOP IT!-!"

"You all said DO IT! WE'RE DOING IT!" Elliot yelled back at them

"We're gonna die, oh gosh-guys, this is it!- We're all gonna die!" Olaf panicked

A moment later, everyone had pretty much closed their eyes and waited for the end...

Wait...

What happened to all the swaying?

Anna and Elsa peaked their eyes open "Wait what?" Anna asked in bewilderment, seeing that they were back on solid rocky ground. Her voice also got everyone else's attention, and they too looked on in stagger at the rocky surface

Elliot, now off the bridge himself with his cat behind, walked up to them and gave the sled a firm pat "That'll do everyone. That'll do" He said with a victorious smirk, walking on ahead up the path towards the light of day.

 _tap tap_

Elliot turned around to see Elsa behind him having felt the taps on his shoulder

 _SLAP!_

And suddenly, his world shifted to the right with a terrible stinging left cheek. Yes. Elsa just gave him a bitch slap. And she used an ice covered hand to boot too.

She.

Was.

 _Pissed_ "You idiot! You sly, childish, inconsiderate, adulterated, handsome... Grrr! Do you realise how terrified we were!?" She shrieked at her husband

 _Ah ah oh oh oh_

"Go away you annoying voice, I'm not in the damn mood!" She raved on as Elliots grin came back for a third time, albeit with a bit of a grimace

"Yes, I know I'm handsome" He teased, laughing at how she told the voice in her head to shut up

She then gave a pout that could rival Anna's "Not with your face slightly out of shape with that mark" She said, covering her hand in frost again "Allow me to fix that"

 _SLAP!_

As the exited the caverns and into daylight, none of them noticed an open dinosaur card capsule, with it's dinosaur card no where in sight

 **DK**

From there everyone was now out of the caverns and more than 3 quarters of the way to the enchanted forest. But they were now in very dangerous territory. The lands of the Northuldra people lies of the most northern most tip of Orc lands, and along the way Elliot told his companions that it is likely that they will encounter some berserk wildlife along with any Orcs or goblins they come across, making it far too dangerous to stop and set up camp that night. So it was a joint decision that they carried on well into the dark with Elliot still leading the way on Sugi's back, along with having the dinosaurs out in their larger forms in case of cave trolls

As they pressed on, Anna who was now sitting next to Kristoff, turned her head around to see her sister, Olaf and the D-kids fast asleep in the back, Elsa was in the middle, under their mothers scarf as a blanket, Max and Zoe snuggled up to the left side, Rex had his own spot on the right side and Olaf had his head layed on Elsa's middle section "Their all asleep" She told Kristoff, who looked behind as well before Anna made a certain suggestion "So... what do wanna do?" She asked with a suggestive grin.

Kristoff gave a short laugh before addressing to his bestie "Sven, keep us steady, will ya?" He asked, receiving an acknowledging wink and nod in return.

Little did they know, Chomp and Terry were watching them with interest.

Soon Anna closed her eyes and puckered her lips in preparation for a long kiss "AnNa" She snapped her eyes open at her boyfriends cough "Anna" He asked again, causing her to smack a nervous smile on her lips and nodding her head "Remember our first trip like this when, I said you'd be crazy to marry a man you just met?"

Her blissful smile of memory lane vanished faster than the eye could see at what he said "Wait, what? Crazy? You didn't say I was crazy, you think I'm _crazy?_ " She asked him incredulously with a look to match

That wiped away his confident smile "No. I did-" Their guide peaked his head around slightly to see the commotion in interest "You were-" And soon Sven looked back in alarm too "Not crazy-clearly... Just, naive" Elliot and the dinosaur brothers struggled badly to hold in their laughs as Anna scooted away from him with an unimpressed look "Not naive" He quickly corrected "Just-uh, new to love-like, like I was, and when your new, you're bound to get it, wrong"

Elliot couldn't help but face palm himself _'Just as useless as I was'_ He thought to himself

"So you think I'm wrong for you" Anna went, with a look of worry and hurt on her face

 _Ah ah oh oh oh_

Elsa was then quickly roused from her sleep as the voice in her head sounded off, much louder than before "Elliot, wait a moment" She called to the front, bringing the other couples conversation to a halt

"Let me guess, that voice you're hearing?" He asked rhetorically, with Elsa nodding rapidly as she jumped out of the wagon, with Anna quickly waking the others up "Come over here, all of you" He told them, riding up to the top of a ridge small rise, with the sisters, Kristoff, Sven who was detached from the wagon, Olaf and the D-team in tow. Upon reaching the top, they were met by a very ominous sight

"Woah" Anna gasped

Ahead of them by around 300 feet, lied a giant rising wall of fog, that seemed to stretch on forever "We're here" Elliot told them with caution.

For a moment everyone just stared ahead, before Elsa suddenly ran on down the steep slope, and toward the fog wall, everyone gave a look to each other before giving chase. Upon approaching the wall, everyone couldn't help but stare in awe at the shear _enormity_ of the wall in front of them, as if the top of the mist stretched all the way up to the heavens. Feeling more curious than most, Kristoff approached the wall, wondering if he could walk through it like normal fog

 _boom...!_

"Oh!, what the?" He went after being violently shoved back out. sadly though this invented a fun little game for Olaf, happily running into the wall, getting thrown back out, landing on the ground while laughing like a mad man, and then repeating.

This continued about 3 more times before Tank came and grabbed in body with her mouth "As much as I enjoy seeing people having fun, that's obviously not gonna work" She deadpanned before releasing him

" _This_ is obvious! We just need something bigger!" Spiny exclaimed cheerily, before latching his conical teeth onto his girlfriends club tail

"Hey, what you doing?" She asked her boyfriend in shock, before widening her eyes as her boyfriend glowed blue, activating dino swing as everyone else cleared away a few paces

He starts spinning "Abracadabra, a wall becomes a door!" and let her fly roaring into the wall. But as expected, she was shoved back out, causing her to fly directly back at the Spinosaurus. The collision of the pair ended them up in pile as Spiny rubbed his head as Tank whacked him on the head with her tail "Or... our heads become lumps" He muttered as the team, along with the sisters came up to them in worry

"Tank, you and Spiny okay?" Rex asked his Saichania partner in concern

"We're fine Rex" She replied, raising back to her feet and shook herself before glaring at her mate "My mate just learned that not every problem can be solved by breaking something" She droned

While that was going on, Ace took the liberty of walking up to the wall and assessing it. He first thought on how it was easily able to deter Tank, Kristoff and Olaf from entering the forest, and how he noticed that it seems to bit invested with magic looking particles. Then he look back at his team mates with a calculating look. Maybe physical strength wasn't the answer to their predicament. He also thought back on Elsa's story about the forest, of how the mist fell and so on

His eyes widened at an idea

 _'Hold the phone...'_ He thought, looking at the dino bracers that Max, Rex and Zoe posses, knowing what was inside them "Guys" He said, gaining his teams attention "The stones we have are of six elements, right?"

"Yeah so?" Max asked, not sure where he was going

"Queen Elsa" The Carnotaurus then addressed "In your story, the spirits that live in this forest are of water, fire, wind and earth, correct?" He said

"Yes indeed" She replied, though just as confused as Max "But where exactly are you go-... wait a minute" She stopped mid sentence as her eyes widened at what he was thinking

And the thought struck her husband too " _I_ see where you're going" He told him

"Uh, someone wanna fill us in here?" Terry asked

"Guys, think about it!" Ace implored to the rest of the team "What elements do the four spirits of the forest have that matches our stones?" He asked them all. The three kids looked to each other in confusion at first as Rex started listing them down

First he looked to Ace "Air" realisation started to creep in as he then looked to Terry "Fire" Then Spiny as his eyes widened "Water" He then looked to Tank "Earth!"

"Exactly" Ace went on, making everyone get a rough idea of what he was getting at "And we have two extra elements on our side, Thunder-" He gestured to Chomp "And plant life" And then to Paris "That gives the same powers as the spirits of the forest and then some, seven if we include Elsas ice. Think about it, the fog appeared after the spirits vanished, I'm thinking that we have the _elemental-_ " Cue major emphasis there "Power to get us in. My thinking is if we use all of our elements together in the right combination of attacks, we can temporarily open up a gap in the wall long enough for us to get through" He finished, explaining his hypothesis

"Ace... you my friend, are a genius" Max commented with determined grin

"Then lets get to work" Chomp went, scraping his feet of the ground in determination also

"We'll give you guys some space" Elliot said, moving his family off to one side as the D-team all grouped up in an attack formation

"Here we go guys!" Max exclaimed, taking out his selected move cards , followed by his team mates "Take it to 'em!" He yelled as they swiped the cards

Chomp went first as he glowed yellow "Go, Lightning Darts!" He called, fusing his horns and the bumps on his frill with power, before throwing his head forward and fired the rapid electric projectiles

Soon followed by Terry as he glowed red "Volcano Burst!" He roared, allowing his eyes to catch fire, swinging his head and spewing a flow of fire along the ground

Afterwards came Ace "Biting wind!" He growled, calling down a large tornado that split in two, soon he engulfed himself in a teal coloured fire before boomerangs of wind went flying

Up next was Tank as she glowed violet "Spike Arrow!" She yelled, raising her tail as letting her arrows fly rapidly

Then Paris took her turn in a green glow "Natures blessing!" She called, firing her swirling beam of power

And then last but not least was Spiny who glowed blue and activating a move he borrowed from Maria "Hydro cutter!" He roared, firing a flow of water into the ground, which then sprang up in the shape of a blade, and then sent it flying and spinning by hitting it with his head

The six moves combined into the form of a large multicoloured beam, and slammed into the fog wall like a fright train, causing the wall within the mist to ripple like water. "Ah my eyes!" Anna yelped, covering them up from the bright light at the source of the collision

"It's like having a staring contest with the sun!" Kristoff added

"Come on guys, you can do it!" Max encouraged them

"This is tough bastard alright!" Terry grunted, still keeping up his attack

The wall continued to ripple like an ocean, showing no sign of relenting, so Terry and Chomp increased the power of their attacks as they kept firing. However, the dinosaurs began to grow tired trying to keep up the constant attacks, evident by their legs beginning to shake trying to keep them up on their feet, showing their rapid decrease in their stamina. Soon after noticing that, Elsa grew a look of determination, stepping forward and readying her abilities.

 _Crack!_

"Hey, did you hear that!?" Chomp asked his team mates

"Look! There!" Zoe called out. The team looked into the fog wall and saw something they could hardly believe

A small crack had formed on the hidden wall as the mist began to swirl "It's working! Our combined power is starting to break through the wall!" Paris called out in relief.

"Just a little more, keep pushing!" Terry roared, using up another volcano burst.

With the sight of the crack in the wall, the dinos determination and confidence had been renewed, now pushing harder and harder to get through the wall, and with a swirl of her hands Elsa had joined in, allowing a wide stream of ice to fly from her fingers.

 _CRACK!_

A much louder crack had been made, evidence enough that they were almost done

 _POOOOOOOOFFFF!_

A with a loud boom the fog had finally parted.

The plan worked!

"OH YEAH!" The three kids called out in joy, and their dinosaurs gave their own roar of victory into the air, unfortunately once that was done, their adrenaline wore off, and the dinos collapsed to the ground. The three kids gave a smile "Come on back you guys, you've earned it" Rex said, before the trio returned the dinosaurs to their cards. Now that the danger had passed, the ten of them walked over to Elsa and the team and gazed at the now parted wall. Elsa, Anna and Elliots interest was on the a segment of four large stones that stood before them, each one bearing the mark of each of the four spirits

Feeling a sense of nervousness Anna took hold of her sisters hand "Promise me, we do this together okay?" She pleaded to her elder sibling with a look begging

Elsa, taking in her sisters look, was about to reply when she felt a firm hand on her opposite shoulder, and turned to see her husband giving her a look "Don't make someone a promise... if you know you can't keep it" He told her softly but firmly, getting his point across with him staring at her eyes intently. As much as Elsa wanted to retort, she knew that would be for the best

Using her spare hand she grasped onto her husbands hand "I Understand" She softly replied, matching his look, before shooting a reassuring look to a worried Anna, who gave her a grave nod in understanding. And then, as a team, they all entered the fog, into the unknown

But as the wall closed up again behind them, they didn't see a black clawed foot that had slammed into the ground

 **DK**

Sticking tightly together they ventured through the think layer of cloud around them, blindly "Stay close to each other, we don't want to get separated here" Elliot advised everyone, latching to Elsa spare hand and Sugi's harness.

"Did you know that an enchanted forest is a place of transformation?" Olaf asked with a smile on his face "I have no idea what that means, but I can't wait to see what it's gonna do to each one of us"

Before anyone could comment further, they all found themselves yelping (or growling in Sugi's case) in shock at being pushed forward by a powerful gust of wind from the fog around them, faster than their feet can actually move. This harsh shoving from nature itself seemed continuous for a while, before one final shove forced them out on the other side of the fog wall "Whoa!/What was that?" Max and Kristoff went

Anna, now beginning to slightly panic went up to the wall and tried to feel around it "No, no, no, no!" She muttered to herself as Elsa shot a spray of ice at the wall, only for Elliot to quickly pull her aside as the shot bounced right back at her, making the sisters gasp in shock at the act "And we're locked in... should've seen that coming" Anna then said aloud

Elliot then looked behind, and took in the scenery that greeted him "Looks like there's no going back" he commented as his wife gave an awing gasp

"This forest is, beautiful" She said with a breathless smile on her face as they all now took in the sight

As far as the eye could see, tall, pale-barked trees stretched covered the landscape before them, all of which (the number of which seem uncountable) had their branches choked with autumn leaves.

Feeling their curiosity overpower them, they all ventured into the woods, taking in every sight before them, while unknowingly splitting up, Elsa, Elliot and Sugi went one way, sticking together, the D-team another, and everyone else, who knows?

What they didn't know though, was that from the tree branches around them, the married pair were being watched by three pairs of eyes... _hostile_ eyes "The last time our people ever seen one of those beasts was..." One of them trailed off, a 20 year old male.

"I know..." His sister said "He's a highfell!" She told him with anger in her words, sending a hateful glare at the man, his wife and the beast alongside them before turning to the pair "You two go on ahead and get back to camp, tell the tribe about our... _guests_ " She told the pair, who nodded in response and stealthily climbed back down the tree and to their village

A little ahead meanwhile, Anna found herself at the top of cliff that seemed to look over for miles around, and there in the distance she saw her grandfathers dam, still standing strong after so many years. Upon seeing it she gave a gasp as Kristoff walked up behind her "The dam... it still stands" Was the only breathless thing she could think to say "It was in Grandpabbie and Utheema's vision...but, why?" She asked her boyfriend, who gave a shaking head before replying

"I don't know, but, it's still in good shape, thank goodness" He said in relief

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, already having a sinking feeling

That was when he gave a grave expression "Well if the dam were to break, it would send a tidal wave so huge it would wash away everything on this fjord" He told her

"Everything?" She asked in sudden fear "But... Arendelle's on this fjord!" She said in worry, looking back at the dam as she did, dreading if it were to break

"Wh-hey, nothing's gonna happen to arendelle Anna, it's gonna be fine!" Kristoff reassured her with some believing conviction "Come here" He said, pulling Anna into warm calming embrace, one that she returned with a sigh of comfort

"Psst psst!" Kristoff perked his head up, and to his right he saw a smirking Sven and Zoe making subtle 'go on' motions with their respective forelimbs, encouraging him to ask the big question as Max and Rex gave a thumbs up and a grin of their own

Steeling his nerves, he started up a new conversation in order to ease into it "You know, under different circumstances... this would be a-uh pretty romantic place, don't you think?" He queered to Anna with an adoring smile

However, his innocent question didn't land on Anna's ears in the right way "Different circumstances?" She asked, breaking the hug and looking into his eyes as she did "You mean, with someone else?"

"What? No, no" He replied, subtly bringing out the box that had his wedding ring for his girlfriend" I'm just saying (clears throat) Just in case we don't make it out of here"

Bad move "Wait what? you don't think we're gonna make it out of here!?" She asked in worry

Kristoff's confidence began to drop again "No no, I mean no, we _will_ make it out" He quickly reassured her "Well, technically the odds are kind of complicated" Kristoff took that moment to rethink on his words, while in the back ground Sven and Zoe concealed their vision with a grimace at how bad he was messing up "But my point is... in case we die" He 'explained', preparing to get down on one knee and ready to show the ring

 _Really_ bad move "You think we're gonna die!?" Anna shrieked, grabbing her beloved by the front of his shirt

"No no no no, I mean-"

"Where's Elsa and Elliot?"

"We will die at some point"

"I shouldn't have left them alone!" At that point, worried for the life of her sibling and brother in law, she scampered off like a rabbit!

"Not in any recent time"

"Elsa!? Elliot!?"

"I'm saying in the far future, we will die!"

Having watched his royal girlfriend turned a corner and out of ear shot, Kristoff gave a slight grunt at how badly he messed up, putting away the ring as he did while the D-kids and Sven walked up to him

"That was just-" Max was about to start before he placed a hand over his mouth, cutting her off

"Don't patronise me" He deadpanned without looking at them.

Back with the happily married pair, Elsa and Elliot still continued to wonder aimlessly around the environment that met them, though one more enthusiastically than the other "Oh come on Elliot, you love seeing new lands!" Elsa inquired her rather dull looking husband "New territories to explore, new, _game_ for Sugi to catch, it's what you do!" She pointed out, holding both hands in hers with an encouraging smile and fluttering eyes.

Elliot in response gave a scoff of amusement, and with his own smile he took one of his hands out of Elsa's grip and used his now free arm to wrap around her shoulders, in a sort of side hug, and she in turn, freed his other arm and wrapped both her limbs around him, now walking together side by side "Look I'll admit, okay honey?" He started, the pair still smiling as he did "This place is, _charming._ " He told her, laying his cheek on the top of her head "In a mysterious, _odd_ kind of way" He muttered, which was responded by his wife playfully slapping him on the shoulder

A snapping branch cought their attention before their conversation could continue

Something... is coming

"Guys!" They whipped their heads around to see Anna running down a slope, putting them at ease as she came up to them "Are you two okay!?"

"We're fine" Elsa reassured her

"Okay good, good" She replied, now easing from her earlier worry. But that was when she noticed something "Wait, where're Olaf and Sugi?"

 _'What!?'_ Elliot thought as he now noticed his missing companion

 **DK**

A little while away from the rest

The only thought going through a certain sabretooth's mind might as well be: How is it that we're in this forest for five minutes, and I'm now stuck with _him!?_

What got her into this situation? There she was keeping an eye on mr know-it-all snowman and giving her rider and his mate some alone time when she didn't even catch on that he was wondering off until it was too late! And now the pair was wondering aimlessly around trying to find the others "Uh... Anna?" Olaf called out, glancing around in all directions "Elsaaaaa!... Sven? Elliot? Samantha?"

Sugi looked to him with a humourless expression on her muzzle as the came to a stop at what he said. Now cracking up, the snowman made another comment "I don- I don't even _know_ a Samantha!" At that he fell back on a pile of fallen leaves and laughed harder, making her look down a shaking head of exasperation. But then the mood was quickly changed as the pile suddenly swirled upwards without warning, stopping Olafs laughs dead in his tracks as he yelped in surprise as he got twirled, momentarily detaching his head from his body

For a moment neither of them moved a muscle, cautious about what could happen next. But after a while of nothing happening the snowman gave a shrug, got back to his feet and starting right back walking around again, with a now wary sabretooth cat for company

 _POOF!_

Olaf stopped dead in his tracks as a think pile of leaves slams down on him as Sugi growled uneasily at the air "That's normal" He said, walking out of the pile and onwards from there, only to face plant the ground after tripping over a rock that suddenly dropped in front of him, and then lurched back to his feet by a geyser of water that sprayed from the ground. The pair stood rigid for a moment, with Sugi's lips curled back, and gave a yelp/snarl as they saw a pile of leaves suddenly flowing around a few tree branches with a whistling sound.

They slowly began to step forward keeping their guard up, but then turned sharply as they heard the whistle again from behind them "What was that?" He asked with childish fear. Hearing another, more earthly sound, Olaf gave another yelp seeing a small sinkhole in their path

"Samantha?" He called down, peering down the hole as he did. Not getting an answer he stepped away

and decided to let some music do the talking

 ** _"This will all make sense when I am older..."_**

 _(Hearing another noise the pair turned to see a small purple fire ball at the top of the trees, hoping from branch to branch in time of the song)_

 ** _"Someday, I will see that this makes sense"_**

 _(Deciding in the end to just go with the strange sight, he turned and started skipping away with a still wary Sugi walking behind him)_

 _ **"One day when I'm old and wise, I'll think back and realise, that these were all completely normal events!"**_

 _(Suddenly the small fire dashed forward from Olafs legs, causing the snowman to squeal in fright while jumping five feet into the air a the cat gave a startled growl. This paused the song for a minute_ _before the snowman continued cheerily, hopping on one leg)_

 ** _"I'll have all the answers when I'm older..."_**

 _(Sugi again followed him as he wandered off, but now venturing into a very dark part of the forest, including a thorny hedge of sharp thorns, painful for her even with her think fur, but harmless to her charge)_

 ** _"Like, why we're in this dark enchanted woo-oods"_**

 _(Carrying on shadows appeared on a nearby stone wall, but not in the right way they look. Olaf's shadow_ _portrayed him as some kind of monster, while Sugi's made her seem like a small tabby house cat)_

 ** _"I know, in a couple years"_**

 _(Their shadows went back to normal as they pressed on)_

 ** _"These will seem like childish fears, and so I know, this isn't bad, it's good!"_**

 _(They soon stopped when they saw a dozen red glowing eyes, and growling at them with bared teeth "Excuse us" Olaf said, managing to coax a snarling Sugi away as they made their way out of the darkness)_

 ** _"Growing uuuuup! Means adaptiiiiiing...!"_**

 _(A boulder suddenly rolled downhill in between them, causing Sugi to jump back in surprise, but Olaf, not having even noticed was unharmed)_

 ** _"Puzzling at your world, and your plaaaaaace...!"_**

 _(Up next, that same little ball of fire from before came up, hopping along some tall grass as if it was dancing itself)_

 ** _"When I'm more matuuuure, I'll feel totally secure-!"_**

 _(Coming up to a small pond, Sugi crouched her forelegs down, and lowered her head to quench her thirst as Olaf looked into his reflection)_

 ** _"Being watched, by, something with a creepy, creepy face"_**

 _(But then most scary for him of all, the familiar face of the Nokk from months earlier suddenly appeared from the depths, causing them both to widen their eyes in surprise for the cat, but for Olaf... terror. A loud scream erupted from Olaf, and nearly losing his body, and took of running as all kinds of phenomenons happened all around the now fleeing pair, geysers erupted from the ground, rocks landed all around, until a powerful gust of wind lifted them up and dumped them into a wide pit in the ground... in the shape of a giant foot print)_

 ** _"See, that will all make sense when I am older"_**

 _(A now completely broken up Olaf continued to sing as Sugi used a combination of her paws and sabre tooth jaw to piece him back together)_

 _ **"So there's no need to be terrified, or tense"**_

 _(Having been put back together, the pair each climbed out the hole)_

 _ **"I'll just dream... about a time... when I'm in my aged prime..."**_

 _(And finally he managed to stuff his carrot nose out on the right face of his head)_

 _ **"Cos when you're oldeeeerr...! Absolutely everything makes SEEEEEEEENSE!"**_

As the song ended, Sugi then looked on in a alarm as a twister formed in front of them "This is fine"

And then sucked them up and moved off

Not far away, the rest of the team managed to get back together and started their search for the missing pair, when they heard a panicked roar to their right. They turned to see the same twister that sucked to two up as they heard a familiar laugh from within "Olaf!/Sugi!" Anna and Elliot called out in shock at the sight, running over with the intent of helping them. But as with twisters, its course changed, and soon they along with everyone else got scooped up into the raging winds

Inside the tornado itself everyone was pretty much being flung about uncontrollably "Hey guys! Meet the wind spirit!" Olaf called up cheerily

"Whoa, watch out!/Coming through!/Max!/Zoe I got you!" The boys and Zoe, apart from Elliot went, being flung about like crazy

"Ohhh I think I'm gonna be sick!" Anna yelped, one arm around her stomach and her other hand on her mouth to prevent any vomit from spilling

"I'd hold your hand, but I can't find my arms!" Olaf replied, now nothing more than bits and pieces with his arms on the back of his head

Elliot and Elsa were faring about as well as everyone else, despite the husband being a dragon in his life. At one point Elliot noticed a big lump of wood on a collision course with his wife, and quickly blasted it away with a focused blast of his own wind power. But soon after doing that, it seemed that it made the spirit of wind angry, gathering a large pile of leaves it started swivelling and swerving around him "Hey! Piss with you! knock it off!" He shouted angrily at the irritation.

Seeing now he found a real threat, the twister suddenly dropped Elsa and her family, along with Sugi to the ground, and flung a yelling D-team far away in the forest. They took a moment to recollect themselves before covering holding out an arm over their faces to protect them from the winds. That was when Elsa noticed something horrifying.

The twister that spirit formed had transformed into a ball of wind

It was going to try and crush her beloved!

"ELLIOT!" She screamed to him with a worried roar from Sugi

"LET HIM GO!" Anna called out to the spirit as it suddenly slammed onto the ground

Inside the now grounded wind ball, Elliot used every fibre in his being into his power to stop the spirit of air from crushing, straining and yelling in such against it's strength as his hair and clothing flapped around wildly "GyaaaaAAAAAHHHHH!" He grunted madly

Back outside "ELSA GET AWAY FROM THERE!\BE CAREFUL!" Anna and Kristoff Screamed at Elsa, who was pushing against the outside blasts of air to reach Elliot

"THAT'S MY HUSBAND IN THERE!" She shrieked back

Still using up his power and quickly losing strength, he looked up at the sound of voices, his eyes widened as he saw the silhouette of a young girl laughing gleefully while running about. Soon after she disappeared he then saw the unmistakable face of _prince Agnarr,_ who seemed to have a face of fear "Prince Agnarr!" A male voice called out, before the face vanished into thin air.

Growing more confused by the minute, he then heard a sword being drawn to his left, and from the wind walls he saw a broad sword being slash across the air as the wielder seemingly gave a angry grunt, and from there afterwords he saw the face of a man he never saw in life, one that possessed a bushy mustache "For Arendelle!" The man seemed to growl in vengeance.

Then, as the last of his strength began to ebb away, a dragons roar sounded off in pain. He looked to see the heart braking sight of a dragoness's silhouette with at least a dozen spears in her chest, falling to the ground "MOTHER!" A male dragons voice sounded, one that sounded raw with pain and agony.

He then shifted his tearing eyes to right at the sound of a war cry, and the silhouette of a Nortuldran elder with a cruel smirk "There is no place for you and your _people_ here...!" He hissed, before his face got replaced by the dying face of the same dragoness from before

"Live on... my child" She wheezed before her eyes closed and her face vanished

He recognised her from the portraits in his fathers palace

It was his great grandmother... the last ruling queen of his people before the highfells were founded and christened... and he now realised that they took her, from his grandfather, who by now had long lost the strength to fly to his present age.

And something very dangerous snapped

With a blink, his eyes turned from his gentle but firm hazel brown to a striking goldenrod, and his pupils turned to slits. A strength he thought he would never have again began to rise to the surface... _violently_

Little did he know, a wide eyed Elsa could feel the same energy

As his tips of his fingers turned into sharpened spear-like claws, he slowly drew in his bulging and tensing arms into an X across his chest, now letting the wind spirit do as it pleased. But it seemed to have no affect. All around him the air seemed to cry out with the voices of the past

"Ah! AHHH!"

"FATHER!"

And then, all hell broke loose

With a huge primordial roar erupting from Elliot's throat, his arms surged outwards in a wide arc, and from it a blast of fire speared out, torching the winds around him and disintegrating it.

The blast from the flames made a huge shock wave that torched everything around him, burning a few trees to nothing but ash and even leaving a patch of earth barren and lifeless. But what was more worrying was that his family were cought in the blast, all of which shielded by an Ice wall that Elsa forged at the last second, which managed to stand up to the brunt of the heat. Once the danger passed, the Ice queen evaporated her wall, and the six gave a shocked gasp at the devastation around them, and soon they turned their worried attention to the source.

There stood Elliot, still rigid in the position as before, taking deep breaths of air with clenched _fang-like_ being bared "Elliot?" Elsa warily called to him, and as fast as lighting, he was on her. He gave a savage growl as he violently shoved the love of his life against a non-burnt tree, causing her to cry in pain as she felt his still clawed fingers pierce her skin through the materiel of her outfit, while holding in her fear as she saw his other hand ready to strike, and kill her

Everyone else, including the the seemingly fearless Sugi could only watch helplessly, frozen in terror at the sight before them... this was something they've seen of him before, and it was not a fond memory

With teeth still bared, Elliot-no... _Caesar,_ drew his hand back and prepared to strike for the kill... but then, violent goldenrod eyes met the those of a beautiful ocean blue. And that was when his hazel brown ones started to fade back as his pupils went back to normal, and his claws retracted back into his bare finger. With a shake of his head the first thing his saw was the pained and fearful expression of his wife, looking slightly down he saw a terrifying sight... he finger were coated in a thin sheet of blood

 _Elsas_ blood

He almost killed his wife

As for Elsa herself, she wanted nothing more in that moment to reach up and kiss Elliot madly, to tell her now shaking-in-horror husband that she's okay and not hurt "Elsa..." Elliot whispered in his horrible state of mind, before turning and gazing at the feared faces of his family, seeing the fear in all their eyes... "I..." He whimpered, shoving himself off of Elsa and backing away from his loved ones

"Elliot" Her voice rang out softly as she came over, and placed a firm kiss on his lips, one that he returned with equal passion while now holding in a pained sobs, still horrified at what he had almost done. The kiss broke after 10 seconds, and the woman brought the love her life into a calming, loving hug

"I'm s-sorry Elsa..." He cried, whispering his words, hiding his face into her shoulder and neck joint "I'm so sorry...!" he whimpered

"Shhhh..." Elsa hushed her husband gently and almost motherly, slowly moving her hand up and down the back of his head. The embrace continued for another minute, during which Elliot's cries lessened into weak hiccups, before Elsa broke the hug and took her husbands face in between her hands "I'm not hurt... I'm okay, you understand?" She told him "No one, was hurt... we're all here" She said, gesturing for their family to come forward. The first one was Anna, who immediately held her brother in law close, wrapping her mothers scarf around him for immediate closure, then was Sugi, who gave a soft, gentle croon at her brother figure, licking at one of his tear stained cheeks.

Olaf then took his turn, giving a warm hug to him around his legs, and lastly Kristoff and Sven, who gathered around to share some brotherly support in their own ways.

After a long bonding moment of the family, Elliot had taken the courage to look at his now-scarred wife, who now sported a patch of red on the front of her outfit where his claws pierced her "Elsa.. I'm so-"

"It's not your fault Elliot" She told him firmly, staring into his eyes with a calm but firm gaze to get her message across "None of us know what just happened... how you got your abilities back just now... but everything will be okay... I'm still here... we all are..." She told him

"And... you're okay...?" He asked her hesitantly "You're not... hurt"

A moment of silence "I'm okay... we're all okay" She told him, with a loving smile, before resting her forehead against his

This gentle group embrace continued on for a few more moments, before Elliot looked back at the barren area of land, and as he did he along with the others took notice of all these statures made in a circle around the area, statures made of rock and streaks of liquid fire within "Look at these... Eli, the last time you were ever able to do this was when-" Anna began to point out

"When I had my dragon powers..." He said, cutting her off "I know"

Kristoff and Sven then walked up to a stature made reindeer "What are these?" He asked

Elsa, Elliot, Anna and Sugi then stepped up to one looking like the Nokk "They look like moments from the past..." She said breathlessly

Anna then had an epiphany, from something _Olaf_ said on the journey here "What was that thing you said Olaf?"

"What thing..." He mummer-ed over by a fire-pit stature, before perking his head up as he realised what she just asked "Oh! About how modern day technology is both our savoir and our doom?"

"No, not that, the thing about...?"

"The one about Cucumbers?"

"The thing about water!" She pointed out

"Oh yeah!" He went, before giving them all a recall about what he said "Water has memory; the water that makes up you and me, has passed through atleast four humans, and all our animals" At this bit of information, Sven spat out the water he was drinking from a puddle as the trio gave a slight grimace "And remembers, everything...!" He finished, adding in a bit of flare for emphasis. That was when a small flurry of flying leaves came blowing in "Ooooooohh! the winds back!" He laughed as the spirit span him about in the air for a spell, "Delicious, I think I'll call you 'Gale'"

The spirit- now Gale, then moved on to Kristoff, taking one of his arm "HAH!" He exclaimed as was yanked in a circle, and then yelped as the wind spirit went and poofed up his top! "Get outta there" He said, straitening down his top as Gale moved on to the girls

"Hey/Aren't you curious" The royal sisters said, just as gale flipped Anna cloak over her head, enticing a snigger out of the older sibling, who then found her braid being lifted accross her lip, making her look like she has a mustache "You in a better mood now?" She asked with Anna giggling at her

Then came Elliot and Sugi, to which gale then slowly swerved around the highfell pair, before suddenly yanking the mans longsword out from the scabbard on his back. Well, tried to anyway "You're a cheeky little sod aren't you" Elliot muttered aloud, forcing the sword to stay in place, before gale gave his/her version of sucker punch right in his gut, causing him to recoil in shock before gale then hit him on the back of the head, making fall face forward into the ground.

He would've said the obscure laughter that followed from his wife was beautiful, had it not be at his expense, and it didn't help that Anna and Kristoff fell to the ground laughing their arses off. Only Sugi wasn't laughing as she tried to claw and bite the spirit of wind as he/she inspected her next.

"AHAM!" Elliot spoke loudly, not at all amused from his embarrassing experience, causing everyone else to hold in their laughs as the ones on the ground got back to their feet. They then watched as Gale flew around another stature, one that had the depiction of a girl holding a boy in her arms. Upon seeing this, the sisters and Elliot walked up to the stone and magma made figures, and upon reaching them Anna gave a small gasp

"Father... it's Father!" She said, before Elsa stated inspecting the other figure

"This girl..." She said, squinting her eyes slightly

"She looks... rather familiar" Elliot commented, before noticing a scarf around her neck

"She's saving him" Olaf said as he and everyone else watched on

"She's Northuldra" Kristoff Identified

Elliot would've commented further, but then a strange mixture of whistling, rustling trees and a horn began to sound off all around them. "What is that!?" Anna gasped as Elliot brought out his longbow with an arrow already in place

"Everyone, get behind me" He instructed them, and everyone swiftly made the motion with Olaf whimpering as they did, and soon the hunter began take a few paces back as a growling Sugi stood beside him with gnashing fangs

Feeling the need to defend herself just in case, Anna reached for a the sword of one of the statues, and somehow managed to tear it off, but nearly dropped it from the heat it gave off "What gonna do with that?" Kristoff asked her frantically

"I have no idea!" She hissed back with worry

As everyone remained tensed up, Elliot soon noticed movement behind a bush of leaves. He quickly got Sugi's attention by lightly poking the bottom point of his bow against her leg, and gesture towards it. With an acknowledging snarl she quickly stalked her way over, and with a roar she swiped one of her massive paws against the bush, tearing it down and revealing several people and a herd of reindeer on the other side. She backed off with a predatory hiss as she saw them armed with spears and staffs, and rejoined Elliot as more suddenly dropped from the trees "Call off your _beast, highfell!_ " The leader, a black haired woman with brown eyes demanded, glaring at them with hostile intent "And lower your _weapons...!_ " She snarled

Elsa looked to her husband in worry at how venomously this woman spoke, as if, these people had some kind of grudge against him

His response however "Yeah, I think _'No!'_ " He growled back with an equal glare, raising his bow and pointing the arrow directly at her.

 _BANG! BANG!_

Anna quickly looked behind her and saw the last thing she expected "How about _you_ lower _yours!?_ " The leader spoke

"Arendellion soldiers?" She said, seeing the familiar form of five arendelle guardsmen, one looking older than the rest, possibly in his late fifties, with greying black hair. Before she could say more the man was poked at the shoulder by an elderly looking Northuldran woman with long, grey hair and wielding a staff in hand

"Threatening my people, lieutenant?" She interrogated, revealing his rank but not his name

"Invading my _dance space,_ Yelana?" He shot back with a pointed look

Anna then realised something about the lead guard in that moment "Why does that soldier look so familiar...?" She said to herself, but making the big mistake of waving her rock sword at him

"Lieutenent!" One of his men alerted, who quickly turned back towards the team of heroes

"Get the sword!" He ordered, sounding off a charge to attack, and causing the Northuldran people, of which there were a dozen at least, to do the same.

"Back off!" Max's voiced shouted out from somewhere, and soon, causing them to stop dead was the striking form of Terry's fully grown head erupt from one of the trees and giving off a loud roar. The entire congregation stood a still as statues with wide eyes at seeing such a monster before them, and soon he was joined two more monsters sliding in from the left and right, one was purple with spiked amour around her body and a round bone club on her tail, and the other sported a large frilled head with three horns on it.

"Alright!" Tank roared at them all "Everyone get in line! Right now! Move it!" She went on, swinging her tail dangerously, causing the scared-out-of-mind arendelle guards and Northuldran elder to join up with the rest

"Quickly, quickly!" Chomp added in, advancing forward and swinging his horned head around for added conviction.

Seeing the threat before them, the reindeer tried to run off, but before they could get anywhere, Ace and Paris rounded from a corner and gave their own roars to keep the animals from running off, and soon afterwards Spiny came and waved his claws around to keep them bunched up with the rest of their prisoners.

Seeing that was now done, out of the bushes Elsa's family came Max, Rex and Zoe, all of which had faces of concern "Queen Elsa, Elliot, are you all alright!?" Zoe asked them with concern

"Yes of course, we're fine" She reassured them, before turning to see the people before them staring their reptilian saviours with fright as the dinosaurs made up a line behind her and the rest of the team

"But... I think you over did it with that dramatic entrance" Elliot commented, seeing the looks on their faces, even if he found it funny.

"Ohhh... right..." Max said, now getting his point

"Do-not... eat us!" One of the male northuldrans, a twenty year old fellow with the same coloured hair and eyes of the woman from before, spoke hesitantly, causing the rest of the sudden prisoners to look at him dumbly "We're... not-food" he carried on, using his hand as an eating gesture

"Bro, what're you doing" The black haired woman hissed to her apparent brother, who ignored her

"The people of the forest... are-not... you're enemies...!" He said, looking at them all with fear

For a moment, all the dinosaurs just stood there, staring blankly at him as their partners and the rest of the team looked up at them to see what reactions they'll have at literally being treated like aliens. But soon relief filled them as Terry, Chomp and Tank gave loud guffaws of laughter, Paris and Spiny gave giggles at them, and even Ace couldn't stop a chuckle escaping him "You think we can't understand English after hearing us speak..." Chomp said out of breath as they continued to laugh

For a moment, the rest could only look to each other dumbly at how their members weird speech was met by the laughing of all thing these reptilian giants "Thanks for the embarrassment, Ryder!" The sister hissed at her flustered brother as the laughing went away

"Here, watch this!" Spiny said to the rest, stepping forward and began to circle the group like a shark, while starting to speak with a more dramatic tone " _We,_ were sent by the supreme leader, to _eat_ delicious humans" At that moment he flicked one of their staffs with one of his claws "And dip them, in _rats dressing..._ " He said with more of a growl, causing his would be pray to shiver in fear at his apparent intent. That was when he gave a friendly shrug of the shoulders with a laugh "Hee hee, I'm just kidding" He told them, before quickly scratching at an itch on his neck before addressing them again "Half of us like plants! And the half that doesn't only like meat, cheese and fish... and eggs" He admitted, before moving back to his team mates

With a tired sigh and face palm, Max took a small step forward and started addressing the group himself "Sorry about that, he's not the smartest of dinosaurs here" He said to them kindly

"I take offence to that!" Spiny argued back

"Just don't pal" Terry muttered as his human partner carried on

"Dino-what?" Ryders sister whispered to the elder

"My names Max" The brunette said, laying a hand on his chest "This is my best friend, King Rex" The dinosaur king gave a kind nod as Max handled his introduction "And that's my girlfriend Zoe" Said pinkette gave a wave and a small friendly smile "And _these_ guys" He then gestured to the dinosaurs "Are our partners" He said proudly

Feeling a need to at least respond, the Lieutenant gave a hesitant reply "Your uhhh... your, _partners,_ you say?"

"Yeah, their our partners, our friends" Rex said next, stepping up beside Max, before looking back at the dinos "Right guys?" He said, getting kind nods in confirmation to his claim.

"That's right" Spiny said, before going into a long row call, starting from his left "To the far right of our group is Paris the Parasaurolophus, our all-in-one package of sweet as roses to as nasty as cactus's all round healer" He started off _pleasantly_ for the suddenly flustered hadrosaur, who looked down in embarrassment "Next in the row is Ace the Carnotaurus, tactical genius in the field of battle who is, _technically_ , a genius! hehehe!" Ace gave a slight eye roll and shaking head as he got introduced "Next up is ma Babe, Tank the Saichania, she's just a _big cuddly teddy bear_ " Tank, not amused by her lack of description gave her boyfriend a heated glare "If big cuddly teddy bears had club tails, armoured bodies and were incredibly violent" He admitted, before gesturing to the final two standing either side of him "These two, are Chomp the Triceratops and Terry the Tyrannosaurus Rex respectively" They each gave a friendly nod in greeting "Brothers in arms, fearless leaders of the herd, silent, but deadly, heh!" He chuckled "And I'm Spinolangelo-" They all gave him deadpanned looks as he purposely gave himself the wrong name "-the Spinosaurus, you tell due to my signature sail-" He pointed to the sail on his back to show his point "I'm a triple threat, brains, brawn, and _obviously_ a dazzling personality, please just call me Spiny!" He finished cheerily

"Are you done?" Chomp asked the Spinosaur

"Yep!" He replied

"Babe, when was your name _ever_ , _Spinolangelo?_ " Tank went next, giving him a exasperated look

"It's a _reference!_ " He defended himself "Didn't you get it?"

"I think we'd rather not answer that" Was Ace's muttered reply

"Dahh! you didn't get it!" He moaned back, and was about to say more when a ring of ice clamped his maw shut, courtesy of Elsa, who had a finger on her lips with a pointed look. He knows the dinos didn't need to move their mouths to talk, but he must've got the message to shut up.

Unfortunately, her actions were not observed by their 'hosts', as seen by the guard leader pointed a finger at her with wide eyes along with everyone else "That was magic... did you see that?" He ask the Northuldra elder

"Of course I saw it" Yelana replied, looking on his wonder

"Well you chose a nice entry" Anna commented sarcastically to her sister while whispering

"Yeah, maybe" Max went

"Mmmhmm" Rex went

"So they've been trapped in here this _whole_ time?" Kristoff asked in bewilderment

"Seems so" Zoe replied

"What do we do _now?_ " Elsa asked

"I'll get back to you on that?" Elliot said, more as a question to himself than an answer to their predicament

"I got this!" Olafs voice suddenly sounded, before squeezing out of the many legs hiding him and revealing himself for everyone to see, earning a lot of gasps from the people before them "Hi, I'm Olaf-" He paused seeing everyone look at him, before looking at himself "Oh sorry, yeah, I just find clothes restricting. Bet you're wondering who we are and how we came to be here, it's really quite simple" He said, taking the liberty of stepping into a wide area in between the two groups "Spiny here will be my assistant" He added in as the spinosaurus stepped in behind him

"Ready to do my part lil guy!" He said eagerly, while still having the ring of ice on his jaws

From there, a very long monologue of events leading up to now followed, as the pair of idiots added in dramatic flares when necessary, while also adding in some impersonations as well

Olaf "It began... with an egg stolen from Dragons! Born with the curse of a human form, raised by horrible people, who would torture, hurt and yell at him, his fear of his tormentors everlasting, and limitless!"

"He's a _dragon!?"_ Ryders sister hissed angrily, but now with a hint of fear

Spiny "Years pass by, and he meets two sisters, One born with magical powers, one born power _less_ , their love of snowmen, infinite"

Olaf "'Anna no too high!' BAM! _ooooohhh!_ 'MAMA, PAPA HELP!"

Spiny " _SLAM!'_ Doors shutting everywhere! Sisters torn apart and boy is exiled with his horrid kidnappers!"

Olaf "Well at least they have their parents"

Spiny "...Their parents have been _fucked!_ "

Olaf "'Hi I'm Anna, I'll marry a man I just met!'"

Spiny "ELSA'S GONE DYNAMITE! _Snow! Snow!_ SHE'S GONNA BLOW, RUN!"

Olaf "Magic, pulses through my snowflakes " _GASP!"_ I live!"

Olaf "Ice palace for one! Ice palace for one!, get out Anna, 'PEW! PEW!'"

Spiny "My heart!" (falls over on his side)

"Oh my goodness" The lieutenant said with a hand on his heart

Olaf " _Only an act of true love can save you!_ "

Spiny "Here's true love's first kiss... YOU'RE NOT WORTH MY TIME! PISS OFF, I'M A BAD-ASS MOTHERFUCKER!"

 _"What!?"_ He went, with wide eyes of shock

Olaf "Then Anna freezes to death... forever..." (Exhales with a puff)

"Oh Anna" The lieutenant whimpered

Olaf "But then she unfreezes and the boy comes back! Now a full on hunter, animal whisperer and beast master!

Spiny "First he disses the shit out the council, then takes the love of his life to his new homeland!"

Olaf "'MY BABY IS ALIVE!'"

Spiny "'Welcome home my son!'"

Olaf "Christmas time in arendelle! the first in forever!"

Spiny "EVIL DINOSAUR ATTACK, THEY'LL DESTROY THE CITY!"

Olaf "Three kids, six giant creatures, and a huge light! They defeat the evil monsters!"

Spiny "AND WE SAVE EVERYONE!"

Olaf "And soon after that, Elliot and Elsa are finally married!"

Now nearing the end they drop the dramatics, and go on to explain the last of their sketch of a tale, in one breath "Oh, and then Elsa woke up the magical spirits while causing natural phenomenons world wide and we were forced out of our kingdom, now our only hope is to find the truths about the past but we don't know how to do that except Elsa's hearing voices and Elliot just got his dragon powers back five minutes ago, so we got that going for us, any questions?" Olaf asked at the very end of the tale as the pair regrouped with their friends.

Everyone one before them just stared wide eyed, as though they didn't catch anything they just uttered

"I think thy got it" Spiny commented, before he along with the other dinosaurs got recalled to their cards

"Whoa! What just happened!?" The brown haired women asked frantically, pointed at where the dinos stood which had turned vacant

"It's alright" Zoe said as the trio showed their cards to their sights "We just had our friends returned safely to their cards" She told them with a smile

Seeing as how there was no more need for worry, the arendelle guards took this to step away from their northuldran counterparts as the leader addressed to the married pair "Are you two _really_ the new king and queen of arendelle?"

"I am" Elsa replied, before wrapping her left arm around Elliot right bicep "And if all goes to mind, my husband will be the king in a few months" She told him with a smile

"Technically I wanted to be her husband only, but I now have to deal with marrying a queen, Yay me" Elliot muttered to him, causing the lieutenant to give an amused scoff at him

The Northuldran leader though had a different train of thought "Why would nature grant a child of arendelle with magic? let alone allow anyone to marry such dangerous beasts, like dragons?" She asked with venom, looking at her with confusion and contempt

"That's _real_ rich coming from you, isn't it?" Elliot hissed back, causing the rest of his party to look to him in confusion, and Elsa in worry "Your people killed one of my ancestors in cold blood, when her subjects just wanted a new home!" He snarled as Sugi gave a growl

"Look I hate to be the one to spoil your little charade of lies" The woman from before said, stepping in front of the elder protectively and pointing her staff at him "But _you_ best take your little party like, _a hundred_ miles from here before you get hurt" She told him with dangerous warning in her words

"Me? Please" He replied, shoving the stick away from his face "I just want to protect my arendellian wife and her friends and family while we're here"

"Oh yeah" Her brother mock laughed, stepping forward with his own spear in hand "Nice try, demon breath!"

"You calling me a liar?" He demanded with a low hiss, grabbing him by the hem of his shirt with his left hand and his right raised in a fist, looking slightly down at him

"I didn't say that"

"You were _thinking_ it...!" He retorted, flicking out his hidden blade from his right vambrace

Ryder then shielded his lips from one of his hands as he whispered to his sister "I don't like this guy, he reads minds"

Elliot then relented his hold on the boy and retracted his blade, before addressing to the woman next to him "My birth name is Caesar of the highfells lady, but you can call me Elliot Takkar, or Eli as everyone else does these days" He told her with a slightly pleasant tone of voice

She gave her rival a still hostile, untrustful glare as she replied with bite "The name's Honeymaren, _not_ lady"

"Fine... _Honeymaren_ " He sneered, before backing up towards his worried wife and still growling sabretooth partner

Meanwhile the guard leader looked on with a calculating look of concern for the safety of the new apparent king of his home land, and was about to step forward when he cought eye of Anna holding her hands out in front of her as if she was looking at a portrait "Hey... uh, what's this?"

"That's it!" Anna beamed "Lieutenent Mittias!"

"Wait, you know this guy?" Elliot asked her as he and Elsa walked over to her with D-team in tow

"Of course!" She replied "Library, second Portrait on the right, Destin Mittias was our fathers official guard!" She explained with excitement

As they all looked to the battered soldier before them, a sense of newfound respect towards flowed inside of them as the old man gave a fond smile "Agnarr..." He said, as if remembering an old friend. His smile dropped though at a thought "What did happen to your parents"

As the girls heads went down with sadness and the D-team offered them sympathetic looks, Elliot brought the two girls into a small group hug "Their ship went down in the North sea, about four years ago" He told him with remorse

Mattias, upon hearing what his soon to be king said, closed his eyes and mourned for the loss of the young prince-turned-king he swore to protect. After 28 years of being trapped in this forest he never even got the chance to say goodbye. He reopened his eyes, now gazing at the two girls with a small smile "I see him... I see him in your faces"

"Really...?" Anna asked him with an adoring smile, to which he nodded in reply

"His looks were not all these girls got from him... general..." Mattias took a double take at the young man at what he just called him, and with such tenderness and respect "My wife, Elsa-" He gestured to her "Got his kindness, charm and even his stern demeanour when necessary." Elliot received a loving kiss from his wife for that "As for Anna... she got his stubbornness I'll say"

"Hey!" Anna retorted in playful offence

"But he also passed down his assertiveness, and his way off not giving up when the situation calls, and they both got his protectiveness..." He told him, before his smile went "Agnarr didn't exile me because of something I did that put his people in danger. He did it to protect _me_... to give me a chance to live a life without scorn and mistrust" He continued "I promised him I would protect his daughters and come back... and I did"

As the proclaimed general took in his heartfelt words, he could clearly see that the young man before him was a being of honour and justice, key things he fiercely believed in as a soldier. And he could clearly see that Elliot looked up to the boy he protected as more than just a king... it almost seem, like how a child would look to his father... he felt his heart swell with pride as he gave the new king a smile "From how you talked about him... it seemed as though you saw him more than just the king"

"He was... so much more then that" He replied softly, thinking on his next words to how he always saw him "He and his wife showed me what it was like to have a parent who cared for his child... something I wish I had the luxury of as a child myself"

Mattias took note at how his voice sank from fondness to sadness as he spoke, while Elsa wrapped a comforting hand around his own "Elliots childhood was not like the one Anna and I had the pleasure of having, despite our own problems... raised and hurt by people who stole him from his real home when he was not even born yet" She said with sadness in her voice

But than Destins small smile came back at a thought "I can see he made a fine choice in trusting you to protect them... just as much as I can see you making a fine king for arendelle... maybe a father yourself one day... your majesty" He said to him softly and comfortingly, to which he got a thankful smile in return, and the pair even went as far to giving each other a firm handshake, showing their new loyalty to their home, and each other.

Two sniffles brought them out of the moment, and saw the queen and princess trying to wipe away a few tears "This... is possibly one of the most tender things I've seen (sniffle) In my whole life..." Anna spoke through her soft crying, to which Elsa nodded to as she gave her husband a firm hug to which he returned with love. The two men looked back to each other with grins and firm nods as the new general turned to his men

"Soldiers!" He addressed them "We maybe getting on in years, but we're still strong!" He told them firmly "And proud to serve Arendelle" He said to them, stepping forward with the men to form a fierce line of swords and arendelle-crested shields against the Northuldra, who all coward back a few paces in nervousness preparing for the worst

"Hey whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it!" Elliot told them, stepping forward out of his wife's arms and spreading his arms out between them to stop any potential battle from happening, catching Yelana and her people off guard to see a highfell standing in the way "Is that really needed?" He asked them as his wife came forward

"Please, something has called me here... If I can just find who it is, it maybe the thing we need to free this forest. Trust us, we only want to help" Elsa pleaded to Yelana, who gave her a cruel look in return

"We don't trust highfell barbarians and anyone who associates with them" She replied scornfully "We only trust nature... when nature speaks-" She was cut off as everyone gave a frightened yelp as a nearby tree suddenly burst into purple flames

"We listen..." She finished with fear in her voice

A quickly breathing Olaf whimpered "This'll all make sense when I'm older!"

"Holy cow..." Max said in feared wonder

"The fire spirit!" Someone from the crowd yelled in fright

Before anyone could do anything, a small ball of the fire began to scurry along the ground like a mouse, but leaving a trail of fire everywhere it went "Get back, everyone!"

"Head for the river!" Mattias yelled amidst the chaos

As everyone got clear of the fire, Elsa, being almost a complete fool, started to use her powers to combat the flames, spreading thick sheets of ice around her and trying to isolate the flame ball.

Things could only get worse as the Northudras reindeer ran off in panic, survival instincts leading them blindly through the flames "No, no no the reindeer!" Ryder yelled in panic, gaining Kristoff attention "It's a dead end that way!" He panicked

"Come on Sven!" Kristoff said to his bestie in determination, who let him climb onto his back "We'll get them!" He called back as he and Sven galloped off after his kin

Back near the outside flames, Elliot managed to coax Anna and Olaf onto Sugis back "Get them out of here girl!" He told her, who gave a roar as she followed her masters instructions. He then turned to see a panting D-team by an untouched tree and went to inspect them, but that was when he noticed something that widened his eyes in dread "ELSA! GET OUT OF THERE!" He screamed at her, but he call went unheard as she continued her battle of ice vs fire "No, no no!" He said to himself, running into the flames to reach his wife, blasting the ground with powerful blasts of his, hurling huge lumps of earth onto the fires that hindered his progress.

Back with Elsa, she was spraying ice faster than the human eye could see, twisting her body and throwing around her hands that seemed more and more desperate to stay alive and find the source "ELSA!" Elliot screamed at her again as she moved on, leaving a now coughing Elliot to deal with the thicker and hotter walls of flame

But help was at hand "Guys, Elliot needs us now!" Rex told his team mates

"Call it Rex!" Max replied as he and Zoe their respective cards

 **"DINO SLASH! SHAKE 'EM UP SAICHANIA!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! GO TRICERATOPS, ROAR!"**

 **"DINO SLASH! GO SPINOSAURUS, AWAKEN!"**

As soon as Chomp, Tank and Spiny landed on the ground, their summoners immediately gave instructions "Chomp, start kicking dirt on the patches of fire near Elsa!" Max told his triceratops,

"Right!" Chomp nodded as he started using to kick up mounds of earth

"Tank, back up Comp!" Rex ordered

"I'm on it!" She called back as she started doing the same with her tail

"You know what to do Spiny! Go and help Elliot!" Zoe called to her spinosaurus, who roared as he charged into the fire himself

It wasn't that long for Kristoff and Sven to find the runaway reindeer, who found themselves at a dead end as the guy from before believed. Upon reaching them Sven raised himself on his hind legs to get their attention and released a long bellow, who all returned the gesture as a tree on fire suddenly fell to the ground "Come on buddy!" Kristoff got his besties attention "We can do this. Yah!" He went, getting Sven back into a gallop and leading the other reindeer to the safety of the river.

Back at the heart of the heat, ash began to coat Elliots lungs, despite once being a fire breathing titan at one point in his life. Falling to the ground he desperately coughed to try and get some clean air in his systems, but only more and more ash entered

Chomp who was nearby sorting out a pile of fire, spotted the problem Immediately "ELLIOT!" He yelled, abandoning his post to save him

His yell also got Elsa's attention, who paused her battle to see her desperate husbands predicament. Now she was fighting to reach her husband as he tried to reach her before "Water sword!" They heard Zoe yell out

A a blue glow, spiny roared a a huge liquid sword bust from his mouth, swinging it around a few times before slashing the fire viciously, evaporating the flames long enough for him to get some much needed air back in his systems. But before Elliot could reach his loved one, Chomp came out of nowhere and used his beak to toss him onto his back "Get him outta here!" A weary, breathless Elsa called to the Triceratops and the other D-team members

"No... Elsa!" Elliot coughed back as they disappeared around a bend

Now it was just her and the fire spirit, who quickly scurried past her like a rabbit on the run, still leaving burning trails as he went. With a new determination she gave chase, using her powers now to corral spirit rather than chase off. Their track took them through the woods into a small ring of teepees off wood, possibly the Northuldra village, and soon cornered the spirit in a small dead end on rock. Elsa gave the spirit a glare and was about to attack again, but then held short

The fire ball from before was replaced by one of the smallest lizards she's ever seen. She called off her powers and crouched down for a closer look at the tiny thing, which glared a hissed at her in warning with it's back slightly still on fire. In an effort to tell the ice caster to back off, it spat a small ball of fire from it's mouth and set a small tree alight, which Elsa evaporated with a spray of ice. The creatures hostile look at that moment was replaced by curiosity, cocking it's head sideways, to which the woman copied. Slowly but surely, with small squeaks and chitters and crawled out from it's hole, towards the now open palm of one of Elsa's hands, touching it with one of it's clawed feet

"Oooh! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Elsa yelped as the burning hot creature climbed into her ice cold hands. Now though it bore a cute, content and even happy smile on it's face as Elsa saw what the lizard was, a blue salamander with a the emblem of fire on it's back in purple. As it nestled into her hands, the fires on the other trees before went out, even leaving any indication that a fire had even been there. Elsa, in a show of good will sprayed a gentle flurry of snow down on the lizard, which looked up in awe at the snow around him, even making Elsa giggle as it ate one of her flakes. She then noticed the small creature looking around her and seeing something behind her

"They're all looking at us, aren't they?" She asked the fire spirit rhetorically, only getting a small squeak in return "Got any advice?"

It just continued to gaze at her "Nothing?" And promptly licked one of it's eyeballs "Hmm, should I understand what that means?"

 _Ah ah oh oh oh_

Elsa quickly turned to the direction of the voice she's hearing, and in a twist she saw the lizard in her hand looking in the same direction "You hear it too!" She realised breathlessly "Someone is calling us... who is it? what do we do?" She asked it softly, as the creature suddenly jumped out off her hand, back onto the ground and scurried along to the edge of a rock, looking back at her expectantly with that same smile "Okay, we keep going north"

Upon hearing her answer, the spirit scuttled away eagerly. But before Elsa could follow a sharp whistling filled her ears, and she turned to see Elliot marching towards her with a face of pent up fear and fury "Elsa, you and me need to have a little chat!" He told her

But she thought to herself, like he was one to talk "Yes we do!" She replied back with equal bite, catching him off guard "Elliot, what were you _thinking!?_ You could've been killed! You can't just follow me into _fire_ like that!" She said to him

But Elliot, now became more angry than concerned "Don't, you, _fucking_ turn this on _me,_ Elsa!" He snarled back viciously, before angry putting one of his fingers and thumbs close together "Do you have any idea, in that turd sized mind of yours, what kind of stunt you just pulled!?"

Completely off guard by such a response, Elsa's face turned to that of cold rage in how he just addressed her "Ha! I'm sorry, but I think you were in more danger than me just there Elliot!" She argued back "Last I checked, I'm the one with powers _capable_ of putting out fires, you on the other hand-!"

"That damn ego of yours is what's gonna get you killed if you see yourself invincible to being burnt to a fucking crisp!" He shouted back at her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder, angering her even more "Having your abilities means nothing if you don't know how to deal with a forest fire like that!"

Now more angry at her husband more then she's ever been in her life, she violently tore herself out of his grip "Look here, _homeless_ boy! I don't know who you think you are, but how dare you talk to me like that!?" She raged, jabbing her fingers at his chest for every word, not realising what buttons she just pushed.

But he knew what she meant, not homeless in the way someone doesn't have a place to stay, but in the way that would refer to the ones he lived with, the ones that hurt and tormented him day in day out, and his tolerance of her snapped at that insult "I _fucking_ dare, because I lived my whole life up to this point, learning how to _hunt_ , how to survive in the most unlivable of climates, but _you-"_ he pointed at her "On the other hand, spent your life locked away in a big, fancy palace afraid of yourself, and what you can do!"

And that was when he went to far, demonstrated by Elsa marching towards him with the likely intent to kill "I'll show you what it takes to bloody well survive! you motherfu-!"

" _ENOUGH! BOTH OFF YOU!"_ If it wasn't Anna's shrilling scream that stopped their fighting dead, it was the savage roar that erupted from Sugi's throat that sent chills of fear down even Elliots spine. There they saw her staring at them with a face full of tears of rage, sadness and fear at the sight before her "What is the matter with you two!? Can't you see the both you nearly died just now!?" She first turned her anger on the wind warrior "Elliot, you can't just go saying stuff like that, you know the kind of life Elsa and I had growing up! Granted it wasn't as bad as yours, but I didn't have my sister for 13 years of our lives, because she was as you said, scared of what can do!" Then she turned her anger gun on her sibling "Elsa! If you don't want people following you into fire, then run into fire! You're not as experienced as Elliot is when it comes to things like that, and more to it, how can you even be okay with calling Elliot homeless with the childhood he had to endure!?" She then addressed both of them "Why are you two even fighting like this!? Throwing all these insults and gestures around in such a way!? Just... why!?" At that point, she began to cry, her anger giving way to sadness at seeing two of the people she love attack each other so violently

As for the pair, they looked to each other again, but this time with eyes and faces showing utter shame, guilt and sadness as they now realise what was said to each other. A moment passed before they broke eye contact, now to afraid to face each other with the fear of provoking the anger of the other lover in their relationship.

Soon the feeling of the shame was something they couldn't take anymore, both for what they said to each other and making Anna cry. Stepping up to Anna, Elsa gently cradled her sisters face in her hands and used her thumbs to wipe away her tears "I'm sorry you had to see it... are you okay..?" She said to her sister softly

"I've been better..." She whimpered in a soft reply, looking into her eyes

Feeling the need to contribute, Elliot reached into the bag Anna was carrying, pulling out a very familiar scarf "I know what you need..." He told the pair softly, holding it out for her to take. But to his and Elsa's surprise, when she took it she instead wrapped it around his and his wifes shoulders

"Not as much as you two" She said with a small smile

The married pair look to each other in the eye, and as they did, they saw no signs of their previous anger, only the signs of wanting to make up and move on. Hesitantly, Elliot took his lovers chin in between his thumb and fingers and tilt her face upwards. He saw her eyes allow a small tear to escape them before closed his and placed his lips gently on hers.

As soon as their kiss engaged, Elsa gave a deep shaky gasp her nose as she deepened the kiss, placing her hands on his face and holding it tightly with more tears escaping her, while like wise Elliot immediately wrapped his arms around her torso and squeezed, both participants desperate to give and receive the same amount of comfort and forgiveness from each other. their kiss carried on for three minutes before they had to break for some air, where they finally reopened their eyes "I'm sorry Elsa... I was just scared for your life again... and I stepped out of line"

Elsa went and gave her husband a hug, resting head on his shoulder as she gave a wobbly reply "I'm sorry two... I won't run into danger like that again..." She felt Elliot place a small kiss on her forehead "We can put this behind us..." She looked up look her husband in the eye again with a look of hope pleading "Right...?"

He gave a small reply himself "Count on it... " And a small encouraging smile split his face "And hey... when this all blows over we can invade my bothers mountain and bribe him to give us a romantic flight" He suggested, getting a tearful laugh in reply as he hoped, before bringing her back into his arms "You know I love you Els... right...?" He rocked her gently

"Not as much as I, _you_..." She whispered with a happy relieved smile. Before they engaged in another kiss, this one full of happiness and joy at still having the others love for each other despite their fight. Breaking their kiss they looked to a smiling Anna and Sugi, and Elliot opened his arm out

"Come 'ere" He told her as Elsa reach an am out herself, who gave a joyous skip as she wrapped her arms around the married pair lovingly, forming a group hug as Sugi came and gave gentle licks to Elsa and her riders cheeks.

Soon the embrace broke, the fight from before completely left in the past for good hopefully, and they turned to see, surprisingly, a bunch of wide eyes from the Northuldra people "Where did you get that scarf?" Yelana asked, more in wonder and amazement than hostility

"They had it their whole lives... why?" Elliot answered truthfully with a question at the end as Ryder and Honeymaren came up to them this time with amazed smile rather than the hostile glares from before.

"T-That's a Northuldra scarf!" Ryder said in awe, pointing to it as he did

"What...!?" Anna exclaimed breathlessly, looking down at it in shock

"This is from one of our oldest families...!" Honeymaren explained with a smile

"It was our mothers..." Anna said, looking back between Elsa and Elliot who had looks of thought for a moment

And that was when a staggering realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks "That means...!" Elsa gave a gasp at the same conclusion, and then all three of them with Sugi running behind, quickly doubled back towards the stature of young Agnarr and the girl. Once they reached her, they saw on her back the detail and marks of a familiar scarf "I knew it...!" Elliot gasped breathlessly "Girls"

"We see it... It's mother" Elsa replied, stroking at one of her stone cheeks while avoiding the streaks of magma that lined it

" _Mother_ saved fathers life that day...!" Anna went on in awe, before they all took account of all their friends along with the Northuldrian people and Mattias and his men forming a wide circle around them

The two girls stepped forward, grasping each others hands as Elsa spoke loudly and proudly "Our mother was Northuldra!"

Everyone gave a quiet gasp in amazement, some though in disbelief. "Yelana" Elliot got the still mistustful elders attention who faced him with a wary look as he walked up to her "Earlier you asked us 'why would nature give someone from arendelle with powers?'... I think you have all the answers you need now" He told her, gesturing back at the statue and his wife as he did "Iduna, a young girl of your people, saved a young prince of arendelle when he was gravely injured, who would later become the king... and even with the outcome of never seeing her family again, she left to live with him. Married him, and became his queen" At this he took out his longsword and gazed down at it, making the elder on edge again "Her good deed... and her sacrifice, was rewarded...with her" He said, causing Elsa to smile at him

"In my homeland of the highfells down south, my father taught me a saying... 'One who makes a grand sacrifice, is worthy of living in the valley of gods'... she, a Northuldran, was granted passage to the dragons sacred island in the heavens above, the moment she left, to never be able to return... and that alone, is proof enough for me to see" He raised his sword, pointing it downward with both hands "That our people can just maybe _coexist..._ " And plunged it downwards, sticking it into the ground, all the while staring at her intently. He released his grip, and backed away towards his wife. Everyone one stared at him for a while at such an offering of peace, due to the earlier confrontation between him and them.

As if the forest itself became alive at his words, gale suddenly appeared and span around the trio gleefully with her whistling as white dots began to appear on the trees, while likewise, the statures began to glow red while even setting themselves gently aflame. Even Olaf, due to the magic in him, began to glow blue

Max and his friends to their shock also began to glow the colours of their stones

Soon after that, three Northuldran men started a musical combination of chanting and singing, occasionally thumping the ground the bottom of their staffs and spears. Soon after that, everyone of the tribe joined in, singing in different pitches of voice, all the while, they all began to form a circle around the team, each one laying a hand on the shoulder of the member in front of them. Even Olaf, still glowing made his own line up, laying a hand on Mattias's shoulder. Elsa and Anna walked up to Elliot, each girl giving him a a loving side hug, causing him to grin at them in return

It went on, and Honeymaren and Ryder each lied a hand on Yelanas shoulders, who looked up at him with a still mistrustful look, but not as harsh as before. She opened the palms of her hands, and slowly, Elliot placed his open hands face down on her own, all the while matching her look, with Elsa and Anna showing supporting smiles as they slipped a hand each under his own his.

Soon the chant ended, allowing the elder to voice her thoughts "If this of yours is true..." She started slowly, looking down at their joined hands "Then it is life-" And looked back up again "I will fight for, if you will..."

He gave a firm nod in agreement, before their lowered their hands to their sides again "I promise you" Elsa started with a determined smile "We will free this forest... and restore Arendelle, and the world" She told them all, but while this got the many trapped people happy, Anna looked to her with worry as Rex and his friends walked over

"That's a very big promise queen Elsa" The Dinosaur King told her seriously

"It is" Elliot voiced out, gaining their attention to see a confident smile "But I can feel this is one she can keep... partly because we don't have a choice" His cheeky remark got a light back handed slap to the face by a playfully scowling wife

"Don't push it, dragon boy" She sassed

"Wow..." Ryder said breathlessly "Free the forest...-" He then saw Kristoff giving him an odd look, causing the younger mans face to heat up "Sorry, it's just-some of us were born here, and we've never seen a clear sky before"

"I get it..." Was the mountain mans friendly reply

"Name's Ryder" He properly introduced himself

"Kristoff"

They shook firm hands with a smile and grin

Back with Elsa and her part of the gang "I heard the voice again... We need to go north" She told them as Elliot retrieved his sword

"But, the earth giants now roam the forest at night" Honeymaren told her with concern

"You can all leave in the morning" Yelana said, about to guide her though when-

"Just so you know, Yelana" Elliot started off, placing his sword into the scabbard on his back as he remounted Sugi "That wall of fog is the one thing protecting you from the beings _in between_ both of our homelands" He told her with a note of warning "And when it disappears, I advise your reindeer to watch their back" He then leaned down towards her ear "Cos the Wargs will be chewing on it" He whispered, before riding off in a different direction into the woods

Yelana watched with a withering glare a raised eyebrow as he rode off, while the queen of Arendelle watched with a knowing look as she turned to the elder "He's just warning you of the kind of beings that live just next door to you, so you can prepare yourself. I'll talk to him" She reassured her, Yelana nodded before gesturing her to the village

"I'm sorry about before" Honeymaren said to Anna "Our peoples have... a bad history, I'll just say, and we weren't always peaceful..."

"I understand..." Anna said, laying a reassuring hand as the pair and the rest walked on "We'll do what we can"

 **DK**

Outside the wall though, A familiar Acrocanthosaurus was glaring at the wall with hatred, knowing who was inside. Ever since the defeat of his entire pack at the claws and fire of those accursed dragons all those months ago, Pyro had been withering in sheer anger at the humiliation in front of everyone he wanted them to fear, and it tarnished his reputation as leader of the alpha dinos

What was more angering to him, was that worm Brontikens was able to put up a fight against said dragon, and with the help of some weakling Irritator and Alioramus, now named Bruton, pretty much almost killed him, where's he didn't even leave a scratch on his fire proof scales

He swore vengeance since that day, on the dragon, his son, the queen, and all who sided with them.

But not today

It was time for Project I's trial run

Turning on his foot he walked over towards the witch and her new coalition of villains, comprising of Ofu adn her ninjas, the slit throats bandits, the Wyuumi tribe, Grazogs orcs and wargs, Sykes, Gothal, Hans and Dr.Z and the trio, the last four of which were all slightly whimpering in fright as the huge wolves kept snarling at them "This is definitely the place, I have the scent of the queen and her mate inside" He told the witch

"Excellent" She said expectantly with a smirk of evil. She stepped up to the wall of fog that blockaded her way in, just short of the fogs embrace. Her staff glowed an unnatural green as she raised her hand, and placed it on the magic inside

Upon contact, instead of bouncing her back, a green fire split the wall, opening up a direct pathway into the forest

Everyone couldn't help but gaze in wonder an fear at how easily she surpassed the forest defences "Well, no one expected to see that" Dr.Z commented, before turning back towards his henchmen "Now you three, go find me those brats and bring their dinosaurs to me!" He ordered them

"You got it!" The three chorused together

Grazogs warg however gave a vicious snarl, effectively to keep them from moving, too scared to do so "No" The witch told them with force, before turning her attention to her own team "I wish for Hans, Sykes and Gothal to go inside instead"

"But... I thought-"

"And take Grazog and his orcs with you, along with Bulldust, Scowler and Kamila" She ordered cutting Hans off.

Their eyes widened... two of those names were linked to project I and their other operations.

"Come on princey boy" Sykes said, pulling him onto his horse "You heard her... and if it makes you feel better, this could be an opportunity for some well deserved payback" He added with an inviting tone

"Good enough for me" Hans replied with cruel greed urging his horse into a walk alongside his team mates as Grarzog and his pack followed up

" _Scour the entire forest!_ " He called out to his pack with his native tongue " _And do not hesitate to conquer!"_ Upon his order, every warg that didn't have a rider ran on ahead, snarling like beats

"CRY HAVOC!" The witch yelled to them "AND RELEASE THE DOGS OF WAR!" She allowed her staff at that moment to shoot green fire up into the sky "Ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HAAA!" Her evil laugh echoed in the night

 _ **Next time**_

 **Honeymaren: "There's a ninth spirit, said to be a bridge linking us, and the magic of nature**

 **Yelana: "Legends spoke, of a reptilian creature, that protected our home and the other spirits if they could not protect themselves**

 **Elliot "Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack has entered the forest!"**

 **Elsa: I realise now I never should've married you! Get out of my sight, and out of my life!"**

 _ **End**_

COVID-19: Harold...

Me: Coronavirus...

COVID-19: You managed to get back to writing again?

Me: _Yes. I. Did._

COVID-19: Anything your readers wanna say to that?

Me:...

Me thinking while looking at the readers: 'It's about to go _down!_ '

Me: Well... uhhhhh...

Me: My pal Drew, told me to tell _yoooouuu...!_

Me: To mind yo _Damn_ MOTHERFUCKIN BUSINESS _BITCH!_

COVID-19: O_O

Me: YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU LIFE TAKING, ISOLATING, DEPRESSING BITCH!

Hoooollyyyyy cow...

After I don't know how many months, and at 30,000+ words long, we finally have a new chapter... I have an explanation for taking so long, I promise

Ever since this predicament started, I've been busy as shit with college work, clogging up my mind and free time

I lost my job, after starting to love it mind you (I know I'm not the only one) And I've been reading news articles on the web, for all the good it did.

I've just been really depressed is all, trying to get into the spirit of writing again...

What's even more depressing for me, is the whole not seeing loved ones thing... I know you can do that now, but even so

But today is my mums birthday, so I decided to try and get this done today. To cheer me up even more is the heavy amount of references I put into this new chapter, you should be able to spot them. And then that little me vs corona thing above is something I took from Kevin Hart's 'mind your damn business' thing on YouTube, really got me laughing first time I saw it.

As for Drew, I apologise if you didn't wan to be involved with that, I just used it for rhyming sake

And jus to let you know for those who got confused, Destin is the first name of Lieutenant Mattias

I also wanted to delve more into Elliots past in this one, seeing as how he always seemed to be strong and confident, but lets be honest... anyone that had a rough past like he did would be broken on the inside, especially seeing how proper parents treat their children

My prayers to anyone that lives with a cruel family... along with everyone else losing friends and loved one in this time of crisis

But as queen Elizabeth said to everyone still alive missing everyone else they care about

'We _will_ _meet_ again...'

And that's, a dream worth fighting for...


End file.
